Family Affairs
by SouthernDragon
Summary: The Australian leg of the tournament is getting ready to begin, the only problem? Four teams are without accommodation due to a mishap through the BBA. They find temporary housing with one of the team's relatives who looks oddly similar to that of the stoic member of the Blitzkrieg Boys. This is an OC orientated fanfic... TysonxKai, slight BryanxOC, OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone.  
So, I've started a brand new story… without having finished any of my previous stories ;P  
I've really wanted to reintroduce one of my OC's, Chadwick, back since he's had a lot of reworking after reading previous stories…  
This won't be an OCxCanon story but it will be about rekindling old friendships, discovering romance and old traumas that should've stayed in the past.  
My main OC, Sabrina, will be in this fic as well; along with Chadwick's boyfriend/fiancé named Kurt.**

**This is also a KaixTyson orientated fic as well so I do hope it's thoroughly enjoyed **

**Thank you, and happy reading!**

Australia.

The land down under.

Where the people are so Sunkissed and beautiful, you'd wondered why it ever seemed so far away. Where land meets sea, where the wildlife practically lives in your own backyard. Where you can go to fulfil your dreams.

At least, that's how it should have been advertised after a gruelling direct flight from Cairo to Sydney, close to twenty hours spent uncomfortably with people you may or may not like or want to be involved with.

"How long until we get there?"

"Daichi, will you just put a lid on it! We're almost there!"

"Don't yell at him, Tyson!"

"Will all of you just zip it? You're giving me a headache."

"Sheesh…"

The Egyptian leg of the tournament had ended a couple of days ago. Now all teams were making their way to Australia for the next part of the long tournament. The only issue: Four of the seven teams were without accommodation for upwards of a week. Mainly due to poor scheduling on the BBA's behalf.

These teams included: BBA Revolution (ironic), Blitzkrieg Boys (whoops), PPB All Stars (how even?), and AuDragons (hmm…).

The Dragons were a last-minute addition to the tournament, since the BBA felt it was necessary to include a team from the Southern Hemisphere. They only had three members on their team, one of which didn't participate and was there mainly for moral support and data collecting. The team kept to themselves a lot, unless there was a mandatory social event. Then you couldn't get them to shut up.

The other teams had been confirmed in their accommodation already with the rest of the teams getting an escort from Sydney airport to their temporary housing. Sabrina Wilson, female lead for the Australian team, had put in a word saying her rich brother would be able to house them. Arrangements were made, much to his slight distaste, and the rest is history.

"Boy, I wonder how well-off Sabrina's brother is… being able to house four teams in one house." Max thought, looking to Rick as the dark-skinned man snorted and looked through the small window.

"The rich guys are always the snobby guys. I bet he's the head of a huge corporation and is nothing but a money hungry gnome." Rick sneered, crossing his huge arms over his chest.

"That's not very nice, Rick…"

"He has a valid point, though, blondie." Tala chided from the seats in front, his devil-like hair restless against the head rest. "I don't think I've ever met a nice rich guy before."

"You know," Sabrina started, her emerald eyes narrowing as the guys snapped their attention to the purple-ombre haired girl. "I have ears. My brother is nice, and not stuck up like you think.""

"Whatever you say, sis." Rick snorted, closing his eyes.

"Fucking rude." She stuck her tongue out and tried relaxing until they touched down.

While the cabin went into an awkward silence, Tyson glanced back at the other teams, deep in thought. Kai and Max were his friends, so he would be fine staying with them for a while. The others, however…

He liked to think he got on okay with the Australian team, since they were always talkative and fun at social events the BBA hosted in each city. Their team leader, Calvin, didn't talk much and always appeared to have a stick up his butt. Ben and Sabrina, however, were outgoing and tried to get along with everybody, as was in their nature he guessed.

He'd never really gotten on with anyone from the American team, mainly due to their superior attitudes. He was trying though, for Max's sake.

As for the Russians…

He'd had his ups and downs with the three Russian bladers, trying his best to assert himself since he and Tala had left on good terms from the world tournament almost three years ago now. He knew the three guys were trying to insert themselves back into society, after being taken away from it nearly their entire lives.

Tyson mainly wanted to be on good terms since he had a secret/not so secret crush on Kai that had been ongoing for over a year now. He hadn't wanted to ruin their friendship by dropping any bombshells. It would've made things all the more awkward since Kai switched teams before the beginning of this world tournament.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Hilary poked his arm with a pointy finger, chuckling when he grunted and pouted. "Thinking about your crush again?"

Only Hilary was aware of Tyson's insane crush on the Russian beyblader, sometimes poking fun at him and helping him decide on a strategy for approach.

"N-no." The Dragoon beyblader folded his arms and shoved his hands into his armpits. "Just thinking what they are. A-about Sabrina's rich brother."

"Don't worry about it. She said it was fine, I wish everyone would stop worrying so much about it. We're hardly going to see him, anyway, since you'll all be practicing so much."

"Yeah… You're right." He sighed and pushed his head back into the rest, trying to close his eyes as the seatbelt sign came on while the plane made its descent.

"_Hello ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. In about fifteen minutes we'll be arriving at Sydney International airport. Nothing but blue skies and sunshine for the rest of this twenty-two-degree day. Sit back, relax, and thank you for flying with us. For those of you who are visiting, we hope you enjoy your stay. And for those of you returning from your travels, welcome home."_

"I don't feel so good." Daichi wailed, holding the white vomit bag close to him as the plane descended through a thin patch of cloud.

When the plane had, eventually, touched down; the four teams collected their carry-on and were escorted through the terminal by a cheery member of staff. She seemed over-zealous, happy to be escorting them as fans cascaded around the gates, wanting photo opportunities with the beybladers.

"Tyson, we love you!" One girl shouted.

"You can pull my ripcord anytime." A young guy shouted, everyone seeming to be lost for words as security helped them through the mob and to the doors.

A young man, no older than twenty-five, stood just outside the doors with his strong arms folded over his chest. His skin was a deep caramel, his eyes a stunning chocolate brown. He was dressed rather casually and appeared to be waiting for the four teams. His grin widened when he spotted the Australian team.

"Kurt!" Sabrina screamed, ditching her team and embracing the young man fiercely. "I wasn't expecting you!"

Hilary leaned over to everyone else, who seemed to be just as confused.

"I…I thought her brother's name was Chad…?"

"Maybe… Maybe we misheard it. He looks pretty rich. But he's way darker than she is."

"Tyson, don't be rude." She hissed, swallowing her words when the man looked to them, a broad smile on his face. "Oh, God, he's hot. Sabrina's brother is so hot."

"Hey guys." He said, a slight American accent to his voice. "Welcome to Sydney. Sorry to hear about your accommodation getting screwed over."

"O-oh… He's…"

"Finally, another American." Rick smirked, shifting his weight. "Well, this guy doesn't seem so bad."

"Think before you speak, Rick." Max groaned, face in his hands as they were escorted by the dark-skinned man to a mini bus provided, at least, by the BBA.

"Wait, if the BBA supplied a bus, why did you come over?" Sabrina asked, confusion written on her face.

"Yeah… your brother asked me to come over and meet you. He's really missed you, ya know." He grinned, his gorgeous smile enough to part the clouds for the sun to shine.

"Wait… so… this isn't your brother?" Tyson asked, bewildered.

"What? No." The girl provided, wondering how he saw any resemblance at all.

"Oh."

"It's okay, we'll sit down, and you can rest your tiny brain." Hilary gave him a firm pat to the back, the other teams snickering behind them.

"Can't believe we have to spend a week with these fools." Spencer groaned, sitting next to Bryan as the driver did a head check, leaving the terminal when everyone was accounted for.

"It'll go by quickly, trust me." Tala tried to sound reassuring, not too thrilled with the idea of spending a week with three other teams. There was a risk of strategies being crossed, something he wasn't too keen on.

"You'd think the BBA wouldn't screw this up so badly." Bryan mumbled, closing his eyes as travel sickness began washing over him. "Talk about a joke."

"Will you guys zip it." Kai growled, a headache coming on from the stuffiness of the bus, combined with the rest of the team's loud chattering.

He couldn't deny he was somewhat excited, if you'd call it that, to be spending a week in the same closed space as Tyson. Whether it was from pure rivalry admiration or underlying affection, he was unable to pinpoint it yet. All he knew was it was going to drive him insane.

"So, how has my brother been?" Sabrina sat next to Kurt, the handsome stranger, as she relaxed into the padded seats.

"Yeah, good. He's been a bit stressed with work, lately. He's just finishing up with a high-end client, so he's been pulling all nighters."

"Classic." She grinned.

"So," Emily started, fixing her glasses. "Are the two of you acquaintances?"

"Hm, you could say that." The Australian girl grinned. She'd tried her best to get along with most of the girls in the beyblading circuit, since they seemed to be a rare species. She enjoyed Emily's company, since she was smart and able to hold a conversation that was longer than five sentences.

"Hah, yeah, her brother and I live together." The man grinned, causing confusion to erupt.

"Oh…!" Tyson started, suddenly aware. "You're housemates. That makes sense." He grinned, oblivious to the pointed stares he was receiving. "You guys must be really close friends to buy a house together."

"Yeah… I wouldn't really call us housemates." Kurt chuckled.

"So… you're sharing a house? Like, a huge house?"

"Kurt's my soon-to-be brother-in-law." Sabrina grinned, confusion returning to the stormy blader.

"What…"

"Her brother's gay, Tyson." Hilary dead panned.

"G-gay? Like… he's your boyfriend?" Tyson exclaimed; hands pressed against his cheeks.

"That's right. Soon to be fiancé, I hope."

"I'm so excited." The emerald-eyed girl had stars in her eyes, nobody really understanding the situation since they were yet to meet this mysterious brother.

"Well don't blow it, alright? I'm going to ask him in a couple of days. After the big game." He grinned, lightly punching her arm. "Sis."

Kenny, Michael and Eddy had their phones ready to snap photos of Sydney as they drove past some of the famous landmarks, the American team getting pumped as they drove over the Sydney Harbour Bridge, promising each other they'd climb it one day when they weren't here for a tournament.

"So, Kurt…" Tyson began, earning the caramel-skinned man's attention. "You mentioned something about a game?" He stopped as the man nodded. "Are you a beyblader too?"

"What? Nah." He chuckled, resting his hands behind his head. "I play in the AFL, which is a major football league here in Australia."

"Sick… And your brother… is he into this as well?" Tyson asked the girl, intrigued. "Football, I mean."

"My brother is a choreographer. He teaches classes and sometimes choreographs for singers."

"Seriously?" Hilary shoved Tyson away, her eyes lighting up. "L-like who?"

"Hmm, I don't know names, to be honest. He has to sign a contract with every client, saying he's not allowed to say who he's associating with. I think it's a privacy thing."

"Bummer…" The brown-haired girl sighed, falling back into her seat. "I was hoping to get some juicy details. Guess that'll never happen."

"If you're really nice," Kurt grinned, her attention drawn back. "He might spill some beans. Chad's very lenient and carefree. You'll see."

"Well, that's a relief."

"Oh, here we are. Home-sweet-home." The man grinned as the bus pulled up outside their house… Mansion…

"T-this… is your house!?" Tyson exclaimed, his eyes nearly bulging from his sockets as they exited the bus and stood in front of the multi-million-dollar home. "Are… Are you sure its okay for us to be here?"

"Hah, don't sweat it, little man."

"T-there's a limousine in the drive… and, and a decked-out Mustang. Are those chrome rims? Oh, god, we shouldn't be here." Kenny chattered, clutching his laptop close to his chest. Boy, did he feel outclassed here.

"Dude, chill. The limo means there's a client here. No need to worry. You just need to be quiet." Kurt smiled, unlocking the door.

The teams seemed to have their first impression of the mystery brother; rich and not afraid to flaunt it. The Russians stood in front of the house and sneered at the huge windows and intricate garden, which screamed elegance.

"First impressions are everything, I guess." Spencer sighed, following after the other teams as Tala and Bryan stood staring at the flowers adorning the garden bed.

"Are… those camomile flowers?" Tala muttered, looking to the other brightly coloured flowers he remembered seeing planted throughout his homeland. "These look like… the flowers back home."

Bryan shrugged. "Maybe he likes a bit of colour. Don't overthink it." He slapped him on the back, the two following the others inside the luxurious home.

The ceilings were high with polished tiles underneath them along with a wide shoe rack next to the double-doors. Hanging lights shimmered from the ceiling in thin droplets of glass, creating a mirrored texture along the walls. Kurt smiled apologetically, asking everyone to remove their shoes and place them on the shoe rack.

"Sorry, that's the one thing he gets gnarky about. Shoes through the house."

"Who would've thought. I mean, your floors are beautiful." Hilary commented, as they followed him through the hall and into, what appeared to be, a large lounge room. A huge L-shaped sofa sat in the centre of the room, a large ottoman nestled in front and a huge flat-screen mounted on the wall. There were multiple bookshelves filled to the brim with a vast collection of books, DVD stands on either side of the unit below the tv, which housed a few consoles and a DVD/Bluray player.

"Okay, so, we haven't had time to set up sleeping arrangements yet. But just leave your things in here and we can sort it out when his majesty is finished." Kurt laughed, leading them into the hall again, music filtering softly through the walls. "Okay, so we have four bathrooms. This one and another down the hall, are for downstairs guests. One is upstairs guests and the last is in our ensuite." He clasped his hands together. "Please, do not use that one unless it is an absolute emergency." He pleaded.

"Is that where you hide all your sex toys?" Sabrina laughed when she was slapped on the arm. Some of the other beybladers had to hold their breaths, afraid they'll snicker and make the situation worse.

"Real funny." He escorted them through further down, the walls framed with various paintings and photos of family pets. Some ornamental trinket tables against the walls as they were led into a large kitchen. "This is where the magic happens. We have heaps of food so help yourselves whenever you want. If you ask really nicely, Chad might even make you some food. His cooking is amazing."

He led them through an arch, pointing out the dining room which led back into the main lounge room they started in. The dining room had a table that could seat up to nine people, a pristine tablecloth covering the solid surface with placemats proportionally placed in front of each chair.

"Please, make yourselves at home while you're here. Just no major breaks or mess please, guys. From memory, a bus should come to get you every morning for your training, since the arena isn't too far from here."

"Amazing you memorised everything, Kurt." Sabrina grinned, the rest of her team having collapsed on the couch to rest. "That was my brother's job."

"Yeah, well. He's a busy man." Their attention was drawn to the double-doors across the hall, muffled voices coming from inside as the music stopped. "Sounds like he's done."

A woman emerged from the room, sweat lined her forehead as it slid down past her thick sunglasses. She waved goodbye to the other occupant of the room before leaving with two security guards.

"That… was someone famous!" Hilary exclaimed, excitement bubbling inside as everyone started to relax a little.

"Yeah… Lady… something or rather. I don't know." The man shrugged, momentarily leaving them to stand at the door. "Hey there, sexy." He grinned inside the room. "Your sister's here. Along with… everyone else." He poked his tongue out. "You look fine."

The teams took refuge in the luxurious lounge room, PPB and Blitzkrieg Boys occupying the huge L-shaped couch, BBA seated on the much-too-big ottoman and the Australian's having been kicked on the plush rug.

"I feel so out of place, here." Kenny shook, hoping to whatever gods there were that no one made a mess. "Please, don't touch anything, Daichi. I'm certain even then BBA can't afford to replace anything here."

"Good observation." Hiro, who had been silent the entire time, chimed in. He had bags under his eyes from not having slept a wink on the plane, equally as annoyed of the BBA's huge screw up. "Everyone, remember to be respectful and not break any rules they may set down for us."

"You're not the boss of us." Tala sneered, standing from his place on the couch.

"No, but I'm older and more experienced than you. It'd be wise to listen to me."

"Tch, whatever."

Quiet footsteps approached the lounge room, Kurt leading a tall, lean, man towards then with his head lowered while he scribbled in a planner.

"Wow." Hilary gasped.

The first noticeable trait was the white and red crop-top the man wore, exposing his mid-drift with loose pants hanging just below his narrow hips. He had two thin scars lining his abdomen, a Nordic star tattooed on his left hip. His right forearm had two solid, thick, black tattooed bands, his left wrist wrapped in a leather braided bracelet.

"What time did you say training was, tomorrow?" He had an obvious accent with a hint of familiarity to his voice.

"Don't worry about that now, babe." Kurt snatched the planner from the man's hold, snickering when he held it up out of reach, being just a few inches taller. "Now, say hello to your sister."

"Don't trouble yourself for my sake." Sabrina got up, sprinting to the man who looked up, a gorgeously warm smile plastered on his handsome face.

"Oh… my…. God…" Tyson's mouth dropped open when the man finally looked up, lost for words. "He…"

"I-is that really him?" Tala stared, dumbfounded.

"No, it can't be." Spencer was equally confused, the other teams looking to the Russian beybladers.

"Wait, you guys know him?" Max pondered, his mouth dropping open when he finally got a good look at the handsome man standing in the doorway. "He's like…"

"He's what you'd look like if you smiled more." Rick dead-panned to Kai, everyone holding their breaths but all thinking the same thing.

"So, this is everyone. Everyone, this is my brother. Chad." Sabrina grinned, barely reaching the man's shoulder as she hugged around his waist. "I missed you like crazy."

"Nice to meet you." His amethyst eyes scanned along the three dumbfounded teams in the lounge room. "Wow, tough crowd. Must be the jet lag." He chuckled, his freckled nose scrunching up while he did.

Aside from being stupidly gorgeous, the man that stood before them was almost a carbon copy of the stoic Blitzkrieg Boy. Aside from the obvious traits, he was taller and much leaner, his skin was tanned with freckles dusted alone his cheeks, nose and shoulders, both ears were pierced multiple times; the left one dangling and glinting in the artificial light. To top it off, he appeared to have a calmer demeaner and a warm, bubbly, personality.

"Kai, you didn't tell us you had a brother!" Tyson exclaimed, jumping up and startling everybody.

"I don't." Kai grumbled, confusion beginning to settle as he stared at the man opposite him. He couldn't deny they looked similar. But they say there's approximately seven people in the world who look exactly like you.

That had to be the only conclusion to all of this.

Tala stepped forward, startling the man with his abrupt movement. "You've been here, all this time?" He growled, sounding hurt.

Chad furrowed his eyebrows, his lips pouting as he stared in obvious confusion. He'd never seen this red-haired guy before in his life. Looking around the room, though, it appeared that he was known.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." He said, causing the red head to growl.

"You would say that, wouldn't you?"

"Hey." Kurt interrupted, everyone seeming to back off a little. "If you don't like it here, the doors over there. Don't speak to him like that."

"Tala," Spencer put a hand to his friend's shoulder. "Just calm down. We can talk about it later."

Tala could only stare into the eyes of the person he once knew, everything flooding back as his old friend from their abbey days had no recollection of who they were. It hurt. He relaxed his shoulder, agreeing with Spencer as his mood dropped.

"Please accept my apologies. You just reminded me of someone I knew a long time ago." He held his hand out, biting his lip when the lean man took it in a friendly grasp; noticing the trail of scars littering the man's arm.

"No harm done." Chad said, beaming at the Russian while everyone tried to bask in the glow of his friendly smile. He turned back to Kurt as the teams began to settle back into the couch and ottoman. "I need to review my client's routine. I've also got a class coming in two hours, so I probably won't be having dinner until later."

"Alright, beautiful." The dark-skinned man planted a soft kiss to his lover's lips, resisting the urge to slap his butt as he slung an arm over his sister's shoulders and led her to the room across the hall.

"How's your trip been? Reckon you can keep up with me?" He grinned, the girl poking her tongue out. "I'll even put a handicap on for you, since you haven't done any dancing in a while."

"My hero." Sabrina grunted.

Tyson and the others watched as the door was left open a fraction, certain the same thought was running through everyone else's mind.

"That… is the most beautiful man I've ever seen in my life."

**And that's the first chapter… **

**I'm seriously hoping my writing skills have improved since my last story a few years back… **

**Thank you for reading, and any feedback is good feedback! **

**3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Writing in advance is way easier, which is where past SouthernDragon has gone wrong…**

**Thank you for reading my new fic and favouriting/following! Please enjoy as we start to journey a little deeper; the 'rekindling' to come in later chapters. **

To say Kai had been confused and maybe a little overwhelmed would be an understatement right now.

They'd arrived at the luxurious home of a man that had a striking resemblance to him, his team obviously knowing who the man was which frustrated him to no ends. No further details were given by the Russians as they sat in the lounge and collected their bearings from the long journey.

What had perplexed him the most, he'd found, was the man having no recollection of who the Russians were; even though they were convinced they knew him. Kai had decided to migrate to the dining room, having gotten fed up with the three whispering around him like he didn't exist.

He was surprised to see Tyson seated at the table, head in his arms while he rest. The journey had taken a lot out of everyone, especially since no arrangements had been set out yet where anyone would be sleeping. Taking a deep breath, the slate-haired blader pulled up a seat next to Tyson and almost felt like sinking into the padded chair.

"Getting away from all the noise, too?" Tyson mumbled; Kai somewhat surprised he was awake. He felt his heart flutter a little when Tyson sat up, bags forming under his mahogany eyes as they stared at each other.

"Hm, yeah, I guess."

"That guy, he looks exactly like you. It's crazy." The Dragoon blader grinned sheepishly, having removed his signature cap and running his hand through his midnight hair.

"So, he looks like me. It's not a big deal." Kai grumbled, folding his arms over his chest and trying to close his eyes. He hadn't meant to come across as snappy, especially to his crush, but he was tired and getting a little cranky. Could you blame him?

"So, this is where you guys wandered off to." Max piped, sitting opposite his old teammates and smiling tiredly at them. "I'm so tired, I could sleep for two whole days. Do you think Mr. Dickenson will let us do that?"

"He should." Tyson snorted, annoyance still bubbling inside from their accommodation mix-up. "Hell, he should give us the whole week off. This isn't fair."

"I dunno, I kind of like it." Max smiled, shrugging his shoulders. "There's a dance studio across the hall. I had a peek in before I came to find you guys."

"A dance studio? Why would they need that?" Tyson asked, seemingly pondering.

"Didn't Sabrina say her brother was a choreographer? By the looks of it, that's how they're so well off."

"Oh… A choreographer is a dancer. Wow, I feel like an idiot."

"It's understandable." Kai mumbled, startling Max and Tyson. "It's not a word thrown around often." He wanted nothing more than to sleep as long as Max suggested, figuring it would give him time to catch up on the sleep he'd lost over the last couple of weeks.

"Thanks, Kai." Tyson whispered, feeling a blush creep up when his old teammate peeked an eye open to look at him, a small smile gracing his pale lips.

"Here you are." Hilary announced, Kenny and Daichi waddling behind her as they sat around the table. "We were worried, you just walked off all of a sudden."

"I wanted to get away from all the noise. My head feels like it's about to explode." Tyson grumbled, rubbing his eyes with the balls of his hands. "Maybe we should just sleep on the floor. Seems like a logical suggestion right now, yeah?"

"Oh, Kurt said he was setting up some bedding in their spare rooms. They're huge, too!" She smiled, causing Tyson to drop his hands and look at her. "And there's just enough rooms for all of us as well, how lucky is that?"

"It's lucky because this house is gigantic." Daichi said from the other end of the table, rubbing his stomach in a circular motion to calm it. "Boy, am I hungry. Can we eat, now?"

"Well, he did say we could use the kitchen…" Hilary trailed off, looking between her team. "Oh, Max, Kai! I didn't see you two there." She beamed, wondering how long they'd been here before she'd arrived.

"Hey guys." Kurt poked his head in through the kitchen, smiling at the teens. "Your rooms are all set up if you'd like to have a rest? Otherwise you're welcome to just chill or sit in and watch the master at work." He jabbed his thumb in the direction of the studio across the hall.

"That's very kind of you." Kenny smiled at the dark-skinned man. "Actually, is there any chance we'd be able to use the kitchen?"

"Of course, little man. Just clean up when you're finished." He grinned, leaving the teens alone.

"Come on then, Daichi." Kenny chimed, dragging the green-eyed boy into the kitchen. "Maybe they'll have something quick and easy."

"Mmm… anything is good right now." The boy trailed off, following the Chief into the kitchen leaving everyone watching after them.

"Well, I don't know about you guys," Hilary started, gaining the other's attention, "but I'm kind of interested to see this guy dancing. He has to be really good if he choregraphs for singers and has his own classes." She beamed, jumping up from her chair. "Come on, it'll do you good."

"Ugh, fine." Tyson stood, Max following suit shortly after with a smile. "Kai, you coming?" He asked the Russian blader, silently hoping he'd tag along with them.

"Might as well, I guess." He followed the three across the hall to the double doors that had since been closed.

"Oh, wow." Hilary gasped, opening the door and holding it open as the other three flooded in, admiring the studio.

Half of the studio was an open space, foam rollers and mats were neatly placed in the far-left corner along with foam bricks, a shelf full of cleaning spray, cloths and small white bottles.

The other half was set up with eight brass poles which extended to the ceiling that were easily four metres high. They were spread out evenly and had been bolted to the floor and brackets from the ceiling, handprints all over the brass surfaces.

Their attention was drawn, immediately, to the man they'd spoken with earlier twisted around one of the brass poles. He had discarded his pants and crop-top, now only wearing a pair of short-shorts as he brought his hands down; untangling his body as he controlled his decent to the hard floor. His toes were expertly pointed, his calves tight as his abdomen clenched and allowed him to lightly step to the ground.

"Show off." Sabrina grumbled, stuck at the top of the pole next to his. "I'm stuck!"

Hilary slapped her hand against her mouth, trying not to laugh.

"Just relax." Chad smiled, walking to the pole and holding it.

"No, don't touch it!" She screamed.

"Bri, seriously, just relax. If you're tense, it'll just hurt more. Grab the pole and bring your left leg around to the back. You can slide down that way."

"This is all your fault! I never…" she did as she was instructed, suddenly detangled. "Should have come in here."

"It's not my fault you suck."

"You suck!"

"Sometimes." He beamed, turning to face the four newcomers as Hilary finally laughed, unable to contain it. "Oh, hey. You guys come to learn?" He gestured to the brass poles.

"Um, no thanks." Tyson stated, watching as Sabrina finally descended, wincing from the unholy sound of her legs sliding down the brass surface.

"Ow…" She crawled to the back wall and assumed the foetal position, her pride damaged. "I hate you sometimes, truly."

"A blessing, really." The man smiled, turning back to the other teens. "What can I do for you?"

Seeing him half naked made Tyson wonder if Kai looked the same under all those clothes. Toned abdomen and chest, stray freckles scattered along his torso, beautifully maintained skin and what looked like a huge bulge in the lower regions. He couldn't stop the blush from creeping along his cheeks as he had to look away.

"Sorry, I'll put some clothes on." Wandering to the mirrored wall, Chad pulled on his loose pants and crop-top, turning to face them while he leaned against the wall. "I think Kurt has your rooms set up if you wanted to chill out? You guys must be tired from that long flight and all the confusion."

"O-oh," Hilary sighed. "Well he said we could come in here and 'watch the master work'."

"Aww, he said that?" She squealed as he smiled, his face scrunching up cutely when he did. "What a smooth customer. Well, I can teach you how to do a handstand or something since you're here. Or I can get you up the pole?" He grinned.

"What do we get out of it?" Max pondered, feeling uncertain about the options.

"Hmm…" Chad looked around the studio deep in thought, a wicked smile gracing his lips when he looked to his skulking sister. "If you can climb to the top, I'll tell you a secret about her." He jabbed his thumb to his sister, who was still curled up and feeling sorry for herself.

"You would, too." The girl muttered, finally sitting up and putting her shirt and shorts back on.

"Oh, I'm in!" Hilary squealed, feeling ready to tackle the challenge.

"Couldn't hurt, I suppose." Max smiled, agreeing with Hilary. "Tyson? Kai? You guys in?" He looked back to the other two.

"I think I'll sit this one out, Maxie." Tyson breathed, Kai nodding and joining Tyson against the back wall. "Think they'll make it?" He asked his crush.

"Hm, we'll see." Kai smirked, trying not to blush as their shoulders touched. It made him feel warm, being able to sit next to Tyson again without the need to explain himself to his team. Especially since they were stuck in this house all week.

"Okay, so first thing, we're going to need our knees to grip. So, socks off and pants rolled up or off. Whichever you prefer." He smiled, ripping his pants off once more as Max worked out of his orange tracksuit pants while Hilary toed out of her socks.

"I wonder how he knew he was gay." Tyson pondered, swallowing a little when Kai glanced to him. "N-not that I'm interested or anything. It's just… you know."

Kai smirked. "Maybe you should ask him. He doesn't seem like the type who's ashamed to give some tips."

Tyson could only wonder as Kai looked back to their friends, a relaxed look on the Russian blader's face. Was Kai truly sincere when he'd suggested that? And what did he mean about the type of guy their host was? Looking to their friends, he understood a little. If Tyson were to walk around wearing what Kai's doppelganger did, he would've been beaten up. Though, in saying that; the mahogany eyed blader didn't have that level of confidence behind him. Having a footballer as a boyfriend and a truckload of money behind him probably helped, too.

They watched as Chad demonstrated to Max and Hilary, climbing first to the top and sliding back to the bottom. Tyson felt his mouth drop open, having never seen anyone climb like that before. The movement seemed unnatural and painful; one leg behind and one in front, arms in what looked like a chicken wing hold which had to switch with each climb.

"So, it's basically like a chicken wing. Here, put some grip on." He popped open one of the small white bottles and squirted a tiny amount of liquid into their hands. "Rub your hands together and let it dry. This is basically like liquid chalk." The man chuckled, helping the two grasp the pole and hoist them up. "There you go."

"It hurts!" Hilary screamed, fuming at Tyson's stifled laugh. "Shut up, Tyson!"

"Use your knees, not your shins." He stood back, watching the girl attempt to climb the pole, only to slide back down in defeat. "Not as easy as it looks, huh?" He smiled, helping her back up.

"I think I got it!" Max exclaimed, somehow having gotten halfway. "You're right, it hurts so much!" He laughed, nearly to the top.

"Hah, you're a natural." The man laughed, holding the pole as the blonde boy eventually made it to the top, tapping the bracket where the pole was secured. "As promised, I will tell you a secret." He grinned, ready to catch the blonde as he slowly made his descent.

"Yeah!" Max cheered, finally touching the ground while his arms and legs shook from the adrenaline. "Wow, that was really hard. Don't feel bad, Hil. I almost didn't make it." He beamed at the girl crouching next to the pole, hugging her legs in utter defeat.

"Okay, so the secret is-"

"Hey babe." Kurt walked in, interrupting the story. "I think some of your class is here. You want me to let them in now?" He took the man in a loose embrace, licking his dark lips. "Mm, I love it when you don't wear pants."

"Kurt, there's children in here." Chad laughed.

"Children?" Hilary exclaimed, Tyson chuckling behind her while Kai sat in silence.

"Okay, okay. I was just going to order pizza. I'll leave some in the fridge for later, when you're done." He pulled his boyfriend close, planting a firm kiss to his pale lips and sliding his hand through the two-toned silky hair.

"I wish I could find a nice boy who'll kiss me like that." Hilary pouted, having crawled over to Sabrina to wallow in self-pity. "That would be nice, huh?"

"Dunno about you, Hil, but I've had my fair share of kisses. You're not missing much, trust me." The tanned girl said, laughing when her brother shot her a dirty look.

"Alright, guys, we should head out." Kurt smiled to them, reaching for the phone in his pocket. "I'll ring for some pizza now. I'll get extra olives on yours."

"They can stay if they want. I'm sure the girls won't mind." Chad shrugged, pulling his pants back on and sauntering over to the iPod to select music for the night. "You guys just can't participate. Since these girls are paying and you're not." He grinned as Max joined the others against the back wall while a group of girls wandered in. "Hey girls, ready to warm up?"

"Ooh, spectators huh?"

"Hah, yeah, my sister is back for a bit from her travels." He nodded to the purple-ombre haired girl, smiling when they all exchanged friendly waves. "Alright," he pressed play, steady hip-hop music beginning as he sprinted back to the group and turned to face the mirrored wall. "Let's go! Shoulders first."

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Tala, Spencer and Bryan were seated on the sofa in the lounge, having finished discussing their plans and strategies for the upcoming tournament soon. Kai had wandered off a little while ago, much to Tala's annoyance, so they would need to fill him in whenever he got back. 4

"We would've been better off without him on the team, Tala." Spencer grunted, stifling a yawn as they settled comfortably into the couch. "I mean, Bryan or I would've made a good partner on this team."

"Yeah, Tal." Bryan mumbled, picking at the gunk that had steadily grown under his nails. "A bit insulting if you ask me."

"Well, I'm sorry alright? Jeez. Can we just drop it?" He crossed his arms and looked between his friends. "So… do you think we should try to get Chad alone?"

"I dunno, man." Spencer started, concern slowly plastering on his face. "He didn't seem to react at all when he saw us. Chances are he has no memory and we might dig up things he's probably tried really hard to bury."

"I'm with Spence." Bryan chimed in, adding his two cents. "There's no point trying to get him to remember. Especially when he just vanished off the face of the earth."

"But he didn't just vanish!" Tala started, surprising his friends. "Something happened and I need to know what it was."

"It won't benefit us, man. It looks like he doesn't even Beyblade anymore. Just let sleeping dogs lie." Spencer reached out, flinching when Tala knocked his hand away.

"No! I won't! We were all friends once, remember? We made a pact to get out of the abbey together. I need to know why he just left suddenly. I would've been able to accept it if he'd died. But he didn't."

"You want closure." Bryan muttered, looking away when the red head nodded.

"I do. I need it. And if it means digging up old memories, then so be it." Tala put his head in his hands, sighing deeply. "I don't even know if he remembers Kai, either." He pushed the red tendrils from his face, looking at the two again. "Kai obviously doesn't remember him."

"Yeah, but Kai was way too young to remember anything that early from the abbey. Especially after he messed with Black Dranzer." Spencer looked worriedly to Bryan, sighing when his lilac-haired friend refused to look at them. "I still think this is a bad idea."

"You need to stop worrying so much." Tala grumbled, closing his eyes and draping his arm across his face.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Cat-slide back, pony kick to the front, and jump to stand!" Chad spoke over the music, a few of the girls unable to keep up with the fast-paced music as they jumped to stand from their kneeling position, bent over with legs straight and body down. "Feel your way up, Carol, straight legs!"

"This music is too fast!" The girl pouted, having only just stood from the floor. "Can we take a break? I need a drink."

"Girl, me too." Chad sighed, pausing the music while he wiped his face with a towel. "Okay, girls, grab a drink. Starting again in five." He looked up to the clock and sighed. "This is the last run through. If you want to film, get your phones ready."

"He's amazing…" Hilary couldn't stop the look of intrigue creeping on her face while he set up his phone to record them. "Like… I don't think I've ever seen anything so graceful before. From a guy, anyway."

"I can be graceful!" Tyson exclaimed, Max chuckling while Kai just watched the man at the front of the studio fiddle with the holder for his phone. There was something oddly familiar about him that the Russian blader couldn't quite put his finger on. Surely, they weren't acquainted during the abbey days…

That would be impossible. That's what he thought, anyway.

"Yeah, with fried chicken, I'm sure." The girl giggled, her attention back on the group as they set up back in their positions.

The music started, the girls getting ready to start as Chad stood at the head of the group. "Five, six, seven, eight!"

It was a series of intricate arm movements and swings, hip thrusts and dips, taunting leg slides and body rolls, lowering to splits, seductive roll to their front, the slide to kick to stand being the bane for a few of the girls in the group. Most of the girls were able to keep up with the ever-changing patterns of the dance, the routine starting again after the second chorus.

"Oh, I see." Max piped up, watching them go. "Once the chorus finishes, they just restart the dance. I suppose they don't want to get overloaded."

"Pretty clever." Hilary smiled, her mouth almost watering with Chad's taunting hip swings and dips. "He moves his hips better than some girls do, and he can do the splits. I'm impressed."

The song finished, the girls cheering as they collected their phones, eager to know how they went.

"Thanks Chad, this was a fun song." One girl beamed, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Wasn't for me. That jump to stand gets me every time." Carol, the one who'd struggled earlier, piped in while sounding disappointed. "Can we do a slower song next week? Please?"

Chad chuckled at them; his amethyst eyes full of warmth. "I'll see what I can do." He walked them to the front door, holding it open as they filed out. "Make sure to have a hot shower when you get home. Loosen those muscles." He waved to them and closed the door, sighing deeply after locking it. Walking back into the studio, he'd forgotten about his sister and the four other teens still seated against the back wall. "Oh, forgot you guys were here." He grinned, unhooking the iPod and packing away some of the warm-up equipment they'd used earlier.

"Can you teach me how to dance like that?" Hilary bounced up, throwing her arms out. "Your hips were so hypnotic. Like… I couldn't stop staring at them the whole time."

"Haha, thanks." He chuckled, unsure if he should be flattered or not. "If you ask my sister, she might teach you some moves for free."

"Well you're just rude." Sabrina chimed in, having stayed silent the entire time. "Maybe I will, just to spite you."

"You're still mad at me for that? Bri, you really need to get over it."

"Never!"

"Wait, back up." Tyson held his hands up, casing the siblings to look at him. "Are you guys talking about a family feud or…?"

"Ah, Bri's just salty she couldn't beat me a few years ago." He laughed, rolling the cleaning cloths up and placing them neatly on the shelf.

"And I never will because you stopped Beyblading!" The girl in question pouted, crossing her arms in annoyance. "That's just rude."

"Wait, you used to Beyblade?" Tyson and Max exclaimed together, jumping up. "Seriously!?"

"Yeah, that was a long time ago, though." He smiled apologetically, switching the speaker off. "All in the past. I think Kurt's back with the food, if you guys want to head out. I have a pole class starting soon and I can't have you guys in here."

"Afraid you'll get thrown off?" Sabrina snickered.

"No, but good luck trying." He grinned. "Go on. We'll catch up tomorrow. I promise." He walked to the group and ruffled his hand through his sister's hair. "Okay?"

"Okay, fine!" Sabrina smiled, standing and leaving with Hilary, Max and Kai in tow. Tyson, however, stayed behind momentarily and approached the lean man.

"What's up, man?" Chad smiled, walking over to the brass poles and getting them ready for his class.

"I-I was wondering. About… Well."

"Don't be afraid. I don't bite."

"Well. It's just, you look an awful lot like my friend and… I just wanted to know if you're brothers at all? Like… a long-lost brother?" Tyson felt himself recoil when the man laughed, feeling stupid for having asked.

"Listen, please believe me when I say I have no idea who your friend is. To be honest, I have no memories of my life before I was taken in by Sabrina's family." He shrugged, setting up a crash mat under one of the poles. "But, he sounds really important to you. If you're unsure, maybe you should just speak to him about it. If we were related in any way, something might've clicked already."

"Yeah… you're right. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise." Chad gave Tyson a friendly pat to the shoulder, checking his phone as a message came through that his pole class had arrived "Alright, well, I've got class starting now. You'd better get going with your friends."

"I… just wanted to know." Tyson grabbed his forearm gently, causing the man to tilt his head to the side. "How… How did you know?"

"You'll have to be more specific." Chad smiled softly.

"That you… ya know… liked guys?"

"Oh." Amethyst eyes studied the boy in front of him as he put his hands to his hips, a lopsided grin on his face. "I guess I just always knew. It's not something that comes to you straight away, at least that's what I thought. You'll know it when you feel it." He poked Tyson's chest with a dainty finger. "In here. Does that help?"

"Y-yeah, I think so! Thanks. Um, sorry, again." He bowed his head, turning and leaving to catch up with his friends.

"Well, I hope you get the answer you needed, kid." Chad smiled, greeting the class when they filtered in. "Hey guys, ready to warm up? New trick tonight I just know you'll all love." He laughed when they groaned.

Once Tyson closed the door behind him, he waited a few minutes before going to join everybody else across the hall. What he'd asked ran through his mind still. And Chad's answers… he wasn't sure if they were helpful or not.

How would he know?

When would be the right time to act on his feelings?

What if his feelings were rejected and it hurt their friendship?

Taking a deep breath, the midnight-haired blader wandered back into the luxurious lounge room to sit and eat with his friends and fellow competitors, having to try his best not to stare at his crush the whole night.

This was going to be a long week; he could feel it.

**Originally, when I created Chadwick, he was still beyblading and didn't have any goals/aspirations. Making him a choreographer that can pole dance, along with having a hot footballer for a boyfriend, was part of the rework and love he received.**

**It's about to get spicier.**

**Thanks lovelies **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyo!**

**Surprisingly I haven't stopped two chapters in. I'm so proud of myself xP  
As I mentioned in the summary this is an OC orientated fanfic, so these next few chapters will be revolving mainly around Chadwick and Kurt, along with some bits and pieces of Sabrina. Thanks to everyone who's been reading so far, liked and followed this story. **

**I do apologise if the writing isn't overly great, it's been a while since I've written a multi-chapter fic.**

**Enjoy **

"So, I'm thinking for Brownlow night we should dig out your old tux. The dark blue one?" Chad scribbled in his planner as he and Kurt sat in bed, everyone downstairs having gone to sleep over an hour ago. "Sound good?"

"Babe, we don't need to worry about Brownlow night right now. Just focus on your client and your sister. She's really missed you, and she won't be here for long." Kurt stressed, lowering the book he was reading while his boyfriend made plans ahead of schedule. Again.

"Kurt, I have to worry. Brownlow night is in a couple of days and this… this is going to be our first time going together and-" He was stopped when dark lips met his, causing him to groan softly.

"Just relax. Okay?" Kurt smiled, carding his hand through the slate hair. "I'm just grateful everyone didn't really care about me coming out. It'll make this Brownlow extra special for me, so I don't care what I wear. As long as I'm with you." He beamed, chuckling at his partner's red face. "You're so cute."

"Hm…" Chad put his planner on his bedside table and sighed, nestling back into the plush pillows. "I got asked today if I was related to someone in that group downstairs."

"Yeah, I noticed that. Are you sure you're not brothers? He is the spitting image of you, maybe with extra added saltiness." Kurt laughed when a hand slapped him playfully. "Seriously, Chad, you should ask your mum. She'll know."

"I don't want to ask mum where I came from." He stared at the ceiling, uncertainty in his amethyst eyes. "If I can't remember anything from before my adoption, then I must've come from a bad place."

"Well, those Russian guys seemed to know you." Kurt put his book aside and shuffled closer to his boyfriend, cuddling him close. "That red haired guy seemed pretty upset you didn't know him. Maybe you should talk to them. It might give you a clearer mind. Who knows, maybe they're your long-lost friends." He smiled, kissing his lover's forehead.

"But… what if I don't like what I hear? I mean… A part of me has wanted to know where I came from and who I was. But the other part wants nothing to do with it." He grasped the dark-skinned man's hands in his, kissing his lover's fingers delicately. "All I know is, I just want to be with you. And that's all I could ever ask for."

"You're such a sap." Kurt laughed, pulling him in for a kiss. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." He returned the kiss, humming happily as hands began roaming, making the kiss heated and passionate. "K-Kurt… Oh." He sighed

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Tyson wandered into the dining room, not being able to sleep at all. His team had passed out quickly, making him somewhat envious. He'd originally gone to get a glass of water and head back to bed, but the sounds that were coming from upstairs made him revaluate his decision as he shuffled through the kitchen and planted himself at the large dining room table.

He looked up as Kai walked in, obviously not being able to sleep either, and dropped in the chair opposite. They stared awkwardly at each other as the sounds became frantic, causing Tyson to blush and have to look away from his crush.

"You like that?"

"Harder, baby! AH!"

After a few long minutes, Tyson finally looked up. He was surprised to see Kai was still staring at him, an unreadable look on his face as the noises began to die down a little, causing him to swallow a little.

"So…"

"Yep…"

Twiddling his thumbs, Tyson nodded at his rival/crush, wondering if Kai felt the same way about him. He'd never ask, though. He didn't want to jeopardise their friendship.

"I heard Mr. D is giving us the day off tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah?" Kai asked, the bags evident under his amethyst eyes.

"Y-yeah… Kenny told me earlier. Apparently, Hiro rang and asked for a rest day since we got screwed around."

"Only fair, I suppose." Kai looked up as the noises finally stopped, the sound of the toilet upstairs flushing being the end of it. "That's some endurance."

Tyson just laughed. "Hey… Kai?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think it's possible to be related to someone and not know it?"

"If you're referring to earlier, then just drop it. If I had a brother, I'd know about it." Kai grumbled; annoyed Tyson would waste time even trying to discuss this.

"Sorry…"

"Don't apologise."

"Okay." The silence fell between them again, the two bladers looking everywhere but at each other. "You excited for this tournament? I heard you're going up against Rei."

"Hmm, yeah I suppose. It'll be our first battle." Kai crossed his arms over his broad chest, tilting his head to the side slightly. "What about you? How are you going to fair?"

"Hmm… I dunno yet. I just know Max'll give me a run for my money." The two smiled at each other, finally breaking the awkwardness. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight. Daichi's snoring pretty loudly in there."

"Yeah… Spencer and Bryan aren't any better. Trust me."

Tyson chuckled at his ex-teammate, happy they were able to share a civil conversation with each other now that they'd gotten older and matured past their early days.

"You know, back when we were still a new team, I thought you were going to murder me in my sleep every night. But, surprisingly, you never did."

"I thought about it." Kai smirked.

"Of course, you did." They grinned and sat comfortably, discussing the tournament a few years ago and how Tyson thought how much he'd improved since then. He didn't need to convince Kai, though, how much he'd improved. The Russian blader knew how hard his rival had worked to get to the level he was at today. He felt it endearing, watching him grow and become stronger as a beyblader and a person.

It's what he admired about Tyson, his ability to get back up despite the circumstances. During their first world championships as a team, obstacles would sometimes divide the team; making Kai's job somewhat harder. But Tyson… He was able to bring the team together with his determination and 'never give up' attitude.

They sat in silence again, over an hour passed since they'd migrated to the dining room with no sign of getting tired. The two looked up as someone turned the light on in the kitchen, surprised to see Kurt hurriedly getting a glass of water and rushing back upstairs with a pill sheet.

"Weird." Tyson shrugged, settling back into the chair. "Maybe I should try and get some sleep. It's been an odd day."

"Agreed." Kai stood, walking with Tyson as the midnight-haired blader turned off the light in the kitchen, smiling to Kai when they parted ways to their rooms. "Night, Tyson."

"Goodnight, Kai."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tyson was surprised his team allowed him to sleep in so late, and even more surprised to see they'd eaten without him. Hilary, Kenny and Daichi sat in the lounge room discussing strategies while he sat in the dining room and ate in silence, glancing over at their host.

He kept wondering how Kai and Chad weren't related at all, having the same facial structure, the same pointy nose and the same low eyebrows. He supposed the vast difference was Chad was much taller than Kai, his skin was tanned and freckled, he was a lot leaner and obviously very flexible. He seemed to have an outgoing personality and wanted everybody to feel welcomed.

"You should take a photo if you like me that much." The man chuckled, taking another bite of his toast, the newspaper he was reading having gone slack in his hand. "You thought about what I told you last night?"

"I did a little." Tyson said quietly, looking over to Kai as he stood against the wall while his team sat on the ottoman discussing their own plans of attack. "I… just don't know if it'll benefit me."

Chad looked up, swallowing his toast and studying the young man standing in the lounge room. Confusion ran through him when their eyes met, a sense of familiarity coursing through him. He had to shake it off and look back to Tyson, a sympathetic smile on his lips.

"That who you're crushing on, huh?"

"Yeah… We've been friends for a long time. But… I just don't know if it's the right choice. What if it ruins our friendship?"

"Hmm, I understand."

"Were you and Kurt friends before you started dating?"

"Not really." Chad smiled, folding the paper next to him as he discarded his toast, resting his cheek in his hand. "Kurt and I met by chance. I was a dance instructor at this dingy front-shop studio and he just happened to be walking past one of the nights I was teaching."

"Wow…"

"Yeah… Kurt and I never admitted our feelings for one another until a few months into our new friendship."

"Was that hard?"

"It was. At first, I wasn't sure if it was going to work out. I didn't want to jeopardise his career, since he was getting drafted into the AFL, and it might've impacted his chances. But we made things work. Sometimes, you just need to take a moment and think about what will work for you."

"Yeah. I guess."

"Trust me, when the moment's right, you'll know." He smiled, standing up as he wandered into the kitchen to warm up some leftovers he began pulling from the fridge. "You guys are free to use the backyard shed as well. We have an old Beyblade dish in there Sabrina uses when she visits."

"Seriously?" Tyson jumped up, a wide grin on his face. "Thank you so much! Maybe we'll have to battle sometime. See if you can beat the world champ."

"Hah, nice. Not my game anymore, sorry kid." Chad smiled, looking to Kurt as he walked through the front door covered in mud and turf. "I take it practice was fun?"

"Ugh. I'm going to shower."

"Alright, I'll have some lunch ready when you get out."

"Legend." Kurt kissed his boyfriend, departing to their room upstairs.

"AFL looks like it's a tough sport…" Tyson pondered, standing next to the man while he prepared his boyfriend's lunch. "Have you ever played?"

"Footy's not really my thing." Tanned lips curved into a broad smile, catching the midnight-haired boy off guard. "Way too dirty for my taste, but Kurt looks amazing in those shorts they have to wear. He's actually playing in the Grand Final in a couple of days if you guys were interested in coming. Bit of Aussie culture for you."

"Wow, seriously? That would be awesome! The Grand Final, huh? Is that the big game he was talking about?"

"Yeah, that'll be the one."

Kai looked up, hearing Tyson's voice filtering through the lounge. He narrowed his eyes a little when he spotted him with their surprisingly beautiful host. Grinding his teeth and clenching his jaw, the two-tone haired blader was unaware of the stares he was receiving from his team.

"Got it, Kai?" Tala said, furrowing his brows when he was ignored. "Kai!"

"What?" Kai snapped, looking to Tala as the red head stood before him. "Fine, it sounds fine."

"You weren't even listening to me. Too busy gawking at that buffoon. Remember, we're your team; so start acting like it."

"You're not the boss of me." He grumbled, sizing Tala up. "And the same could be said for you. Who's the guy in there and how do you know him? Mind filling me in on that one?"

"I…" Tala hesitated, not wanting to get into that conversation yet.

"Didn't think so." Kai shouldered past him, wandering out of the room to the back garden; having done a little extra exploring last night since he didn't sleep much. There was a huge shed connected to the right side of the house, the backyard stretching out some way with a pool fenced off in the far-left corner of the garden.

A few trees sat against the fence, proving ample shade from the harsh rays of the Australian sun. The grass was a vivid green with small yellow daisies sprouted in odd patches along the turf. An old wooden table was set up on the patio with equally aged chairs leant against it. The back didn't seem as extravagant looking as the front, feeling like a standard backyard.

Sighing, Kai pulled one of the chairs from the table and took a seat. He stared into the distance as his mind began going a little numb, the warm sunlight giving him somewhat of a headache. What a pain. His ears perked up when the door slid open and shut, quiet footsteps padding across the patio as a chair was pulled up at the head of the table.

"Didn't realise there was anyone out here." His mind froze suddenly, hearing the voice of the man everyone was certain he was related to. Looking over his shoulder, their eyes met momentarily; shock building up when he noticed something rolled between his slender fingers.

"Is that a joint?" He asked, trying not to sound too surprised. Of course, it was. They were loaded, they could afford to buy drugs and smoke weed casually.

"Yeah, sorry. It's medicinal, I hope it doesn't bother you." The man smiled apologetically, lighting it and taking a small drag from the it. "Mm…"

"Never heard of medicinal weed before." Kai asked, sceptical, as Chad relaxed into the chair, blowing a steady trail of smoke from his sun-kissed lips. The man was dressed less flamboyantly than yesterday, wearing a tight black tank and loose grey pants with a silver chain around his slender ankle. He still wore the same braided leather bracelet, this time a ring on his right forefinger.

He couldn't help but notice the trail of scars along both the man's forearms, wondering what had happened to cause such self-destructive behaviour.

"Look it up, man. It helps, honestly." He twirled the bundle between his thumb and forefinger, not meeting the young man's gaze. "There's no hard drugs kept here, if that's what you're worried about."

"Hm."

Chad chuckled, staring down at the lush green lawn. "Rich people aren't all about cash and drugs, you know." He grinned, taking another steady drag. "And we don't have sticks shoved up our asses like everyone seems to thi-"

"Are you from the abbey?" Kai cut in, causing bewilderment to erupt on the other's face. "Balkov abbey…"

"I don't know where that is, sorry kid."

"My name's not 'kid', it's Kai. My team seems to know an awful lot about you. Mind explaining that?" His jaw tightened when the other merely shrugged.

"Your mate said yesterday he mistook me for someone else. You shouldn't take things people say to heart, you know." He sunk into the old chair, groaning contently as the medicinal stimulant worked its magic; calming his body as he closed his eyes. "Fuck, I needed this."

Kai merely glared at the man, uncertain how weed; whether it was medicinal or not, did anything but get the user high. Their host was a gay Australian choreographer who obviously enjoyed getting stoned frequently. How was Mr. Dickenson okay with so many people staying here…?

"Penny for your thoughts?" Chad asked, surprising the Russian. Was this guy a mind reader? "You're a little like me when you overthink." He looked to the younger man, a small smile on his freckled face. "Your breathing kind of deepens and your teeth grind."

Shit… Maybe they were related… Should he ask Tala?

No. He'd sooner give up beyblading than ask his team for any insight into his past.

"What does it do?" He nodded to the joint in the man's fingers when an eyebrow was cocked.

"Hmm." Chad looked at it, smiling almost sadly. "It helps when I've had a bad night, too much shit to go into detail."

"You mentioned you used to Beyblade…"

"Hah, yeah I gave that up a while ago."

"Why?"

Chad just shrugged, averting his eyes to the tree draping over the patio; creating comfortable shade. "Things happened. Circumstances changed, I just had to give it up." He took another drag, closing his tired eyes.

"Hm."

"Here you are." Kurt chimed, shoving a forkful of salad in his mouth. "Babe, is that weed? You shouldn't smoke that shit around kids."

"You know what it is." Chad grumbled, snubbing the joint out and sticking what was left into his pocket. "I had a bad night."

"I know, I was there. Remember?" The dark-skinned man took a seat next to his boyfriend, putting a hand on his. "Maybe do it somewhere discreetly next time, yeah?" He looked between the two at the table, both pairs of amethyst eyes on him. "Are you sure you two aren't related? It's honestly something from the twilight zone."

"Ugh." Both Chad and Kai breathed, the younger of the two getting up to walk back inside.

"Hun, seriously, talk to those guys in there."

"Can we just focus on your game? Okay? I'm tired of hearing about it." Chad snapped, hiding his face in his hands straight after. "Sorry."

"I know it was a bad night, last night, so I'll let you off." Chocolate eyes softened as a smile graced his dark lips. "Coach says we have a good shot at winning since everyone is in top condition."

"That's good." Chad lowered his hands and stared at his boyfriend. "Maybe those guys might enjoy the game. Though… it's in Melbourne. Might be a bit of a stretch for them."

"I think it's a good idea. Gives them a break from beyblading. And that beyblading guy, Dickenson, owes them this much for screwing them over." Kurt laughed, shovelling another fork of salad in his mouth as Chad merely nodded in agreement. "I expect to see you fully decked out in team colours."

"Oh, you know I will be. Nothing sexier than a gay man wearing red and white for his hot footballer boyfriend." The two laughed, enjoying the other's company in the brilliance of Sydney's sunny weather.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**So, here in Australia we have a major football league called the AFL, the season is around 6 months long and the grand-final is a big deal here, so big we get a public holiday in Victoria (unfortunately not in the other states)**

**They also have a night for the Brownlow medal winner, which is essentially just a bets and fairest award for one player in the entire league. This is just some small info for anyone who might've been curious/confused about Chadwick and Kurt's conversation earlier. **

**The next chapter will be delving more into Chadwick and how the Blitzkrieg Boys are familiar with him. The next couple of chapters are set to be a little intense, so please make sure to read the warnings before the beginning of each chapter.**

**Thank you so much everyone, and I hope you all continue to enjoy my fic **

**-SD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup. **

**Can't believe how much of a roll I'm on with this fic. Honestly. Could be from all the spare time I have on my hands … xP **

**This chapter is where things start to get a little interesting. It is mainly circulated around Chadwick and the Blitzkrieg Boys. Everything else is just a bit of a side-story at the moment… **

**Please be aware, although no obvious trigger warnings; there is mention of trauma, swearing (lots of swearing), panic attacks… I hope that covers everything. **

**Thank you to everyone who've been following the story so far, taken an interest or simply just reading for a bit of funsies **

**Enjoy!**

"Guys, you won't believe what we found!" Michael from PPB wandered back into the lounge room; which seemed to be the hot spot for all the teams. "Check it out." He gestured to everyone, excited when they followed him down the hall and through a closed door on the right.

"Holy…" Tyson breathed, walking cautiously into the room. It was set up as a theatre room, eight plush chairs set up in pairs in front of a screen covering a large section of the back wall. Shelves upon shelves of movies were set along the walls with surround sound systems mounted on the walls and two large towers on either side of the massive screen.

"The rich really know how to spend their time and money…" Emily piped in, taking a seat in one of the lush chairs. "They recline, too! This place is way better than any hotel." She gasped, looking back to the others. "We should have a movie night, tonight!"

"Yeah, look sis, unlike you," Rick started, causing the ginger girl to growl, "some of us actually have to get up for practice tomorrow. We ain't got time to sit in some rich guys theatre room and watch shit we've already seen."

"Rick, don't sound so negative about everything." Max tried to reason with his partner, sighing when he was ignored. "I think a movie night sounds fun." He smiled to Emily.

"Maybe before you go touching things, you should ask the guys who actually own the house." Tala's voice was laced with annoyance, silently wishing they hadn't followed the American's into the room.

"I'm sure they won't mind; I mean they wouldn't have a theatre room in their house if it wasn't okay to use it." Max beamed, trying to reassure the Russian beyblader.

"Yeah, Tala," Tyson piped in, taking a seat next to Max in one of the plush chairs. "Just chill out, for once. I'd kill to have a house like this." The Dragoon beyblader grinned, his blonde friend high fiving him as they reclined in the cosy chairs.

"Why, would you enjoy the chardonnay or the shiraz tonight, good sir?" Max put on a posh accent to Tyson, a hand placed to his chest.

"Oh, I say old boy, a chardonnay sounds absolutely splendid." Tyson replied, his posh accent worse than Max's.

"Good choice, old sport." The two friends laughed, seemingly like old times before choosing separate teams.

"Come on, guys." Tala grumbled, turning with Bryan and Spencer and leaving the other's to excitedly scope out the giant room.

The three wandered through to the backyard, surprised to see their hosts sitting at an old ratty looking table on the wide patio. Tala grunted when the two looked up to the group, keeping his frustrated gaze locked on his old childhood friend.

"Sup, guys." Kurt grinned, having pushed his bowl away and holding his boyfriend's hand. "Take a load off."

Chad looked to his lover, raising his eyebrows in question as the dark-skinned man just winked and stood up, leaving the four to sit alone. "Where're you going?" He tried not to sound too panicked.

"I'll be back. Don't stress." Kurt planted a quick kiss to his lover's lips, sauntering back inside.

The four sat in silence, looking between one another as the tension began to grow. Chad was unsure who these guys were and what they wanted, making him confused that they were certain they knew him.

What would he even say to them? 'Hey guys, I don't know how you know me, but you enjoying your stay so far?' or 'I have absolutely no idea who any of you are, but it's nice having you here.' or how about, 'Sorry I don't remember you, but good luck in your tournament.'

"So…" He started, noticing the red head's jaw clenching. "Nice day, huh?"

"Cut the shit, Chad, I know you remember us." Tala slammed his fist on the table, startling the man.

"Look man, you must be mistaking me for someone else. I never attended an abbey, and I certainly don't recall ever seeing any of you as a kid. I would remember."

"Oh, so you don't remember the pact we all made to get out? The nights we stayed awake because we were certain Boris was going to come and separate us?" He growled watching the man lower his eyebrows in obvious confusion. "What about when we first met? How… How scared I told you I was and you telling me it would be okay."

"Tala, he doesn't remem-"

"/Shut up, Spencer!/" He yelled in Russian, causing the blonde to look away. "/I know he remembers and I'm going to force it out one way or another!/"

"You always talk to your mates like that?" Chad asked, his arms now folded across his chest as he studied the red head. "Look, you can't force memories that don't exist." He shrugged.

"Wait…" Tala snapped his gaze back to him, shocked. "You… understood me?"

"Well, yeah a little." He yelped when he was taken by his shirt and forced out of his chair by the angry Russian. "Stop!"

"No! Not until you tell me why you left!" Tala shook him, his breathing seething angrily through his teeth as his grip tightened, the man trying to pry him off. "Tell me why you left! You betrayed us! You left us!"

"I don't know what you're talking about! Get off me!" Chad took the red head's wrists and tried to pry him off, the breath knocked from him when they toppled over onto the floor of the patio. "Get off! Kur-"

Tala slapped a hand over his mouth, rage twisted on his pale face.

"So, you don't remember getting taken in for testing? Getting poked with needles? What about Kai, huh? What about your brother?"

Chad's eyes went wide, fear building up inside as his mind raced; panicking. What did this guy mean? Testing? Needles? His brother? He didn't have a brother…

"You honestly expect me to believe you've forgotten everything? What about the night of the accident? Black Dranzer, you remember that?" Tala spat, struggling when Spencer and Bryan finally pried him off.

"Stop it!" Spencer yelled, holding his captain firmly in his grasp. "He doesn't remember!"

"Let go of me!" Icy blue eyes watched angrily as the person he once knew curled up to the side with his head between his hands, seemingly hyperventilating. "Remember now, huh?" He yelled, aggressively pulling away from his team and going in for another go. "Why are you lying to us? Why did you leave!?" He pried Chad's hands from his head, squeezing his wrists tightly.

"Please… stop!" Tears sprung in the man's amethyst eyes which were wide with fear as he struggled in the tight grasp. "Let go of me!"

"Not until you-"

Tala was grabbed by the back of his collar, roughly thrown to the feet of his teammates. He growled, standing to oppose whoever was interrupting them; stopping in his tracks when he was slowly cornered against the side of the house.

"He told you to stop." Kurt growled, shoving the red head against the wall, fist grasped tightly on the front of the orange jumpsuit. "I'll knock your fucking lights out!" He brought his fist back, ready to strike.

"Go on, do it!"

"Kurt, stop!" Chad cried, kneeling over and holding his head between his trembling hands. "Please just stop." His voice broke while he sobbed, shoulders trembling violently.

Grinding his teeth as his jaw clenched tightly, Kurt twisted the material in his vice-like grip; dangerously eyeing the Russian beneath him. Letting an angry snarl escape, he threw the man down and backed away; murder evident in his chocolate eyes.

"If I ever see you near him again, there won't be a warning next time." He threatened, turning and crouching next to his trembling boyfriend. "Just breathe, babe. It's going to be alright." His voice calmer.

"Make it stop!" Chad screamed, fingers tightening through slate hair that threatened to rip from the roots. His body tensed and shook when someone touched him, making him want to recoil. "Please, don't hurt me. I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" His eyes were wide as he hyperventilated, images flashing before his fearful eyes.

"Shit…" Spencer breathed, looking back to Tala. "You're a fucking idiot. I told you to leave it alone! You're such a selfish prick." He turned on his heel, kneeling next to Kurt. "Do you want help getting him inside?"

"He needs to calm down." Kurt stressed, trying to soothe his lover with gentle circular motions on his back. "Chad, you're not there anymore. Remember? You're here, now. Just breathe."

"I won't do it again… I promise… Please… Don't…" The man hyperventilated, his knuckles turning white from how tightly he gripped his hair. "Please… Stop… I'm sorry…"

"Babe, I need you to count to ten, okay? Can you do that?" His voice was soft as he spoke, trying to calm his distressed lover. "Chad? Just breathe, it's going to be fine."

Tears streaked down freckled cheeks as Kurt slowly brought him back, his breathing beginning to even out as he eventually dropped to his side and stared at the grey wall of the house. His body shuddered with every breath he took in, a headache settling from the strain.

"Kurt…" He sobbed quietly, trying to make himself small. "I-I don't want to go back there, I want to be with you." He panicked, his breathing becoming erratic again. "Don't leave me, please."

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Kurt spoke softly, carding a hand delicately through slate hair. "Let's get you inside so you can rest, okay? Up we get." He helped his lover sit up; eventually hoisting him into his strong arms and carrying him inside. "Everything's going to be alright." He whispered, trying to calm the man crying in his arms.

Tala looked between his teammates as they turned to face him, disappointment and anger evident in their eyes.

"You're a fucking moron." Bryan scorned, shoving Tala against the wall. "He was screaming at you to stop! He was fucking terrified. Why didn't you leave him alone? You're no better than Boris!"

"How dare you say that to me!" Tala screamed, swallowing the lump in his throat as Bryan glared at him dangerously. "I'm your captain, you have no right to talk back to me like that. I deserve to know what happened!"

"Not like that, you don't! You triggered a fucking panic attack! What if it'd escalated? Huh!?" Bryan screamed back, ignoring heads poking out at the commotion. "We're fucking guests here, and you're going to fucking blow it for everyone! So, do us a favour and let sleeping dogs lie!" He punched the wall next to his captain's head, watching the bewilderment in those icy blue eyes. "Come on, Spence." Bryan sneered, leaving Tala to slide down to the patio floor.

All Tala wanted to know was why his old childhood friend left… He hadn't meant for things to escalate so quickly. He hadn't meant to trigger anything. But once again, he'd let his anger get the best of him.

"Fuck… I'm such an idiot… Maybe Bryan's right. I am no better than Boris…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Yeah… He's just had a really bad panic attack so I'm not sure if he'll be well enough for you today." Kurt spoke to his boyfriend's client, nodding as though they could see him through the phone. "I'm really sorry about this, thank you for understanding. He'll ring you back tomorrow when he's able and feeling better. Have a good day." He hung up, looking to their bed.

Chad was nestled under the covers, hands resting over his chest on top of the doona and eyes wide open as he stared at the ceiling; afraid that if he closed his eyes he'd never wake up from his nightmares. His ring and braided bracelet had been removed and placed on his bed-side table, leaving his wrist bare against his tattooed right forearm.

"Babe, you need to sleep." Kurt cooed, sitting on the bed and stroking through the slate hair.

"I… I can't." He whispered as his lip trembled. "I d-don't want to go back there."

"You won't. I'll be here when you wake up, okay?"

"D-d-do you think… that guy was telling the truth?" His voice sounded tired as his eyes stung from his lack of sleep, the headache steadily becoming worse.

"Don't think about that right now." Kurt had to bite his lip so he didn't growl, wanting nothing more than to knock that red head's lights out. "Just rest."

"Who was I before? Do I have a brother? What is Black Dranzer?" Chad whispered, running slender fingertips along the red marks branded on his wrists. "Why d-d-don't I remember anything?"

"Sometimes the brain represses memories. Maybe it was too traumatic, and your brain blocked it out." Kurt soothed, taking his lover's hand in his. It hurt seeing Chad like this, being able to do so little to help him while he suffered inside the confides of his own mind. Sighing heavily, the dark-skinned man stood from the bed and into their ensuite.

He opened the mirrored cupboard and retrieved a bottle of sleeping pills kept stored alongside bottles and packets of medication. He didn't like making his lover take sleeping pills, but he'd known his boyfriend hadn't been sleeping well over the last couple of days; often waking from night terrors and having relapses with PTSD he suffered from. Along with other things…

Along with having a humidifier in their room, they also had one in the bathroom perched on the windowsill, an aloe vera plant next to it in a ceramic pot. They had a chair set up in the bathroom next to the sink which was free of clutter and an assortment of lotions and body oils set up on a shelf in their spacious shower.

He filled the glass he'd retrieved last night with water, walking back to the bed and sitting back down. "Babe, take a couple of these."

"No… Kurt, please." Amethyst eyes cried tiredly as he was sat up. "I-I-I don't want to sleep. Please."

"Chadwick." Kurt raised his voice, startling his lover and himself. "You haven't been sleeping well and you're stressed and tired. Please, just take them and rest."

"B-B-But… He's going to be there. What if I don't wake up?"

"You will, trust me." Kurt kissed Chad's forehead delicately, passing the glass of water and two pills into trembling hands. "Please, rest. I love you. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise." He stayed and watched the love of his life place the pills in his mouth with shaky hands before washing them down with steady gulps of water. He took the glass once it was empty, kissing a freckled cheek. He let a sigh of relief leave his lips when his lover finally closed his eyes, the pills taking effect, and fell into a tired sleep.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

"Fuck, that hurts!" Bryan hissed, trying to snatch his hand away.

"Well, don't punch walls!" Sabrina scorned, narrowing her emerald eyes at the lilac-haired blader. She continued cleaning his split knuckles that had stopped bleeding not long ago, resisting the urge to roll her eyes each time he growled or hissed.

"Whatever…"

It was no secret between everyone in the circuit that the two beybladers had hooked up on an odd night, resulting in them somehow becomimg an item; much to their team captains' distastes. If they had time outside training and battles, they would often be caught hanging out and chatting amongst themselves. Sabrina had been hesitant at first, continuing to see Bryan after their first time, but she was comfortable in his presence and eager to hang out when they could.

"You should've stopped Tala from hassling my brother… I'm a little annoyed, actually."

"I didn't know it was going to escalate like that, alright?" He grunted, wincing when she stabbed the cotton tip against his cracked knuckles. "What happened to him, anyway?"

"What?" Green eyes looked up, confused.

"With your brother… Looked like he was having bad flashbacks. He said he doesn't remember us, but we're certain he attended the abbey with us." Even though Bryan was pissed how badly Tala handled the situation, he couldn't deny curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Listen, it's not my place to say what happened. It was fucked up, that's all I'm going to say." The girl said, looking back to the wound on Bryan's hand. "My mum fostered him before wanting to adopt him, since he was apparently a 'troubled child'. He spoke no English when we'd met him, he cried and screamed a lot and he really struggled to fit in with us."

"He didn't speak English?" Bryan questioned, earning a nod.

"Yeah, turns out he was speaking Russian; since he was referred to my mum through an old acquaintance or something." She shrugged. "He doesn't speak it anymore, though. Once he learned how to speak English, he never went back to speaking Russian."

"No way…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kai sat at the dining room table, staring blankly at a framed photo mounted on the wall of Chad and Kurt smiling happily at what looked like a football game. He'd heard the commotion outside, since he hadn't strayed far after he'd wandered off.

Brother…

Tala had screamed something about not remembering his brother… about not remembering Kai. It shook him to the core, hearing his captain rage at a man who had no recollection of the other three Russians and not remembering his brother.

Which was him, apparently…

Should he ask his partner about this? About the accusations he had thrown at their host?

He supposed he had every right to know who this guy was and why Tala was convinced it was him. Especially if he was a brother Kai didn't think he'd have.

"Kai, hey man." Tyson took a careful seat next to his old teammate, concern coursing through him. "Everything okay? I, uh, heard what happened."

"So did everyone else, Tyson." He grumbled, mentally smacking himself for speaking so harshly to his crush. To Tyson…

"Sorry."

"No, don't." He groaned, running his hands over his face and pushing the slate bangs from his eyes. "It's just a shock."

"Well, it would be. Finding out you have a brother after a long time."

"It's not just that." He narrowed his eyes, his gaze never leaving the photo. "It's that he managed to get away from everything. That he made a life down here for himself. That he has someone who loves and cares for him. That… he has a family." The last part came out strained, a small growl escaping his pale lips.

Tyson had no words, understanding Kai all too well. He felt a little similar with Hiro's sudden reappearance. His brother had turned up out of the blue one day as Jin of the Gale, having lived a completely separate life from him. It hurt, if he was honest, when his brother left him to travel the world with their dad; the hole in his heart having grown since their mother died.

"You do have a family, though." Tyson smiled, trying not to gulp when amethyst eyes snapped to him. "I know it sounds cheesy as hell, but Max, Rei, Kenny… Me… I've always felt like we were a family from day one."

"Hah." Kai snorted. "You would say that."

"You should ask Tala… I think he owes you that much." Tyson suggested, the nervousness now having washed away and replaced with determination. "You deserve to know the truth."

"Hm." Kai smirked, closing his eyes. "You're right, for a change."

"Hey." Tyson grinned, jabbing a finger at Kai's bicep. God, it was so firm and round, it made his mouth water. Focus! "We-well… I'm always right!" He laughed, his grin widening when Kai chuckled.

The two sat in comfortable silence, thankful for the tranquillity for the moment. Since Mr. Dickenson had graciously allowed them a free day from training, Kai and Tyson were in no rush to do anything until tomorrow; where they would be taken to a training arena in the heart of Sydney.

It was on the tip of Tyson's tongue to tell his crush how he felt, to tell him he wanted nothing more than to pin Kai against the wall and kiss him senseless. That every time they sat close, it felt like electricity flowing through his body from the sheer excitement, from Kai's body heat. He wanted to know what it felt like to have Kai on top of him, his hips pressing against him, hands holding him down, teasing him, kissing him, wanting him.

Little did he know; Kai felt the exact same way towards him.

But… if the two of them made it to the finals, would this hurt their rivalry? Would it affect the way they battled each other? Tyson wanted Kai at his best when the time came, since he was certain he would meet the stoic Blitzkrieg Boy in the finals.

What should he do…?

All he could do was continue to sit in silence, the thoughts processing in his head while Kai shot him a concerned look.

For the first time, Tyson thought, this was going to be complicated.

**Things have certainly gotten heated… **

**Kai finally realising what Tala and the others had been hiding from him, traumatic events resurfacing for Chadwick which will be in the next chapter, and slowly finding out a little more about Chadwick's past and why he was removed from the abbey. **

**Please be aware the next chapter may be a little much for some people, there will be trigger warnings before the chapter so you're aware. It's no walk in the park, unfortunately. If any of the triggers mentioned in the header of next chapter may upset you: Please do not read and wait for the following chapter. **

**Thank you to everyone and hope to hear some feedback soon **

**-SD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup**

**Last chapter we witnessed snippets of Tala's feelings towards his old friend having no recollection of him. This chapter is going to be a bit more full on, so please, PLEASE, read the warnings before going into this one. If any of the listed triggers upset you in any way; please wait for the next chapter. **

**Thanks to everyone reading along so far **

**A/N:  
Warnings:  
Torture, physical/mental abuse, homophobia, rape, swearing. **

"_How many times must you be told, Chadwick?" A man circled a small boy trembling on the floor, hugging his knees. "Not to devise things with the boys below you?" The man stopped in front of the boy, his right foot tapping on the ground. "What do you have to say for yourself?" _

"_I-I-I"_

_SLAP_

"_Speak clearly! Do you wish to disappoint your lineage? Disappoint all the hard work I've put into this? Why do you and Kai constantly work to conspire against me?" _

"_Please, it won't h-h-happen ag-again." The boy stuttered, crying when he was taken by his hair and hoisted to his feet from the dirty floor. "S-stop! P-p-please."_

"_I told you to speak clearly!" SLAP! "It makes me wonder why Dranzer decided on you for a master, you unintelligible child." The hold was released, the man watching with cold eyes as the boy fell to the floor in a heap. "If I hear of your treachery again, you'll be locked away in solitude. Do you understand?" He growled when the boy nodded, bringing his hand back and watching the child flinch. "I said, do you understand?"_

"_Y-y-yes s-sir!"_

"_Better." He circled him like a vulture once more, stopping behind this time. "Now, what's this I hear about you eyeing other boys off in the showers?" _

_The child flinched, fear visibly settling on his face while he trembled. _

"_Chadwick, I asked you a question." _

"_I-I di-didn't." He lied, crying out when he was kicked to the floor, causing him to curl into a trembling ball. "P-p-please."_

"_LIAR!" The man took the boy by the throat, disgust visible in his eyes as the hold tightened with each attempt Chadwick made to loosen his grip. "If I find out you are acting on any of these unholy desires, I'll have it chopped off. You are MY heir, and you'll start acting like it. Do you understand? No wonder your father gave you up without hesitation." He released the boy, glowering down. "Filthy harlot." He growled, walking from the room and slamming the door behind him; leaving the boy to cry on the dirty, cold floor._

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Kurt wandered back upstairs to check on his lover after a couple of hours, eyebrows furrowed worriedly as Chadwick tossed and turned in his sleep, muttering apologies while his eyes shifted uncomfortably under his eyelids. Sitting on the bed, Kurt ran a soothing hand down his boyfriend's cheek to calm him.

It wasn't unusual for the man to have night terrors, something Kurt had discovered was hard to cope with at first. The first time they'd spent the night together, he was woken by Chadwick screaming in his sleep and clawing at the air above him; something the amethyst eyed man had failed to tell Kurt about. He'd wanted to ask on multiple occasions of the night terrors, not knowing if it was his place to do so at first.

After being together for a few months, Kurt finally had the courage to ask; ultimately shocked at what he'd heard. There were no words for how Kurt truly felt, shock and anger being just a couple of the feelings towards the night terrors and PTSD.

As for the scars…

"Kai… don't…" Kurt snapped his eyes down to his boyfriend whose eyes were squeezed shut in discomfort, his breathing rapidly increasing as his face contorted and his arms and hands spasmed.

"What's going on in there, Chad…" Kurt whispered, brushing the damp slate bangs from Chadwick's sweat lined forehead, his gut clenching anxiously.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"_Kai, we shouldn't be in here!" Chadwick urged, slamming the door shut his brother tried to open. "Y-y-you may not care about getting in trouble, but I-I do!" _

"_Stop being such a baby." Kai rolled his eyes, shoving his older brother out of the way. "I want to see Black Dranzer."_

"_We saw it already! Kai, p-please!" He grabbed the boy's wrist, twisting him back around. "Don't."_

"_You're not the boss of me. You have Dranzer, so why does it matter if I have Black Dranzer?" The boy growled, ripping his hand from the other's hold. "It was meant for me, anyway."_

"_Y-you don't know that." Chadwick sighed, following his brother into the room and shuddering when the door slammed behind them. "Kai, please, just leave it alone. It's d-dangerous!" _

"_I'll show you." Kai whispered, reaching up and removing the weapon from its containment. "I'll show all of them." He growled, the bit sheening in the dim light. He pressed it into his launcher, holding it out. _

"_Kai, Don't!" Chadwick raced forward, arm outstretched. "STOP!"_

_But he was too late._

"_Let it rip!" Kai pulled the ripcord fiercely, grinning when the Beyblade released and spun at his feet, seemingly controlled. "See, I told you I could do it!" He looked up, fear plastered on his face when the dark phoenix rose from its Beyblade, glaring down at the two who'd disturbed it._

"_Kai! Come away!" Chadwick ran forward, grasping his brother's arm and yelping when the creature let out an ear-shattering screech, breaking the reinforced glass surrounding them. "KAI! AHHH!"_

_The boys both screamed when a bright light erupted, encasing them and everything around them; the walls and structure of the abbey crumbling. The temperature rose by several degrees, Chadwick and Kai bent over as the phoenix continued to screech angrily, it's murderous eyes on the intruders. _

_Before it could act, loud voices could be heard approaching the site; urging the beast to return to its solitude inside the black Beyblade._

"_Over here!" One of the abbey guards shouted, pointing to the two boys huddled together. _

"_You insolent little brats!" A man wearing red-lensed goggles stepped through the rubble, pulling the two boys up by the scruffs of their shirts. "Wait until your grandfather hears about this. Whose idea was this?" He dropped them in a clearing, furious beyond comprehension._

"_I-" Kai started; his head hung low._

"_It was my idea." Chadwick cut in, startling his brother. _

"_I knew you were the rotten egg." The man raised his hand, backhanding the child across the face. "Always the weak link during practice, relying on others to bail you out." He grasped a fistful of slate hair, craning the boys head back painfully. "You'd better start saying your prayers, boy. After I'm through with you, you'll never see the light of day again!" He turned to one of the guards. "Take Kai back to his quarters."_

"_Chad!" Kai reached out, crying. "No, please! I'm sorry! Chad!"_

_Chadwick looked to Kai with a sad gaze, the deed sealed and done. Biting his lip and closing his eyes, he was pulled roughly by his arm, the hand of the man like a vice. He didn't need to look up to know where they were going, knowing this was it. _

"_Goodbye, Kai." He mumbled; a heavy door slamming shut behind them. _

_e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e_

"Babe…" Kurt whispered, having laid down next to Chadwick as the man continued to whimper and tremble. He squeezed his eyes shut, draping a strong arm over his lover. "I'm sorry I can't get you out of there…"

Against his better knowledge, giving Chadwick the sleeping pills may not have been his best option; especially since they were prescribed and a moderately heavier dose than standard ones. They had initially been prescribed on the nights his lover had trouble sleeping due to night terrors or work-related stress and anxiety. Some of the clients he's had to deal with had been less than pleasant on some occasions, often resulting in calling the deals off.

Football was less of a hassle for the dark-skinned man since he'd been able to climb his way through the ranks rather easily due to his endurance, skills and powerhouse kicks. Some players he'd been drafted with often found it hard to gain attention of the coaches, often suggesting certain games had been rigged to choose the same players. Kurt couldn't blame them, in all honesty.

Tensing his shoulders, Kurt tried to drown out the pained cries from his boyfriend; knowing exactly where he was right now and feeling helpless through the ordeal. He huddled closer and pressed his forehead against the tanned man's temple, carding his fingers through sweat-drenched hair.

"I'm sorry, babe. I'm so sorry."

e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e

"_M-mum… dad…" Chadwick sat down opposite his adoptive parents, twirling his thumbs anxiously as the two looked to him. "I have… something to-to tell you." _

"_What is it, sweetie?" His mum put her cup down, reaching over to hold his hand while her hazel eyes watched with concern. "What's wrong?"_

"_Yeah, champ? Everything alright?" His dad looked up with striking emerald eyes. _

"_I-I… uh." He swallowed, thinking there was no going back now. Looking between them, he shook anxiously. "I'm gay." _

"_What…?" His mum asked, sitting up straight. _

"_I-I-I'm gay. I l-like men." He stuttered, flinching when his dad slammed the table with his fist._

"_How many times do I have to tell you to stop stuttering!"_

"_William, stop it!" Hands reached over to calm the man. _

"_D-dad…" Chadwick recoiled, not expecting this response. _

"_I knew taking you in was a mistake! I knew it!" The man stood, looking to his wife. "But you insisted, didn't you!? As a favour to your old '_friend'._"_

"_Stop it! It doesn't matter what he likes, leave him alone!" She stood, urging her husband to calm down._

"_He's seventeen! He doesn't know what he wants!" He turned his cold eyes to the boy before them. "Get out of my sight, you disgusting little whore!"_

"_William!"_

"_I-I-I'm s-s-sorry…"_

"_Again with the stuttering!" He stormed over, taking the teen by his shirt and hoisting him from the chair. _

"_William! Put him down!" _

_There was nothing but fear in the teens eyes as he watched his adoptive father throw him against the wall and spit on him, causing him to slide down to the floor and hug his knees. _

"_Get out of my sight!" The man screamed, watching the teen scramble to run to his room; growling when the door slammed shut. _

_Chadwick pressed his back against the door, his chest heaving painfully as tears ran down his face. His body trembled as he urged his feet to move towards his bed, his legs shaking the entire way until he found the soft mattress. His hands shook as he ran them through his hair, trying his best to control his breathing when he heard shouting and footsteps stomping around. _

_He'd done it now. _

_He was always told by his adoptive parents to be honest and up front. _

_He didn't realise this would be the reaction to him being honest about his sexuality. About being honest of himself. _

_He jumped when the door flew open, his dad standing in the doorway with a spiteful look on his face._

"_You like men, huh?"_

_Chadwick stood from his bed, scrambling away from the man as he stormed over to him; the teen whimpering when his back hit the wall._

"_D-dad…"_

"_Don't call me that!" The man screamed, taking the teen by his hair and pulling him out of the room. "I'll fucking show you where to go!" He pulled the boy along, ignoring the pained cries and nails digging into his wrists and arms._

"_STOP! I'm calling the police!" The woman shouted, running to the man to stop him. "Let go of him!" She screamed when she was roughly shoved against the wall, slamming her head against the plaster. "Stop!" She cried, watching her husband dragging their son away and throwing him into the car. _

"_Dad! Please! I'm sorry!" Chadwick screamed, trying desperately to open the door only to find it had been child locked. "Mum!" He cried, banging on the locked windows as the car sped away, causing him to jolt back. _

"_Shut up!" The man yelled, driving like a maniac through the quiet streets. A vein bulged in his forehead as he swerved around a corner, throwing the teen around in the back seat. _

"_Stop!" The boy yelled, reaching across and trying to get a grip on the steering wheel, only to be punched in throat and fall into the back once more. He gasped and choked, trying to catch his breath from the sudden attack._

_8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8  
_

_Muffled cries sounded as Chadwick screamed through the gag in his mouth, tears staining his hollowed cheeks. His hands were bound tightly and painfully behind his back as he was thrown to his knees, his head pushed onto the filthy floor and forcefully held down. _

"_Didn't you tell me you liked men?" The man asked, looking into terrified amethyst eyes, his emerald ones void of emotion while a cruel smile carved into his lips. "Are you telling me you don't like this? Did you lie to me?"_

_Chadwick cried through the gag, closing his eyes as more and more tears fell, a headache settling from dehydration and malnutrition. _

"_Well, that's a relief. Because another man has just paid me to have his way with you." His fingernails dug into the teens scalp as he pressed his head harder against the floor. "Should've known Susumu sired a faggot." He spat, ignoring the pleading cries as a man entered. "Oh, we were just talking about you. He's all yours." The man stood up, patting the other on the shoulder. "I'll be back in a few hours."_

"_Much obliged." The other said, looking to the teen on the floor. "Mm, he's quite handsome." He unbuckled his belt as the man left. "I've been thinking about this all day." He licked his lips, dropping his pants and grabbing the boy by the hips before he could attempt to crawl away. "Feisty, aren't you? That's alright, I like a challenge." _

_All the boy could do was cry and scream as he was defiled once again, his hips and rear searing with burning pain as he was forced into. It hurt so much, he wanted it to stop as the man dug his blunt nails into his bony hips, skin slapping against his._

"_Fuck, you're a bit loose, aren't you?" The man growled, grabbing a fistful of hair and yanking the boy up, a gasp escaping his lips. "That's better. Bit of a slut, are ya?" He wrapped his other hand around the teen's throat, restricting his airway. "Filthy whore." _

_Chadwick silently prayed someone would come and help him, that he would be found before it was too late. Considering it had been close to a month, now, the chances of anyone finding him were slim to none. He was going to die here; he just knew it. He choked and bit the material in his mouth as the man's fingers tightened around his airway, his eyes slowly rolling up as he began losing consciousness. _

'_Mummy…' Was the last thought as he succumbed to darkness. _

_8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8_

"_Will, I'm telling you, he needs medical attention." A man stood over Chadwick's limp body, a stethoscope draped around his neck. _

"_You're a doctor, just give him something. I've got a client coming in an hour. We had a deal!"_

"_He needs PROPER medical attention. He's littered with that many STI's right now, it's not a joke. Will, you're my mate and I'd never rat you out, but this needs to stop. You've made your point, now just dump him at the hospital and let it go." _

"_Get out."_

"_Will…"_

"_If you're not going to give it anything, then get out!" The angry man pointed to the door, rage in his cold emerald eyes. He slammed the door once the other had left, turning to the teen shivering on the floor. "Still like men, huh?" He stormed over, sinking his boot into the boy's abdomen, watching him splutter for air and squirm. "Disgusting."_

"_P-p-ple-"_

"_Shut up!" He kicked his face, blood splattering across the dirty floor as he circled the teen. He growled, watching the boy curl into a ball and wheeze painfully. His anger bubbled rapidly as he landed blow after blow on the helpless teen, kicking him relentlessly in the abdomen until he vomited blood. Reaching over, he took an unused rope from a hook on the wall and tied it tightly around the teen's neck, yanking it when he choked and convulsed. _

_Chadwick's eyes rolled up as his mouth opened in a silent scream, the rope cutting off his oxygen while he was hoisted from the ground in the tight noose. He used whatever strength he had left to claw at the rope, saliva and blood dribbling down his chin as he struggled. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, his lips turning blue as blood began trickling from his nose; almost sealing the deal. _

"_I want you to suffer." The man whispered, releasing the rope and watching the body crumple to the floor in a shuddering mess. "Watching that scum, Susumu, all over my wife… It made me sick. Since I can't repay him, you'll just have to do. Won't you?" He circled slowly, cold eyes never leaving the trembling body below him. He stopped to the teen's right, jaw clenching tightly. "I'll make sure it's painful. How about we start with the lower regions?" _

_Chadwick took shuddering breaths, his abdomen convulsing painfully as blood ejected from his mouth, his eyes almost lifeless. He wanted to die. He didn't want to hurt anymore. Couldn't he just be put out of his misery? _

'_Mummy…' He watched the sadistic gleam in his tormentors' eyes as a knife was exposed, his legs kicked apart as the man's eyes never left his. His abdomen refused to calm as blood continued to dribble from his mouth, his eyes rolling up once more as the blade made contact with his taut skin._

"_But… You still like men?"_

_e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e_

Chadwick's eyes snapped open, a fearful scream erupting from his lips which startled Kurt as he was thrown off the bed. He threw the covers off, scrambling to the bathroom as he dropped to his knees and vomited into the porcelain toilet, his body trembling as he retched; his knuckles turning white as he tightly gripped the rim of the toilet. His eyes watered as his breakfast came up, along with bile and a bit of blood, his abdomen convulsed as he dropped to the tiled floor and went into shock.

"Fuck, no, no!" Kurt screamed, rushing into the bathroom shortly after his lover did, rolling him to his side as his stomach continued to eject whatever was left. "Chad, babe. Shit. SHIT!" He tilted his lover's head so everything came out easier without constricting his airway. "It's going to be okay, babe. It's going to be okay." He whispered repeatedly, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone to call an ambulance.

Downstairs, everyone seemed to hear the blood curdling scream and vomiting as they turned their attention to the ceiling.

"Do… you think everything's alright up there?" Hilary said worriedly, looking between her team as they merely shrugged.

"It's not really our business to stick our noses in." Kenny murmured, the scream resounding through his ears. He continued to tap away on his laptop, trying his best to drown the noises out.

"Maybe someone ate something really bad. Sometimes I scream if I've eaten something bad." Daichi shrugged, not knowing any better and sinking back into the plush sofa.

"Shit…" Tala put his head in his hands, having sat back outside to escape his team's accusing stares. He knew he was the cause of that scream, the cause of the panic attack earlier, the look of fear in his old friend's eyes. "I'm an idiot."

Spencer and Bryan sat down with their captain, not being able to stay in house during the ordeal. The two looked to each other and back to their distressed captain, silently seeking answers. Bryan cleared his throat, gaining the red head's attention.

"So, Sabrina was patching me up…" He watched the annoyance grow in his captain's eyes. "And she told me her brother spoke Russian while they fostered him." He looked between Tala and Spencer, narrowing his eyebrows a fraction. "I get why you'd be upset, but I'm not sorry for snapping at you." He said in a low voice. "Chances are, you've just dug up some bad memories he's buried."

"Yeah man," Spencer agreed, looking to Tala. "Shaking and yelling at him like that wasn't the way to get him to talk."

"I know, okay!" Tala growled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Can we just… Not." He sighed, closing his eyes and pushing his head back against the patio chair. "I get that I messed up, that I let my anger get the better of me. But… He was our friend. I'm just… I'm just hurt."

"What, and you think we weren't?" Spencer raised his voice. "He was our friend too, you know. You keep acting like you were the only one there, like you and him made this secret little pact we weren't included in."

"Yeah, we ALL paid the price for our escape plan. Remember? Or have you conveniently forgotten?"

"Just stop! I'm sorry, alright?" Tala threw his hands over his eyes, growling in frustration. He got the message loud and clear. Did they have to keep badgering on about it? Apparently, they did. Their attention snapped to the sliding door as two paramedics were let in by Kurt, who was distressed and had been crying.

"He's upstairs." He said shakily, escorting them up.

"Fuck…" Tala whispered.

"Elevate his legs," the female paramedic spoke to her male colleague as she knelt over and listened to Chadwick's chest and felt his pulse. She pulled on a pair of latex gloves and scooped her forefinger and middle finger into his mouth, feeling for any foreign objects or lingering vomit. "Beginning compressions."

"Jesus Christ." Kurt stressed; his hands gripped painfully in his thick hair. He watched the senior paramedic administer CPR to his boyfriend, something he probably should've started doing but was too panicked to start.

"It's going to be alright, mate." The paramedic holding Chadwick's legs nodded to Kurt reassuringly.

Kurt watched helplessly while his lover was being resuscitated, his heart tugging painfully as Chadwick's limp body jolted with each movement, his lips were blue with dark circles forming under his closed eyes.

"There we go," the woman cheered, the other paramedic helping to roll the man over as he coughed; expelling whatever was left in his stomach. "Alright, I'll give him a quick check over for any injuries and we'll load him onto the stretcher." She nodded to her colleague. "Keep his legs nice and elevated, Todd."

"Aye." Todd looked up to Kurt. "You got a blanket we can chuck over him?"

"Y-yeah." The man raced back into the room to grab a blanket, ready to drape it over his boyfriend's shivering body. "It's going to be okay, babe. Helps here." He kissed his forehead, his breath coming out shakily. "It's going to be okay, now."

The female paramedic cut Chadwick's shirt free, checking his abdomen for any signs of distress. She noticed a large bruised patch to the left of his torso, one of the scars beginning to bleed. She looked to Kurt with a worried stare.

"Is this the first time he's bled like this?"

"He's bled once before, um the uhhh…" He wracked for the right word, his mind racing. "The stomach guy… doctor… said his abdomen sporadically convulses when he's panicking or going into shock. It's never been this bad, though."

"Okay," she looked to her colleague. "Let's get him on and load him into the ambulance. He should be right to come home later tonight; if the doctors clear him." She nodded to Kurt, hoping to ease the young man. "He'll be okay. Don't worry, love."

The two carefully hoisted the man onto the stretcher, draping the blanket Kurt had brought over his trembling body to comfort him, throwing another one on top to keep him warm.

"K-Kurt… Kurt." Chadwick cried, finally opening his eyes and looking to his boyfriend; a small blood vessel having burst in his right eye. "D-d-don't l-leave me. P-please."

"I'm not going anywhere, don't worry." The man replied, leaving his side momentarily to grab essentials before following them down the stairs. He stopped dead in his tracks when Sabrina stood in his path, fear plastered on her tanned face. "Bri, I don't have time for this. We'll be back tonight, go hang out with your friends."

"He's going to be okay, right?" She shook, scanning his face. "I know it was about dad."

"Sabrina, just stop." Kurt shoved past her quickly, unlocking his car; the engine roaring to life as he sped off after the ambulance, leaving the girl to stand at the open door and stare after them.

"You reckon we'll get kicked out for this?" Rick voiced, everyone shooting him dirty glares.

"Seriously, Rick?" Michael threw his arms out. "Not the time, buddy."

**So, Tala managed to dig up some old memories from the abbey which will be saved for later. The second lot of trauma is referred to as 'the incident', which will pop up in future chapters; to save the confusion. **

**Wasn't entirely sure about giving Dranzer to Chadwick when he was younger, though it made sense for the heir/next in line to have Dranzer handed down. So when he disappeared, the phoenix was then passed to Kai.**

**Chadwick did grow out of his stuttering eventually, something that is incredibly hard to overcome (past experiences), but he does tend to stutter on certain words when he's anxious or beginning to panic. **

**Thanks for reading, and any feedback is good feedback **

**-SD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Decided to upload this one fairly quickly for anyone who felt too uncomfortable reading the previous chapter. **

**Thanks to everyone who's been reading/following the story so far. **

"Deep breath in… and out. Good. Everything sounds fine." A middle-aged man with greying hair draped the stethoscope around his neck, jotting notes down hurriedly. "Are you currently taking any medication for your anxiety and panic attacks?"

"Yes." Chadwick spoke softly, eyes downcast as he glared at the blanket over his legs. "I've been here before, so you should have a copy of my medication list."

"One of the nurses will be back shortly with that." The doctor said, looking up from his notes. "How frequently do you suffer from your night terrors? A few times a week…?"

"Something like that."

"Righty-o. Ah, thank you." The doctor smiled at the nurse handing him the medication list, which shocked him somewhat. "When was the last time your dosage was updated?"

"I dunno… Maybe a couple of months ago."

"Do you normally go into shock after a night terror?" He hummed when the man shook his head. "Did you take anything before this one?"

"I took some sleeping pills. Which is on that list."

"Mm…" The doctor scanned the list once more, eyes falling on one prescription. "It says here you're also taking hydrocortisone for Addison's disease. How often are these taken?"

"Once a day."

"And have you had anything else today? Has anything out of the norm triggered your panic attack? Mr. Wilson, are you on any other drugs I should know about?"

"He'd been prescribed medicinal cannabis, which he'd had a bit of today." Kurt provided, trying to ignore the incredulous look he was receiving from the doctor. "This has happened before but not this severely. Is it possible that disruptions to his routine could be throwing something out of balance?"

"Hmm, that is a possibility. The body reacts abnormally to a change in routine, often resulting in higher levels of stress, anxiety and can affect our moods, too. I'd suggest taking a few days for yourself to harmonise your stress and anxiety, perhaps connecting with some close friends. A nice aromatic bath can do the trick too, trust me." The doctor smiled, signing the discharge forms.

"Thank you, doctor." Kurt sighed.

"If you haven't already as well, I'd suggest talking to a professional about your night terrors if they're becoming frequent again."

"I've already tried that." Chadwick grumbled, pulling on his socks.

"Couldn't hurt to give it another go. The mind is a complex tool, Mr. Wilson. Especially if there is a sudden change to your routine, better to sort it out sooner rather than later." The doctor nodded, handing the form to the nurse for reception. "Safe travels home."

"Will do." Kurt nodded to the doctor, waiting for his boyfriend to finish dressing. He let out a deep sigh. "This is my fault. Sorry babe."

"It's not your fault. Stop blaming yourself." Chadwick mumbled, pulling on a thick hoodie Kurt handed him.

"I know, but-"

"Kurt, just stop. Please. Let's just go home. I'm starving."

"Yeah, you would be after your vomit fest." Kurt laughed when he was playfully punched in the arm. "Come here, cutie." He draped a strong arm around his boyfriend's shoulders, kissing his cheek as they left the hospital. "I'd offer to cook, but I don't want you back in emergency."

"Yeah, no thanks." Tanned lips curved into a pleasant smile as they walked through the brightly lit underground carpark, the sun having set a couple of hours ago. "I hope the house is still in one piece."

"It'll be fine. I think they found the theatre room, too. So, that'll keep them occupied for a while."

"Mm…" Chadwick hummed as Kurt paid the parking fee and held his hand while they walked to the car. "I think I should… talk to Mr. Dickenson."

"Oh yeah? About what?"

"About… my past."

"Babe."

"Those guys know something about me that I don't even know about myself." He opened the passenger door of their silver Mustang GT500 Cobra and dropped into the black leather seat, strapping in as Kurt started the engine, the car humming to life. "And I don't think mum will be able to give me the answers I need."

"Yeah… I guess you're right." Kurt agreed, fiddling with the gearstick as he put it into first and rolled through the empty carpark. "Just take it easy for a couple of days. Brownlow night is tomorrow night, and you're my date." He grinned, looking at Chadwick cheekily. "I need to show my cute boyfriend off to my team."

"You're such a suck." Chadwick laughed as Kurt accelerated through the empty Sydney streets. So many thoughts raced through his mind while they drove home, most of them settling on the dreams he had being a child. What did they mean? Who were the men in his dreams? And that small boy… Kai… Was he really his brother?

He couldn't help but feel he had been kept in the dark for too long, everything seemingly forcing its way to the surface at once.

This was going to be a long week…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

An employee from the BBA had been sent the next morning to retrieve the four teams for their scheduled training at the arena. A minibus was parked in front of the luxurious home as the driver did a head check, nodding when everyone was accounted for before closing the door and driving towards the arena.

It was just past eight in the morning when the employee had arrived to collect them, much to some of the beybladers disgust. Tyson and Daichi had complained saying they hadn't finished their breakfast with Hilary threatening to break their arms if they didn't hurry their asses up and get on the bus.

The other three teams, who had their accommodation sorted, were already at the arena and had started practice not long after eight; since their hotel was a five-minute drive away. Convenient.

Rei smiled at his old teammates when they shuffled through the door, waving them over as he just chuckled. "Rough night?"

"Don't even ask." Tyson grumbled, yawning loudly as they wandered further into the arena. "This place is huge…"

"Yeah," Rei grinned. "There's an Olympic sized swimming pool, a tennis court and a huge gym in the next building. It's amazing, honestly." He stretched, sighing contently when his joints clicked. "So, how's it been staying with three other teams? In such a closed space?" Rei smiled sympathically, pouring some water from the water cooler. "It would drive me crazy."

"You won't believe it." Max grinned, joining the party. "There's a theatre room! We stayed up all night watching movies on this massive screen."

"With surround sound." Tyson injected.

"Yeah, that too."

"Wow…" Rei grinned. "Where're you guys staying again?"

"Well…" Tyson looked around, making sure the three of them were out of earshot. "It's supposedly Sabrina Wilson's older brother."

"Right…?"

"But, the guy is like a carbon copy of Kai. Rei, I can't even begin to describe it. They're like… these multi-millionaires living it up in this massive house and the guy is a choreographer." Tyson explained, watching the look of disbelief growing on Rei's face. "I'm not even kidding."

"Wow…" The Chinese blader sighed, his eyes scanning the room and falling on Kai. "So, are they like… related, or…?"

"There was this huge argument between Tala and the guy we're staying with. Long story short, he's their old childhood friend who doesn't remember them… But he was shouting about not remembering his brother, which is Kai! Honestly, Rei, it's making our stay interesting; that's for sure."

"Sounds like something from a movie, honestly." Rei shook his head, trying to absorb this new information. "And a choreographer? Must be pretty good if they're millionaires…"

"Oh, well, his boyfriend plays in the uhh… What was it called again?" Tyson looked to Max, forgetting the sport already.

"AFL, I believe." Max provided, smiling between his friends.

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Boyfriend, huh?" Rei pondered, shrugging after a bit. "Oh well. Sounds like you guys are in for a great week, then!" He laughed, looking to his team when they called him over. "Well, better get back into it. See you guys after, yeah?"

"Later, man." Tyson waved, looking to Max. "I suppose we'd better get back to our own teams… See you later."

"Mmhmm." Max beamed, heading back over to the PPB Allstars.

"Alright, Dragoon," Tyson spoke to his Beyblade, grinning when the bit shone for him. "Let's teach Daichi a lesson for eating my share of breakfast this morning."

"You snooze, you lose, Tyson!" Daichi screeched, getting his Strata Dragoon ready. "I'm gonna take you down."

"Whatever you say, Daichi." Tyson grumbled.

"If it's not too much of a hassle," Hiro spoke to Mr. Dickenson in the office, hands behind his back. "I'd like to stay here in the city after practice. I have some battle analysis' I'd like to go over, which can only be accessed here with a main computer."

"Your request is not out of the question," Mr. Dickenson began, standing as an employee came to collect him. "But are you certain this is about your team, and not for personal reasons?"

Hiro tried to hide his discomfort, clearing his throat from the question. "Not at all, sir. What happened those years ago has nothing to do with helping my team."

He was given a questioning gaze, Mr. Dickenson not fooled for a minute. The older man merely shrugged and sighed, putting on his bowler hat and leaning on his cane. "If you're certain, I permit it." The old man put a hand to Hiro's shoulder, squeezing it gently. "I know things might feel a little awkward for you at the moment, but consider how your team is feeling, too." He then left with the employee.

Hiro swallowed a lump in his throat, turning to head for the research room. "Seems like my past is catching up with me too."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The teams had been dismissed close to lunch time, the BBA bus taking the four teams back to the house until tomorrow. The driver had been asked to take the scenic way back, resulting in the ride being an extra twenty minutes; which was more than some of the players could handle in the stuffy vehicle.

Tyson was the first to jump from the bus, raising an eyebrow when he noticed a BBA limousine in the driveway of the home. He looked back to his team, Kenny and Hilary merely shrugging since they had no idea what was going on.

The teams wandered into the house, removing their shoes as they were requested on their first day. Walking further down the hall, voices could be heard in the dining room as Tyson poked his head around, swallowing when he saw Mr. Dickenson sipping some tea at the dining room table.

"Uh oh…" He whispered, turning to his team. "Mr. D is here."

"Do you think this is about yesterday?" Kenny chattered, hoping they weren't being thrown out without adequate accommodation.

"Stop being sticky beaks." Tala grumbled, shoving his way through to the lounge room to settle on the large sofa. "Not everything is going to be bad news, you know."

The teams just shrugged in agreement, joining the redhead in the lounge as Mr. Dickenson spoke softly to their host, who had seemingly recovered from the ordeal yesterday.

"I know it's a bit of a shock…" Mr. Dickenson trailed off, dabbing his mouth with a napkin.

"It's more than a shock." Chadwick voiced, tracing around the rim of his mug. "Does my mum know about this?"

"She does." The old man nodded, a sad sigh escaping his lips when the young man tensed; obviously feeling hurt and betrayed. "Due to the circumstances, we thought it were best if you didn't know about where you came from; especially since it was quite difficult for you to fit in. And… after the incident…"

"Don't… please. I don't want to think about it." The tanned man squeezed his eyes shut, fisting his slate bangs with his left hand.

"Chadwick, you need to understand the position your mother and I were put in when Voltaire threatened your life."

The Russians held their breaths, Kai included, as Voltaire's name was uttered; meaning he was part of the reason for their friend's disappearance. Tala shook, hearing a fresh side of the story, as no one dared to speak while they listened to the two men talking in the other room.

"I don't even know who this man is." Chadwick was becoming frustrated, unsure if he wanted to hear any more. "Who is Voltaire? And Susumu? Da… That man… When…" He trembled, Mr. Dickenson putting a hand to his.

"It's okay, take your time. It was very traumatic." The old man whispered gently, waiting for the young man to calm down. "Voltaire is your grandfather and Susumu is your biological father."

Kai's jaw tightened, everyone seemingly looking to him as the old man confirmed their suspicions. Then that meant…

"So… This Kai… He's…"

"Your younger brother, yes."

After an agonisingly quiet few minutes, Chadwick looked to Mr. Dickenson, the sorrow evident on his face. "Did… My mum know Susumu? Know… my dad?"

"They used to be very close friends. They'd met during university when he was studying down here to get a master's degree. But I was the one who sought your mother out, in hopes she would take you in as a favour to Susumu."

"… Did he hate me?"

"Chadwick…"

"I had a dream yesterday… This man, who I'm assuming was Voltaire, telling me my father gave me up without any hesitation." Sad amethyst eyes looked to aging brown ones. "Is this true? Did he hate me?"

"I'm not obliged to say." Was the safest answer Mr. Dickenson could give. He gave a gentle pat to the man's hand, taking a ginger sip of his tea. "Just know your mother never intended for you to find out like this. I'm devastated to hear you were triggered yesterday."

"It's fine."

"It's not fine. Chadwick, I've known you since you were a boy. After what happened a few years ago, I was so angry and disgusted." He squeezed the young man's hand. "Please, remember, if there's anything you ever need from me don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you." Chadwick smiled at the man, relaxing in the chair. "Thank you for being there for me after… That."

"I've always thought of you as a grandson, and I never would've asked you for this favour if I knew this would happen…" The man appeared upset, his hand never leaving Chadwick's. He gave the man a small smile, relieved he was doing better. "I can't begin to tell you how happy it makes me that you've made a good life for yourself here. And Kurt, he seems like a nice fellow."

"He is. I can't even begin to repay him for all the shit he's had to put up with from me. I don't know what I did to deserve him."

"It's obvious he loves you very dearly." Mr. Dickenson smiled tenderly at the man, humming peacefully. "And your house is marvellous. Does your mother visit often?"

"Yeah, once every few months she comes up or we go down to Melbourne." Chadwick sipped his tea, looking to the old man. "I was going to ask, actually…"

"Oh, anything. What is it?"

"It's the big game on Saturday, and we were wondering if some of the guys wanted to come to Melbourne with us to attend the game?"

"Oh… That's umm… Well…"

"I mean… It's fine, if it's not doable. Kurt and I just thought to give some of the kids an Aussie experience." He grinned, catching the older man off guard. "I know my sister would love to come."

"Well… I suppose it wouldn't be out of the question… If Kurt and you are willing to put up with them." He chuckled. "I did ask a considerably large favour of you, after all. I'll see what I can do."

"Great. Kurt and I have six reserved seats for the game anyway. I don't know if mum will be able to make it."

"Yes… your mother doesn't do too well in large crowds, does she?" The two chuckled, Chadwick happy the older man was in agreement. "Well, ask whoever is interested and I'll let it slide."

"Cheers."

"Did you guys hear that?" Tyson grinned, looking between his team and some of the other players. "There's no way I'm missing out on this! I need to see what this AFL business is all about!" The midnight-haired beyblader punched the air, excited. "Who else is in?"

"I reckon it'll be awesome." Max beamed, seemingly interested. "I've seen American football games; I wonder how different Australians play it."

"Well, there's no padding for one." Sabrina grinned from her seat on the floor. She wasn't surprised about any of the details discussed in the other room, since she had eavesdropped on her mother and Mr. Dickenson talking years ago. She had been scorned and strictly told not to say anything, feeling an immense weight lifted from her chest just now.

"No padding!?" Max exclaimed. "But… isn't that dangerous?"

"Nah… Us Aussies, we're way tougher than we look. We can take a beating."

"Explains a lot, then." Rick sneered, laughing when the girl flipped him off.

"Kai, you should come, too! You and Chad can get to know each other some more!" Tyson's smile faded almost instantly when his crush stood hurriedly, sauntering from the room. "Kai…?" He got up, following him. "I-I'm sorry."

"Stop apologising." Kai growled, his shoulders tense. The discussion was more than he could handle right now, feeling as hurt and confused as his estranged brother. "I… Just want to be alone." He voiced, leaving Tyson to stand in the hall watching after him.

"Kai…"

"Tyson, you have a really big mouth sometimes, you know that?" Hilary hissed, smacking him across the head once he'd come back. "Think before you speak. Seriously."

"Excuse me," Chadwick muttered to Mr. Dickenson as he stood from his chair. "I just need some air. This… has been a lot to process."

"I understand. Take your time. I'll leave if you need me to."

"No, it's fine. I'll be back… Thank you, really." The man smiled, taking his mug of tea and leaving the older man to head outside and sit on the patio.

He'd felt considerably better this morning after TLC from his loving boyfriend and a good night's sleep. Kurt had been gone when he'd woken this morning, since the game was coming up and the team was training like mad for the grand-final on Saturday.

Chadwick was surprised to see another occupant at the patio table. Upon closer inspection, he felt his insides twist uncomfortably when he noticed it was Kai… His brother.

"Hey." He said gently, taking a seat at the head of the table. He took a sip of his tea, humming when it warmed him. "I suppose you heard a lot… Back there."

"And yesterday." Kai mumbled, not even sparing the man a glance.

"Yeah… That too."

"What was the incident?" Kai finally shot him a glance, noticing how the man paled somewhat.

"I'd… rather not talk about it. Sorry."

"Hm." Kai could understand some things were better left unsaid. Glancing to the man's arms, again, he supposed this 'incident' was the reason for the self-destructive harm. It saddened him, in a way, to find out he had a brother through an argument.

"This wasn't the ideal way to find out I had a younger brother, you know." Chadwick's eyes scanned over the backyard, settling on a family of magpies hopping about. "Whatever happened before I was taken in by mum, I don't remember any of it." He looked down, tracing the lip of his mug with his thumb.

"It's not like you have to put up with us for much longer." Kai sneered, closing his eyes and trying to ignore the pang of uncertainty in his chest.

"That's not what I meant."

"Hm."

"Yesterday I had a dream… or a memory," Chadwick looked to the boy seated near him, watching narrowed eyes looking to him. "About us. And… ugh what was it." He closed his eyes, trying to remember the dream. "Black…"

"Black Dranzer." Kai sighed when the man nodded. "Yeah, not my fondest moment."

"I remember… asking you to stop. And getting taken away by a man wearing a mask. I think that's how I got separated." He took another sip of tea, glancing out into the backyard. "From you and your friends."

"I don't remember anything before Black Dranzer." Kai said, the memories flooding back.

"I see." Chadwick hummed, looking over to Kai. "I remember something about a Beyblade… uhh… Dranzer, I think." He smiled absently, slowly beginning to piece things together.

"She's been mine for as long as I can remember." Kai said, looking over to the tanned man. "Father gave me up too, you know. To pursue his 'dreams'."

Chadwick snapped his attention to Kai, eyes wide in disbelief. He wasn't being serious… was he?

"I-is that why he gave me up, too…?" Surely their father had not given them up to pursue a dream in a game… Had he?

Kai merely shrugged, unable to give him an answer. He shifted his weight in the chair, crossing his legs. "So… What made you give up beyblading?"

Chadwick just smiled, standing from his seat. He motioned for Kai to follow him, delighted when the stoic teen sauntered after him. He led him through the backdoor and took a left down the hall into what appeared to be a trophy/games room.

"I took dancing classes when I was fifteen and began to Beyblade less and less. I used to be on a team, kind of like yours, before… things happened." He smiled sadly, standing in the centre of the room. "I'd been on the team for a few years, and we'd won so many local and regional tournaments. We were flown to Japan to compete in the tournament there, which is where I met Hiro Granger."

The look on Kai's face was one of utter disbelief as Chadwick gestured to a framed photo of his team, Hiro being part of it. "No way…"

"Yeah, crazy right?" He breathed, smiling fondly. "Back then, tag teams weren't really a huge deal, so we'd just play according to our strengths. Hiro ended up joining our team, since one of the guys dropped out after the Japanese tournament. Hiro and I… We were a good team. We went on to Japan's nationals which was a big thing back then."

"Were you and Hiro…?"

"At one point, we were." Chadwick confirmed, eyes never leaving the photo. "But… it became complicated. We fought constantly and couldn't agree on anything, which is when we realised, we needed to disband the team. I suppose… that was one contribution to me giving up beyblading."

"The other being… this 'incident'?" He felt somewhat remorseful when Chadwick nodded.

"Yeah. It was also to do with losing interest as well. All the fun just seemed to be taken out of it when our team split up. Sabrina always bugged me to battle her, knowing she was never strong enough to beat me." He chuckled, eyes glancing along the beyblading trophies in the room. "I found a new passion in pole dancing and choreography. Sometimes, change is good."

"Looks like it's paid off." Kai looked to the pole dancing trophies and awards, plaques and high distinction awards for choreography. The photos with various musicians, crew members and fellow competitors in pole dancing and choreography. "You've really made a life here, huh?"

"Yeah… I have." Chadwick smiled to the teen, feeling a little overwhelmed.

"So, do you still have it? Your Beyblade, I mean."

Chadwick just nodded, leading Kai to a cabinet where the Beyblade was perched. It was a stunning crimson red with blue and yellow patterning the attack ring, a hefty weight disk locked in between the base and attack ring. The bit in the centre was a deep red and orange wyvern curling in on itself, its mouth gaped in a fierce snarl.

"Draconda was really a great blade to work with." The man smiled, admiring the old Beyblade. "It makes me sad he's been in here collecting dust for the last couple of years. But… I don't think I could ever go back to beyblading."

"I suppose once you find something you're passionate about, you tend to stick to it and perfect it." Kai smirked, crossing his arms. "A family trait, I suppose."

Chadwick just laughed, his face scrunching when he did. It made Kai wonder if he would've turned out the same if not for the years of training to become a perfect soldier. He was trained to Beyblade, not to show emotions and to look down on those below him. Chadwick wasn't forced to do anything against his will, he wasn't forced to wake up before the crack of dawn every morning to spend hours upon hours training, be fed lowly scraps, poked and prodded for testing and sleep in a cold cell only to be thrown into the same routine all over again.

He was taken in by a friend of their father, brought up in a warm and loving household; surrounded by positivity and patience. He probably went to a normal school and made friends who he didn't have to compete against, was allowed to stay up late and eat whatever he wanted. It made Kai wonder why Mr. Dickenson hadn't bailed the rest of the boys out of the abbey. Why was one boy the golden exception out of the rest?

"Nothing is crystal clear to me yet, and it feels like there's nothing but thick fog clouding my memories." Chadwick muttered, eyes still wandering around the room at the trophies he and Kurt had collected over the years. "I don't know half the story, yet." His eyes dropped to Kai, remorse behind the amethyst irises. "All I know is, it makes me sad I was given a chance to be a normal kid, while you guys got left behind."

Okay, he was certain this guy was a mind reader. There was no way he'd known what he was thinking about. Unless something on Kai's face was giving it away.

"I suppose," Kai started, his jaw tensing. "There might've been circumstances that couldn't be changed. Mr. Dickenson did say Voltaire threatened your life, which urged someone to get you out of there." He couldn't blame this guy for something that he had no control over. He'd just have to ask Mr. Dickenson himself.

"Yeah, I guess."

"So, does Kurt Beyblade? Or use to?"

"Nope." Chadwick chuckled, looking at his boyfriend's trophies and awards. "He's been playing football since he was a kid, I guess we're kind of like opposites." He grinned, admiration and pride twinkling in his eyes.

Did Kai dare ask for advice? It was obvious Tyson had asked for advice the other night, noticing the spring in his crushes step the following day. But what would he ask him? 'Hey, by the way, I think I'm in love with my rival. Mind giving me some tips?' or 'How do you know when you're in love with someone?' That one sounded a little more logical.

But, alas, Kai being Kai; decided against asking anything of the sort. He just shrugged and silently left the room, needing to ponder his thoughts alone. Again.

Chadwick watched the younger man leave, a small sigh escaping his lips. It didn't take a genius to figure out how Kai felt, knowing the teen felt a pang of betrayal and uncertainty. Thinking back to what he remembered from his brief childhood memory, the abbey was not sunshine and rainbows. It was cold, dark and lonely; young boys groomed to be the perfect soldiers, hellbent on winning and achieving nothing but outstanding victory.

It was on the tip of his tongue to tell Kai about the 'incident', seeing as they were brothers and he supposed he had a right to know. Though the question of how well he confided in his newly founded brother begged to differ. They had over thirteen years to catch up on, since Chadwick had been eight when he was fostered by his mother; having been brought to her with no memory prior to then.

The slate-haired man sighed, downing the rest of his tea and shifting from the room when he heard the car pulling up outside. He turned off the light and closed the door, sealing away his beyblading achievements and meeting his boyfriend in the kitchen.

"Hey, gorgeous." Kurt smiled, mixing a protein shake. "Everything alright?"

"Not really." Chadwick sighed, melting into his boyfriend's strong arms. "This whole thing is turning into a right mess."

**Okay, so, Addison's disease is where the adrenal glands aren't producing enough of hormones called cortisol and aldosterone. It causes weight loss, vomiting, low blood pressure… the list is quite long. This disease requires steroid replacements, since the glands are unable to produce enough naturally for the body. **

**Mr. D confirms Chadwick and Kai are brothers, causing confusion between them; which is totally natural, I think. Finding out you had a sibling from overhearing an argument isn't ideal, but who doesn't love a bit of drama? ;P**

**Deciding to put Hiro and Chadwick on a beyblading team when they were younger was a last-minute decision; so there will be more interaction between those two later. **

**Thanks everyone. Any feedback is good feedback **

**-SD**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's Brownlow night! **

**This is probably going to be the longest chapter in the story. It was originally split up into two chapters, but it made sense to combine it into one.  
Thanks so much to everybody who've been reading along so far and to the guys who've favourited/followed this one.**

**Again, this is mainly focused around Chadwick and Kurt. There will be a bit of questioning from canon characters in here, along with some reminiscing. **

**Thanks again and I hope you guys are enjoying it so far **

The house was madness that night, the teams' hosts racing around getting ready for this 'Brownlow night'. The Blitzkrieg Boys and BBA were set up in the lounge, watching some documentary about predators on the flat screen tv while PPB and the Australian's had wandered off into the theatre room to watch a movie on the giant screen.

"Why doesn't the wildebeest just run away? We can see the lion clearly!" Daichi exclaimed, watching in utter disbelief as the lioness pounced on the unsuspecting wildebeest; making its kill.

"Daichi… It's a documentary." Hilary chided, covering her eyes with her hand.

"But still! Its instincts should kick in! Maybe its just dumb and doesn't know any better."

"Yep… That has to be it." Hilary sighed, looking to Kenny and Tyson. "By the way, I haven't seen Hiro since yesterday…"

"Yeah, he decided to spend more time at the training arena." Kenny informed, typing away on his laptop while everyone else watched tv. "I wish I could've stayed there, too. Would've been a good opportunity to try and scope out where we'll be playing."

"Yeah, you guys would love that, wouldn't you?" Tala snorted, Bryan and Spencer chuckling in agreement. "Everyone seems to forget that we're all stuck here."

"Yeah, it's a shame there's nowhere around here to train." Spencer sighed, sinking back into the lush sofa.

Tyson just smiled internally, knowing there was a training dish in the giant shed attached to the house; which he was secretly hoping none of the other teams knew about. He swallowed the dopey grin on his face when Kai shot him an unamused glare.

"Got something to share with the rest of us, Tyson?" The stoic blader asked.

"N-no…" He lied, having to direct his attention back to the screen. He didn't want to lie to his crush, of all people! But there was no way he could give the other teams the advantage. Especially if there was only one training dish… And four teams.

"Babe, you look fine!" Kurt said, appearing in the lounge from the dining room. "We need to go, it starts soon."

"Wow, you look dapper." Hilary beamed, trying to hide her blush.

"Hah, thanks." He looked back to the dining room. "Chad!"

"I'm coming! Sheesh." Chadwick appeared next to his boyfriend, the two dressed in fitted three-piece suits that looked so good in all the right places. Slate hair had been combed neatly to the side and the tanned man was without his array of piercings and leather bracelet. Instead, he sported a silver ring on his left forefinger and a gold stud in his right ear. Chadwick reached up, fiddling with his boyfriend's bowtie. "Hold still," he urged, straightening the bow and looking his lover up and down. "Mm, you look like a snack."

"Well," Kurt grinned, pulling his boyfriend in. The back and sides of his hair had been freshly shaved, the top trimmed back just a fraction. He sported a gold stud in his right ear, also, with a gold ring on his right forefinger. "You look like a hot meal. I just wanna eat you."

"Um, hi, we're still here." Tyson said, the two men looking to the two teams.

"Thanks for trusting us in your home." Kenny piped in, closing the lid of his laptop.

"Anytime, little man." Kurt grinned, hugging his boyfriend around the waist. "Kitchen's all yours. Just make sure to clean up when you're done." He turned to his lover. "Let's head out, gorgeous."

"Y-yeah." Chadwick blushed, waving goodbye to the teams. "Later." The two left the house, their car roaring to life minutes later as they drove away.

"So, is this Brownlow thing about football?" Tyson asked, looking to the Russians as if they'd have the answers.

Tala just shrugged. "No idea. Maybe you should ask the actual Australian's." Tyson growled at the amount of sarcasm laced in the other's voice.

"Fine, maybe I will." He huffed, standing from the couch and wandering off. "Jerk."

"I heard that." Tala shot a glare to the remaining BBA members, the team taking the hint and sauntering off after Tyson. Once they'd left, the redhead turned his attention to Kai. "Listen, Kai, about yesterday,"

"I don't want to hear your excuses." Kai shot, shooting his own glare to the team leader. The tension grew between them, causing Spencer and Bryan to look to each other. "You've had plenty of time to tell me about this secret brother, and our time at the abbey before Black Dranzer."

"You wouldn't have needed to hear any of it if you hadn't of messed with that Beyblade." Tala growled, causing Spencer to bite his knuckle. Uh oh…

"Oh, so now this is my fault?"

"You are partially to blame for him having to leave! You were told to keep away, but you just couldn't help yourself. Could you? We could've stayed as a team! It didn't have to turn out like this."

Kai didn't show it, but Tala's word struck a painful chord in him; making him angry and upset that he'd get blamed for something like this. Typical Tala.

"And what good would that've done, huh?" Kai snapped back, trying to control his temper. "He would've turned out like the rest of us. Cold, heartless, a soldier knowing nothing else aside from staying in line."

"Guys keep it down…" Spencer urged the two, snapping his mouth shut when both eyes shot him a devastating glare.

"How about instead of blaming me for everything, you take a good hard look at yourself, captain." Kai sneered, standing and leaving his team in a right foul mood.

"Good job, Tala." Spencer grumbled, sinking into the couch. He looked around the spacious lounge room, noticing the framed photos of their old friend with his family, his boyfriend and the family pets. "Kai's right… if Chad had stayed, he would've turned into one of us. He's made a life here, and we have no right to be getting in between that."

"Yeah man," Bryan agreed, putting a hand to his captain's shoulder. "It's been nearly fourteen years; you need to let it go."

"I won't." Tala grumbled, glancing at the pictures. What Tala refused to tell his team was how he truly felt being face to face with his childhood friend once more. The feelings of not only betrayal, but loss and jealousy towards his new life and his stupid hot boyfriend.

"Yeah, so the Brownlow is basically a best and fairest award." Sabrina explained to Tyson as they re-entered the lounge room, stopping in their tracks when three heads looked to them. "Uh… hey." She looked to Bryan who just gave her a shrug, motioning with his head for them to sit down. "You guys alright if I put the Brownlow on? We've made it a tradition to watch it since Chad and Kurt started dating." She changed the channel, sitting away from the Russians.

"So, does it get heated? Like… dramatic?" Max had joined them, sitting next to his best friend. "I love a good sports drama."

"Some of the women are unbelievable." Sabrina laughed, putting her feet up on the ottoman and sighing contently. "Should be a good one, this year."

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

"Everyone's going to love you, don't stress." Kurt smiled to Chadwick as they walked hand in hand to the venue, the valet having taken their car to be parked. "My teams really stoked to meet you."

"I just don't want to say the wrong thing."

"You won't. Trust me." He kissed his boyfriend's cheek before the door was opened by the employees. "Breathe." He grinned as photographers and reporters turned to them, cameras flashing as they made their way across the red carpet, Chadwick's hand tightening in his.

"Kurt, how do you think the results will go tonight?" One reporter asked, shoving a microphone in his face.

"How confident are you that your team will win on Saturday?" Another asked, not giving him a chance to answer.

"Is this your plus one?"

Kurt chuckled, snaking his hand to Chadwick's waist. "I think the results will be fair, so I'm not stressed. We have a fifty-fifty shot at the premiership." His grin widened. "And yes, this is my boyfriend."

The questions erupted all at once, cameras flashing and partially blinding the two. Chadwick forced a sincere smile, hoping the reporters would let them move on so they could sit down. He was used to cameras flashing and reporters getting in his face, but tonight he just wanted to be left alone. Apparently, that wouldn't be an option.

"How long have you been out? Is this a recent development?" One of the reporters asked.

"I've been out to those who've mattered." Kurt replied politely, taking his boyfriend's hand to lead him through the crowd of reporters. He waved when his team beckoned him over. "Evening, lads." He chuckled, motioning to his lover. "This is my boyfriend, Chadwick."

"Nice to meet you, man." One of the burly players smiled, holding his hand out. "You prefer Chad? Or does Kurt have a cute name for you." He grinned, laughing when he was punched in the arm.

"Real funny, Baz." Kurt grinned, nodding to his team. "Well, these are the guys who I'll be playing with on Saturday."

"You coming to see the game, Chad?" Another man asked, his eyebrows thick with an equally thick unkempt beard.

"Yeah, I've attended every game Kurt's played." Chadwick smiled, earning a few pats on the back.

"You must be something special, for Kurt to come out to all of us. It's really nice to finally meet you." Another grinned, his skin an olive colour.

"Mate, Chad and I have been together for three years." Kurt chuckled, kissing his boyfriend's cheek. "Where's the missuses?" He asked, looking between the men.

"Ah, most of them are over getting their photos taken. The girls love the spotlight."

"Yeah, I noticed." Kurt smiled, looking over at them. "They look lovely tonight."

"Wait, if you and your fella have been together for three years, why is this the first time we've seen him?" Baz injected, making a solid point.

"We thought it would be best if Kurt kept me separate from his football life." Chadwick provided, having accepted a glass of champagne from one of the floor staff. "I didn't want to get in the way of his career."

"We wouldn't have cared, you know that, mate." One of the other men voiced, looking concerned.

"Yeah, but we couldn't be certain the club wouldn't have cared… or the league for that matter." Kurt pointed out, the boys nodding in agreement.

"Fair." Baz nodded, looking over to his wife. "Right, well, duty calls. Good luck boys. Hope to see one of you getting that Brownlow tonight. Chad, was a pleasure meeting you." He grinned, shaking the amethyst-eyed man's hand and wandered over to a tall blonde woman.

"See?" Kurt smiled to Chadwick, escorting him to their table. "I told you they'd love you. Baz and the guys are top blokes."

"I shouldn't have never doubted you, love."

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

"I wish I could be on tv like that." Hilary sighed, admiring the women in their gorgeous attire. "Do you think I'd look good in a dress like that?" She was eyeing a brunette woman in a dark red dress, glittering with sequins and rhinestones. "So beautiful."

"When you marry a footballer, you can wear that." Max laughed; the crew now seated on the floor snacking on chips they'd found in the cupboards. "These guys have great taste. I love salt and vinegar."

"Speak for yourself." Tyson grumbled, munching on the bitter chips. "Sour cream and onion all the way, baby."

"Ew, Tyson, that's disgusting." Hilary scolded, stealing a handful of chips. "Ooh, her dress is even better! Green is just such a flattering colour."

"Is this about footballers or their partners?" Tyson questioned, confused. "Seems to be a lot of focus on the girlfriends."

"Yeah, it's a bit of a beauty contest." Sabrina grumbled. "Sometimes bitch fights break out and it's honestly all I live for."

"Nice."

"There they are!" Max cheered, pointing Kurt and Chadwick out getting bombarded by reporters. "They're so natural. I wish I could talk confidently like that."

"Maybe you should date a footballer then, Maxie." Tyson teased, poking his blonde friend as they laughed together.

"You know what, maybe I will, Tyson. No one can resist this charm." Max beamed. The two friends continued commenting on future 'goals', hearty laughs erupting minutes later.

Hilary groaned, silently wishing she was dating a footballer. "How did I get stuck being a tagalong here?" She sighed, watching the night pan out with the others.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

It was well after midnight when the night finished, Kurt having won the award with his team standing and cheering. He gave a short speech, saying how speechless he was about winning this gracious award. He thanked his team and the love of his life, smiling proudly for the cameras and making sure his boyfriend was in a lot of the photos.

They arrived home close to one in the morning, the lights still on in the house as Kurt unlocked the door and closed it hurriedly, taking Chadwick in his arms and kissing him senseless while unbuttoning his suit jacket and wriggling out of it. He groaned when those slender fingers ran through his hair, causing him to press him against the wall and pepper hot kisses down his neck.

"Ah…" Chadwick sighed, Kurt working quickly to remove his jacket and unbutton his vest and shirt. He bit his lip as his lover sunk his teeth into the dip above his clavicle, causing him to groan and pine. "Kurt…"

"Mm, I'm gonna ravish you, Mr. Wilson." Kurt moaned, his hot lips trailing down his lover's chest while his fingers worked to undo his belt and slacks. He dropped to his knees, dark hands sliding down slender hips while lips gently pressed against the scars lining Chadwick's abdomen. "Fuck, you're so sexy." He looked up with hungry chocolate eyes, licking his lips as his boyfriend bit his lower lip and watched on with a heated gaze.

"Shiiiiiit." Chadwick groaned, pressing himself against the wall as he was engulfed by his boyfriend's hot mouth. The roof of his mouth soon went dry, his slender fingers latching into Kurt's thick tresses as his lover rocked his head back and forth, taking him all the way. His body became hot as he was pleasured, every fibre in his being feeling on fire as his lover took him so tenderly. It was absolute bliss. Or… Should have been.

As his eyes shifted from the ceiling to the wall in front, his eyes locked on to the illumination in the lounge room; heads slowly turning to look at them. The world suddenly stopped, making him realise they'd forgotten about their house guests. Using whatever strength he had, Chadwick shoved his lover off, groaning unsatisfyingly when the pleasant heat was gone.

"Babe, what the hell!?" Kurt cried, looking up to his boyfriend's horrified face as his manhood was quickly covered. Turning his head, Kurt's jaw dropped; seemingly forgetting they had guests… "Oh my god!" He exclaimed, standing and covering his boyfriend's dignity. "Jesus Christ! You should all be in bed!"

"By the looks of it, so should you." Sabrina grinned slyly, high fiving Bryan. "It's rude to do oral in front of other people, you know."

"I'm going to bed." Chadwick said hurriedly, covering himself and dashing up the stairs.

"Great! I win the Brownlow and now my boyfriend isn't horny anymore." Kurt glared at his soon to be sister-in-law. "I'll remember this."

"I'll be waiting." The girl beamed, waving to the dark-skinned man as he stomped up the stairs after his boyfriend.

"Well…" Tyson began, trying to clear his throat. "That was… hmmmm…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tyson sighed, waking in the middle of the night and padding through the quiet house. He clutched Dragoon in his hand, making his way quietly to the backyard shed. He hadn't been able to sleep at all, especially after he'd witnessed their hosts getting steamy with one another outside the lounge room.

It was uncomfortably arousing, watching his crushes brother getting sucked off; especially when his crush was no where in sight. Which he was somewhat thankful for. The midnight-haired blader wouldn't be sure what to do if Kai had been present at the time.

He stopped at the entrance to the shed, seeing light filtering under the crack in the door and the sound of someone beyblading. He swallowed, wondering who was. Leaving behind any uncertainty, Tyson opened the door; relieved when he saw Kai standing at the edge of the dish.

Kai didn't even look up when he'd entered, staring blankly into the dish as Dranzer awaited commands. It made Tyson's gut clench, seeing Kai looking so distant. It was something the Dragoon blader hadn't seen in a long time…

"Hey." He said quietly, standing next to Kai.

The Russian blader seemed to snap from his daze, looking to Tyson as a long breath escaped his nostrils. "What're you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Tyson grinned, watching the other catch his blade without so much as looking. Show off. "Everything okay?" He knew Kai didn't even need to answer that one. Of course, everything wasn't okay. Everything was a mess.

"Hm."

"Look, Kai, I um… I understand… how you're feeling." He squeaked when Kai snapped a stern gaze to him. "You know… about your brother."

"You have no idea how I'm feeling right now. At least you and Hiro remembered each other, Tyson." It hurt, watching different emotions radiating from Kai's face.

"Kai…"

"Just don't, alright. I've had enough." He watched Kai saunter away, the shed door slamming closed.

"Guess it's just you and me, bud." He whispered to Dragoon, guilt panging in his chest as he released his Beyblade into the dish. He watched Dragoon spin uncertainly in the worn dish, seemingly feeding from Tyson's distress.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tyson wandered back into the house after a couple of hours, needing time to collect his thoughts. He darted into the kitchen to grab a drink, surprised to see Kurt leaning against the bench with a bowl of cereal grasped in his large hand.

"O-oh… Sorry." Tyson mumbled, feeling his shoulders tense as he walked past the man to get some water.

"Everything alright, mate? You look bummed." The dark-skinned man pointed out, shoving a loaded spoonful into his mouth.

"This was just supposed to be easy. Why is it so hard to talk to someone you like?" Tyson growled, downing the water quickly. "Everything I say is wrong. I don't understand."

"Referring to the guy you're crushing on?" Kurt spoke through his mouthful.

"How?" Tyson snapped wide eyes to their host, feeling almost betrayed.

"What, you think Chad doesn't tell me things?" He swallowed the mouthful, throwing the teen a reassuring smile. "When you've been with someone for that long, nothing is a secret. Lay it on me, kid. If your crush is anything like my Chad, then I might be able to help." Kurt finished his cereal, preparing a coffee for himself. "Go sit down in the lounge and I'll make you a tea, yeah? You'll feel better when you get it off your chest."

Tyson didn't want to argue with their hospitable host as he trudged into the lounge and fell back onto the plush sofa, sighing contently. He was tired, but past the point where sleep might help. He stared at the photos on the wall ahead, wondering if he and Kai could ever be that happy.

"Here you go. Just watch out, it's hot." Kurt handed him a mug of tea, sitting down next to the teen while he sipped his strong coffee. "Let it out."

"Well… Kai and I, we've been friends for a long time. And I've always been a little confused with my feelings. Like… Just feeling as though it was just a really close friendship, until last year when I realised I actually liked him. It's just been confusing and frustrating and he switched teams and I just felt betrayed, you know?"

"Hmm." Kurt nodded, absorbing the new information. "Does he get standoffish at all? That's the kind of vibe I was getting from him when I picked you guys up."

"Well I mean… He can be sometimes. But he's informative and has solutions before there's even a problem. He's really stubborn and gets on my nerves so much, but then he kind of makes up for it by just… being him, I guess. Ugh, I'm not making any sense." He grumbled, sipping the tea and sighing gratefully. He really needed this right now.

"Nah, you're making sense. Chad used to be like that." He looked up, chuckling lightly. "Scratch that, Chad is still like that. He's stubborn as hell and needs everything to be perfect." He smiled to the teen next to him. "Sometimes, you just have to find ways to work around it. There're things I do that frustrate the hell out of him, too. And I'm certain it's the same for you and Kai."

"I asked Chad the other day… But like, were you guys friends before you started dating? Was there anything making your relationship hard? Or almost impossible? Because that's what I'm feeling right now."

"Oh yeah?"

"Kai and I… we're rivals. And I know I'm going to meet him in the finals, I can feel it. But I don't want things to become complicated between us. But I also just really want him to know how I feel and be with him. I'm really confused."

"Chad and I had our issues before we started dating, things were complicated. Very complicated. But we found a way to make our relationship work, because we cared for each other. That's what being in a relationship is all about, kid; making compromises and learning to trust your partner. If Kai feels the same way about you, then you'll have nothing to worry about. Trust me."

Tyson pondered Kurt's advice for a while, gingerly sipping at the warm tea while he stared at the photos, his eyes trailing along each of them and studied them intently.

"How did you guys meet?" He asked quietly, shifting his eyes back to the man next to him. "If you weren't connected through beyblading, then how?"

Kurt smiled longingly, glancing to the photos the teen had been intently staring at just moments ago. "It was… unusual. But I've got time to reminisce."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_It was a chilly winter evening when Kurt finished up at football practice. He'd missed the train home, deciding it would be quicker to walk than wait half an hour for the next one. Typical Melbourne trains. _

_It had been a while since he had to trudge home, pulling his hoodie close; he was thankful for the thick material keeping him warm. Most of the shops were closed for the evening, a few convenience stores still open for the late night snackers, which he would usually saunter into for a cheeky sugar fix. _

_He hummed at the sound of muffled music coming from a studio a few doors down, his curiosity piqued as he glanced through the dirty window; feeling his heart leaping into his throat. He stood to the side of the window, watching a lithe man dancing fluidly to the music playing through an old speaker. He couldn't be older than eighteen or nineteen, Kurt's hand pressing against the window as he continued to watch with growing interest. _

_He was gorgeous, being Kurt's first impression; black leggings fitted snuggly, complimenting his round and finely sculpted ass, a knitted jumper hung loosely from his thin frame, the sleeves longer than his arms as his fingers barely poked out from the woollen material. His hair appeared dishevelled, sweat beading down his tanned and freckled face as he continued to move with precision. His eyes were closed as he focused on the music, every movement he made perfectly in time with the beats. _

_Once he slid down into a front split, Kurt couldn't contain himself any longer. He needed to know who this gorgeous man was… _

_Swallowing his uncertainty, the dark-skinned man opened the door to the side, closing it softly behind him as he wandered through the hall of the studio, peeking his head into the room as the man didn't even stop to look at him. _

"_Sorry, class finished twenty minutes ago." The man said, swinging his left leg behind to roll onto his front, sliding back seductively and jumping to stand, Kurt's mouth-watering. He felt his breath catch in his throat when the man turned to look at him, stunning amethyst eyes studying him. He couldn't help but notice how the man trembled, seemingly backing away and bringing his hands to his chest. "Who are you?"_

_Kurt held his hands up, stopping when the man backed against the wall. "Hey, sorry, I uh- I saw you dancing outside. And, fuck, you're gorgeous." _

"_I-I… Uh…" The man didn't lower his guard at all, his body still trembling. _

"_I'm really sorry for startling you." Kurt spoke softly, hoping the man might relax a little. He held his hand out, watching the man gazing between him and his outstretched hand. "I'm Kurt." His smile broadened when the man slowly reached out with a delicate hand, clasping their hands together. _

"_Ch-Chadwick…"_

_They were officially on a first name basis, score one for Kurt. The dark-skinned man let go, taking note when the other began to relax a little._

"_So, do you umm… Take private lessons?" Kurt heard himself asking, mentally smacking himself. _

"_I-I'm sorry, I d-don't take male students…" The man tensed again, fear beginning to settle on his face. _

"_O-Oh…" _

"_But- y-you can leave you details… The other instructors t-t-take male students." _

_Kurt's eyebrows lowered in concern, wondering what happened to cause such a reaction from seeing another man. The way his body tensed as he pressed against the wall, seemingly to get away, made his heart ache._

_Kurt just gave the man some space, letting a small smile grace his dark lips. _

"_Okay. Cool, thanks." _

_e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e_

_Kurt had gone back to the studio for the fourth week in a row, hoping to catch Chadwick after football practice. He smiled when he noticed the lights were still on, his smile widening when he saw the gorgeous man dancing gracefully to a different song, his movements just as fluid and precise as last time. _

_It'd become a habit every Wednesday night, now, for Kurt to swing by the studio to see the man. Last week they'd managed to sit down and chat before Chadwick's ride came to get him. There was something unsettling about the man's behaviour that made Kurt want to dig for answers, but he decided against it; hoping the man would tell him in his own time._

"_Hey." Kurt grinned, shutting the door behind him and sitting on one of the chairs while the other danced. "Looking good." _

_Chadwick stopped and turned to the dark-skinned man, a small smile on his tanned lips. "Hello." He looked to the clock, sweat lining his forehead. "Y-you're earlier than last week." _

"_Yeah, coach let us off early." Kurt grinned, noticing Chadwick wore the same oversized jumper every week. "Aren't you hot in that thing?" He asked innocently, licking his lips when the other took a swig of water, droplets of clear liquid trickling down his throat. _

"_N-not really." The man breathed, screwing the lid back on before switching the speaker off and packing his things away. He turned to Kurt, pouting a little. "Come to try a-and learn again?"_

"_Nah, I've given up." Kurt grinned, relaxing in the chair and admiring the man while he packed up. "I just like coming and talking to you." _

"_T-t-that's nice." Chadwick chuckled softly, his eyes softer and more welcoming than their first encounter. "I-I… uhm…" He stuttered, looking between his feet and Kurt's handsome face. "Was hoping… y-y-you'd help me w-with something." His cheeks flushed as he picked at a piece of his sleeve. "I-if it's okay?" _

_Kurt sat up straight, eyeing the man closely as he fidgeted with his knitted jumper; struggling to meet his gaze. "Of course." He said, standing slowly but making sure to keep his distance. He waited for Chadwick to approach him, his palms feeling sweaty when the man stood just before him and slowly looked to his face. _

"_I-I was hoping y-you could s-sp-spot me…" _

"_Oh, yeah sure." Kurt managed to breathe, wanting nothing more than to taste those tanned lips against his own. He followed the man to the centre of the room, watching with growing interest as he began setting up. _

"_I-I'm trying to s-split in a handstand. B-but no one w-will spot me." Chadwick smiled sheepishly; the faint blush still evident on his cheeks. _

_Kurt felt like an angel had flown from heaven and blown a bugle when those words erupted from Chadwick's mouth. He tried to stop his mind wandering off and chose to nod dumbly, rolling his sleeves up as he stood to the side and waited for the man to set up, watching him fold the long sleeves to his wrists and no further. _

_Chadwick set up for a handstand, his left leg leading with the right following straight after. Kurt held his hands out, ready to catch the man in case he fell out of it; thoroughly impressed when he held himself upright. His toes were pointed, his legs and glutes were tight as his oversized jumper loosened around his hips; his core clenched as he held himself steady. _

"_Ready whenever you are." Kurt felt his face heat up, side-stepping to stand behind the man. His mouth went dry as Chadwick slowly peeled his legs open, gradually lowering them into a split. Oh, his mind was going places tonight, as he watched that sculpted ass clench with his abs. He jolted when the man wobbled, hands reaching out to steady him. To his surprise, though, Chadwick managed to extend his legs which opened into a perfect side split. "Damn…" Kurt whispered. _

"_A-am I doing it?" Chadwick grunted; his voice strained as he kept everything tight. _

"_Yes! You've done it!" Kurt cheered, hands ready as pointed toes rose to the ceiling, the man gracefully stepping out of the handstand as a long breath left his lips. "Fuck, that was amazing!" _

"_Th-thank you, Kurt." Chadwick smiled to the dark-skinned man, his face red from the blood rush. He wobbled from a dizzy spell, his hand sliding down his face as he took a slow breath; trying to steady himself. _

"_I gotcha." Kurt spoke softly, holding the man loosely in his strong hands. He felt his heart stop as amethyst eyes looked up, a grateful smile parting on tanned lips as he was thanked. Without thinking, his hands moved on their own accord, slowly sliding up Chadwick's slender arms before coming to rest on his shoulders; the loose jumper having dropped deliciously, exposing a chiselled clavicle._

_He knew he should stop before things got out of hand, he tried to will himself to pull away before he startled the petite man. But, alas, his body moved faster than his mind as he leaned in close with a heated gaze. The smell of peppermint and oil hit his nostrils as he breathed in the man's scent, the faint smell of strawberries and cream lingering on the other's breath as their lips connected softly._

_Kurt groaned internally, the kiss feeling exactly how he thought it would. Innocent and sweet mixed with fireworks exploding in his mind. Everything became amplified as Chadwick's delicate hands slid up his toned chest, the petite fingers ghosting against his thick neck while he closed his eyes. He sighed contently as dainty fingers carded up along his strong jaw and through thick tresses of black hair, sending a tingling sensation running through his body. _

_He tilted his head to the side, smiling into the kiss when Chadwick reciprocated; allowing him further access as tender lips parted for his heated tongue. He moaned, his tongue tasting like lollies as they met, their exploration becoming heated as the kiss deepened. Kurt placed his hands to Chadwick's, mapping out the grooves and bumps of his hands, slowly sliding his fingers down to hidden forearms. _

_His gut twisted anxiously when he made contact with the other's wrists, feeling swollen and jagged cuts under his fingertips. He gasped when he was pushed away suddenly, watching horror-filled eyes widen as the gorgeous man slowly backed away. _

"_Chad, I-" He reached out, retracting his hand as shoulders tensed. _

"_N-no, I-I'm sorry… I-I-I…" Chadwick backed against the wall, sliding down as he hid his face. "P-p-please… Y-you should g-go." He whimpered, shaking while he pulled the sleeves down to hide his hands, pressing them against his chest. _

_There was no way Kurt was going anywhere while the other recoiled, body shuddering as he tried to make himself smaller. He sat crossed legged on the floor and waited for the panic to subside, allowing a smile to curve on his dark lips as the man looked to him. _

"_Y-you're still here…" Chadwick said, almost in disbelief as he stared into rich chocolate eyes. How was this man not put off by his panic attack? How was he just sitting there so calmly with a reassuring smile on his face? How was… How was he not repulsed by the feeling of old and fresh scars? _

"_Yeah, I didn't want you to be alone." Kurt said gently, the assurance never leaving his eyes. "Are you okay, now? Would you like something to drink?" _

"_I…" Chadwick stood from the floor, leaning against the wall as Kurt stood and inched closer, hands extended in a friendly gesture. "That… w-would be nice." _

_8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8_

"_Hey, looking good." Kurt smiled, entering the studio after rough training, his hair matted with clumps of mud and turf. He set his bag down and sat on the chair against the wall, sighing contently. _

"_Hey." Chadwick smiled, backwards rolling and gliding his feet gracefully along the floor; pushing up into cobra before dropping and cat-sliding back. He sighed, sitting back on his knees and turning to face the dark-skinned man. "Practice was fun?" _

"_Hah, you could say that." _

_It had been almost two months since their first kiss, the two having shared many more along with a few heated gropes. His eyes trailed along Chadwick's figure, taking note the man hardly wore the over-sized knitted jumper anymore; swapping it out for a fitted three-quarter length sleeved shirt. And damn, did he look amazing. _

"_You look great, tonight." Kurt beamed, watching the man blush and smile down into his lap. _

"_Thanks."_

"_I was going to ask," Kurt started, Chadwick looking to him almost instantly. "If you'd like to go on a date. Like… a proper date." _

"_I-" Chadwick's smile dropped, remembering Kurt had recently been drafted into the AFL and would soon be playing huge games. "But… w-won't that affect your football?"_

"_Chad," Kurt strolled over, dropping to his knees and ran the back of his fingers along the man's freckled cheek. "Just don't worry about that, yeah?" He smiled, hoping to reassure the beautiful man. "I really like you, and I want to take you out."_

"_Y-you do?" _

_Kurt leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss to his soft lips. It didn't last more than a few seconds, chocolate eyes smiling warmly. "Yeah, I do. I was going to ask if um…" His ears went hot, the words almost dying in his mouth when slate hair fell like a curtain as Chadwick tilted his head in wonder. Fuck, he was so cute. "You'd be my boyfriend?" _

"_Kurt, I-"_

"_You don't have to give me an answer straight away." Kurt panicked, taking delicate hands in his. "And it's totally fine if-"_

"_Yes." _

"_-you say no- wait, what?" _

_Chadwick just chuckled; the sound so brilliant to Kurt's burning ears. "Yes. I-I'd love to be your boyfriend." _

_The planets had aligned, the prophecy had been foretold. Kurt broke out in a wide grin, pulling Chadwick, his boyfriend, in for a celebratory kiss. They dropped to the floor in a heated mess, the two-tone-haired man's legs wrapping around the other's waist as he crashed their lips together, his petite fingers carding longingly through thick tresses. _

"_God, you're so beautiful." Kurt whispered in Chadwick's ear, burying his face in the dip between his boyfriend's neck and shoulder. They laid on the floor in a contented heap, the soft sound of music still flowing through the empty studio. _

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"Wow." Tyson breathed, a little more awake from the tea as he placed the empty mug on the floor. He looked back to the photos, suddenly realising the two-tone haired man wore long sleeves in earlier photos which slowly transitioned to shorter sleeves in more recent photos. "Was that hard? How do you bring out someone's confidence like that?"

"Kid, you have no idea." Kurt smiled, stretching and looking back to their memories. "It takes a lot of patience and trust, bringing someone out of a dark place. We have our setbacks every now and then. When we first started dating there were times we were almost back to square one." He looked to the teen. "If you love someone, you'll do whatever you can to make things work. No matter how dark some of the days will be." He stood, stretching again and sighing when his shoulders clicked pleasantly. "Well, I need to head off. It's the big game tomorrow, so no slacking off for me." He grinned to the teen, collecting his bag and leaving the house quietly.

Tyson sat in the quiet room, pondering everything Kurt had told him. Was it possible to make things work with Kai? Even if they were to meet in the finals? Should he wait until they've battled to tell the stoic blader how he felt?

He groaned into his hands, silently praying everything would work itself out. Much to his distaste, that wasn't how to convey his feelings across, as he continued to wallow in self pity as the sun slowly peeked through the closed blinds.

**A few things I should mention about this story so far:**

**-Chadwick does have PTSD and suffers from panic attacks, which means the one a couple of chapters ago wasn't just a once off.**

**-Kurt was persistent and patient, which eventually helped Chadwick come out of his shell and feel more comfortable in his body. **

**-Tyson is asking all of these questions about their relationship, not knowing about the darker points in their time together nor knowing about Hiro's brief relationship with Chadwick. The Hiro and Chadwick relationship will be touched on again, but is not really an important point in this story. **

**-Even though Chadwick knows he's a Hiwatari now, he will still refer to himself as a Wilson. He and Kai will be having more interactions, some not so pleasant.**

**I didn't want to focus too much on the Brownlow evening since it was just a bit of fun I wanted to add since Kurt plays in the AFL ;P **

**Thanks for dropping by. Any feedback is good feedback **

**-SD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wowza, I'm back with another chapter.**

**Honestly, I'm so proud of myself rn  
Please be aware of the warnings for this chapter:  
PTSD, panic attacks, suicide mentions, swearing.**

**Drama for days**

**Thanks to everyone who's favourited/followed this story. And thanks to everyone who's just come along for the ride**

**Enjoy **

* * *

"Will you snap out of it, Tyson." Daichi whined, becoming frustrated when Tyson didn't battle back during training. "You look like a zombie."

"I didn't get any sleep last night." Tyson grumbled, glaring at the ground with a pounding headache.

"Tends to happen when you stay up all night." Hilary piped, amusement on her face. "Aren't you excited to be going to the football game tomorrow? Use that as inspiration to knock Daichi out."

"I think I'm gonna go lie down." He mumbled, retrieving Dragoon from the dish and wandering to the benches to lie down, hoping his headache would subside before they headed to Melbourne.

So far it would be himself, Max, Daichi, Sabrina and Hilary attending the game; since no one else was overly interested in attending a packed AFL game and were happy to watch it on tv. He tried his best to stay excited, knowing if he got in some sleep, he'd thoroughly enjoy it. He felt upset Kai wasn't interested in attending, wondering if it was anything to do with him or the uncertainty towards his newly discovered sibling.

"What's wrong, little brother?" Hiro sat down next to him; his face contorted with concern. "You look down in the dumps."

"I'm just tired. I wish everyone would stop worrying about me." He grumbled, turning to face the wall.

"From what the teams told me, you stayed up all night. It's no wonder you're so tired and moody." He crossed his arms, leaning back against the wall. "Is that all that's wrong? Wouldn't have anything to do with a crush, would it?"

"Is everyone here a mind reader or something?" Tyson snapped, looking to his brother with bloodshot eyes. "I like Kai, alright. There, I said it. It's not going to work out, so there's no point talking about it anymore."

"Kai, huh?" Hiro snorted. "Of all the people, you chose moody and undependable Kai."

"He's not." Tyson mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said he's not! He's not undependable." He sat up, glowering at his brother. "J-just because he comes across as a jerk, doesn't mean that he is! He's smart and honourable, he's a fantastic beyblader and I wouldn't be half the blader I am today if it weren't for his guidance."

"Hmm, interesting." Hiro tapped his chin, looking to the ceiling. "And, have you conveyed this to Kai? Does he understand how you feel?"

"He doesn't need to." Tyson dropped back to the bench, hugging himself tightly. "I already blew my chances, so might as well just stop trying."

"That doesn't sound like my brother." Hiro chuckled, putting a hand to the teen's shoulder. "I find it hard to believe you've given up already without trying." He stood up, startling the boy. "If you wallow in self-pity, you'll never achieve anything. Tyson, trust your instincts and speak your mind. Otherwise it'll eat away at you." He left the teen to contemplate his advice, hoping something might've sunk in.

"Everyone's been telling me something different." Tyson murmured, pulling Dragoon from his pocket and staring at the bit. "What should I do, Dragoon?" He whispered to the Beyblade, sighing when it gave off a reassuring glow.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kai stood against the wall in the dance studio, watching his brother choreograph a pole routine. It was a variation of combined tricks, holds, drops and seductive movements around the brass pole. He couldn't deny he was curious. Wasn't it painful?

Tala had somehow managed to convince Mr. Dickenson to let them stay at the house while the other three teams went to the arena to train. Kai wasn't certain how he'd managed to pull it off. Either way, he'd ditched his team and was now watching his estranged older brother dance seductively around a pole; making him question how they were related at all.

"If you're so interested," Chadwick spoke, staring at the teen while hanging from an inside leg invert. "I'll teach you." He chuckled, grasping the pole and bringing his legs together. He tightened his thighs around the brass, tilting his body down and releasing his hands. Clenching his core, he arched his back, grasping the pole again and releasing his legs, holding himself away with impressive strength.

"No offence but dancing half naked around a pole isn't really my thing." Kai voiced, not being able to deny he was impressed by the other's core strength. He watched with growing interest as Chadwick opened his legs in a perfect split, muscles tight as he held himself to the side; somehow defying gravity.

"Shame." Chadwick grimaced, bringing his legs together and lowering himself down. He released a long breath as his feet touched the ground, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand before hoisting himself on the pole, climbing and mounting it, dropping into a teetering layback within seconds, his arms dropping gracefully to his sides while he hummed contently.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Kai asked, wandering closer to the pole while his brother curved his back and managed to grasp the pole in his layback; the younger of the two impressed with his flexibility.

"What do you mean?" Chadwick voiced, releasing his hands and grasping the pole just below his rear, slowly releasing his legs and allowing them to bend behind the pole.

"That hold. With your legs?" Kai grumbled, not wanting to detail how his brother didn't seem affected by a pole pressing against his… accessories.

Chadwick brought his legs back to the pole, squeezing tightly as he released his hands; sliding to the ground and coming out in a handstand. Once he was upright, he looked to Kai; knowing exactly what he meant.

"You learn to ignore it after a while."

"Yeah, right." Kai didn't believe him, folding his arms across his chest. "Whatever you say."

"I'm serious." Chadwick tried to reassure the teen with a smile, pointing to a bruise forming inside his thigh. "See? I'm using my legs for grip. Tricks of the trade."

"Ugh." Kai rolled his eyes.

"You must be real fun at parties." Chadwick grumbled, wandering to the wall and pulling his pants on, the red and white crop top bundled in his hand.

"Wouldn't know."

"Uh huh… So, you're not gonna come to the game with us?"

"Not interested." Kai closed his eyes, leaning against the brass pole.

"Oh, but Tyson's coming." Chadwick grinned cheekily, watching the teen crack an eye open.

"And?"

"I thought you liked him? I mean, that's the vibe I was getting." The tanned man shrugged, pulling the crop top over his head.

"That's none of your business." Kai's voice was low, his eyebrows narrowing.

"Whatever you say."

"I don't have time for this."

"You shouldn't shut your feelings out, Kai." Chadwick voiced, cleaning the pole. He turned to face the teen; the cloth grasped tightly in his hand. "I get that your childhood wasn't pleasant, but you're not there anymore. I understand your anger and your uncertainty, and I understand that you like someone who is the complete opposite to you."

"What would you know?!" Kai snapped, startling the man. "You don't have an inkling about how I feel. You don't understand real pain. You grew up around people who cared about you, who forgave you for any mistakes you made. I grew up in hell. This is who I am, and you have no right to say you understand me."

"Kai, I-"

"Just, don't! Why should I listen to you badgering on about feelings and understanding me when you couldn't even keep a team together." He seethed, taking note how his brother's face dropped in defeat. "Don't you dare tell me how to express myself. Not everyone has the luxury to be as carefree as you, not everyone can parade around wearing the shit that you do. Are you saying all this crap to make yourself feel better about your failed relationship with Hiro?!"

"No, I… I did-"

"People like you have no idea how I feel. You've got some scars on your wrists, big deal. Are you going to tell me that's how you understand my pain?" The words came out faster than Kai could comprehend, discomfort settling when he'd realised what had been said. There was no going back now, he supposed. "Well!?"

Chadwick didn't speak and didn't move. He stared into the rage fuelled eyes of the teen before him, images beginning to resurface and flash before him. His breathing hitched as he pressed his back against the wall, averting his eyes to the wooden floor.

"No… it… it was…"

"Was what? The incident? You dare to lecture me about feelings and understanding pain when you can't even bring yourself to speak of whatever this thing was?" The anger began to dissipate, Kai's breath hitching as he heard his brother murmur something quietly. "You… what?" He watched the floodgates open, tears rolling down freckled cheeks as Chadwick slid to the ground, hands grasping his slate hair painfully.

"I was raped." Chadwick spluttered, his voice cracking as he continued. "I was raped and beaten. Again, and again and again. I thought I was going to die."

Kai couldn't bring himself to speak as the man cried on the floor, his gut clenching painfully as he watched it unfold. He wanted to reach out and apologise, wanted to take back everything he'd said moments ago. But it appeared that wasn't an option right now.

"All I wanted to do was kill myself. I felt so disgusting, I felt so ashamed when mum had to take me to the hospital because I'd slashed my wrists open. I don't even understand what Kurt sees in me. How is anyone able to look past such a disgusting sight and still love me?" He looked to the ground, his eyes red and swollen from crying. "You're right… I don't understand how you feel and I'm-I'm sorry."

Kai wandered over to his brother, sitting next to him silently. He didn't so much as glance over as the man sniffed and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. The teen was shaken up with this new information. What could he possibly say to make the situation lighter…?

"Well, Kurt must've liked you enough to be with you." He voiced, hearing a watery laugh from the man. "You're not… disgusting."

"You don't know me."

"And you don't know me, either. So, we're even." Kai crossed his arms, tilting his head and glancing to Chadwick. "I apologise for what I said. Heat of the moment, and all."

"Don't I know it." Chadwick mumbled, sniffling and looking to his sibling. "Can't tell you how many times that's gotten me into trouble." His voice was shaky as he slowly calmed down, smiling at the teen.

"Really?" Kai smirked, his interest piquing.

"Hah, yeah." The mood had lightened between them almost instantly, the uncomfortable feeling beginning to wash away. "When I was taking dancing lessons, my instructor kept telling me my form was wrong and I wasn't pointing my toes. Long story short, I told her where to shove her pointed toes."

"Interesting. You seem to have it down pat now. Maybe that's why Kurt likes you."

Chadwick laughed, his nose scrunching when he did. "My pointed toes? Yeah, that has to be it."

"I am curious, though." Kai started, eyes trailing around the studio. "How did you end up doing this?"

Chadwick shrugged, relaxing his shoulders. "It certainly didn't happen overnight; my confidence was still low, and Kurt really helped me come out of my shell. Once I was sure enough, I just put myself out there. Social media is a powerful tool." He smiled, looking down at his calloused hands. "When you love someone, you'll do whatever you can to help the other. Kurt has given me all I could ever ask for and asks for little in return." He looked back to Kai. "I'd do anything for him."

"What about Hiro?"

"I wasn't in love with Hiro, since it was just casual. Though, I'll admit it was my fault things turned sour. I'd taken up another interest and was less invested in the team. Hiro has a big ego and likes to have control of everything. Back then, I was the same. I hated being told what to do, especially by someone who was at a lower skill level than me."

Kai felt his eyes widen, a smirk curving on his pale lips. "Savage."

"I was, honestly." Chadwick chuckled, fidgeting with the earring dangling from his left lobe. "But, I'm not sorry for what happened between us. I can see my future with Kurt, and it's helped shaped me into who I am."

Kai hummed, tapping a finger against his bicep. He needed to ask himself if he saw any future at all with his crush, or if this would just be a sort-term thing. He couldn't commit to anything neither of them would invest in. Letting a sigh pass his lips, Kai closed his eyes; thinking it would be best to wait.

"If you're uncertain," Chadwick started, "wait until you're ready and really understand how you feel. It's easy to just rush into things without thinking, but it won't benefit you in the long run."

"Good to know age equals wisdom." Kai snorted.

"Experience equals wisdom, Kai." Chadwick said, relaxing against the wall.

"Whatever." Kai grunted, standing from brushing himself off.

"You should reconsider coming to the game." Chadwick beamed, causing Kai to scoff. "It's a lot of fun."

"I'll think about it." Kai watched the man remove a phone from his pocket once it started ringing.

"Don't take too long. We're leaving in the morning." Chadwick chuckled, unlocking the phone to answer. "Hey love. Yeah… Ah, I see. Sounds good. Yeah, we're heading over in the morning." Chadwick smiled lovingly, his nose scrunching as he did. It made Kai a little jealous, if he was honest. "I know, I won't forget to take them. I love you too, make sure to rest. I'll see you tomorrow." He laughed, humming happily. "Bye, love." He lowered the phone and smiled at the screen.

"I'll leave you to it." Kai voiced, leaving the studio to saunter into the backyard shed for some meditation; maybe a bit of beyblading, too.

Chadwick stood and stretched, sighing contently when his shoulders clicked. Composing himself, he turned the lights off and left the studio to sit outside, since it was another sunny day. Flicking the kettle on, he prepared a tea for himself, turning when he heard quiet footsteps padding towards him.

"Hey." Tala spoke carefully, stopping next to the bench as his old friend watched him with uncertainty. "Look, I wanted to apologise. For the other day." His voice sounded strained.

"You want something to drink?" Chadwick asked, motioning to the boiling kettle.

"Whatever you're having. I'll… I'll wait outside." The redhead mumbled, wandering through the sliding doors and parking himself at the old table. He sighed, running his hands down his face as he watched a pair of lorikeets gliding gleefully around the backyard. He looked up when a mug of tea was placed in front of him. "Thanks."

Chadwick sat down a couple of chairs away from Tala, leaving his tea to steep while he looked into sorrow-filled icy eyes. The silence was awkward between the two of them, the old friends studying each other steadily while they waited for the other to speak.

"About the other day…" Tala began, taking a ginger sip of his tea. "I let my anger get the best of me and I'm sorry for causing you pain. Your boyfriend really hates me, now."

"Kurt doesn't hate you." The other replied, relaxing in the chair. "He just gets protective. Why didn't you stop when I asked you to?"

Tala swallowed, not being able to give a straight answer without sounding like an asshole. He sighed through his nostrils, glaring down at the mug of tea. "I didn't want to believe you'd forgotten me… forgotten us. It hurt, seeing you after all these years and not even recognising us. I thought you might've been doing it to keep face, that you hadn't told your boyfriend about us and he'd get upset if he found out."

"Is that what you really think?" Hurt flashed across Chadwick's freckled face.

"Yes. Once I realised what'd happened, I wanted to apologise but could never get you alone. Especially since… you know…" Tala trailed off, watching the lorikeets fluttering about again. "I didn't want to believe my old friend had forgotten me. I think that's what hurt the most."

The two sat in silence again, a calming breeze washing over them. The birds twittered and sang to each other, the mood beginning to shift a little.

"After I recovered from my attack, I had a dream about Kai with the Black Dranzer you mentioned." Chadwick drank his tea, humming contently. "Since that night, I've had dreams about that abbey. I'm starting to realise they're fragments of my memories coming back." Amethyst eyes looked to icy blue ones. "I remember making plans with you and Bryan and Spencer. I remember the nights we couldn't sleep because we were cold and hungry."

"Chad…"

"I remember when we first met, when we made a pact to look out for each other." Chadwick snorted, watching a plane fly over. "It's hard to believe all of that was real, and it makes me wonder how I'd forgotten. But… I understand your frustration." He looked back to his childhood friend. "I understand the feelings of hurt and betrayal. When I was taken in, I couldn't speak English and I was scared out of my mind. I had no idea who these lovely people were and why they cared about me so much."

Tala just nodded, feeling somewhat relieved they were talking, putting his mind at ease. "When you disappeared, we were told you'd managed to escape, and they weren't able to find a trace of you. But hearing Mr. Dickenson say Voltaire threatened you, all the anger and feelings of betrayal washed away. Back then, we should've known better than to believe Boris."

"You didn't have a choice." Chadwick reassured him. "By the sounds of it, you had to do whatever it took to survive. And that's worse than anything I can imagine."

"I suppose, now that I know the truth, it makes me glad you found peace here. You're obviously doing well for yourself, living in a mansion." Tala smirked, finishing his own tea. "I'm not going to deny I'm jealous."

"Trust me, it took years of hard work and a supportive partner. Kurt really pulled me out of my shell, and I'm so thankful he did."

"So, you'll never go back to beyblading? From what I remember, you were one of the best."

"Flattery, eh?" Chadwick snorted, Tala chuckling with him. "Nah, I don't think I'll ever go back to beyblading. I was on a team until I was fifteen, bladed with Hiro Granger; who seems to be deeply despised by a few people."

"Fuck, seriously?"

"Yeah. Come on, I'll show you." Chadwick stood up, leading the redhead inside to his and Kurt's trophy room.

"Chad, holy shit." Tala breathed, eyes shifting over the array of beyblading trophies. Low and behold, his attention fell on the photo of Chadwick and Hiro with two other guys holding a Japanese beyblading trophy. "It's hard to believe how similar you and Kai look, especially when you were younger."

"Hah, yeah, I guess." Chadwick shrugged and slid his hands into his deep pockets.

"Have you and Kai spoken?"

"Yeah. It's… weird for us both. But there's a lot of catching up to do, and I understand his uncertainty towards everything." He looked down, his gut twisting anxiously as he smiled wryly. "I'm glad you guys had each other while you were growing up. It makes me relieved he wasn't alone, knowing he had friends to rely on."

"The days in the abbey were dark and miserable. Kai eventually got pulled from the abbey as well, by Voltaire. By your grandfather." Tala's voice was low as he spoke, narrowing his thick eyebrows a fraction.

"For the same reasons…?"

"No." Tala shook his head, turning to face his friend. "There was an altercation between him and another boy in the abbey. After the Black Dranzer incident, Kai was different. He was more aggressive," he trailed off, looking remorseful. "After you left, Kai began asking for you and digging for answers. They eventually took him into the lab and practically wiped his brain."

Chadwick felt his stomach drop, his eyes wide in horror. "What…"

"When you… disappeared, Kai begged to see you; thinking you were still in the abbey somewhere. Before the fight broke out, Kai told me everything, how you took the blame for releasing Black Dranzer and Boris taking you away. One of the guys who must've been in the same training group as you, agitated him. Long story short, Kai beat the kid half to death." Tala watched his friend cover his mouth and press his back against the wall. "Voltaire stepped in and ordered Boris to wipe his brain. I know Kai should be telling you all of this, but we could hear his screams from the lower levels of the abbey."

"No…" Chadwick shook, feeling sick.

"From what we overheard, everything before the Black Dranzer incident didn't exist anymore. He was taken in by Voltaire and trained to be a soldier, like us." Tala looked down, not able to hold his stare any longer. "I'm sorry to drop all this on you. But a lot has happened in the last fourteen years and I suppose you've been kept in the dark for long enough. But his friends, Tyson and all that, really helped bring out a different side of him no one expected to see." He tried to give a reassuring smile, not able to look his old friend in the eye anymore. "Anyway, man, good to see you finally remember us." Tala looked up, furrowing his brows. "You alright?"

"E-excuse me." Chadwick rushed past, hand clamped against his mouth as he dashed to the closest bathroom and slammed the door shut. Dropping to his knees he gripped the rim of the toilet bowl tightly, his stomach twisting as he retched; his breakfast and lunch in the toilet within seconds. His breathing was laboured as he began hyperventilating; images of the Black Dranzer incident surfacing as they began merging with his own incident, not being able to separate the two as the purple haired man, Boris, stood over him and beat him repeatedly.

His tormentor, William, stood next to Boris with a cruel smirk on his face; his eyes like a wild animal waiting for the kill.

"_What did I tell you? Worthless brat!" _

"I'm-I'm sorry."

"_Do you know what's going to happen now?"_

"N-no."

"_I'm going to take pleasure in beating sense into you. And then, you'll be put down for good." _

"Please, I'm sorry."

"_Enough!" _

"_What's wrong, Chadwick? Isn't this what you wanted?" _

"D-dad…"

"_I told you not to call me that. Filthy whore."_

"I-I'm not."

He watched the two men approaching him, cornering him in the small bathroom. They loomed over him; eyes murderous as they stopped and looked down on him. He shook, his heart beating rapidly as the men reached out for him, one hand grasping around his throat, the other tightly squeezing his groin.

"P-p-please."

"_How many times must you be told to speak clearly?" _

"I-I-I…"

"_Pathetic. No wonder you were given up without hesitation." _

Panicked amethyst eyes looked to his left, seeing Voltaire standing over him with a spiteful gaze.

"_Filthy harlot." _

"I'm not…"

"_What are you going to do? Scream? No one will hear you." _

A third hand clamped around his mouth, his eyes darting between the three men. His heart pounded painfully in his chest as he watched a small boy saunter out from behind Voltaire, eyes bleak and almost lifeless.

"_Why didn't you come back? Why did you forget me?" _

Kai…

Chadwick's eyes slowly rolled up, his stomach twisting painfully as his heart beat loudly in his ears, threatening to burst from his chest, his body beginning to convulse. The hand tightened around his throat while the one attached to his crotch twisted, blood spluttering under the hand clamped over his mouth.

"_That's right, I want you to suffer."_

"_The abbey has no room for scum like you."_

"_Pathetic." _

* * *

**If you're not aware already, Chadwick doesn't respond well to negative situations, and the 'incident' will be touched on again in the next couple of chapters.**

**Tyson and Kai still want each other and are both oblivious at the same time. The next couple of chapters won't be circulated around their feelings; since things are starting to get a little more dramatic.**

**Thanks everyone! Any feedback is good feedback **

**-SD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyo!**

**Time to pick up where we left off.  
This chapter might feel a little random, but it connects in with the story; so please bear with me haha!  
It's mainly a Kai centric chapter, since both Kai and Chadwick are coming to terms with who they are and discovering more about one another. **

**Thanks to those of you who've left reviews, you make this Aussie happy **** , also thanks to you who've favourited/followed this story and those of you just reading along!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"_Just breathe. In… out…" _

"_I…I…"_

"_Deep breaths. Can you do that for me?" _

"_K-K-Kurt…"_

"_I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here. Just, breathe." _

"_I-I'm scared."_

"_I know, but I'm right here. Breathe."_

"_Don't leave me." _

"_Easy does it. Breathe."_

"_Kurt!"_

* * *

"He's coming to. Rolling him into recovery."

"Heartbeat is unstable. We'll need to load him in soon."

"Chadwick, can you hear me? Focus on your breathing. Can you do that for me?"

"Roll him, he's about to chuck."

Two paramedics kneeled on the bathroom floor next to Chadwick's shaking body, swiftly rolling him into recovery as he dry reached, his breathing still rapid as blood and stomach fluid ejected from his mouth.

"There we go, get it all out mate." The senior paramedic looked to his colleague. "Once he's calmed, we'll get him on and administer some fluids; looks like he's dehydrated. Apply pressure to the open wound." He looked back to the man shaking on the floor and to the girl crying in the doorway. "Is he allergic to any medication we should know about? Has this happened before?"

Sabrina wiped her cheeks with a gloved hand, nodding. "Yes, I-I think he's allergic to penicillin but I'm not sure what else. He has a medical bracelet."

"Why isn't he wearing it?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry."

"Right," he looked back to his colleague, their uniform beginning to stain with blood. "How's his heart?"

"Still high, but he should be fine to shift. Once he's on, we can get him hooked up on a drip."

"Righty-o. Let's move."

Sabrina backed out of the bathroom and watched them take her brother out, her heart pounding in her chest. "Kurt is going to kill me." She mumbled as she dug her phone out and flipped it open; dialling a number shakily. "Mum? Hey… No… not really. Something happened."

* * *

Kai wandered quietly along the length of the Sydney harbour bridge; his mind frazzled from whatever he'd witnessed in his brother's house. He'd initially gone into the shed for training, confused to see only Bryan and Spencer there without Tala. Upon asking; the two had told him Tala went into the house to apologise to Chadwick since Kurt wasn't around.

He'd had his speculations, uncertain if it was wise to leave the two alone after the events last time. Trying to trust his captain; Kai let it slide and battled Bryan and Spencer in the shed, only stopping when Tala ran in out of breath and telling one of them to call for help.

"_He's in the bathroom and I can't get the door open. I think he's panicking."_ Tala had said in a hurried daze, the Russian team bolting into the house as the other teams returned. Tala pressed his ear to the door, trying to hear any sign of movement. He looked to Spencer and nodded, standing away from the door as the blonde got ready to charge it.

Kai couldn't prepare himself for what they saw in the bathroom. His brother lay face-down on the tiled floor, blood trickling from his mouth and seeping from an open incision on his abdomen, his eyes rolled up and lidded as his body shook.

He didn't think twice as he turned and ran, leaving his team to call after him while he shoved past everyone to leave the house; his heart racing as he left it all behind. He heard his friends calling after him, telling him to stop, asking him what was wrong. He couldn't listen to them, though. All he saw was the brother he never knew existed trembling in a growing puddle of blood on the floor.

It made his own blood run cold.

What had happened to cause this?

Did he want to know?

Why were the two finding out they were related just now after fourteen years of separation?

Why couldn't anybody give him an honest answer?

Why were they here?

Why did it hurt?

Why…

He stopped at a lookout, the salty breeze wafting around him as he stared out into the harbour; beginning to feel at ease. Leaning against the barrier, he closed his eyes and pressed his head against the netting, focusing on his breathing while tourists shuffled behind him.

Kai always considered his memory to be excellent, almost photographic, as he was able to detail events with extreme precision. Not being able to recall anything before the night he tampered with Black Dranzer, and the events shortly after, caused an array of emotions to harbour inside him.

All he recalled was waking up inside his grandfather's mansion and asking where he was and why he was alone. When asked who certain people were, he was unable to give a definite answer; remembering the confident smirk on his grandfather's wicked face.

Now he understood.

With his grandfather under house arrest, he'd be having words with the old man when he returned. He needed answers. He needed to know why his memory was wiped, why he was kept in the dark about all of this.

"Having a bad day, love?" An elderly lady stood next to him, beaming politely. Kai was snapped from his daze and looked to the woman, raising an eyebrow.

"You could say that." He grumbled, looking back out to the bay.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it will work out. Here," she handed him a small bar of chocolate. "Sugar helps, trust me."

"No thank you." He sighed, wondering why this random old lady was talking to him at all.

"I know they say not to accept candy from strangers, but I have a grandson who looks just like you. He lives in a gorgeous house, just outside the city." She smiled, Kai looking back to her and seeing stars in her eyes.

"Your grandson?" He questioned, blinking when the chocolate was pressed into his hands.

"Yes." She nodded, sitting on the bench at the lookout. "His name is Chadwick, he's a dancer and is such a sweet and caring boy."

"I… see." Kai found himself sitting next to the old woman, watching her break open a packet of lollies. Not able to believe his luck, Kai's interest was piqued as the elderly lady continued.

"Goodness, you even have the same coloured eyes." She popped a red frog in her mouth, chewing contently. "He was always such a quiet boy growing up and couldn't express himself properly. He couldn't speak to us very well, but he always loved it when we'd sit down and chat, especially when I brought over some homemade biscuits."

"Did he have a speech impediment?"

"Hmm, something like that." The woman nodded, offering him some lollies and smiling when he took one. "My daughter took him in when he was young, having lost his family. Poor little thing." Kai felt his stomach drop. "He had very broken English and stuttered a lot. It's really amazing what dedication and love can achieve, seeing that boy smile and express himself was worth every moment."

Kai processed this new information, not really understanding why this elderly woman was telling him any of this. Was this even his business to know about? Even though they were brothers, did he have a right to know about his life here?

"He's a very happy young man now, after going through so much trauma. I helped my daughter every day to get him back on his feet. And now he has a lovely home here and a very caring partner. You couldn't ask for more than that." She smiled warmly, taking a bite of a green snake. "Goodness, I do apologise for rambling. You just… You're just the spitting image of him."

"I uh… Thanks." He looked down to his hands, the lolly he'd accepted still sitting idly in his palm. "He's housing me and a few friends while our accommodation is getting sorted."

"Oh, yes I do remember him telling me about that last week when he popped around." The woman held out her hand, the smile never having left. "I'm Joyce, by the way." Kai took her hand, shaking it politely.

"Kai."

"What a lovely name. You know, I think I remember him speaking about a Kai briefly as a child. It was very hard to understand, though, since it was a jumble of English and Russian." She hummed thoughtfully. "Are you enjoying your stay in Sydney so far?"

Kai just shrugged, not able to give an honest answer.

"It can be scary, coming here for the first time. There's lots going on in this city." Joyce looked back to the teen next to her.

"You must really love him. Your grandson." He heard bite to his tone as he spoke, mentally slapping himself moments later.

"I love all of my grandchildren equally and would do anything for them. Though, I suppose, having one who loves listening to me ramble, helps me around the house and lives fifteen minutes away would make it seem like I have a favourite." She chuckled, relaxing in the seat. She looked to Kai; the smile still plastered on her face. "So, what are you doing in Sydney? Sightseeing?"

"I'm here for a Beyblade tournament." Kai nibbled at the lolly he'd accepted, silently grumbling about how nice it was.

"Oh, yes, my granddaughter does that. And my grandson, too. He went all the way to Japan for that." She beamed proudly. "He doesn't do that anymore, though. He does his dancing, now."

"Yeah… he um, told me."

"Oh! That's lovely he's made some friends. That boy has always struggled talking to people after that horrible incident." Her smile dropped. "It was awful, poor dear. His mother was beside herself."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Kai mumbled, remembering his brother had broken down about getting raped and tortured. He shuddered at the thought.

"He was in the hospital for so long. I always told my daughter that husband of hers was no good from day one. She never listened to me, though. Only when she did, it was too late."

Wait, what?

Husband…?

Kai looked to the woman; his face contorted in confusion. "Her husband?"

"Yes, it was awful. It was all over the news for days after they'd found him. I remember seeing him laying in that hospital bed. He was in so much pain." She popped another lolly in her mouth, chewing remorsefully. "Sorry, I should stop before I get upset."

Kai needed answers. He needed more information. Chadwick had told him he'd been raped and tortured, but not by the man who took him in as a father. His stomach dropped as he stared into his hands, clenching them tightly as he swallowed a lump in his throat.

Looking back out to the harbour, Kai began to understand what his brother meant now. The pain and uncertainty he spoke of. Hearing this new information about his brother's trauma made him realise he was betraying his trust by seeking answers from a secondary source. Sighing deeply, Kai stood from the bench, smiling bitterly at the elder woman.

"Oh, are you heading off now?" She spoke gently, standing and sauntering next to him.

"Yes, my team needs me back at the house. Chadwick and his partner went somewhere and we're taking care of the house while they're away."

"Well, it was lovely to meet you, Kai." She smiled pleasantly, pulling him in for a surprise hug. He didn't move to get away, instead allowed the woman to hold him as though she needed the reassurance. "Take care of yourself, alright? I might pop over when they're back and have a nice spot of tea." She beamed, waving to the teen as she wandered off in the opposite direction.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"We need to strap him down and administer a sedative!" A man in blue scrubs yelled to the assisting nurses, struggling to hold Chadwick down. "Today would be good! The incision is opening, we need to close it immediately."

"Prepping sedative now." One of the nurses spoke, hurriedly measuring the dosage and injecting it into the catheter pierced through the man's hand. "Easy does it, sweetie." She hushed the man.

Chadwick thrashed in their hold, eyes blown with fear as blood spurted from the opening on his abdomen, one of the nurses compressing it with dressing. His breathing was laboured as his heart panicked, the sedative slowly working its way through his system and eventually calming him.

"There we go," the nurse breathed when he slowly calmed down, strangled cries filling the room as they worked hurriedly to close the wound.

"Alright, let's work swiftly team. Patch him up and send him in for a scan. Hayes," he looked to a male nurse, "get through to MRI, we need to get him in immediately."

"On it." Hayes darted from the room.

"Has his family been contacted?"

"His mother has been notified and is apparently on her way. From Melbourne, though."

The doctor nodded in acknowledgement, cleaning around the wound while they worked to close it; the blood continuing to ooze out as his stomach refused to calm. "Come on, mate, work with me here." The doctor grumbled to Chadwick, managing to compress the wound and seal it temporarily.

"MRI wants him straight up." Hayes poked his head through the door, jabbing his thumb in the direction of the elevator.

"Alright, team, let's move."

p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p

Kai wandered into the hospital, silently praying he'd gotten it right and strolled to the nurse's desk. He dug his hands into his pockets as he approached, one of the nurses looking up with a warm smile.

"Hello. How can I help?"

"I'm um… looking for my brother." The words came out strained while he spoke, the phrase still foreign to him. "Chad Hiw-…" He cleared his throat, straightening himself. "Chad Wilson."

"Wilson… Wilson…" The nurse looked through her computer, attention drawn back to him minutes later. "He's still being treated, but he's in the trauma ward on the third floor. Just follow the yellow line on the floor, he should be in room 302." She beamed, waving him away.

"Thanks." He mumbled, walking to the elevator and sighing deeply. He didn't know what drove him to come to the hospital at all, his feet working on their own accord after his run in with the elderly woman, Joyce.

He had so many questions for his estranged brother, wondering if it was his place to ask anything. After fourteen years of separation he supposed they both deserved to know more about each other.

Would this benefit him, though?

Would the two ever see each other again once the BBA had their accommodation settled?

Trying to push any uncertainty from his mind, Kai exited the elevator and followed the yellow line as instructed, surprised to see Sabrina Wilson sitting outside the empty room. He scoffed, knowing the girl and Bryan had been seeing each other regularly since the tournament in Spain. He averted his gaze when she looked up, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"What're you doing here?" Her voice was croaky as she spoke, emerald eyes watching as he stood against the wall opposite her.

"I suppose he's my brother now, too." He grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at the polished floor.

"Sorry." She groaned, relaxing in the seat. "When I saw you for the first time, I'll admit I thought you looked like my brother; but I didn't think anything of it." She looked up to him, sniffling. "They say there's seven people in the world who look exactly like you."

Kai just snorted, a small smirk on his pale lips. "Right." He looked to her, narrowing his thick brows. "Did you know?"

"Hm?"

"About the abbey? About where he came from?"

"It's not my place to say."

"So, you do know?"

The girl sighed, pressing her head against the wall behind the seat. "Yeah. It was probably six or seven years ago now. Mr. Dickenson used to come over frequently since him and my mum are pretty good friends." She twiddled her thumbs when Kai raised an eyebrow. "Well, I thought they were anyway. I overheard pretty much everything. Where he came from, who this Voltaire guy was and why he reached out to my mum to take Chad in."

"Why was he kept in the dark for so long?" Kai's jaw tensed, his teeth grinding.

"I couldn't give you an honest answer. But my mum will be able to. She'll be here in a couple of hours, if you wanted to wait for her?" She looked down at her hands, strands of purple-ombre hair breaking from the loose ponytail. "Chances are he's going to want some answers, too."

"Probably." Kai grunted, averting his eyes to ceiling. "He mentioned the incident to me." He said cautiously, hearing the girl shift in her seat. "Is it a taboo subject in your family?"

"It's not taboo," Sabrina snapped, grunting out an apology moments later. "It's just painful to talk about. My dad… he broke our family. He broke my brother and I just can't understand why."

Kai sighed through his nostrils, having heard snippets of the 'incident' but not being able to fully grasp how severe it was. He needed answers. "Are you fine speaking about it?"

"I suppose you have a right to know." She looked to him, not knowing how to feel around the Russian beyblader since he seemed to always display hostile behaviour. "I wasn't home when it happened, but I remember seeing my mum crying in the lounge with some police officers trying to calm her down when I got home. My dad's car was gone, and my mum had told me to go to my room and not to come out until it was safe. I didn't know what she was talking about until she came to speak to me."

"It was hard taking it in, since my dad was always the happiest guy and it seemed out of character for him to just take my brother away. Detectives came around every couple of days to keep my mum in the loop, telling her if they'd found any new leads or anywhere she could think where my dad might've gone."

"Must've been hard for your mum." Kai's voice was emotionless, soaking in the new information and feeling a twinge of fear in his gut.

"It was hard for all of us. It was over a month until they'd gotten a tipoff from a friend of my dad's." Sabrina glared at the floor between her feet, trying not to cry. "He was so lifeless when they found him. He was dehydrated and thin, and… and," she cried into her hands, her body shaking.

"It's okay, you don't have to continue." Kai watched the girl sob, feeling remorseful about the situation. He dared to look back to the girl, watching her rub her eyes and sniffle. "The scars on his stomach, are they from this?"

"O-one was from his appendix. It ruptured when he was ten and they had to cut him open to get it out. The other one is from… that." She looked up to the Russian blader, urging herself to calm down. "Mum said his stomach twisted and they had to correct it. I think that may have been what happened earlier today, but it could also be from his Addison's disease."

"Disease?" Kai questioned, watching the girl bite her lip regretfully.

"Yeah… it's… it's hard to explain. But he has trouble putting on weight because there's a gland in his body that doesn't produce a hormone properly… or something along those lines."

"I see." Kai looked up in thought, briefly remembering his brother on the phone to his boyfriend. _"I know, I won't forget to take them." _

The two looked up when a team of nurses wheeled Chadwick into the room, IV lines attached along his left arm and oxygen prongs inserted in his nostrils. He was paler than usual, dark circles having formed under his eyes while his lips appeared uncomfortably dry. The nurses worked quickly to set up the drips around his bed, checking over his vitals and standing clear when the doctor followed in after them, shining a torch in the man's eyes.

Once finished, the doctor deposited the torch into his pocket and departed the room. His eyes shifted between Kai and Sabrina, his brow raising a fraction. "Brother and sister, I take it?"

"Uh, yeah." Sabrina mumbled, standing from her seat to face the doctor. "My mums on her way here."

"I'll be back later to chat to her, but for now he's unconscious. He's been in for an MRI and the results weren't what we were expecting."

"Is he going to be alright?" She asked, tensing her shoulders.

"He'll need corrective surgery since his stomach has twisted. He's in quite a lot of pain, but we've administered some morphine so he can rest comfortably. When your mother arrives, we'll proceed further." The doctor spoke confidently to her, clearing his throat when she looked to the ground. "He's fine to sit in with but he may not regain consciousness until much later." He put a hand to her shoulder, squeezing it lightly. "I'll leave you to it." He nodded between the two, departing moments later.

Sabrina looked to Kai with uncertainty, not knowing if she should go ahead without him or see if he wanted to be alone with his newly discovered brother. She looked to the ground, chewing on her lower lip as the two backed away from each other, standing on opposite sides of the hallway.

"Did you want to go in?" She kept her eyes averted to the ground. "I mean… he's your brother, too."

Kai grunted, looking into the room as the nurses departed. Breathing deeply, he pushed himself from the wall and sauntered into the room, shivering from the low temperature. Looking down at his brothers face he trailed his eyes along the freckles dusting his cheeks and nose, the empty piercing holes in his ears, the two tattooed bands around his right forearm and the scars riddled along his tanned wrists and forearms. Taking a seat next to the bed, he watched the steady rise and fall of the other's chest, the girl sitting in the seat on the opposite side.

"I'm surprised Bryan didn't follow you here." Kai spoke with bite to his tone, not even giving the girl a second glance.

"And I'm surprised Tyson didn't follow you." She bit back, grimacing when he glared at her. "What, you think I'm that stupid?"

"I didn't say that."

"You seem to imply it, though. Bryan didn't come because it's not his place." She looked at the ground, leering in annoyance. "If your captain hadn't of stuck his nose in, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Maybe you're forgetting to thank the BBA for screwing us all over. Also, yourself for suggesting we stay with your 'rich brother'." Kai made his point, throwing her a scowl as he cracked his fingers.

"Well, maybe-"

"Shh, this is a hospital." A nurse stuck her head in, scorning them. "Keep it down or take it outside." She warned, departing moments later.

"Ugh." Sabrina sank in her chair, biting her tongue as the argument died in her mouth.

Almost two hours had passed since they'd sat in the room, Sabrina was slowly dozing off in the chair as Kai stared out the window, eyebrows furrowed and deep in thought. Their attention snapped to the door when a woman stepped in; face flushed and out of breath. She had dark brown hair and hazel eyes; her skin was sun kissed with stray freckles splashed across her face.

"Mum." Sabrina snapped from her daze, embracing the woman as she approached them. "Did you speak to the doctor, yet?"

"Everything's been taken care of." The woman said tiredly, looking to the bed. Her eyes then darted to the occupant in the other chair, her brows almost vanishing under her messy fringe. "Kai…" She breathed, arms dropping from the embrace.

Kai snapped his gaze to the woman, uncertain who she was. He stood from the seat, glaring at her. "How do you know me? Who are you?"

"Bloody hell." She sighed, burying her face in her hands. Sliding her hands up, she pushed the hair from her face and looked to her daughter. "Bri, can you give us some space? Here, go downstairs and get something to eat." She handed the girl some money, kissing her forehead. "I'll see you soon."

"Okay…" She looked between the two, equally confused, and left them alone.

The woman looked back to Kai, holding her stare firm as she grabbed a chair and shifted around to the other side, waiting for the boy to sit before following suit. "You don't know who I am, but I was close friends with your father."

* * *

**To say I left it like this would almost be cruel of me… but lots more will be explained in the next chapter! Kai will be learning more about his parents and what kind of people they were. **

**Sabrina and Kai don't get along very well, either, so they may get snappier in future chapters. Oh, the drama! Also, I'll admit, putting Sabrina and Chadwick's nan in the story was just an impulse. Since they live in the same city, it was only a matter of time before family started crossing over. **

**Any feedback is good feedback **

**Thanks guys!**

**-SD**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know it was cruel of me to leave the last chapter like that, but now Kai will begin to know why things happened the way they did.  
Please also bear with me, there won't be any Tyson and Kai interaction in this chapter, but the next couple of chapters will be plentiful of interaction! **

**Thank so much to everyone who's reviewed so far. I'm a happy little aussie :')  
Also thanks to those who've followed/favourited this story and those who're just reading for fun. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

"My father?" Kai asked, eyebrows narrowed. "The man who abandoned us?"

"He didn't abandon you." The woman spoke softly, trying to relax in the chair.

"Really? Because that's what grandfather told me. He abandoned us to pursue his 'dream'." Kai growled, arms folding across his chest and tensing. "From what I hear, he was glad to see the back of us."

"Whatever Voltaire told you, it's not true."

"Who are you, anyway?"

"My name is Cate. I met your father while he was studying down here before you and Chadwick were born." She met the teens angry gaze, letting a sigh escape her tired lips. "I understand your confusion and frustration, it's a lot to process and I'm sorry the two of you weren't reunited sooner. And under better circumstances."

"What, and you expect me to just believe everything you tell me?"

"That was the idea." She dead-panned, sitting back in the chair. "Your father and I, we became very close friends while he was studying down here. When he obtained his degree, he had to move back to Russia and work in your grandfather's company; hence why he needed it. He invited me over a few times, after he'd moved back, to meet his wife; your mother." She smiled fondly. "Your grandfather was against their relationship but needed your father to work under him and succeed the business."

"Back then, beyblading had just started to come back as a popular competitive sport which your father participated in until your mother fell pregnant with Chadwick." Her smile dropped, her eyes averting to her lap. "To say he was devastated would be a bit of an understatement, but he made things work and gave up competitive beyblading. They asked me to come and meet their new child, since the three of us kept close contact."

"So, you knew both of us when we were infants?" Kai asked, seemingly relaxing when the woman nodded.

"Yes, I was present shortly after you were both born and remember holding the two of you. You were both born rather small but healthy. I also helped your parents as much as I could, since they were struggling to keep the peace between Voltaire and your mother's family. Sometimes I would stay in Russia for a couple of weeks and care for the two of you while your parents sorted out the family business." She smiled fondly. "You and Chadwick were so close when you were little, thick as thieves we used to say." She looked back to the teen, her smile dropping. "And then, one day, I tried contacting your father just to check in. No answer. I tried for weeks to contact him, to see if everything was alright."

Kai listened intently, having never heard any of this until now. It would make sense for Voltaire to keep him in the dark about certain details but surely, he wasn't the reason for his father giving them up. Was he?

"About six months later, I received a phone call from Stanley… Mr. Dickenson." She corrected, looking to Chadwick sleeping in the bed. "An incident happened, and he couldn't go into much detail over the phone. But he'd asked me to foster your brother until he found somewhere suitable for him to hide."

"Hide…?" Kai's jaw tensed, not liking where this was going.

"From what I understand, your brother was next in line to succeed the family business and would need to be groomed to produce an heir. And… after the Black Dranzer incident at the abbey, Voltaire was furious and had apparently made some very serious threats to end your brother's life. Since meeting him before Voltaire obtained custody of you both, I'd always known your brother was a little different."

"Wait, back up." Kai held up a hand, the woman snapping her mouth shut. "How did grandfather obtain custody of us? What happened to our parents?" He watched her face drop in sorrow, his gut clenching with dread.

"It was awful. They were involved in a fatal collision. Your mother passed away instantly, but your father survived with serious physical damage. From what I was told, your father handed Chadwick over to Voltaire and fought to keep custody of you; despite his deteriorating health. Stanley told me you were surrendered to Voltaire, since your father could no longer care for you. He passed away days after handing you over."

"So, it wasn't because he was chasing a dream?" Kai felt remorseful to discover both his parents had perished, having no memory of them just added salt to the open wound.

"No. Your father loved you both so much." She looked back to Chadwick, her face softening. "Chadwick couldn't remember who I was since he'd already experienced a bit of trauma, so adopting him into our lives was difficult. He was hesitant to mingle with the other children and often sought refuge in his room or with me."

"Why did Mr. Dickenson seek out help for my brother and not the rest of us?" He watched Cate sigh tiredly and massage her temples tenderly.

"It was very complicated. I'm not even fully sure how Stanley managed to get a hold of him in the first place, but Voltaire made some very serious threats which must've been leaked to authorities over there. Once they obtained custody of your brother, and I was notified, the trail went cold and they weren't able to find any traces of you or the other boys in the abbey." She closed her hazel eyes, running slender hands through her dark hair. "Please believe me when I tell you we didn't leave you alone on purpose. If I could've taken the both of you, I would've."

Kai absorbed the new details, a new rage burning inside of him. He looked to his brother, his heart pounding in his chest. Looking back to Cate, he knew she wasn't finished. "Tell me about the incident."

"Kai…"

"I have a right to know." He growled; his eyebrows narrowed angrily. "Your husband took my brother and tortured him; you owe me the truth. Why did you allow this? What did he have against my brother?"

"I did not allow anything," Cate replied in a low voice, snapping a warning glare the teen. "I love your brother as if he were my own son. I tried everything to stop my husband taking him." Her glare dropped and was replaced with a sorrowful glance. "Are you sure you want to hear about it? It's… not pleasant."

"Sabrina already started it off," Kai began, crossing his legs comfortably.

Cate took a deep breath, reaching over and taking hold of her son's hand; gently squeezing it. "Chadwick had just come out to us, which was no surprise to me since I'd known for a while. My husband… had some issues with my friendship with your father, but he always treated Chadwick like his own son. You have my word." She stood up and sat on the edge of the hospital bed, brushing messy slate bangs from closed eyes. "My husband went on a rampage, and I tried my best to calm him down until he'd hit me and taken hold of your brother, dragging him out of the house. I ran after my husband to make him stop. He… he beat my head against the wall, and I couldn't move… I watched them drive away and I was helpless." Her voice cracked as she ran shaky fingers down the tanned and freckled cheek.

"I rang the police and told them everything. We had detectives over every couple of days, keeping me updated and making sure the rest of us were safe. I'd contacted Stanley and he flew in and stayed with us the entire time he was missing." Her voice shook, trying to hold back tears. "He was missing for thirty-six days before the police had gotten a tipoff from a friend of my husbands, saying they were at an abandoned pier. It was… extremely disturbing." Cate wiped her eyes with a tissue she pulled from her pocket, sniffling. "He was emaciated and severely dehydrated, had several broken bones, he'd been raped repeatedly and was riddled with infections." She covered her eyes with a shaky hand, the other holding Chadwick's tightly. "He'd been… partially castrated."

Kai felt his stomach drop, nausea beginning to wash over. "I'm sorry… what?" He knew exactly what it meant, he couldn't bring himself to believe it as the woman tried to compose herself, wiping her eyes with the tissue once more.

"I don't want to get into too much detail about that one." Cate shivered, looking to the teen. "The first thirty-six hours were critical to his survival. He clinically died twice and became severely withdrawn. He was in the hospital for months, having developed severe PTSD and sepsis from infections, and it was difficult for the hospital to treat him during that time as he suffered many complications from the ordeal. His stomach had twisted which required immediate surgery." She squeezed her son's hand tighter. "Kai, I cannot begin to tell you how much trauma your brother went through and it pains me to see him in the hospital like this after an altercation in his own home."

Kai didn't answer her, instead choosing to look at his brother whose face was contorted in pain with sweat beading down his tanned forehead. "Mr. Dickenson told you, then."

"He did. Kai, I know it's hard to comprehend, but your brother grew up somewhere completely different. I'm upset the rest of you couldn't be taken away from there; but whatever that boy has said to trigger Chadwick's panic attacks and PTSD, I'm taking it very seriously." She turned when a groan sounded from the bed.

"…mum…?" Morphine glazed eyes shifted to Cate's; confusion etched on Chadwick's face.

"Hello baby." She leaned down, kissing his forehead. "Everything's going to be okay. Just rest."

"…Kurt…?"

"He's in Melbourne. Playing in the game, remember? Would you like me to call him?" She dabbed his forehead with a damp towel left by the nurses, shushing him as he painfully groaned. "Shh, shh. Rest. It's going to be alright."

His eyes fluttered as they began rolling up, his hand gripping the blanket over his abdomen. Broken cries filtered from his dry lips as his breathing became laboured, the heart monitor next to his bed sounding frantically.

"Chadwick, shh, just relax." She rang for a nurse, standing back as three flooded in and began tending to the distressed man. Two held him down while the third measured a syringe of morphine; piercing it through the catheter on his hand. She coaxed the man to relax, stepping back once the drug took affect.

"Kur…Kurt…" He whimpered, his eyes sliding shut as the drug worked its way through his system.

"Theatre has been set up and the surgeon will be coming for him shortly." A nurse with tawny brown hair announced to Cate, checking over vitals and the catheters; making sure they hadn't gotten dislodged or damaged during the episode.

"Thank you."

"Why would he call for Kurt and not for you?" Kai asked, his face having paled somewhat. He watched the woman smile sadly, dabbing at the man's forehead again.

"Kurt brought him out of a dark place. He taught him how to laugh again, how to speak confidently, and how to convey his feelings." She looked to Kai, relief washing over her. "He was so patient and loving. Your brother loves him so deeply, and I don't know how to repay Kurt for everything he's done. Those two would do anything for each other."

"_I'd do anything for him." _Kai looked down at his hands, remembering the conversation with the man earlier in the day. Anything, huh? Kai thought, smiling bitterly.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"You know what'll suck," Baz, the burly footballer, nodded to Kurt as he took a swig of his shake. "If he says no."

"Baz, that hurts right here, man." Kurt put a hand to his heart, slapping his teammate on the back seconds after. He grinned and wiped his face with a towel, mixing his own shake. "He won't say no. I'm in love with this man and soon we'll be walking down the aisle, I can feel it."

"I'm best man, obviously." Baz grinned, one of the footballers slapping him on the shoulder. "Chill, Daz. You can be the flower boy. How's that sound?"

Daz, the tall man with the bushy beard, grimaced at Baz. "I reckon you'd look better in a tutu, ya bastard."

"Guys, guys, cool it. Stop planning my wedding before I've even proposed." Kurt laughed, reaching into his bag when his phone rang. "Scuse me, lads."

"Oooh, booty call!" A few of the guys sounded, laughing when Kurt flipped them off.

"Cate, hey good to hear from you. I was hoping to talk to you before the game tomorrow anyway- oh, sorry." He smiled, listening to her as she spoke. His smile slowly faded, fear replacing excitement as he dropped the shake from his hand, the liquid spilling over the ground. "Where is he? Fuck, is-is he alright? How long ago did this happen?!"

"Shit…" Baz whispered to the others, watching their mate panic.

"I'll be right there. No, I don't give a shit about the game; he's more important to me than a premiership. Give me a couple of hours, tell him I'm coming." Kurt hung up and began packing his training gear into his bag.

"Everything alright, mate?" Baz reached out, the others watching worriedly.

"No, it's not alright. He's had a massive attack at home. I need to get to him."

"Where is he now? Is he in a hospital?"

"Yeah, back home. Fuck… Where's the coach? I need to go home." Kurt raced through the locker room having packed everything away and darted through the halls in search for their coach. Once he'd caught up, he explained everything; fully expecting to be pulled from the roster next season.

"Kurt, this is less than twenty-four hours before the game." The coach stressed, trying to calm the frantic man down. He massaged his temples and took a deep breath, not having prepared to lose his star forward.

"It's just happened. Coach, he's having corrective surgery and my mother-in-law is saying he's asking for me. He's suffering, I need to be with him, and I can't play the game knowing he's in that much pain. I don't care if you pull me from the roster, I need to go to him." Kurt's eyes were wide with panic, his heart racing anxiously.

"Kurt, I'm not going to pull you from the roster. You're one of the best players on the team." Coach sighed, looking back to the dark-skinned man and clapping him on the shoulder. "I'll chuck one of the reserves in, we'll make it work. Go to him, and keep me informed, yeah?"

"I swear, I'll make up for this. Thank you." Kurt embraced the man before scrambling to make a dash for the airport.

"Good luck, kid." Coach muttered, walking into the training room to meet with the rest of the team.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Here you go," Cate passed Kai a coffee and sat in the seat opposite him at a table in the hospital kiosk. Once Chadwick had been taken into surgery, the two shifted from the empty room to the café to continue their conversation.

"Didn't he ever ask where he came from?" Kai held a stern glare at the woman across from him. "I find it hard to believe he spent fourteen years not knowing who he was and where he came from."

"He asked a couple of times." Cate sighed, brushing her fingers through her hair tiredly. "I don't know how he managed to push the memories of you and his friends from his mind, but he eventually came to the conclusion that if he couldn't remember; it was too much for him to know."

"And you just let him believe that?"

"Kai," Cate began, her jaw tensing. "I wanted to protect him. He didn't need to remember about the trauma and grief. Stanley and I believed it would be best if he didn't know about where he came from, since he'd made a fresh start here."

"As what? A normal kid?"

"Kai…"

"Cate, oh thank goodness." Mr. Dickenson sat at the table, sighing and taking his hat off. "I wish we could've met under better circumstances." He stressed, looking to Kai.

"So, what else are you keeping from me and my team?" He folded his arms over his chest, his eyebrows setting low and angrily.

"Kai, please try to understand it was for the best. We had to put Chadwick into hiding from Voltaire. If he'd regained custody of him; there's no telling what he would've done."

"But keeping him here to be raped and tortured was fine?" He watched the blood drain from the old man's face, the teens eyebrows set low on his face.

Mr. Dickenson looked to Cate, panicked. "How…?"

Cate worried her lip between her teeth. "Kai asked, and he has a right to know what happened to his brother." She looked to the man seated next to her. "Kurt is on his way. I'd suggest getting those teams out before he gets back."

"Tala has been spoken to and we've managed to seal accommodation." He looked to Kai. "I'm sorry you and Chadwick had to find out like this, Kai. It wasn't an ideal situation."

"Don't bother." Kai stood, turning and walking away from the two.

"Bloody hell." Cate sighed, massaging her temples. "I was not prepared for this shit storm." She took a swig of her coffee and sunk in the chair.

"Thank you, Cate." Mr. Dickenson looked to the woman, a sad smile on his lips. "Thank you for taking care of him for all these years. They would've been eternally grateful."

"I didn't do it for them." Cate replied bluntly, looking to the man. "I did it for Chadwick. For my son."

"Of course." Mr. Dickenson chuckled dryly. "How's he doing?"

"His mental stability is a little shaken." She sat up in the chair and stared into the coffee mug. "But his stomach twisting, it sounds like it's been occurring over the last couple of weeks. You know how stressed he gets."

"Yes, I'm aware. Though, he's been much perkier in the last couple of years. I couldn't help noticing he was steadily getting better after meeting his partner."

"Yes, Kurt has been wonderful and really brought out the best in him since… then." Cate smiled to the man. "It's hard to find someone with that much determination and patience."

"Indeed."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"_Are you sure you don't want something else?" Kurt chuckled to Chadwick as they sat across from each other in a small diner. _

"_No, I'm fine." Chadwick smiled at Kurt as he picked at his entr__ée__ sized salad, chewing on a piece of cucumber. "I'm not very hungry today."_

"_Sorry." Kurt scratched his head, a dopey grin on his face. "I'm just used to eating heavy."_

"_You play football, it's only natural."_

"_Yes, but you're a dancer. Surely you need to eat for energy?"_

"_Hmm, occasionally." The two smiled at each other, enjoying the quiet atmosphere. Chadwick looked down at his plate, sighing through his nostrils as he stabbed a cherry tomato. "Kurt…"_

"_Hmm?" Chocolate eyes looked up to amethyst ones. "What's up, beautiful?" _

"_It's… about last night." Chadwick refused to meet his gaze as Kurt sat up straight and wiped his mouth with a serviette. _

_The two had been dating for a couple of months now, last night being their fourth night spent together. Kurt was aware something was wrong, since Chadwick often whimpered and clawed at the air above him in his sleep. He hadn't asked about it, since he wasn't sure it was his place to know yet. But after last night, he was wondering if it was time to talk about it._

_Kurt had been woken up by Chadwick screaming and running to the bathroom to throw up, his boyfriend barely making it as he kneeled hunched over the toilet bowl. He stayed with him the entire time, holding his hair back and rubbing circles on his back while his lover cried and hurled his guts out. Sufficed to say, neither of them slept well last night. _

"_Chad… if it makes you uncomfortable,"_

"_No, I mean, it does." Chadwick looked up, having lost what little appetite he had. _

"_Do you want to talk about it in the car? We'll have more privacy in there." Kurt suggested, placing his hand to his boyfriend's when he nodded. "Okay. You don't have to eat anymore if you're not hungry." They sat in silence while Kurt finished his plate, the two leaving the diner shortly after._

_Kurt drove silently, glancing to Chadwick every few minutes to see if he was alright. He noticed the way his boyfriend shook, the distant look in his eyes and the refusal to give eye contact. Whatever was going to be said, it wasn't looking good. _

_Turning the car off, Kurt turned to Chadwick and held his hand; squeezing it reassuringly. "Don't rush it, okay? We'll sit here for as long as you need." _

_Chadwick tugged at the sleeve of his three-quarter sleeved shirt and stared at his lap, breathing shakily while his body trembled. "It happened over a year ago…" He started, keeping his eyes downcast as his bottom lip shook. "I… came out to my parents. And… it didn't go very well." He took a deep breath, teasing the trimming on his sleeve. "My… dad… He um." _

"_It's okay, take your time." Kurt whispered, brushing stray strands of slate hair behind Chadwick's ear. _

"_He… took me and… and locked me up in a dark room." Chadwick put a hand to his hair, fisting it tightly. "He-he tied me up and men paid him to have sex with me." _

_Kurt's eyes widened, not expecting any of this. His hold tightened on his boyfriend's hand while he shook, salty tears rolling down freckled cheeks. _

"_He kept telling me it was what I wanted. That… be-because I like men… it's what I-I deserved." He sobbed, his knuckles turning white as he gripped his hair tightly. "I-I-I was so scared. It hurt, so much. Th-they didn't stop. Som-sometimes I can still feel it." He hiccupped, sobbing quietly. _

"_Babe…" Kurt whispered, leaning over to press his forehead against Chadwick's temple._

"_He-he wouldn't give me any food or water for days, saying I ha-hadn't earned it. I got sick from it, so he started hitting me." Chadwick squeezed his eyes shut, his shoulders shaking as Kurt held him. "He… He…" _

"_Shh." Kurt soothed him, trying to coax the hand gripped tightly in slate hair to let go. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear anymore since his boyfriend was severely distressed. He'd managed to take hold of Chadwick's hand and brought it away from his head, massaging the back of it with his thumb. _

"_He… said 'you-you're no good to me anymore'. He… he, t-t-took t-th-them." He didn't look up, his heart pounding painfully as tears stained his cheeks._

_Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing, listening to his boyfriend tell him about getting raped and tortured. He knew his boyfriend was fearful of men, but he couldn't begin to stomach it was from this... And his tormentor took something? Swallowing a lump growing in his throat, rage and disgust bubbled inside as he sifted his fingers through slate hair. "Took… what…?" Kurt asked quietly. _

_Chadwick reached up with a shaky hand and directed Kurt's hand down slowly, dark fingers trailing over his chest, down his abdomen, past his hips and coming to stop in between his legs. Amethyst eyes squeezed shut, knowing Kurt would probably never want to see him again. Who would want to date something so disgusting? _

"_Fuck…" Kurt whispered, his hand delicately feeling through loose pants. He felt along his boyfriend's flaccid member, feeling lower and grinding his teeth. To say he felt sick to his stomach would be an understatement. "Chad…"_

"_Y-y-you don't have to s-say anything." Chadwick cried, burying his face in his hands. He looked back to Kurt, his eyes puffy and bloodshot. "I-I understand i-if you don't want to see me anymore." _

_The dark-skinned man appeared taken aback, staring at his boyfriend's distraught face. He removed the hand from his lower regions and placed it against his cheek, wiping the tears with his thumb. "Chad, I'm not going to leave you." Kurt whispered, leaning forward and planting a tender kiss to his forehead. "I'm sorry you had to go through this on your own. But, I promise, we'll take things as slow as you need. Okay?" _

"_Kurt…"_

"_If it were up to me, I'd have killed the guy with my bare hands." He pressed their foreheads together, staring into broken eyes. "I promise to hold you whenever you need me to. You're not alone. I'm here." He whispered, connecting their lips tenderly and holding his boyfriend while he sobbed in his arms. _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kurt exited the terminal in a hurried daze, not stopping to apologise as he shoved past groups of people while sprinting to the short-term parking to collect his car and get to the hospital. Ignoring the warnings from airport staff and security to slow down, he raced through the exit; only slowing down to pull out his wallet to pay the parking fee. Jogging to his car, he threw the door open and jammed the key into the ignition; the engine roaring to life while he rang Cate to alert her that he was on his way.

"Kurt? Where are you?" Her voice echoed through the car's Bluetooth, Kurt pulling out from the carpark and driving to the hospital.

"Just picked up the car. How is he?"

"He's not out of surgery yet. The doctor told me it's mild, so he won't be in for long. But he was very disorientated and frenzied before they took him in."

"Right." Kurt kept his eyes on the road. "I'll be there soon." He ended the call and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. He didn't need to wonder what'd happened to bring this on; knowing the redhead from the other day must've said something to upset his boyfriend.

Pulling into the underground carpark, Kurt locked the car and made a mad dash for the elevator; ringing Cate as he went up. "I'm here. Where are you?"

"In the trauma ward on level three. Room 302."

"See you soon." Kurt hung up, tapping his foot impatiently as the elevator seemed to take its sweet time going up. People flooded in from the first floor, causing him to clench his jaw as they seemed to take their time deciding which floor they needed. The lift started once again, chocolate eyes looking to the illuminated numbers as it finally made its way to the third floor.

Once it pinged and the doors opened, he hurriedly walked through the ward and stopped in the doorway of room 302, his eyes darting to his boyfriend laying motionless in the bed.

Cate looked up, walking to him and wrapping an arm around his broad shoulders. "He just got out ten minutes ago. The doctor will be around to check on him shortly." She pulled away, looking miserably at the ground. "I'm sorry you've had to miss the game."

"I can play footy any time, Cate." Kurt muttered, walking to the bed and sitting on the edge; trailing his fingers delicately down freckled cheeks. "Everything's okay, love. I'm here, now." He cooed to his unconscious boyfriend, leaning over and planting a kiss to his forehead. "I'm going to murder that fucking asshole." He looked to Cate, anger boiling in his eyes. "This is the second time this has happened since that rat-pack has come."

"Kurt… I don't think any harm was meant by it. They were just chatting." Cate tried to reason with the man, sitting in the chair next to the bed. "It's been stressful for everyone."

"Yeah, right." He growled, pulling up a chair and planting himself next to the bed.

"Congratulations, as well," Cate smiled tiredly to Kurt. "For winning the Brownlow."

"Cheers." Kurt grumbled, looking to the woman and noticing the bags under her eyes. "I'll be right if you want to get some coffee or have a lie down."

"I'll be fine. This isn't the first time I've lost sleep." She sighed, referring to the months after the incident. "Kurt, I can't begin to thank you for all the support you've given him in these last few years. He's really come out of his shell." She smiled to him. "Thank you, for loving my son."

"I'd do anything for him, Cate. You know that."

"Yes, I know. It just… makes me incredibly happy you stayed with him, despite the hiccups." She placed a hand to his, squeezing it reassuringly as they sat quietly in the room; the heart monitor and Chadwick's quiet breathing the only sounds filtering through the silence.

* * *

**Even though Kurt takes his footy seriously, as every player usually does, his relationship with Chadwick is on a higher level than his passion for football. Trauma can affect relationships differently which is why I wanted to make theirs extremely lovey and affectionate. **

**Kai has every right to be angry with Mr. D and Cate for keeping the two of them apart and for some form of favouritism (if we can call it that)  
Even though Kai seems to have collected enough information for closure, he will not find it until he and his brother sit down and have a good old heart-to-heart. And until he admits his feelings for a certain beyblader ;) **

**The next chapter will have more Kai and Tyson interaction, for those of you who've been following the story for their development: Thanks so much for sticking to it for this long! This story has mainly been about trauma and discoveries, which I really wanted to incorporate a mutual crush/pining for Kai and Tyson. **

**Thanks everyone! Any feedback is good feedback **

**-SD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! **

**This chapter is another long one since I was having trouble finding an appropriate cut off for it. For those of you who've been sticking around for the Tyson and Kai development: they're finally starting to have their moment!  
As I said in the previous notes; the last few chapters have been mainly OC based with Kai thrown into the mix, since he's discovering his past that was taken away and also Chadwick and Kurt's relationship and how it's shaped them. **

**Thanks to those of you who've reviewed and favourited/followed this story, and those of you who're just tagging along for the ride. You guys are awesome **

**Enjoy!**

"_Stand to attention, soldiers!" Boris shouted, hands behind his back as he dragged his eyes across the boys lined up before him. Narrowing his eyebrows, the man sauntered from one end to the other; his cruel gaze never leaving the line-up. "We have a new cadet joining us, today." He stopped, chin high as the boys watched him extend his arm while a small redheaded boy made his way next to the man; shaking and whimpering. "State your name."_

"_T-Tala Valkov, sir." The boy whimpered, icy blue eyes looking fearfully into the man's cold grey ones. _

"_You will be placed in group B," he turned to face the group, which consisted of Bryan, Spencer and Chadwick. "Soldiers, at ease. Back to your quarters. Group B," he ordered, watching the three boys stop and face him. "I leave Valkov with you." He sneered, dismissing the group and leaving them in the cold hall._

"_You're kinda puny, aren't ya?" Bryan stated, looking the redhead over. _

"_Bryan, be nice." Spencer warned, looking to the redhead as he made a whimpering noise. "Keep making noises like that and Boris will punish you." _

"_W-what…" Tala trembled, looking between the two. "I-I don't want to be punished." _

"_Boris w-won't punish you." Chadwick stepped forward, smiling at the redhead. He extended his hand, his grin widening when Tala took it in his. "I'm Chad, nice to meet you, Tala. And t-this is Bryan and Spencer." He motioned to the other two, nodding curtly to them. "Let's head back to our bunker."_

"_So, where did Boris dig you up from?" Bryan asked, hands behind his head as the four made their way through the labyrinth of corridors. _

"_I was in an orphanage outside Moscow."_

"_Ya, I know the one." Bryan nodded, looking to the redhead. "Came from there, myself. Spencer too." He motioned to the tall blonde sauntering next to him. "They really just chuck ya out first chance they get." _

"_I see…" Tala mumbled, walking through the door and looking between the two sets of bunk beds. "Erm…" _

"_Me and Spence are on this one." Bryan sat on the bottom left bunk, watching Tala with a bored expression. _

"_O-oh…"_

"_It's okay, Tala." Chadwick grinned, walking to the other set of bunks. "Are you alright on the t-top?"_

"_Sure…" The redhead nodded, silently making his way to the bunk and sitting next to Chadwick. "I don't know where that man put my things…" He looked down, pouting. "I had some photos in my bag."_

"_Yeah, Boris has probably taken em." Bryan snorted, laying down on the bunk. "He took our things, too."_

"_Bryan..." Spencer chided, sitting next to him on the bunk. He looked to Tala, trying to reassure the newbie. "You'll be fine with us, don't worry." _

"_Yeah, w-we won't let anything happen." Chadwick smiled, leaning back on his elbows on the bunk. "We do a lot of t-training, which is boring and r-repetitive. And lights out in a few hours." _

"_Thank you." He looked between the three boys, smiling and feeling somewhat hopeful. "I'm really scared… and I don't know what I'm doing here." _

"_Same here, man." Bryan shrugged, sitting up and stretching. "All I know is, Boris is getting ready to crack the whip. Especially after that Sven guy tried to do a runner." _

"_What?" Tala blinked, fear settling on his pale face._

"_D-don't listen to Bryan." Chadwick snickered, sitting up and putting a reassuring hand to Tala's shoulder. "Boris isn't going to do a-anything. Sven managed to find a way out. Shame he didn't g-get far."_

"_Have you guys seen him since Monday?" Spencer looked worriedly between Bryan and Chadwick. "No one's seen a glimpse of him since he was brought back." _

"_He's probably six feet under." Bryan snorted, the two getting in an argument over the matter. _

_Tala watched with wide eyes, not wanting to believe a boy was dead because he tried to run away. What kind of place was this? Why did Boris only take him amongst the dozens of other children? What exactly goes on in this place? He was snapped from his thoughts when Chadwick squeezed his shoulder, icy blue meeting amethyst. _

"_Everything's going to be okay, Tala." Chadwick reassured the boy, a smile gracing his pale lips. "We won't let a-anything happen to you. We're friends, y-yeah?"_

"_Friends?" Tala blinked, finding himself smiling back at his newfound friend. "Yeah. Thank you, Chad." _

"_Anytime." He grinned, throwing an arm around the redhead's shoulders._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"_Get up. Do it again!" Boris spat at Tala trembling on the floor. "You and your group will not be dismissed until you do it properly!" _

"_I-I can't." Tala whimpered, biting his lip and trying not to cry. _

"_You've had nothing but time to perfect your launch. Why are you failing to show results?" _

"_I'm sorry." _

"_Get up!" He sneered, circling the boy as he stood. "Do it again." _

_Tala sniffled, holding the launcher out and aiming at the dish. Once the command was given, he launched his Beyblade into the dish, holding his breath when it landed perfectly; darting to the centre of the dish with a rapid spin rate. _

"_Better." Boris stood behind the boy; hands clasped behind his back. "If you dare display weakness again, you won't be given any second chances. Do I make myself clear?"_

_Tala turned to face the man, trying not to cower under the cold gaze. "Yes sir." _

"_Good." Boris looked to the group; eyes trained on Chadwick. "If I find out you've interfered with his training at all, I'll have you thrown into solitary. Understood?" _

"_Yes s-sir." Chadwick didn't dare look up as Boris sneered, dismissing the group. He gasped when his arm was taken hold of, jolting him back. _

"_Just because you are Voltaire's heir does not mean you have immunity here." Boris growled; his grip tight around the boy's arm. "Pull another stunt like that again, and your stay in solitary will be anything but pleasant. Do I make myself clear?" _

"_Y-yes sir." _

_Boris released his firm grip, watching the boy rub his arm and follow his group back to their bunkers. Narrowing his eyebrows, he turned to one of the abbey guards who stood to attention. "Keep a close eye on them. There's something not right about that Hiwatari boy." _

"_Yes sir. And the other Hiwatari?" _

"_Just that one for now." He smirked, turning and walking back to his office. _

"_Do we ever get a rest from all this training?" Tala asked, blinking dumbly when Bryan laughed. "What?" _

"_There ain't no breaks here, kid." Bryan replied, leading them to their bunker. "That's all we do here. Wake up, eat shit for breakfast, train until we drop and sleep for the next day." He looked to the redhead with a bored expression. "Sometimes we get to shower if we're lucky." _

"_I don't know what's so lucky about having to shower with everyone else at the same time." Spencer grumbled, opening their bunker and settling on the left bottom bed with Bryan. "Makes it weird." _

"_Then don't look." Chadwick chuckled, sitting opposite them on the other bed. _

"_Kinda hard not to when some other guys junk is in my face." Bryan snorted, sighing when he crossed his legs on the bed. "Fuck, my feet hurt. I wish there was a way outta here." _

"_Yeah, good luck." Spencer mumbled. "Remember what happened to Sven? You wanna vanish, too?"_

"_What if we didn't get caught, though?" Bryan mused, looking to Chadwick. "Whatdya reckon our chances of getting out outta here are?" _

_Chadwick just shrugged, taking the blue Beyblade from his pocket and setting it next to him on the bed. "D-depends how well it's planned."_

"_Hmm, fair point." _

"_Wait…" Tala trailed off, looking to Chadwick. "There's a way out of here?" _

"_It's possible to g-get out. But i-it's dangerous." The boy supplied, watching the hope vanish from Tala's eyes. "I-if we plan it r-right, we can do it." He smiled to the others. _

"_Eh, got nothing to lose." Bryan shrugged. _

"_Except our lives if we fail." Spencer sighed, looking between the three boys. "What if Boris hears about it?"_

"_We-we need to keep it between u-us." Chadwick said, picking up the Beyblade and looking down at the phoenix nestled in the bit. "Th-this place is a nightmare." _

"_Ya got that right." Bryan scoffed, looking to Tala. "They taken you in for a bitbeast yet?"_

"_No." Tala shook his head, looking down. "At the rate I'm going, I'll never get one." He looked to Chadwick, noticing the bit in the blue Beyblade. "When did you get yours?" _

"_This was my dad's…" He trailed off, looking into icy blue eyes. "It got p-passed down to me." _

"_Can I see?" Tala smiled when the Beyblade was passed over, the blue object warm in his cold hands. "What's its name?"_

"_Dranzer."_

"_Cool." Tala studied the red phoenix, sighing contently when it gave off a warm glow. He handed the blade back and sat up, puffing his chest out. "I'll work harder. You'll see. I'll have my own bitbeast soon."_

"_That's t-the spirit." Chadwick laughed, clasping a hand to the boy's shoulder. _

_ o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Tala sat down on the queen bed in his and Kai's shared hotel room, looking out to the bustling Sydney streets. He'd well and truly fucked up now. Sighing, he ran a hand through his thick hair and fell back onto the soft bed, staring up at the beige ceiling.

He wanted his childhood friend to know what'd happened, especially since his younger brother had his memories wiped clean of anything prior to the Black Dranzer incident. He hadn't meant to stir up any trauma, causing him to wonder what'd happened to his friend to cause such a drastic reaction.

He groaned when a knock sounded at the door. "Who is it?"

"Open the door." Kai growled, causing Tala to sit up and shudder. Walking to the door, he pulled it open, grunting when Kai grasped his collar and shoved him against the wall of the hotel room. "What did you say to him?"

"What are you talking about?" Tala grunted, trying to pry his teammate's hand off him.

"Before you came and got us. What did you say?" Kai's eyes had darkened considerably, a scowl forming on his pale lips.

"We were talking about the abbey."

"Bullshit. You told him something else."

"Kai, I'm telling the truth." Tala finally pried Kai's vice-like grip from his jumper. "He told me he started remembering the abbey. I told him about Voltaire pulling you out. That's when he started panicking."

"What did you say?" Kai's jaw set, his teeth beginning to grind.

"When Voltaire ordered to have your memory wiped." He grunted when Kai shoved him harder against the wall.

"That wasn't your place to say anything." He growled; his breathing seethed through clenched teeth.

"He has a right to know, Kai!" Tala spat, shoving Kai away from him. "Just like you have a right to know about his past!"

"Oh, but you had no problem playing the victim in all of this, did you? Biting his head off for not remembering you and playing the 'hurt childhood friend' card. Don't you dare meddle in our affairs again." Kai warned.

If looks could kill, Tala would've died the second Kai stormed through the door.

"Kai, he was our friend."

"And he's my brother." Kai replied bluntly, dropping his bag on the floor he'd retrieved from the house. "Stay out of their business." He warned, leaving the redhead alone in the room.

Kai sauntered down to the hotel lobby and parked himself on one of the plush couches. He let a frustrated sigh escape his lips as he stared at the high ceiling, his eyes trailing over the intricate details painted on the surface. He looked up when Tyson walked past him, eyeing him cautiously.

"Hey…" Tyson said quietly, daring to sit next to his old teammate.

"Hm." Kai grunted, not really in the mood for any sort of interaction right now. He didn't want to come across as a douchebag to Tyson, especially since he'd almost bitten his head off the other night.

"What a mess, huh?" Tyson sat back and stared up at the ceiling with Kai.

"You can say that again." Kai grunted, closing his eyes and sighing deeply. "How's your training been? I heard you didn't sleep the other night."

"Yeah…" Tyson looked down, twiddling his thumbs nervously. "Kai, I wanted to apologise for the other night. I should never have compared my feelings to yours."

"Don't apologise." Kai murmured, looking to Tyson. "It's just a lot to process."

"Yeah, I bet." The midnight-haired blader nodded and dared to glance at Kai, a small blush creeping along his cheeks as amethyst eyes studied him. "H-how's he doing anyway?"

Kai just shrugged, not wanting to detail too much. "Fine. He's got his family there, so there's no point overstaying my welcome."

"But," Tyson sat up, looking worriedly to his crush. "But you're his family, too."

"Let's be real, Tyson." Kai grumbled, averting his eyes back to the ceiling. "Chad and I probably aren't going to see each other again once we leave Australia. He's got a new life here, and he's not going to want to give it up to familiarise himself with me. I know I wouldn't."

"You don't know that for sure." Tyson argued. "You know, he's probably thinking the exact same thing! It's surreal, finding out you have a sibling after so many years apart."

"Tyson," Kai started, blinking when he was hushed.

"No! You listen to me, Kai! You're gonna march yourself back to that hospital and stay with your brother. You guys need to bond again! Don't you feel anything towards him? At all?" Tyson placed a careful hand to Kai's shoulder, swallowing when the other stared with bewilderment. "Kai, I don't understand what it feels like to be faced with a long-lost brother, but I understand the hurt and confusion. When… When Hiro came back after all those years, I was so confused and angry. I thought, why did he have to leave? He and my dad both just left after my mum died and it felt like I had no one. Things are still tense between me and Hiro, but you and Chad… you have a chance to start over."

Kai just stared, dumbfounded, not able to form any coherent sentences at that point. He was getting lectured by Tyson, which was astonishing in itself. The points the Dragoon beyblader made were solid, he had to give him that. He just let a smirk settle on his lips.

"Oh God, I said the wrong thing, didn't I?" Tyson stressed, snatching his hand from Kai's shoulder.

"No, you didn't." Kai closed his eyes, breathing deeply. "We do have a chance to start over. Whether or not it's possible is a different story."

"You guys should settle it in a beybattle." Tyson settled back down, relaxing on the couch once more. "He looks like he knows some wicked skills."

"I'm sure Hiro would know." Kai snorted.

"Yeah- wait, what?"

Kai looked to Tyson; an eyebrow arched in question. "They were on the same team."

"Say what now!?" Tyson exclaimed, his eyebrows shooting up. "A-are you serious!? Hiro never told me this."

"Looks like this tournament is full of surprises, then." Kai dead panned, closing his eyes once more. "But, maybe you're right." He smiled when Tyson made a noise next to him. "We'll just have to settle it in a battle."

"I'll be rooting for you, bud." Tyson grinned, sighing contently.

"Hah, thanks."

The two sat staring tiredly at the ceiling while their fingers brushed delicately against each other, their pinkies eventually intertwining as Tyson turned a deep shade of red while Kai's cheeks were tinted pink; a confident smirk on his lips.

It was on the tip of Tyson's tongue to tell Kai how he felt; since he was somewhat certain his feelings would be returned. Deciding to weigh his options, the Dragoon blader held his tongue while the two of them sat in a comfortable silence, their fingers having never parted.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kurt flicked through the channels on the small tv in the hospital room, the noise almost drowned out by the heart monitor sounding steadily next to the bed and the soft sound of Chadwick's breathing. Yawning loudly, he put the remote down and watched the AFL highlights of the season, chuckling when his teammate, Louis, had a mark highlighted.

"Bloody legend." He mumbled, settling into the chair and reaching over to grasp his boyfriend's hand gently. "What a week this has been, huh?" He groaned, eyes never leaving the small screen while the other slept. "Babe, I'm not going to lie, I didn't think shit would hit the fan this badly housing a few teams of beybladers. I've never seen you actually spin your blade, but all the trophies and medals you won makes me think you should try getting back into it." He side-glanced to his peaceful lover. "I'd totally support you too, you know that."

He looked up as a nurse came through the door and checked over Chadwick's vitals, humming contently while she worked. "Seems like he's recovering well. Poor thing, must've been painful." She looked over the fluids in the IV bags and nodded, ticking them on her checklist before looking to his heart monitor. "His fever's gone down considerably." She beamed to Kurt. "The doctor will be in to check on him in an hour or so. He should be waking up soon, since he's responded well to surgery."

"Thank you." Kurt smiled tiredly, looking back to his lover as the nurse left them to it. "I guess we'll chat more when you wake up." He brought Chadwick's hand to his lips and kissed the back of it tenderly, gently placing it back on the bed. His eyes snapped up when a groan sounded from the bed, bolting up from his seat as his boyfriend's face scrunched while he opened his eyes. "Babe…" He breathed, brushing thick fingers through slate bangs.

"…Kurt?" Chadwick groaned, his vision slowly coming into focus.

"Hey, love, I'm here." Kurt spoke softly, relief washing over him.

"..Football?"

"Don't worry about that, okay?" Kurt sat on the bed next to Chadwick and stroked through his messy hair. "I can play football anytime." He leaned down, planting a soft kiss to his lover's forehead. "Just rest."

"Mm…" Chadwick groaned, closing his eyes as thick fingers brushed through his hair; comforting him as he drifted back to sleep.

Over an hour had passed since Chadwick had woken, Kurt having settled back in the chair and watching AFL match highlights and interviews with the coaches of both teams. The coaches both revealed they were confident despite a few hiccups before the game tomorrow, Kurt knowing he was one of those 'hiccups'.

"_We have lost our star forward for the game due to a family emergency, but we're confident we'll play well tomorrow."_

"_Will he be taken off the roster for next season?" _An interviewer asked, Kurt's gut twisting anxiously.

"_Absolutely not. Players shouldn't be punished for family obligations." _The coach replied, biting back at the reporter. _"The team will perform to the best of their ability. The boys are confident we'll be taking the trophy home." _

Kurt let a sigh of relief pass his dark lips, silently thanking the coach and looking to the door as it opened. A doctor with greying hair strolled in, a stethoscope draped around his neck and a clipboard under his arm, approached the bed and checked Chadwick over.

"Has Chadwick been keeping up with his medication?" He asked, shining a torch in his eyes and humming when his pupils dilated perfectly.

"From what I know of." Kurt replied, watching the doctor check his boyfriend over. "We were here a few days ago from a panic attack."

"Yes, I've read through the notes." The doctor took his temperature, pursing his lips as he read the numbers. "His fever's almost broken, which is good." He looked down to his clipboard, eyes scanning over the notes. "His file says there may be an imbalance at home. Are the two of you having marital issues?"

"No." Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. "We had some of his sister's friends staying with us. A few of them approached him, since they were childhood friends apparently, and he didn't respond very well."

"I see." The doctor looked up from his notes. "How frequently does your partner suffer from night trauma and panic attacks?"

"This is the worst they've been in over two years. He's kept up to date with all of his medication, we've been to counselling and he responded well to it."

"So, what has upset this balance?" The doctor shifted his weight, relaxing as he set the clipboard down on the table next to the bed.

"Where to even begin." Kurt ran a large hand down his face and looked to his boyfriend's peaceful face. "He's started remembering childhood memories that sound traumatic, thanks to some old acquaintances. And he's been reunited with a brother he didn't know about after goodness knows how long."

"Hmm, yes that sounds like it'd do the trick." The doctor mused, checking the man's IV's and catheter. "Reading through Chadwick's history, he's prone to anxiety and stress which some people don't respond well to. Is his work life stressful?"

"It can be. He seems to really enjoy it, though. I don't know what those guys have said to him, but he didn't take it well."

"How often do you go away? Have the two of you taken any holidays recently?"

"Hmm, not recently, no. Last year we went to New Zealand for a couple of weeks, but nothing major since then."

"I'd suggest allowing Chadwick time to reset, if that makes sense. Especially with his disease, stress can often cause it to become steadily worse; which can result in severe health deterioration or, in serious cases, death."

Kurt swallowed, feeling his body tremble. "I-I see."

"I'll check over his medication and we'll see if we need to increase any doses." He looked back to his notes. "His stomach was mildly twisted with minimal internal bleeding, which was patched almost immediately. This, hopefully, shouldn't happen again; since it occurred once before. This was under different circumstances, but I'd suggest still keeping an eye out and making sure he comes in for regular scans for the next four to six months."

"Thank you, doctor." Kurt smiled to the doctor as he collected his notes and left the room, the smile fading almost instantly when he saw Kai standing at the door. His chocolate eyes followed the pale teen as he walked into the room and planted himself in the chair on the opposite side of the bed.

"Thanks." Kai muttered, not looking to Kurt. "For taking care of him."

"You know, then?" Kurt switched the tv off, his attention back on the teen.

"Yes. My memories of back then are gone, as well. But what my teammate did is inexcusable. I'm apologising on his behalf, even though he doesn't deserve to be forgiven."

"Look, Kai, you shouldn't need to apologise for your friend. What happened could've been avoided, but you don't understand how forgiving your brother is."

"I am curious, though." Kai finally looked to Kurt. "How did you find the patience to fall in love with someone like him?"

"Excuse me?" Kurt sounded offended, his shoulders tensing.

"Someone who was broken and had no confidence in themselves."

"Everyone deserves a chance to be loved." Kurt tried relaxing in the chair, his glare never faltering towards the teen. "I'm not going to deny it wasn't hard, there were days when it seemed impossible because he was just so far gone." He dragged his eyes back to his lover's face, calming down almost instantly. "Even though he was broken, he still had heaps of love to give. He's always been kind and considerate, he's funny as hell and his smile just brightens my day. Once the barriers start to break down, it's like getting to know a new part of him every day."

"I see." Kai mused, looking to his brother.

"We've had to make sacrifices and compromises to get to where we are now. It's not as easy as you think." He looked back to the teen. "Now that the two of you are reunited, what do you plan to do?"

Kai just shrugged, uncertain himself. "He's made a life here. My life is back in Russia, with my team. I don't want to interfere in his life, especially if it's going to throw him off."

"I think he'd get upset if the two of you didn't keep in contact." Kurt took hold of Chadwick's hand, gently massaging the back of it with his thumb.

"What about you?"

"Hm?" Kurt raised an eyebrow, the question throwing him off. "What do you mean?"

"Would you be upset if we kept contact?"

"Of course not. You're brothers, for goodness sake. Sure, I'm upset about the recent events, but I'd never get between the two of you."

"I see." Kai shifted his gaze to the bed, watching his brothers face scrunch up as he opened his eyes.

After taking in his surroundings slowly, Chadwick groaned and looked to his brother sitting to his right. "Kai…" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes with the balls of his hands. "What're you doing here?"

"Good to see you, too." Kai muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No… I didn't mean it like that." Chadwick sighed, running his hands down his face and staring at the ceiling. He waited for the drowsiness to subside before attempting to sit up, blinking when he was stopped by his boyfriend.

"Easy does it, beautiful. Your stitches will come loose."

"I'm fine." Chadwick's voice was gravelly as he shuffled back, grunting while Kurt helped to prop him up against the pillows. "Thanks." He breathed, smiling at his boyfriend and taking his dark hand in his dainty one. "I'm sorry you're going to miss the game…"

"Don't be sorry." Kurt brought Chadwick's hand to his lips, kissing the back of it tenderly. "I'm just glad you're alright."

Kai watched the exchange between his brother and Kurt, a pang of jealousy beginning to build in his chest. How was it possible to drop everything for someone else the way Kurt did?

"Your mum's still here, I think." Kurt brushed a few stray hairs from his lover's face, smiling lovingly. "Want me to find her? Let you two have some space?"

Chadwick just nodded, relaxing back against the plush pillows. "If that's okay. Thank you, love." He hummed contently when dark lips pressed against his, Kurt leaving the room moments later and closing the door quietly behind him. Sighing deeply, Chadwick looked back to Kai; the cloud beginning to lift from his mind.

"The woman who took you in," Kai began, watching his brother's jaw tense. "She told me everything."

"I figured she might've. I've got a few questions of my own for her." Chadwick then looked to his lap, his fingers fidgeting nervously. "Kai, before I had that panic attack, I spoke to Tala."

"I'm aware." Kai growled, his breathing coming out in angry bursts. "What did he say to you?"

"He told me what happened after Black Dranzer; that you were searching for me and digging for answers. That you told him what happened in that room before I was taken away." Remorseful amethyst eyes looked to rage fuelled ones. "He said Voltaire ordered them to wipe your memory of everything prior to that day."

"Is that all he said?"

"Yes. Kai… My memories are beginning to come back and I don't like what I'm remembering. That place… It was awful. It's making me wonder how I'd forgotten any of it, how I'd forgotten the fear and dread surrounding that place." He looked back down at his lap, clasping his fingers together. "I remember being in the same group as Tala, Bryan and Spencer. And Dranzer."

Kai's attention was caught instantly, his eyes narrowing at the mention of his beloved Beyblade. "What do you mean?"

Chadwick buried his face in his hands, sliding them up and pushing the messy slate hair from his eyes. "Dranzer… I remember her. Before… Before dad handed me over to Voltaire, he gave her to me."

"Impossible. Dranzer's been mine since the beginning." Kai spat.

"Kai," Chadwick snapped, "you had your memories wiped because of that incident. I'm not telling you to give Dranzer back to me, because she's yours now. I'm just telling you what I've remembered." He leaned back against the solid bedhead, glaring up at the ceiling.

"You don't need to get snippy." Kai grumbled, crossing his arms and averting his eyes to the wall.

"I wouldn't need to get snippy if you'd just listened to me. Ugh." Chadwick closed his eyes, a small pout curling on his tanned lips. "God, listen to us. Reunited for a few hours and already fighting."

"Whatever." Kai looked back to his brother, his temper beginning to subside. "Do you remember him?" He cleared his throat when Chadwick furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Our father."

"A little. My memory is still a little fuzzy, but I remember Voltaire coming to collect me. Dad pushed Dranzer in my hands and told me she'd protect me, and to remember that he loved me." The older of the two sighed, looking to the ceiling. "I feel terrible for wondering if he hated me; especially after what Voltaire had said to me."

"What did he say?"

"No wonder your father gave you up without hesitation." He repeated the cruel man's words, shuddering at the memory. "I think by that point he'd known I was gay." Chadwick smirked bitterly. "Can't have a faggot for an heir. That's what he said to me before I was picked up by Mr. Dickenson."

"Chad…"

"Did mum tell you anything else?" It was Chadwick's turn to ask questions, his calm gaze back on the teen.

"She told me what happened a few years ago." He glared at his brother, rage bubbling in his gut. "And that she was friends with our father."

"She was?" Chadwick raised an eyebrow, looking up in thought. "Well, there's another thing I'll be talking to her about." He looked back to his brother, sorrow settling on his face. "I suppose she told you everything, then?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry you had to hear about it."

"Don't apologise. What that man did was disgusting and he deserves to rot." Kai crossed his legs comfortably, settling back into the chair. "I, uh, also ran into your grandmother. I think."

"You think?" Chadwick laughed, looking to his brothers flustered face. "Yeah, nan lives fifteen minutes away from Kurt and I, so we drop in a lot to see her." His face scrunched up, almost too cutely. "That's adorable. Aww, did she talk your ears off?"

"Naturally. Everyone seems to really love you here." Kai bit his lip, not wanting to sound too envious.

Chadwick's smile dropped. "I know it wasn't fair, you getting the short end of the stick. I mean, sure, there are people here who love me. But you have people who love you, too." His lips curved in a small smile, widening when the teen looked to him. "Your friends, Tyson and Max, I know they adore you. I, uh, probably shouldn't be telling you this…" He trailed off, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Just spit it out." Kai grumbled.

"Your first day at my house, Tyson approached me; seeking advice on a crush he has."

"Oh yeah?" Kai cocked an eyebrow, his interest piquing.

"I mean, I don't blame him for asking for a little help. After all, the person he's crushing on can be a little grumpy, almost unapproachable." He grinned to his brother, relishing in the blush forming on the other's pale face. "But, honourable, too." Chadwick's grin softened. "I've been keeping up to date with all the matches, since I promised Bri I'd watch her games. You really stood up for your friends in those matches, despite being on opposite sides."

"So, this person…"

"For being so smart and honourable, you're a little dense if you haven't figured out that he's crushing hard over you." Chadwick lowered his eyebrows, almost in annoyance. "And the same goes for him. The few days we had you guys, Kurt and I were just your buffers."

"Excuse me? Dense?"

"Yeah, dense." Chadwick rolled his eyes, settling them back on his brother. "Now that you know, what are you going to do?"

Kai had no answer for that right now, his mind still frazzled that Tyson felt the same way towards him; the feeling was almost too surreal. Looking up to the pale ceiling, he worried his lip between his teeth; trying to weigh his options and how he'd approach the situation. What more could he do?

"I don't know."

**Yes… what will Kai do with this information? I suppose you'll just have to wait until the next chapter ;) **

**Tala's memories of his early days in the abbey tie into what he'd gotten upset at Chadwick about in one of the earlier chapters. The memories probably weren't necessary, but they were an addition I wanted to add in; especially since Boris began picking up on Chadwick's strange behaviour in the early days. **

**Buckle yourselves in, because there's more Tyson and Kai to come!**

**Thanks so much, guys! Any feedback is good feedback :) **

**-SD**


	12. Chapter 12

**So, what shall Kai do with this information gracefully given to him by his brother? I suppose you'll have to read to find out ;) **

**There is a brief interaction between Chadwick and Hiro in this chapter, and the two don't get along at all. Things are bound to get interesting in this chapter; especially to you all TyKai readers.**

**Thanks so much to those of you who've followed/favourited the story, who've left reviews and those of you who're just tagging along for the ride :)  
Also a massive thank you for sticking it out for the TyKai content, you shall not be disappointed.  
This story will be coming to a close shortly and it has been a thrill getting back into writing fanfiction and updating regularly. Honestly; I'm just so proud of myself haha!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A few days had passed since Chadwick's surgery, the doctors having discharged him and telling him to take it easy for a couple of weeks. He'd had to ring his clients, cancelling appointment after appointment due to his current condition. He was in no fit state to choreograph, let alone do any bendy or tedious routines and tricks on the pole; which frustrated him to no ends.

He'd gotten back into gardening, digging out the weeds and planting some more vibrant flowers into the front garden bed, his smile never faltering as he laboured over the garden and in the backyard. He spent the first few days dusting around the house and tidying up, not realising how badly coated some things had become since the last time he'd tidied up. However long ago that was…

Cate had gone back home to Melbourne, since she'd taken a few days off work to stay with him and make sure the doctors had updated his medication properly before leaving him in Kurt's capable hands. The teams they'd housed for a few days had been checked into a hotel in Sydney's CBD, the BBA inviting Chadwick and Kurt over for dinner to thank them for the temporary accommodation.

To say things had been tense would be an understatement.

Chadwick was approached by Hiro, his old teammate, while Kurt stood next to him in all his spectacular glory.

"I heard you'd given up beyblading for good." Hiro deadpanned, sipping at a glass of champagne that were distributed amongst the adults. "Shame."

"You would say that." Chadwick grumbled, sipping at his orange juice since he was banned from alcoholic beverages until further notice.

"Also, interesting development between you and Kai. I must say, I never would've guessed it myself." Hiro teased the rim of the glass, not giving any eye contact. "You still dancing, then?"

"Yeah. I've got some clients."

"So I've heard."

"If you know, then why bother asking?" Chadwick snapped, a foul mood beginning to settle. He suddenly remembered everything he disliked about Hiro Granger, all his frustration slowly rupturing to surface.

"No need to bite my head off. I was just making an observation."

"Right."

"God, you and Kai are exactly the same. Everything has to be perfect and no one under you can have a say in anything."

"Don't you dare speak about him like that." Chadwick hissed, his teeth beginning to grind.

"Babe, take a deep breath." Kurt placed a gentle hand to his boyfriend's waist, looking to Hiro. "Well, was nice talking with you, we're needed elsewhere." He managed to drag his fuming lover away, chuckling lightly. "I know I shouldn't laugh, but you're so funny when you're angry."

"You would say that." Chadwick sipped his juice, his silent grumbling continuing.

"I saw a photo of you two in the trophy room. Old teammate?" Kurt asked, leading his boyfriend to the buffet table and picking up a plate from a small stack.

"Unfortunately." Chadwick picked a few things from various trays on the table and loaded them onto the plate Kurt held. "He was so infuriating, thinking he was better than everyone else when he wasn't. I can't believe he's a coach, now."

"Hmm, yeah I suppose." Kurt shrugged. "Oh, chuck some of those spring rolls on, oh and a few of those quiches, too." He grinned, following his boyfriend to a table and planting himself down. "Would you ever consider getting back into beyblading?"

Chadwick looked up, about to shove a spring roll in his mouth. "What…?"

"I'm serious. Babe, all the trophies and medals you won through beyblading, you were obviously one of the best." Kurt picked up a quiche, moaning dramatically when he took a bite. "You could coach your sister's team."

"Kurt, that team is a disaster and you know it." He looked to the spring roll, twirling it between his fingers. "Plus, I don't think I'd be a very good coach."

"Why not? You've got the patience and obviously the skills. You listen to your students and help them when they're stuck, you make them laugh and they never leave your classes feeling disappointed. I reckon you'd make a great coach."

"But I like dancing. I love pole dancing, I love choreographing. I don't want to give that up to be a beyblading coach."

"Why not do both? It's not like Beyblade tournaments go all year. They're seasonal, like football." Kurt pressed the subject, finishing the quiche and going in for another one. "You know I'd support you a hundred percent, as well." He placed his large hand to Chadwick's petite one, squeezing it gently. "At least think about it, yeah?"

"I will…" Chadwick mumbled, nibbling at his spring roll. He couldn't believe how persistent his boyfriend was being about getting back into beyblading and becoming a coach. He couldn't deny it was endearing, having Kurt supporting him and being overly enthusiastic about the thought. He let a smile tug at his lips while he munched on the spring roll.

Tyson excused himself briefly, needing to get some air from all the commotion in the function hall. Feelings had begun to surface about the possibility of becoming a three-time world champion, and it began eating away at his confidence.

The last couple of days had been especially taxing since they'd been shifted into a hotel directly in the CBD and there were reporters EVERYWHERE. It made him feel anxious about the thought of winning, the pressure slowly building up to the point of insanity.

There were also the feelings he had towards Kai, the subtle touch of their fingers in the hotel lobby a few days ago still coursed through his mind. He'd begun to wonder if Kai really did feel the same way that he did, the thought making him blush at the small gesture and giving him morning wood for the last few mornings.

Looking over to Kai, he noticed his old teammate had been rather chipper since they'd had their chat in the hotel lobby. Kai had taken his advice and wandered to the hospital to see his brother, Tyson feeling as though he'd accomplished something no one else would dare touch on. He watched his crush walk over to Chadwick and Kurt and plant himself down, the two brothers looking as though they'd caught up on a lot and were more comfortable in each other's presence.

Tyson wished he and Hiro could have something like that.

"What's on your mind, little brother?" Speak of the devil…

"Nothing."

"Oh? Wouldn't have anything to do with Kai, now would it?" Hiro had a smug smirk on his face, a fresh glass of champagne in his grasp as he eyed his younger brother. "Have the two of you spoken?"

"We haven't really had the chance to, Hiro. In case you hadn't noticed; his brother was in the hospital. You know, your old teammate?"

"Ah, so you know about that?" Hiro said bluntly, taking a sip of his beverage.

"Yeah. Why didn't you tell me you were on a team? Why are you always keeping secrets from me?"

"Tyson, it's not like it was a big deal."

"Not a big deal!?" Tyson exclaimed, his face contorted with confusion and anger. "You two won heaps of tournaments together, you were unstoppable!"

"Tyson, that was a long time ago." Hiro dragged his gaze to his ex-teammate, narrowing his eyebrows. "Things happen and you just need to learn to move on. This thing you have with Kai, I can't see that ending well."

"How dare you!" Tyson cried, a small growl escaping his lips. "You have no right."

"As your coach, and brother, I have every right. Those two are nothing but trouble, and you'll come to realise that one way or another." Hiro turned on his heel, leaving his brother to fume and glare after him.

"See, what did I tell you? Hiro Granger thinks he's above everyone else." Chadwick grumbled, fuming over the interaction between the Granger brothers. He took a sip of his juice and looked to Kai. "Now's your chance." He wiggled his eyebrows, chuckling when his brother groaned and rolled his eyes. "Go on, you won't know unless you try."

Kai grunted as he stood, brushing himself off and leaving his brother to approach Tyson. He took a deep breath to calm his shaky nerves, clearing his throat as he stopped next to the Dragoon blader. "Hey."

Tyson snapped from his annoyed daze, looking to his side he squeaked when Kai stood next to him; a small smile on his pale lips. "H-hey." He looked to the ground between his feet, feeling stupid for being so flustered.

"You wanna get some air?" Kai jabbed his thumb to the doors leading to the gardens, relieved when Tyson nodded and followed him out.

They wandered out into the gardens, the night air soothing against their flushed skin as they sat at a wooden bench overlooking a small pond surrounded by neatly trimmed shrubs and vibrant flowers; the noise from the venue almost drowned out. Tyson had a million thoughts racing through his mind at that moment, most of them about Kai and how he might feel the same, the other about the championships and the immense weight sitting on his chest.

"You and Chad seem to be hitting it off." He said quietly, clasping his hands together and looking to the dark surface of the pond.

"Hm, yeah." Kai muttered, relaxing back into the wooden bench. "Your advice was… helpful." He smirked. "He might be getting back into beyblading."

"Woah, seriously!?" Tyson looked up, his eyes darting to Kai as he sat up straight. "That's awesome, I'll have to battle him." He grinned, the mood suddenly lifting. "See if he can beat the two-time world champ."

"Hah, yeah." Kai looked to Tyson, the smirk never faltering.

"Hey, Kai," Tyson began, his grin dropping as he looked to his crush. "The last few days have been hectic to say the least, and I'm trying to come to terms with all these feelings that've been harbouring inside me."

"What kind of feelings?" Kai raised an eyebrow, watching the other shake nervously.

"Now that we're staying the city, there's heaps of reporters hanging around trying to get me to talk about winning this tournament. And honestly, it's making me feel more and more anxious about trying to get to the finals. It feels foreboding, like now that we're here I might not make it after all." Tyson narrowed his eyebrows, a deep sigh escaping his lips. "It makes me feel like I'm going to let everyone down. What if their expectations of me are too high? What if I choke in the battle with Max?"

Kai closed his eyes, allowing the other's concerns to settle in. He couldn't deny Tyson made a valid point about getting to the finals and not knowing if he was good enough anymore. Letting his eyes slide open, he looked to Tyson; a smirk playing on his lips. "Remember when we started out as a team?"

"How could I forget?" Tyson groaned, leaning back on the bench and covering his eyes with his arm.

"It was always you who told us we could do anything, that if we believed in ourselves and worked hard, we would be able to succeed. I can't deny your determination and grit made me a little jealous." He snorted when Tyson made a strangled noise next to him. "Hearing you speak like this now, doesn't make you any less of the beyblader you've grown into. I suppose it's only natural to be feeling the pressure of going up against us…"

"Kai…" Tyson swallowed a lump in his throat.

Kai looked to Tyson, his smirk dropping into a soft smile. "The Tyson I know wouldn't back away from a challenge, no matter who he was pitted against. And that's the Tyson I hope to meet in the finals."

Tyson couldn't stop his heart beating rapidly in his chest as Kai spoke, every word his crush said pierced right through his heart and made him want to scream to the world. "Kai… I, uh," he trailed off, not certain if he could bring himself to confess his feelings.

"Hm?"

"N-nothing. Thanks, I really needed that." Tyson lied, looking back to his lap and mentally slapping himself. He had one chance, and he'd blown it.

Kai began to notice what his brother mentioned to him in the hospital a few days ago, the way Tyson became flustered and seemed to be uncertain how to convey his feelings properly. The feeling of dread; having to battle his friends in order to become a three-time world champion was a heavy burden to bear, sure. But nothing could compare to liking one of your friends who you'd surely meet in the finals.

"You know," Tyson started, looking back to Kai. "When our team split up, I was really confused and hurt. I thought it was something I'd done, that you guys didn't want anything to do with me anymore. It made me determined to prove to you guys I wasn't the same goofy kid. That I could battle on my own and didn't need you guys to support me and cheer me on, like in our last two tournaments." He looked down; mahogany eyes full of doubt. "But then, I realised it was because you all wanted a shot at becoming the champion; that my selfish pride was holding you all back. I think, in a way, it's helped me grow up and become more comfortable with myself. Even if it's just a little."

"Is that how you've felt all this time?"

"Y-yeah…" Tyson looked back up, surprised to see Kai's gaze had never faltered. He wanted nothing more than to reach over and brush those slate bangs from his face and kiss him senseless. Trying to push the thought from his mind, Tyson bit his bottom lip; noticing amethyst eyes watching his every movement.

Tyson suddenly became hyper-aware of Kai's body close to his, the heat from his crush coursing through him and making him shudder excitedly. He felt himself inch closer to the other, holding his breath as Kai did the same and trying to convince himself this wasn't a dream.

Letting his eyes flutter closed, their lips met softly, Tyson pleasantly surprised how soft Kai's lips were. Was that peach flavoured candy he could taste? Whatever it was, it made Tyson crave more as the kiss deepened, Kai tilting his head for better access as Tyson groaned, allowing the other to press his tongue against his lips and explore his mouth.

Tyson couldn't believe what was happening right now.

He was kissing Kai… his rival… his friend… his crush.

And Kai was kissing him back!

A shiver ran through him, goose bumps flaring on his arms, as Kai's pale fingers carded their way through his midnight bangs and settled on the back of his neck, pulling him closer as their tongues met and grappled; a groan bubbling in his throat as he pressed a hand to Kai's chest. If he hadn't of touched the other's chest, he wouldn't have believed his heart was racing just as rapidly; a blush creeping along Tyson's cheeks.

They pulled away slowly, a small trail of saliva following as mahogany eyes opened; staring into amethyst ones as they took shallow breaths, Kai's hand still on the back of his neck while his never moved from the other's chest. All the anxious thoughts washed away as Kai's fingers trailed along the back of Tyson's neck and around to his cheek, his gloved hand sitting tenderly as neither of them spoke a word.

Tyson placed his hand to Kai's, closing his eyes when pale lips pressed against his once more. He groaned into the kiss as his crush's hot tongue pressed against his lips once more, excitement burning through him as he tasted Kai's peach flavoured tongue; wanting him more than he ever did.

The kiss became heated and sloppy as their tongues wrestled with their hands fumbling to brush and card through each other's hair and trail down their cheeks, Tyson sighing when Kai began peppering hot kisses down his neck; his tanned fingers sliding through slate hair and tugging gently.

"Kai…" He whispered, biting his lip while Kai trailed his lips up his neck and along his jaw, pulling away and causing Tyson to groan. They stared at each other for a while, a grin forming on the midnight-haired blader's face. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that."

"Oh, believe me." Kai smirked, pressing their foreheads together and staring down into delicious mahogany eyes. "I think I do."

The anxiety Tyson thought he'd done away with began to resurface again, causing him to look away and allow a sad sigh to escape. "Is this… going to change the way we battle each other?" He pondered, not daring to look back up.

"Hm."

"Kai, if we do meet in the finals, I want to battle you at my best!" Tyson looked up, determination flaring in his eyes. "I-I've liked you for a while, but I don't want my personal feelings to get in the way of our battle. A-and with all this pressure coming from the press, everything just feels like a mess." He put his head in his hands, wondering if he was making any sense or if he was making a fool of himself.

"Tyson," Kai began, draping an arm over the back of the wooden bench and held his gaze firmly. "I'm not concerned with my personal feelings clashing during our battle. It'll just make me more determined to beat you." He smirked when Tyson looked up, gobsmacked. "If this is something that's really eating away at you, then I can wait. You're my rival and I want to battle you at your best."

"K-Kai… I don't know what to say." Tyson mumbled, definitely feeling more and more like an idiot the longer they sat outside.

"You don't have to say anything. Just know I'm relieved you feel the same way towards me, that all of this wasn't a mistake and that we can make things work." He put a tender hand to Tyson's cheek, guiding his face back to his.

"Hah." Tyson grinned, leaning into Kai's touch. "Just like your brother, huh?"

"You would go there." Kai grumbled, relaxing back against the bench as Tyson pressed himself into Kai's side; the cool night air washing over them as they sat together while the party continued inside.

Once the chilly night air was too much for the two bladers, Kai and Tyson headed back into the venue. The midnight-haired blader was the first to be taken aback by the sheer excitement coursing through the room as everyone cheered and drank to a toast. He looked to Kai, who just shrugged, as they delved further into the party and stopped to see Chadwick and Kurt embracing each other tightly as the slate-haired man cried happily.

"Uh…" Tyson voiced; his mouth snapping shut when everyone snapped their eyes to the two. "What's up, guys?"

"Oh, you know, not much." Kurt laughed, holding his lover.

"What do you mean 'not much'!?" Chadwick exclaimed, turning to Kai and Tyson; his cheeks stained with tears. "We're getting married." He cried, letting a watery laugh escape when Kurt kissed his cheek.

"Yeah we are!"

"Oh my gosh, congrats!" Tyson exclaimed, his face lighting up as he bounded over to them. "We're invited, right?"

"Hah, I suppose so." Kurt grinned, looking to Kai; his grin widening. "Since you'll be a plus one."

"H-huh?" Tyson blinked, a blush creeping along his cheeks as Chadwick laughed and Kurt winked. "Oh… You guys saw that, huh?"

"Mate, we don't need to see anything to know what happened." The dark-skinned man chuckled, pulling Tyson in and wrapping a burly arm around his shoulders. "You did what was in your heart, that's all that matters; right?" He looked back to his fiancé. "Wait until I tell Baz and the boys. They're gonna be so stoked."

Chadwick beamed. "I'm glad."

"So, Chad," Tyson began, a new confidence building inside of him. "I heard you're gonna get back into beyblading."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about it." The slate-haired man smiled, eyeing the teen. "Interested in a battle sometime, then?"

The grin widened on Tyson's face, confidence turning to excitement. "Yes!" He looked back to Kai, his excitement beginning to level out as the grin dropped to a content smile. Looking back to Chadwick, he held a gloved hand out; relieved when it was taken in a friendly handshake. "After the championships, I'd love to battle you. There's someone else I need to battle first, though."

"I'm glad you've found a resolve." Amethyst eyes softened as the two shook on their deal. "Gives me time to practice battling a two-time world champion."

"Wouldn't have it any other way. Are you guys coming to the tournament on Saturday?" Tyson asked the two men who just nodded at the teen.

"Absolutely. We'll be looking forward to your battles."

"Better get me brushed up on the game then, beautiful." Kurt laughed, looking to his lover. "Otherwise I'm going to be that one confused spectator asking a million questions."

"Can't be any worse than I was when you tried explaining football to me."

"Hm, fair." Kurt grinned, looking back to the teens. "When Chad and I first started dating, he really tried to get into football and read the rules on the internet before coming to watch my first big match." He laughed, his lover going beetroot red. "It was hilarious, watching this goofball screaming for out of bounds and deliberate throw outs."

"It didn't help I was sitting next to Richmond supporters, Kurt. They were savage! I was doing it for you."

"Hah, you're so cute. I loved every minute of it."

"Did you guys win?" Tyson smiled, wandering back to the table with the two men; Kai not far behind.

"Not even close. But it was good fun, anyway." They sat around the table, Kurt and Tyson sharing stories about the two brothers; both Hiwatari's turning a shade of red.

"There was one time we got lost in Europe, and we were in Paris battling this team called the Dark Bladers,"

"Yikes," Kurt chuckled, taking a sip of champagne he'd snagged from one of the passing floor staff.

"Yeah… it was weird. So, there we are, at the top of the Eifel Tower, no chance of beating them. Then Kai just shows up out of the blue and everyone's confidence suddenly comes back!"

Chadwick looked to Kai suspiciously, a small pout curling on his lips. "Why would you split from your team while you're lost in Europe?"

"It wasn't as bad as Tyson makes it sound. I was upgrading Dranzer."

"He was a total sourpuss back then. But he always had really helpful advice and we wouldn't have won half our battles if it weren't for his quick thinking." Tyson grinned; admiration clear on his face.

"Aw, that's sweet." Chadwick beamed, relishing in his brother's flustered face.

"So, Chad," Tyson began, looking to the man. "What're some of your most memorable battles? Did you ever battle my brother? I found out you guys used to be on a team together." His smile dropping. "I wish he'd told me you guys battled together. Maybe our paths would've crossed."

"Your brother and I had a lot of issues being on the same team together. At the beginning it was fine, we got along pretty well, and everything seemed to be looking up. But things happened and circumstances changed. Our other two teammates split from us, leaving Hiro and I to try and find a new member."

"Things were pretty tense, huh?"

"You could say that. But yes, I did battle your brother and beat him rather easily. After that battle the arguing didn't stop and that's when we decided to disband the team. It was for the best."

"B-but you guys won heaps of tournaments together! You were unstoppable."

"It wasn't like that outside the dish, trust me. Anyway," Chadwick clapped his hands together. "Enough of the sob story. Kurt and I should probably be heading off now. There was something important we needed to do."

"There was?" Kurt looked up dumbly, taking a moment for the hint to settle in. "O-ooh! Right. Yep, that thing." He stood with his fiancé, grinning at the teens. "Well lads, it's been a blast. Looking forward to your battle on Saturday."

"Yeah… thanks." Tyson raised an eyebrow, watching the two walk away hand-in-hand. "Could they make it any more obvious they're going to have sex?"

"Not something I want to think about right now, thanks." Kai grumbled.

"Heh, sorry." Tyson looked back to Kai, a calm smile curving on his lips. "So, you and your team heading off soon? I think my team is up first for training in the morning."

"Hm, yeah might be for the best." Kai nodded to the other, the two standing and making their way through the function room and into the hotel lobby to part ways. Kai, being the gentleman that he was, walked Tyson to his room and stopped outside the door with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"I guess this is goodnight." Tyson blushed, looking to the ground nervously.

"Guess it is." Kai smirked, taking a hand and tilting Tyson's head up so their eyes met; taking the blader by surprise when he pressed their lips together. Pulling away after a few seconds, Kai left Tyson to gape like a fish out of water; the smirk never leaving his face as he departed into his own room and closed the door silently behind him.

* * *

**As what happened in the show, I still wanted to show Tyson's anxiety from the attention he was receiving and the expectations of him getting to the finals and becoming a three-time World Champion.  
In the show they focused on Tyson and the old team getting together at Uluru (Ayres Rock) by simply running from Sydney. As an Aussie this was extremely frustrating since they're no where near each other (and in different states/territories). Or Tyson would've had to have been running at superhuman speeds to get there within a day! (Rant over)**

**Hooray, Chadwick and Kurt are finally engaged, and Tyson and Kai finally kissed! Everything is beginning to resolve for the brothers who are slowly bonding and putting more faith/trust in one another. **

**This story has a few chapters left and I'm really thankful to you guys for sticking along for the ride!**

**Until next time :)**

**-SD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! **

**Thanks so much for the positive response to the previous chapter. I was a little unsure about the kiss, but ultimately glad I slid it in there. **

**This chapter is mainly Kai/Chadwick based so there won't be any TyKai in this one; but there will be plenty more to come :)  
A massive thank you to those of you who've followed/favourited the story, reviewed or those who're just tagging along for the ride. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a day away from the beginning of the Australian tournament in sunny Sydney, all teams out enjoying themselves before diving straight into two days of intense battling. Barthez Battalion had dropped out of the tournament due to the Beyblade tampering scandal all through the World Championships. The two teams battling on the Saturday would be the Dragons and F-Dynasty; gunning for a chance at the semi-finals to battle the finalist in Japan along with White Tiger X and the Blitzkrieg Boys. Sunday would be BBA Revolution battling against the PPB Allstars, all teams intending to play hard to get to the finals.

The PPB Allstars and White Tiger X went to Toronga Zoo in hopes of seeing native wildlife and any demonstrations they may have on during the day. Mariah dragged her team along to the koala's, squealing with delight as the handler was passing around a mature koala.

"Oh my gosh, he's so cute!" She exclaimed, giggling and handling the marsupial as it nestled comfortably against her.

"Lucky bear." Rei breathed, silently wishing that were him clutching to Mariah.

"Oh ho, young man." The zookeeper grinned at Rei, handing the animal an offering of eucalyptus leaves. "Much to popular belief, our koalas aren't actually a species of bear! How exciting is that?"

"I… I guess." Rei muttered, blinking with surprise as the keeper tickled the animal's cheek.

"You know, they also have unique fingerprints; just like us. Our koalas and kangaroos are what we call marsupials; meaning they're one of the few species that carry their offspring in a pouch, which is what makes them so special!"

"I-I see." Rei soaked in this new information and looked back to the koala as it nibbled at its leaves and tickled Mariah's neck.

"Ah! That tickles!" She giggled, cuddling the animal closer. "I wish we had these little guys back home!"

"Yeah, too bad we got real bears." Gary piped in, munching on an apple and watching the handler take the koala back for someone else to cuddle. He smiled when Mariah sighed sadly. "You can cuddle Galzy if you want, Mariah."

"Ew, no! Keep that slobbery bear away from me!" She shrieked.

Lee looked to Rei, nodding in the direction of some secluded benches before leading him over and sitting down next to his childhood friend. "Do you have any concerns for our match tomorrow? How confident are you feeling?"

"Lee, I'm going to be honest with you," Rei began, looking to his friend. "We should be out training right now, not cuddling animals. I get that we need a rest day to settle our nerves, but the more we sit around the more practice we're missing out on."

"Do you think the Blitzkrieg Boys are training right now? I can't think of any place where they'd find suitable practice dishes; especially since the BBA closed them off."

"Oh, don't you worry Lee. Kai is Kai, and he will find a way to train; no matter what." Rei sighed, looking down at his gloved hands. "This will be our first official battle against each other, and I'm nervous just thinking about it. But," he looked back to his captain, "I'm confident we have a shot at the finals."

"That's the Rei I know!" Lee beamed, pulling his friend in and draping an arm around his shoulders. "Did you hear anything more about the people those teams were staying with? I heard one of them was related to Kai, is that true?"

"Yeah, I'd heard the rumour. I caught a glimpse of him at the party the other night. If Tyson's hadn't of told me anything, I wouldn't have believed it. This tournament is full of surprises."

"You can say that again." Lee huffed.

"Hey! Lee, Rei! Get your butts back over here! We're going to see the Wallabies next." Mariah shouted excitedly, pointing to her right. "I can't wait to see them! I love Australian animals, they're so cute." She gushed, leading the boys to the next exhibit.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Again!" Tala ordered, launching Wolborg into the dish as Bryan battled him. "That all you got? Come on!"

Bryan growled, trying his best to fight back against his captain as Kai and Spencer watched from the side-lines. "Ya ain't even giving me a chance to lay on ya!" Bryan sneered, slicing his hand through the air. "Falborg! Go! Stroblitz attack!"

Wolborg snarled as Falborg screeched and dove; his novae rogue attack coming just in time as the stroblitz tried to break through. Tala smirked, watching Falborg depart the dish and back into Bryan's hand.

"Wolborg didn't even break a sweat." He said smugly, catching the silver blade and wandering back to Kai and Spencer. "You guys are up next. Try make Kai break a sweat at least, Spence." Tala chided, leaning against the shed wall as the two opposed each other.

It had been somewhat of a miracle that Kurt agreed to let the beybladers use their shed for practice, his chocolate eyes cold towards the redheaded Russian. It was under the condition that they didn't speak a word of the abbey and gave Chadwick space if he needed it, since he was trying to get back into beyblading.

When they'd arrived, Chadwick was in the front garden, pulling up weeds and planting fresh flowers in the garden bed; his face slick with sweat and dirt as he smiled up at the team. Tala couldn't help but notice he was planting more of the vibrant flowers he remembered through his homeland, his suspicions confirmed when Chadwick said where they originated from.

"I've just always been drawn to them, I guess, never really knowing why. I suppose I know, now." He said with a cheerful grin; the Russian's still taken aback by the chipper attitude and colourful smiles.

Tala was snapped from his thoughts when Spencer sighed, having lost to Kai and sauntered back over to sulk. All he could do was shake his head as Kai took his place against the wall, again; seemingly showing his discontent and obvious boredom.

"Okay guys, time for a break." The redhead announced, leading his team from the shed and over to the patio where Chadwick had left a few jugs of ice-cold water and tall glasses.

"After how much of a dick you were to him, he's still going out of his way to be nice." Spencer glared to Tala, pouring himself a glass of water and humming gratefully.

"Yeah, man," Bryan agreed, sitting down on one of the patio chairs and looking to their captain. "Even when you apologise you make it worse."

"Alright, I get it." Tala sneered, sitting down opposite his team and raising a brow at their piqued interest. "What?" He followed their eyes to the yard below, watching Kurt swim laps in their pool. "Show off."

"That's my fiancé you're talking about." Chadwick snickered, having come through from the front yard and pulling off his over-sized gardening gloves. He sighed, leaning on the railing and staring dreamily at his man doing laps in their twenty-five-meter pool, a gold ring glinting on his left ring finger. "Isn't he just a dream?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." Bryan cocked an eyebrow, sipping on some water. "Thanks again, man. You know, for letting us use your dish."

"Huh? Oh, no trouble at all." The tanned man beamed, pulling himself away from the railing and sitting next to Kai. "I'll be cheering for you guys tomorrow. I mean, I kind of have to; don't I?" He laughed, his nose scrunching cutely as he pushed a few strands of late hair behind his pierced ear.

"Well, duh. We'd be insulted if you didn't." Spencer placed hand to his chest. "I mean, I'd be insulted."

"Hah, duly noted."

"So, you gonna practice with us later?" Spencer asked, smiling at their friend.

"Oh, um, I mean…" Chadwick trailed off, fiddling with the star dangling from his left ear. "I haven't really had a chance to reconnect with my blade. You know?"

"Ah yeah, you'd be pretty outta sync now; right?" Bryan nodded to him, going in for another glass of water.

"Yeah. Plus, I know you guys would wipe the floor with me." He chuckled sheepishly.

"Won't know unless you try." Kai looked to his brother; his team surprised by his sudden interest. "Why don't we have a battle and find out." Kai smirked, watching his brother thinking hard about it.

"Well… I guess. I mean, if you guys are finished for now?"

"Babe?"

Chadwick looked over at his fiancé getting out of the pool. "Ya?"

"I forgot to bring my towel down." Kurt threw his arms out dramatically, causing a small chuckle from Chadwick.

"Alright, hang on." The man stood up, excusing himself; as he wandered inside to get his lover a towel. The team watched their friend take a fluffy green towel down to the pool for the dark-skinned man.

"If any of us tried to pull off that crop top and baggy sweat look; we'd look homeless." Bryan admitted, shamelessly admiring their body-confident friend.

"Look who's talking," Spencer grunted, folding his arms over his chest. "I'd totally look like a snack."

Tala groaned, not believing what he was hearing as he watched their friend open the safety gate and walk closer to Kurt with the towel outstretched for him. He bit back a smirk when the dark-skinned man dropped the towel and picked up the unsuspecting man; laughing as he threw them both into the pool. Even though Kurt was hostile towards Tala, and he completely understood why, the redhead couldn't help but have a little more respect for the man as he came to the surface and laughed at his drenched fiancé.

"Your face!" Kurt laughed, paddling around as Chadwick parted soggy slate bangs from his eyes; an unamused glare on his face. "Oh, this was too easy. You're so gullible! I love you!" He continued laughing hysterically, reaching out when Chadwick paddled to the edge. "No! Come back! Babe, I'm sorry!" He took his lover by the waist and hoisted him up, dunking them back under the water. Grinning from ear-to-ear as the amethyst-eyed man pouted at him, he cupped his cheeks and kissed him quickly; the two gasping when they came to the surface for air.

"Next time, you can lay on the grass and air out!" Chadwick's face was red as he hoisted himself out of the water and looked down at his soggy clothes. "This was my favourite top, too."

"Babe, it's just a bit of water. And I thought _I _was your favourite top." Kurt chuckled, getting out and kissing his lover's wet cheek while he received a pathetic excuse for a death glare. "Come on, I'll dry out on the grass." He handed the green towel over, chuckling when it was snatched from his grasp.

"Good." Chadwick pouted, wandering from the pool with Kurt and back up to the patio where the team still sat, Tala biting his lip. "What?" Chadwick grumbled, swiftly drying himself as the team snickered.

"You look like a wet puppy." Bryan laughed, folding his hands behind his head as he watched their friend turn a deep shade of red.

"No, I don't!" Chadwick snapped, storming off as Kurt took the towel and patted his face and chest dry.

"Yeah, you two are definitely related." Spencer looked to Kai, grinning as amethyst eyes snapped to him and gave him a fierce glare.

"You guys finished training, then?" Kurt asked, looking between each of the teens; his eyes narrowing when they fell on Tala. "If you are, then we can organise someone to get you."

"Ah, yeah, we're just about done. Thanks again for letting us into your home, Kurt." Spencer bowed his head respectfully, looking to Bryan moments later. "Did you wanna battle before we head?"

"Sure." Bryan shrugged, having nothing better to do; as the two wandered back to the shed.

Kai looked between Tala and Kurt, deciding it would be better for him to go inside and let these two work out their differences. And possibly break out in a fight. He silently left the table and strolled inside, heading for the stairs knowing his brother would be up in his room.

Slowly making his way to the extravagant master bedroom, Kai knocked before letting himself in; his breath catching when he trailed his eyes around the room. A huge walk-in robe on the left-hand side of the room, a king-sized bed to the right which was adorned with silky sheets and a ridiculous amount of cushions, what appeared to be a powder table set up against the back wall with jewellery boxes, cologne, various moisturisers and a hairbrush, tangled with thick slate strands, settled on the wooden surface.

Looking around the room, he was beginning to realise he still knew nothing about his brother which made his stomach sink a little. He just sighed and took a seat on the bed, not even surprised how soft the mattress was. Looking to the closed ensuite bathroom door, he could hear the shower being turned off followed by the sound of feet softly padding around in the tiled bathroom.

Pulling his eyes away from the door, he stood again and wandered to the left side of the bed; his eyes drawn to a photo of Chadwick and Kurt in a dainty silver frame. It was a happy photo, the two men beaming at the camera while they stood at an outlook overlooking lush forests and grassy hills. They were dressed warmly, Kai smirking at the beige scarf wrapped around his brother's shoulders and neck.

Looking at the remaining items on the bedside table he noticed the leather braided bracelet coiled neatly on the table, a gold ring nestled in the centre of the coil along with the slender anklet his brother often wore, an array of earrings and the dangling star earring pierced in his lower left lobe. He realised they were polar opposites when it came to things like this.

Kai didn't care much for jewellery at all, always preferring to wear his signature fingerless gloves and blue war paint. The blue stud he'd had was removed since he didn't care much for it anymore; the idea of it getting pulled out during a match more of a worry than anything else.

Walking over to the other side of the bed while his brother did goodness knows what in the bathroom, he smirked; realising this was Kurt's side and it was a typical guy bedside table. A matching lamp to the one on the opposite side, a pre-loved book, _'Holding the Man'_, with a bookmark in the centre, and a photo of the two men together. This one was different, though, Kai noticed. Picking the framed photo from the table, he studied it.

His brother looked different than in the other pictures he'd seen. This one he was wearing a long-sleeved shirt with baggy sweats and old sneakers. He was without any piercings and had a tired look about his face, even though he and Kurt were both smiling for the photo. His shoulders appeared rigid as the other man had an arm wrapped around them, the dark-skinned man's head resting against Chadwick's. His hair was noticeably longer, and he appeared daintier, his eyes not quite portraying his pleasant smile.

"Kai?" He quickly put the photo down and turned to face his brother, a purple towel wrapped around his brother's narrow hips. "What're you doing in here?" He asked, walking to the wardrobe and switching the light on to pick out a fresh set of clothes.

"Hm." He shrugged, walking to the entrance of the robe and leaning against the doorway. "Tala and Kurt looked like they were about to rip each other apart."

"Ah." Chadwick smiled to Kai, pulling a pair of loose maroon pants and a grey tank from a shelf before shuffling out and switching the light off. "And you wanted to make a hasty retreat with me." He chuckled, setting the clothes on the bed and opening his bedside drawer for a pair of underwear and socks. "So, how'd it go last night with Tyson?" The man looked to Kai, chuckling at the subtle eyeroll from the other.

"It was fine."

"Just fine?" Chadwick raised an eyebrow, expecting a more detailed answer. "Was it everything you'd thought it would be?" He threw a sly grin.

"Yes. It was fine. Would you prefer I admit my unyielding love or go on a sentimental rampage?" Kai grumbled, hoping his brother would drop the subject.

"Kai, I just asked you how it went. You don't need to get angry about it." Chadwick sighed. "Sorry."

"We kissed."

"That's a good start."

"Hm. We decided it would be for the best to wait until after the finals before moving forward with anything. He's anxious about the championships and I suppose I don't blame him."

"It's a lot of pressure." Chadwick agreed. "But I'm glad you two found a resolve. I just hope the thing Hiro and I had doesn't affect your relationship in any way." He turned to close his drawers.

"I can't see why it would." Kai shrugged, watching his brother and noticed a poorly healed scar on his right shoulder blade. He grunted when Chadwick shamelessly dropped the towel and stepped into his underwear, feeling a shudder run through him when he got a glimpse of downstairs.

Chadwick turned to him, blinking as his brother had a light tinge of pink on his cheeks. "What?"

"A warning would've been nice before you just dropped your towel." Kai huffed.

"Sorry, you know, I'm not used to having someone else aside from Kurt in the room. And it's not like anything you haven't seen before." It was Chadwick's turn to shrug as he pulled the tank on and shimmied into the loose pants. "Saw you staring at that photo." Chadwick said quietly, taking his array of jewellery from the bedside table and sitting in front of the mirror; poking the earrings through his pierced lobes and cartilage.

"You looked… different." Kai felt the strain in his voice as he spoke, sitting on the bed and watching his brother accessorise himself.

"It's because I was." Was the blunt reply, no hint of cheerfulness on his face as he turned to face Kai while wrapping the bracelet around his wrist. "It was when Kurt and I had just started dating and I was still self-conscious about this," he motioned to the scars lining his wrists and forearms, a frustrated sigh leaving his tanned lips. "I felt so ugly, but Kurt… He just made me feel… I dunno," Chadwick looked up, thinking of an appropriate word. "He made me feel beautiful, I guess." He smiled at Kai, the warmth returning to his eyes. "I suppose it's why he likes that photo so much."

"I see." Kai murmured, looking to the powder table again. "What's with all the moisturisers?" He cocked an eyebrow when his brother appeared offended.

"Kai, you wound me." Chadwick put a hand to his chest, picking up one of the containers and holding it like it was a baby. "The secret to beauty is soft skin, and that can be achieved by moisturisers and lotions. It's like you want me to put some on your face."

"Yeah, no thanks. I just asked a question."

"Kai, when you hit your twenties and wonder about the future of your skin; you'll thank me for introducing you to these glorious lotions."

"Whatever." Kai snorted, crossing his arms and watching his brother apply a generous amount to his face and rub it in with petite fingers. "So, are we going to battle or not?"

"Yeah, yeah. Soon." Chadwick waved him off, screwing the lid back on and brushing his damp hair away from his eyes.

"Lucky you didn't get the wild Hiwatari hair." Kai grumbled, watching his brother easily brush the slate hair from his face.

"You seriously think my hair's always been like this?" Chadwick raised his eyebrows, staring at his brother through the mirror. "Believe it or not, mine was exactly like yours. Untameable, impossible to brush and style, eats all the combs and brushes." He swivelled in the padded seat, a cheeky grin across his face. "Maybe if you got a haircut like I did, you'd be able to tame your hair, too."

"Yeah, not happening." Kai huffed.

"Hm, suit yourself." Chadwick shrugged, standing and motioning for Kai to follow him from the room and down into the trophy room so he could collect his Beyblade.

"You haven't even taken it out of the case?" Kai questioned, feeling irritated his brother wasn't taking his debut back into blading seriously.

"Of course, I have." Chadwick rolled his eyes, opening the cabinet and pulling the red Beyblade out; humming when it slowly warmed in his hands. "Hey fella." He whispered, retrieving a standard shooter and ripcord and leading Kai to the shed. "I just haven't had time to practice."

"Whatever." Kai followed quietly, his team back in the shed along with Kurt. "You guys done?"

"Just finished up." Tala looked back to Kai, noticing Chadwick behind him with a pleasant smile on his face. "You two gonna battle?"

"Yeah." Kai walked to the opposite side of the dish, getting his shooter and Dranzer ready. "Just because you're practically a newbie again, doesn't mean I'll go easy on you." He smirked at Chadwick.

"Oh, I wouldn't expect you to." The other chuckled, beaming at Kurt. "Ready to watch me get whipped by Kai?"

"I wish I had some popcorn, a stubbie and a lawn chair right about now." Kurt joked, giving his fiancé a thumbs up before standing over with the Blitzkrieg Boys. "Okay, so gimme the low down. I've never seen one of these Beyblade matches before."

Spencer blinked, dumbfounded. "Oh, well, it's pretty simple. This is going to be a single round, one-on-one. Whoever gets knocked out first or stops spinning is the loser, basically. And any early launch is a disqualification."

"Wow, yeah, that does sound fairly simple." Kurt agreed, grinning back to the dish. "You got this babe."

"Hah, thanks." The two brothers squared off, holding their launchers ready as Tala began the countdown.

"Ready?" He looked between the two, holding his hand up when they nodded. "In three, two, one," their shoulders tensed, amethyst eyes glaring at each other as the signal was given. "Let it rip!"

"Dranzer!" Kai shouted, pulling hard and releasing Dranzer into the dish to meet the red Beyblade.

"Fly!" Chadwick responded, watching the blades make contact and make a beeline away from the other. He kept his eyes on Dranzer for the first few moments, watching her movements and making calculations in his head as if he'd never stopped blading.

"You going to make a move? Or just grin like an idiot?" Kai smirked, clenching his fist. "Dranzer! Move in!"

"Oof, bad idea." Chadwick beamed, watching the blue Beyblade soar towards his red one; sparks flying from the friction. "Wait for it…" He commanded, the blade obeying as it remained anchored on the spot.

"Babe, he's gonna hit you!" Kurt threw his arms out, bewildered his fiancé was just going to let his brother walk all over him.

Dranzer sped towards the other, the blade beginning to heat up as it edged closer. "Go! Blazing gig!" Kai commanded, the engine gear roaring to life as it ignited; close to taking out its opponent.

"Now!" Chadwick commanded, the red Beyblade coming to life. "Evade!" It slalomed to the left, narrowly avoiding the burning blue blade as it straightened and went in for a follow up. "Let's shake it up! Counterattack!"

Kai watched with wide eyes as the red Beyblade easily manoeuvred past him, feeling stupid for allowing his brother's feigned innocence get to him. "Dranzer! Back away!"

"Too late!" The red Beyblade extinguished the flames with its own, the white-hot blaze licking from its base. "Let's go! Infernal combustion!" The blade pushed back against Dranzer, the area surrounding the dish heating up as the two beyblades caught ablaze in a sea of blue and white flames.

Kurt watched on, his mouth hanging open, as the two beyblades struggled against each other for dominance, having never seen anything like this before. "Babe… You-you still got it."

"Hasn't had time to reconnect with his blade my ass." Bryan grunted, shielding his face with his arm as the two blades continued to send out scorching heatwaves, the temperature beginning to rise by several degrees.

Kai grimaced, watching his brother smiling patronizingly at him. "Should've known you'd have a trick or two up your sleeve."

"Heh, never underestimate your opponent. That's what they say, right?" Chadwick shrugged, darting his eyes back to the dish. "How do you want to finish this?"

"With you knocked out." Kai growled, his fists clenching as he punched the air in front of him; his eyes fuelled with rage. "Dranzer!"

"Oh, nice one." Chadwick grinned, looking to his red blade. "Draconda!"

Kurt watched as the dish lit up in a sea of bright light, his eyes widening when he saw two beasts emerge and stand loyally behind their masters. "No way." He voiced, seeing a magnificent red phoenix with a golden crown standing tall and ready to strike against a red and dusky orange wyvern snarling aggressively.

"Draconda, huh?"

"Better believe it." Chadwick grinned, looking to the dragon next to him and touching its jaw tenderly. "I'm so sorry I left you for so long, old friend." His smile softened when the beast looked to him with its liquid amber gaze and purred reassuringly, nuzzling into the touch. "Heh, just like old times, huh?" He beamed, looking back to his brother. "Ready to go again?"

"Never been more ready." Kai smirked, looking back as Dranzer hesitated. "Attack!" His command fell on deaf ears as Dranzer refused, screeching with her wings outstretched to gain the opponent's attention. "Dranzer!" Kai growled, snapped his gaze to his beloved bitbeast. "What are you doing? Attack!"

Draconda hissed, ready to strike. It brought its head back as it opened its powerful jaws; teeth deathly sharp with a jagged tongue. It stopped when a hand motioned for a halt, turning liquid amber eyes to its master.

Chadwick stared at Dranzer, barely remembering what the bitbeast looked like from his early memories. Exchanging conflicting glances, he walked forward; his hand never dropping as Draconda watched with slitted eyes. The man stopped safely in front of the phoenix, his amethyst eyes displaying sadness as she leant forward and chirped at him; causing him to choke and press a shaky hand against her red feathered face.

Kai stared in absolute disbelief as his bitbeast mourned over his brother; a sight he'd admittedly never seen before. He looked to Draconda as the wyvern settled back and purred loudly, convinced there was no danger present.

"What's… going on?" Kurt asked, looking to the three teens for an answer.

"Dranzer's mourning him." Tala said, almost sadly. "Usually when bitbeasts are introduced to their masters, they form a tight bond that's hard to break. And since Chad and her were ripped apart, I think she's taking this opportunity to mourn their separation properly before accepting his new bitbeast."

"That… Sounds really awful." Kurt looked back to his lover, watching the exchange as it tugged at his heartstrings. "They're saying their final farewell."

"Yeah." Tala whispered, the tension between him and Kurt almost non-existent.

"I'm sorry…" Chadwick whispered to the phoenix, tears rolling down his freckled cheeks as the beast pressed her beak into his shoulder; twittering quietly as she ruffled her feathers and nuzzled him soothingly. "Thank you for taking care of him." He looked into sorrowful jade green eyes, his fingers delicately carding through her soft feathers. "I know things didn't turn out the way we planned, but I'm glad I was able to see you again." He beamed, pressing his forehead against Dranzer's crowned head and exhaling deeply through his nostrils.

Moments later, Dranzer lifted her head and stared down into the eyes of her old master; her chest puffed out as she brought her head back and released a powerful screech. With her soul blazing anew, the phoenix rose up and opposed the red wyvern; her wings outstretched to dissuade the dragon.

Chadwick just smiled at her, taking his position back with Draconda and looked to him with a comforting gaze. "Ready?" The wyvern hissed, standing to attention as the two beyblades clashed in the dish; heating the room as the beasts went for each other in attempt to throw the other out with their newfound vigour.

"Dranzer! Let's go again! Blazing gig!" Kai commanded, relieved when she obeyed this time.

"We're not about to back down, right?" Chadwick grinned to his bitbeast, snapping his eyes back to his brother. "Pretty sneaky, using your gear twice. Now! Draconda! Infernal combustion!" He commanded, the wyvern coming to life and soaring closer to the phoenix; white-hot flames dripping from his powerful maw.

The two beasts collided in an impressive display of blue and white flames, the brothers shielding themselves as immense heatwaves erupted; shattering the shed windows. Fighting tooth, claw and wing, the beasts clashed once more; sending out a final wave before darting back into their blades and coming to a stop, the battle ending in a draw.

Kurt poked his head out from behind Spencer, having taken refuge not long after the two beasts attacked. To say he was impressed would be an understatement as he dashed forward and knelt next to his fiancé; his lover cradling the red Beyblade in his hands as if it would break any second.

Kai stood up, brushing himself off and sauntered over to his brother. Holding his hand out, a smirk curled on his lips when Chadwick took his hand and stood up; taken aback by the tears welling up in the other's eyes. "You okay?" He asked quietly. The man just nodded.

"Y-yeah." Chadwick voiced quietly, sniffling and beaming at his brother. "Thanks. That battle was awesome."

"You realise you lied to me, saying you were rusty."

"Ah, you know us Hiwatari's," Chadwick grinned, "nothing less than perfect." He laughed when he was lightly punched in the arm.

"Smartass." Kai smirked, looking down at his Beyblade. "I didn't realise she was mourning you."

"I didn't either, but I'm glad we were able to say goodbye properly." Chadwick voiced contently, looking to Kurt with a smile. "How was that? Enjoy your first Beyblade match?"

"Babe, I swear, you find a new way to give me anxiety all the time. But that was amazing! See, I knew you'd still be good. All those trophies proved it, just now." Kurt grinned, kissing his fiancé's freckled cheek.

"Hah, yeah." Chadwick grinned, looking back to the Russian team. "I have faith that you'll beat White Tiger X tomorrow. After today, I sincerely hope you take the championships. Take Dranzer all the way, Kai." He held his hand out, his grin widening when his brother clasped it in a firm grip.

"Just watch us."

* * *

**As I mentioned a few chapters back, Dranzer belonged to Chadwick briefly since it seemed logical for her to be passed down to the heir (which was him at the time)  
Having them say their farewell was just a little touch I wanted to add. I also wanted Kai and Chadwick to just have more time together since the tournament will be over soon and the teams will be moving on to Japan for the finals.  
And having Chadwick not be overly rusty may seem a little OP, but he's a Hiwatari; right? They don't do anything half-arsed!**

**Thanks so much for sticking to the story for so long! Any feedback is good feedback! :)**

**-SD **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey!**

**Thanks for waiting so patiently for this chapter! I like to get part-way through the following chapters before posting a new one; just so I'm keeping the updates regular and not straying from the fic. **

**Thanks so much for the positive feedback regarding Kai and Chadwick's battle, along with Dranzer and Chadwick's farewell. You guys are too awesome :)  
Also thanks to all you TysonxKai fans for sticking to the story for so long and enjoying their moments together x)  
I'll admit, I didn't think the story would be this long, but it will be wrapping up in a couple more chapters; now that the tournament has started and resolves are happening all around! **

**Thanks again to everyone who's favourited/followed this story, reviewed and those of you who're just along for the ride. ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Goooooood morning everyone, Brad Best here,"

"Along with AJ Topper! And we're coming to you live from Sydney, Australia, where we're about to kick off the first match of the tournament!"

"And this one ought to be a doozy! After Barthez Battalion dropped out after Egypt; we now have an even number of teams battling it out for a shot at the finals! Question is: who will make it?"

"You said it B man! The Dragons have a clear home ground advantage, the crowd going absolutely bananas for their World Championship debut! F-Dynasty have proven their strength and determination all throughout the tournament, but do they stand a chance against the home crowd favourite?"

"It's anyone's guess as we wait for the bladers to set up before getting into it!"

Chadwick led Kurt through the row of seats, finding theirs and planting himself down. "One thing I don't miss about tournaments is these guys." He sighed, irritated the same announcers were still in the game after all these years.

"Don't sweat it babe. Every sport has annoying announcers. I'm sure I'll barely notice it." Kurt grinned, draping an arm around his fiancé's shoulders and pulling him close. "This is really intense, it's a full house."

"Yeah, it's become really popular over the last few years. I wasn't expecting it to be this packed, though." Chadwick admitted, eyes trailing over the crowd. Looking down, he watched his sister's team emerge from the right while F-Dynasty came in from the left. He let a smile curve on his lips, watching the brother and sister team. "I reckon they'll give Bri and Calvin a run for their money."

Kurt raised an eyebrow; surprised Chadwick wasn't in favour of his sister. "You think so?"

"Yeah. No offence to Bri, but her and Calvin are terrible when it comes to teamwork. F-Dynasty is one of the best tag-team duos."

"I'll trust your judgement, oh wise one." Kurt chuckled, kissing his fiancé's cheek. "Can't wait to see them in action."

Inside the locker room, the Blitzkrieg Boys sat around discussing their strategies before their battle with White Tiger X. Tala led the discussion, Kai nodding along to it while Bryan and Spencer chipped in if they thought anything might need tweaking or to be replaced.

This was going to be Kai's first time battling Rei in an official battle, his insides were twisting nervously as he sat on the couch; his arms folded over his chest while Dranzer burned in his pocket. His battle with Chadwick was still playing in his mind from yesterday, watching his beloved bitbeast mourn his brother and the incredible display of power the other still possessed.

It made him wonder why his brother hadn't gotten back into beyblading sooner, seeing as he never lost his strength and ability. He understood the personal aspects of it, the game ruined by Hiro Granger and the collapse of their team. But surely, there had to be another reason.

"Kai?" Tala looked to his partner; eyebrows furrowed in question.

"Hm? What?" Kai looked up, a glare settling on his face.

"Do we need to go over the strategy again?"

"No. I heard everything. I'm going to get some air." He grumbled, standing from the couch and leaving his team to watch after him.

"We have an hour and a half before our match. Think he'll be back by then?" Spencer looked to Tala, concern settling on his face.

"He'll be back. You know what he's like." Tala huffed, resting back on the couch and looking to the tv as the two teams battling prepared themselves. It appeared to be a tag-team battle, F-Dynasty knowingly one of the better teams when it came to tag-team. He smirked. "It's a no brainer who's going to win this one."

"Oi, that's my girl yer talking about." Bryan narrowed his eyebrows at Tala, a small pout forming on his lips.

"Yeah, yeah. All I'm saying is; her and Calvin could use a lesson in teamwork. No offence, but they fight all the time. I don't think I've ever seen them be supportive of one another at all during this tournament."

"Hm, yeah I noticed that." Spencer agreed, looking to the screen with his team. "Should be a good one, either way."

Kai stepped out through the competitor's entrance, sighing contently when the fresh air washed over him and calmed his nerves. He knew Rei would give him a run for his money, but he wouldn't be letting his old teammate get the better of him in this match; especially since Kai desperately wanted to meet Tyson in the finals.

Tyson…

Taking a seat on one of the metal benches, Kai looked up to the sky; his eyes tracing around the shapes of the clouds as thoughts raced through his mind. He couldn't get the other night out of his head, the gentle press of Tyson's lips against his still present as he let a small smile curl on his pale lips; his fingers ghosting over them.

They'd really done it, and he couldn't be happier.

Kai understood Tyson's uncertainty towards their relationship so close to the finals; understanding the Dragoon blader wanted to face him at his best, Kai wanting nothing more than the same. He just hoped everything would be fine between them after the championships.

Letting his eyes close as the breeze washed over him, Kai relaxed back on the bench and exhaled deeply through his nostrils.

"Hey." He didn't crack his eyes open, instead letting a smile grace his lips when Tyson sat next to him. "Twice in three days, hey?" Tyson chuckled, leaning back on the bench with Kai. "A record."

"Obviously." Kai muttered, opening an eye and looking to his left at the midnight-haired blader. "What're you doing out here? Shouldn't you be with your team?"

"Could ask you the same thing." Tyson grinned, turning his head to look at his crush… boyfriend… Were they boyfriends now? The thought made him blush as he bit his bottom lip and clasped his hands together.

"Needed some air." He wanted to ask Tyson how he was feeling about the kiss the other night but decided to hold his tongue and wait until after the championships. He wanted to respect the other's wishes and wait until they'd had their battle; wanting nothing more than to battle Tyson at his finest.

"Yeah. Your battle is gonna be intense. I just know it." Tyson hummed, looking up at the sky. "Hey, Kai,"

"Hm?"

"About the other night… I'm sorry if I made things weird."

What did he mean by that? Was Tyson trying to suggest he regretted kissing him? Casually looking to his crush, Kai raised an eyebrow in question. "What do you mean?"

"I-I mean when I said I was unsure. I mean, I am sure that I like you! And-and I can't get that kiss out of my head." Kai was sensing a 'but' in there somewhere. "I… Just wanted to make sure you still felt the same way… about me." He squeaked, feeling stupid for getting flustered.

"Tyson, I meant what I said the other night." Kai sat up, turning his gaze to the midnight-haired blader. "I don't mind waiting until you're certain about your feelings. I want to battle you at your best, and I know that's what you want, too." Kai cocked an eyebrow and Tyson just nodded.

"O-oh, good." Tyson grinned sheepishly, looking back to Kai. "We-well, when the tournament's over we should go out. You know, on a date."

Kai just snorted, unable to stop the smile on his face. It was natural to be so uncertain about a relationship with your friend, especially when you're destined to meet one another in the finals. Closing his eyes, Kai relaxed again as Tyson dropped his head between his neck and shoulder. "Looking forward to it."

* * *

"Dragons stadium out!" DJ Jazzman announced, the crowd in an uproar of confusion and demanding a rematch. "F-Dynasty take the win and advance on to the finals! Let's give them a round of applause!" He urged, squirming when the crowd continued to boo. "Erm. Your winners!" He motioned to the brother-sister duo, sweating nervously.

Chadwick shook his head, massaging his temples at the hostility of the crowd. "Honestly, they battled poorly, and they're still adored. I don't understand this place."

"It's alright, babe," Kurt looked to him. "Home crowds are always going to be like this when the home side loses. You should know, you've been to enough of my football games." He chuckled, kissing Chadwick's cheek.

"Yeah, I know." Chadwick stood, looking to Kurt moments later. "I'm gonna run to the bathroom."

"Alright. Want me to come?"

"Nah, I'll be okay." He beamed, shuffling from the row and through the exit towards the bathrooms. The one thing he didn't understand about these large stadiums were the maze-like corridors, especially when you were kind of busting and not sure if you'd make it. "Finally." He breathed, pushing into the toilets and sighing with relief.

"What a rip. I can't believe the Dragons lost!" He looked to the side, hearing two teens talking in the stalls.

"Yeah, they should've won that. That Spanish team cheated, it's the only explanation. I mean, did you see that attack? There was no way that was fair."

"I know! Makes me wonder how the standards have dropped so low in this tournament."

"I'll say."

Chadwick sighed, zipped his pants up and moved to wash his hands and head back to his seat swiftly. It was entirely different being a spectator as opposed to competing. He couldn't deny he understood their frustration, but his sister played like garbage with her teammate and it didn't seem fair for people to pick on the opposing team.

He'd be having serious words with that girl when he saw her next.

"Hey, aren't you Chad Wilson?" He looked to the side, the two teens from the stalls at the sinks washing their hands.

"It is you!" The other exclaimed, quickly drying his hands on his pants and holding one out. "Oh God, it's such an honour."

"Um, thanks." He forced a friendly smile, looking to the teen and shaking his hand.

"I'm such a huge fan of yours! I watched all your matches." The teen had stars in his eyes as he spoke, causing Chadwick to swallow and sweat nervously. "Are you the Dragon's coach, now?"

"That's awesome! It was a shame when you dropped out of all the tournaments." The other teen voiced, crossing his arms.

"Ah, thanks. But no, I'm not their coach. I'm just here as a spectator." Chadwick said politely.

"Oh." One of them replied, sounding disappointed. "So, you're not back into beyblading?"

"Not at the moment. But I'm very flattered, thank you." He pulled his hand back, an apologetic smile on his lips. "Well, I'd better get back. It was nice to meet you." He waved, exiting the bathroom hastily.

What the hell was that? There was no way he was going to be lumped in with his sister and her sorry display of beyblading. Walking back to his seat, he plopped back down next to Kurt; feeling almost humiliated.

"Hey babe, I was about to see if you were alright." His fiancé chuckled, the laughter subsiding slowly. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Just ran into a couple of kids. Ugh, I'm so embarrassed. If Sabrina and Calvin just worked together, they'd have won." He hid his face in his hands, groaning dramatically as his fiancé rubbed circles between his shoulders.

"Hmm, you're right." Kurt nodded, grinning at his lover. "You should go and give them a piece of your mind. Coach."

"I'm not coaching that team." Chadwick deadpanned, looking to Kurt with an annoyed glare. "I'd have a better chance teaching pigs to fly than getting those two to work together."

"Oof, savage." Kurt chuckled, draping an arm around Chadwick's shoulders. "But if anyone can do it, it's you. You should go talk to them."

"No. Kai's match is starting soon, and I don't want to miss it. Besides, I'm sure they can wait until the championships are over before I start roasting them."

"Delicious."

"You're so weird." Chadwick smiled, his nose scrunching up as he leaned into Kurt's hold, sighing contently. "I'm so glad you convinced me to get back into blading. It's like… I knew something was missing and I didn't want to believe it was this."

"I just want you to be happy, love. You know that." Dark lips pressed against his temple, Kurt resting his cheek against Chadwick's head. "Gives me an excuse to wake you up at the crack of dawn and come running with me." He chuckled when his lover groaned, relishing in the moment. "It's gonna be great."

"Can't wait." Chadwick replied, sarcastically.

* * *

Tyson silently followed Kai back in through the competitor's entrance, their footsteps echoing through the empty corridor as they stopped outside the locker room. The midnight-haired blader trailed his eyes up to Kai's, feeling a faint blush spreading across his face.

"Well, I'll leave you to it." He smiled, twiddling his thumbs. Tyson wanted to see Kai victorious, so he'd have a chance of meeting him in the finals. But the thought of his two friends battling it out made him anxious beyond comprehension. He wanted Kai and Rei to be equal, but at the end of the day he knew it didn't work like that. Only one of them could advance.

And he sincerely hoped it was Kai.

"Good luck." Tyson smiled.

"Thanks. I'll be watching your battle tomorrow with Max." Kai stepped close to Tyson, backing him against the wall and resting his forearm next to his crush's head. "Just have faith in yourself and you won't choke." He leaned in closer, mahogany eyes watching eagerly. "I'll be waiting for you, in the finals." His voice was barely above a whisper as he closed the gap; pressing his pale lips against Tyson's tanned ones, sighing contently when fingers carded through his thick hair.

Tyson wanted nothing more than to make out with this gorgeous man, his desires shattering when they had to pull away; their eyes never leaving the other. "I promise, I'll make it to the finals." He assured Kai, leaning into the pale hand that cupped his cheek. "Thank you, Kai."

"Hm." Kai nodded, dropped his hand and stepping away from Tyson. He forced himself to turn and depart into the locker room, quietly closing the door and looking to his team while they prepared for their upcoming battle.

"You made it." Tala looked to Kai walking in. He adjusted his launcher and pocketed Wolborg, the blade cold to the touch. "Our match is starting soon. Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Kai voiced, walking past them to ready himself; Tyson's soft lips at the forefront of his mind. "Ready whenever you are." He turned back, his poker face resetting as the team departed the locker room and walked down the long corridor to the stadium floor; unfazed by the excited roar of the crowd upon their arrival.

"Judging by the roar of the crowd, AJ, it sounds like the Blitzkrieg Boys have entered the stadium." Brad Best announced.

"You know it, B-man. Everywhere they go, the Blitzkrieg Boys appear to be the crowd favourite. Could it be from their cool demeanour? Or their dominating beyblading skills?"

"Whatever it is, I need to get me some of that. Might give me a better chance with the ladies."

"Moving out from your mum's and not wearing that hotdog sweater would be a good start."

"Ouch."

"Hello Beyblade fans and welcome back to the Australian stage of the world championships! We're coming to you live from Sydney where our second match of the day is about to kick off!" DJ Jazzman announced, the crowd roaring in anticipation. "Battling today will be the Blitzkrieg Boys versus White Tiger X! Both teams are gunning for their shot at the finals, but who will make it? Only time will tell as we're set to unveil the dish!"

"Okay, so who do you think will win this one?" Kurt looked to Chadwick, feeling oddly turned on by his fiancé's calculating face. Would it be weird to just make out with him right here?

"I've never really seen White Tiger X play before, but I think Kai has the upper hand on Rei. Tala and Lee, I'm not so sure about." Chadwick pondered, tapping his chin with a dainty finger.

"You going for Kai cos he's your bro?" The dark-skinned man grinned, pulling his fiancé closer.

"No." Chadwick snorted, looking to his lover. "If Dranzer hadn't of hesitated during our match, Kai would've wiped the floor with me."

"You don't know that." Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"I do. He's had years to perfect his skills and is way more dedicated than I am. I just caught a lucky break."

"You're too humble, you know that?" Dark lips pressed against Chadwick's cheek. "And beautiful."

"Kurt…" The freckled man blushed, fidgeting in his seat as he leaned against his strong lover.

"Can't help it if it's true." Kurt grinned, resting his head against Chadwick's as they watched the first match unfold, Tala dominating over Lee in a spectacular show of strength. "Even though that guy caused you so much trouble, he's really good."

"He's not a bad guy, love." Amethyst eyes looked up to chocolate ones.

"Hmm, questionable." Kurt watched with growing interest as Tala called upon his bitbeast, Wolborg howling to life moments later and throwing its weaker opponent from the dish; frost growing around the dish as the wolf retreated back to its blade. "Damn."

"Galeon stadium out!" DJ announced, the crowd going wild for the redheaded Russian. "The Blitzkrieg Boys lead one to nil as we get set for our next battle!"

Tala smirked as he walked back to the bench, planting himself down and looking to Kai. "Are you ready to face the best White Tiger has to offer, Kai?" He narrowed his eyebrows when his partner didn't respond. An annoyed grunt escaped his lips as Kai stood and silently made his way to the dish. "You'd better win, Kai." He mumbled, his shoulders tensing.

Kai stood opposite Rei as they held their stares firm; neither backing down as they set up and awaited the countdown. He clenched his jaw and tensed his shoulders; ready to launch as Rei stared him down.

"I'm not going to back down, Kai." Rei hissed, his pupils slitting as the countdown began.

"Wouldn't expect you to." Kai replied, a bead of sweat threatening to trickle down his forehead.

"Let it rip!" DJ announced, stepping back as the two bladers released their beyblades in an impressive display of power. "Woah! Feel the energy coming off that!"

"No time for playing around! Let's go, Driger!" Rei cried, standing his ground as he moved in to take Kai out swiftly. "Let's take Kai out! Go! Gattling claw!"

Chadwick watched from the stands, watching with growing interest as Rei was determined to knock Kai out and claim an easy victory. "Bad idea, charging in like that." He pondered.

"Hm?" Kurt looked to his fiancé; eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Would make more sense since you're at the strongest at the beginning. Right?"

"No. From what I understand, Rei's Driger is a speed-based blade. Whereas Dranzer is built for endurance. If Rei tries to knock Kai out, he's just going to blow a whole lot of energy for nothing." Chadwick looked to Kurt.

"But surely that's a good strategy against an endurance style?"

"Not in this sense. Rei has speed and power; I'll grant him that. But against power and endurance, he doesn't stand a chance." Amethyst eyes darted back to the match, the man not surprised when Rei was pushed back and overpowered.

"Damn. You're right." Kurt voiced, watching as Kai dominated Rei in an impressive display of skill and power, the red phoenix rising from the blue Beyblade and shooting scorching feathers at the defenceless white tiger. "That's the last time I question you about this."

"It's okay," Chadwick smiled, not looking to his lover as he watched his brother knock Rei out; the two competitors breathing heavily as the match was called. "Sometimes it seems like the obvious choice to take an endurance styled player out quickly. But it's not always the easiest strategy."

"Did I mention how much you're turning me on right now?" Kurt grinned slyly, turning to cheer for Kai as the two friends shook hands and departed the stadium floor.

Chadwick just blushed, Kurt's comment searing through him as he fought the urge to turn to his fiancé and make out with him in front of thousands of spectators. "Rei didn't give him an easy victory though; I know that much." Chadwick cleared his throat, watching his brother depart and noticing the wobble in his walk. He smiled proudly, ecstatic Kai had managed to win and was set to battle in the finals and was hopeful the team would take the championships.

"And that's a wrap for our matches today! Tune in tomorrow for the final showdown between Japan's leading team; BBA Revolution and America's finest, the PPB Allstars! Who will advance to the finals? Only tomorrow will tell as we congratulate our winning teams for today! Let's give a final round of applause for F-Dynasty and the Blitzkrieg Boys!" DJ punched the air excitedly, the crowd feeding from his enthusiasm.

* * *

**I didn't want to focus too much on the matches, since I didn't want to take too much from the show during those parts. But I hope you're enjoying the moments Kai and Tyson are beginning to share with each other! This chapter was also a little shorter than the rest, so many apologies!**

**Kurt is totally turned on by Chadwick's seriousness towards beyblading, especially since he's never seen him so focused outside of pole and choregraphing ;) **

**Thanks guys, the next chapter will be up soon! Any feedback is good feedback :)**

**-SD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Heyo!**

**So, I may have gotten a little carried away with this chapter; seeing as it's a bit of a long one again. Thanks for the positive feedback last chapter, I'm feeling the love!  
This chapter won't be focusing on Kai and Tyson's relationship so much but will instead be focusing on them individually. We're also going to meet a new character in this chapter, who is a friend of Chadwick's, so I really hope you guys like them! **

**As always, thank you all so, so much to those of you who've favourited/followed, reviewed and to those of you who're just along for the ride!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It had just hit past two on Saturday afternoon, the first section of the tournament finished up with the remaining two teams getting ready to battle it out the next day. The closing ceremony for the Australian tournament would be shortly after the final battle; both teams anxiously training for a spot in the finals.

Tyson ground his teeth, his jaw beginning to clench painfully as Dragoon awaited commands in the training dish while his team stared sceptically at him.

"Earth to Tyson? Hello?" Daichi waved his arms around, eventually catching the stormy blader's attention. "Finally."

"What?" He mumbled. Tyson was anxious, which was the understatement of the year. He'd felt ready to battle Max; especially after what Kai had told him. And that kiss. He wanted to smile and feel gooey about that kiss in the corridor, but his nerves had gotten the better of him and he was back to square one. Again.

"You're bein' real slow today, Tyson." Daichi huffed, crossing his arms.

"Excuse me?" Tyson snapped, looking back to his teammate. Him, slow? How dare he! "Look who's talking."

"I'm not slow, and my Strata Dragoon is doing a better job training right now than your Dragoon."

"Daichi…" Hilary warned, sensing an argument coming on. She darted her hazel eyes back to Tyson, silently praying he wasn't in the mood for a fight. Especially with the added stress of tomorrow's match with Max. His best friend.

"What? I'm just bein' honest, is all!" Daichi whined, pouting and looking back to his partner.

"I'm going to step out. I need to clear my head." Tyson grumbled, catching Dragoon and leaving his team to stare after him.

"I'll… Go and see if he's okay." Hilary smiled nervously, leaving Kenny, Daichi and Hiro to watch after them.

"What was that about? I've never seen Tyson so worked up before." Kenny worriedly looked to Hiro, who appeared tense. "Coach?"

"The thought of battling his friend is causing inner turmoil. This is Tyson's natural reaction to stressful situations, and he just needs to ride it out." Hiro announced, huffing and taking refuge on the couch near the dish.

"If you say so…" Kenny didn't believe a word of Hiro's judgement. He'd been Tyson's friend for years, and there was no way he was going to believe this was his best friend's 'natural reaction'.

"Tyson! Wait up!" Hilary exclaimed, finally catching up to the midnight-haired blader and following closely behind.

"I just want to be alone, Hil." He grumbled, not meaning to sound like a jerk. "It's just… a lot to process."

"I get it." She sighed, navigating their way to a nearby park and sitting on a bench. "Max is your friend and you don't want to ruin your friendship." She sighed, placing a hand to his shoulder. "Max isn't going to stop being your friend over a battle."

"It's not just that." Tyson worried his lip between his teeth, looking to his lap.

"Wha…" Hilary lowered her eyebrows in confusion, shooting them up moments later. "Tyson! I-is this about… you know…?"

"Yeah. Kai and I… we kissed." He admitted, not looking up.

"Oh my God! Tyson! That's huge! Give me all the details." She beamed.

"It was amazing. Like, everything I thought it'd be. But I can't bring myself to be excited about it right now." Tyson groaned, hiding his face in his hands. "I asked him if it was weird. What's wrong with me!?"

"Nothing's wrong with you." Hilary comforted her distressed friend, rubbing circles on his back. "You and your friend share the same feelings and you kissed. Not only that, there's a huge chance you're going to meet in the finals and it's making you anxious."

"You always have the answer for everything." Tyson looked to her, holding back frustrated tears. "I just don't want to screw things up! Kai feels the same way, and I don't want him to get bored of me or hate me if we do battle."

"Kai doesn't seem like the kind of guy who'd do that, Tyson. You of all people should know that." Hilary relaxed against the bench. "Everything will work out, you'll see."

"I hope you're right…"

"Heads!" A voice shouted, causing the two to jump up as a football bounced off the bench and onto the grass. "Sorry about that!"

"It's fine." Tyson sighed, instantly taken aback when Kurt ran up to them with three guys in tow. And boy, were they huge! "Kurt, hey."

"Oh, hey mate." Kurt grinned, ducking under the oval's barrier and retrieving the red football. "Didn't mean to startle you. How's your training going?"

"…" Tyson looked down, not wanting to meet his gaze.

"That bad, huh?" Kurt asked worriedly, tucking the oval-shaped ball under his burly arm.

"It's not that." Hilary provided a small smile, ignoring Tyson's grunt. "He's just nervous about the match tomorrow. He's battling his friend."

"Ah, yeah. Chad told me." He smiled sympathetically. "You up for a bit of footy?" Kurt jabbed his thumb to the oval behind them, catching Tyson's attention. "Might take your mind off it for a bit, yeah?"

"O-oh… yeah, sure." Tyson voiced, looking to the three guys behind Kurt.

"Oh, right. These are a few of my teammates. Tyson, this is Baz, Daz and Louie." He grinned, the three men waving politely. "Guys, this is Tyson; the Beyblade world champ."

"Awesome!" Baz, the burly footballer, grinned. He held his hand out, beaming when Tyson shook it. "Alright lads, let's play!" He announced, looking to Hilary. "Your missus going to join in, too?"

"Oh, she's not my-"

"No, we're not-" Hilary and Tyson jumbled together at the same time.

"He's with Chad's little brother." Tyson had to hold his breath. 'Little brother'. Oh, boy, Kai would never live that down.

"Oh, sorry man." Baz looked to Tyson apologetically. "I didn't mean to assume-"

"Oh, no, no! It's fine!" Tyson waved his hands and chuckled nervously, looking between the tall footballers. "So, um, how do we play this?"

"It's easy." Kurt slung an arm around Tyson's shoulders, guiding them further onto the oval. "We're just going to do some handballs, kicks and marks. Super easy." He grinned. "We'll make sure you're nice and sweaty by the end of it."

"Aye." Daz, the man with a burly beard and thick eyebrows nodded, sauntering next to Baz. "So, this gonna be three on three, or…?"

"Oof, didn't think of that." Kurt grinned, looking to Hilary. "You in?"

"I don't know…"

"Come on, Hil." Tyson smiled to her; his mood having lightened tremendously. "It'll be awesome."

"Oh, alright. I'm in." She chuckled. "As long as we're on Kurt's team."

"Boom!" Kurt laughed, looking to his teammates. "Now I can make up for last weekend."

"Just cos you have strong kicks, doesn't mean you're gonna beat us." Louie, the other footballer with olive skin, announced. "It's three professionals, versus one and two rookies."

"That hurts, man." Kurt smirked, slapping the man on his burly bicep. "Just for that comment, we're going to wipe the floor with you."

"Like to see ya try." Louie grinned, cracking his knuckles.

"With pleasure."

"Wait," Tyson looked to Kurt as they wandered to the centre of the oval. "Weren't you with Chad today? Did he go home?"

"Hm? Oh, nah, he took Kai into the city. Brotherly bonding, I called it." Kurt chuckled, punching the ball in the air and catching it with ease. They stopped in the centre of the oval, the dark-skinned man handing the ball over to Tyson. "Alright, let's start with handballing and we'll move onto kicking techniques."

* * *

Kai had been somewhat taken aback when he was met outside the competitor's entrance by his brother, tanned lips curling up in a charming smile as the team approached him. He and Kurt stood together as they gathered around. Kurt and Tala nodded to each other; silently acknowledging the other as Chadwick beamed to his younger brother. "You played amazingly." The tanned and freckled man beamed, the remaining three Blitzkrieg Boys basking in his warm glow.

"Thanks." Kai voiced, looking between his brother and… brother-in-law. "What're you doing here?"

"Hm?" Chadwick blinked, his smile never faltering. "Oh, I wanted to see if you'd like to come into town with me?" He tiled his head to the side, slate hair falling like a curtain. "I wanted to take you somewhere."

"I… I guess." Kai shrugged, eventually looking back to his team. "You in?"

"Oh, no." Chadwick held his hands up, smiling nervously when Kai looked back to him. "I-I meant just us."

"I see." Kai smirked, leaving his team to stare after them as they turned to leave. "Later." He held a hand up to his team, never looking back as he, Chadwick and Kurt wandered to the carpark. Upon approaching Kurt's pride and joy, Kai looked to his brother with an amused smirk. "So, do you drive?"

Chadwick just chuckled while Kurt held his breath and unlocked the car, dropping got into the driver's seat. "No, I'm not allowed to." He opened the passenger door and folded the seat forward; gesturing for Kai to climb into the back. "Sorry, hope you don't mind."

"Hm." Kai grunted, climbing into the back and buckling in; his arms folding over his chest moments later. "Not allowed?"

"Yeah, medical reasons." Chadwick snapped the seat back, dropping into the passenger side and pulling the door shut. "And aside from me, this is Kurt's other half." He laughed, grinning innocently at his fiancé.

"You said it. No one drives this baby but me." He agreed, the engine roaring to life as he put the car into first and rolled through the carpark, accelerating and shifting higher when they hit the main road. "Not that I don't trust you, love. But… Yeah."

"I know, I know."

"Have you ever driven?" Kai nestled back into the leather seats, glancing around the car and feeling somewhat impressed how spacious it was.

"Mum used to take me out on the dirt roads before… Stuff happened." Chadwick watched the road, completely relaxed. "I used to drive this old ute mum had, which all of us learned in. So, you could say I know how to work a stick."

"Yeah, you do." Kurt interjected, grinning at his lover.

"Ugh." Kai breathed, looking out the window. "So, where are you taking me?"

"You'll see." Chadwick beamed, leaving it at that as Kurt pulled up in a five-minute drop-off zone. Leaning over, the two men exchanged a quick kiss before parting. "Thanks. I'll ring you when we're ready to go."

"See you soon, beautiful." Kurt planted another kiss to his fiancé's lips, waving as he got out and pulled the seat forward for Kai to follow suit. "Have fun." He grinned, waving again before driving away after the door was shut.

After walking for a little while, Kai eventually glanced to his brother; shoving his hands into his pockets. "You never said where you were taking me." Kai grumbled as he walked alongside Chadwick, Sydney's streets bustling energetically.

"We're almost there." The man chuckled, turning a corner and pulling a glass door open for his brother, beaming when he was given a confused stare. "Come on." He motioned for Kai to enter, following after him as they walked through the main entrance of the shop.

"You brought me… to a Beyblade store?" Kai deadpanned to his brother, giving him an unamused glare.

"Well, yeah. That match trashed your blade, I could tell. I also happen to know the guy who runs the store, so be nice." Chadwick poked Kai's bicep, escorting him to the counter and pressing the bell several times. "What's a guy gotta do to get some service around here?"

"Ch-Chad!" Kai spat, feeling a wave of embarrassment washing over. How were they even remotely related!? His face went red as he ground his teeth, hoping no one saw that.

"I swear, if you damn kids- Chad!? Holy shit, man! Haven't seen you in yonks!" A man, almost as tall as his brother; stepped out from the backroom. Kai blinked, taken aback by the man approaching them. He watched the man walk from behind the counter and exchange a 'bro hug' with his older brother. "What're you doing here?"

"Hah, I'm here on business." Chadwick puffed his chest out, grunting and laughing when he was playfully jabbed in the ribs.

"Business, my arse. You don't blade anymore, so why should I believe you." The man had an accent; British was Kai's guess, as he slung a tattooed arm around Chadwick's shoulders.

He had the back and sides shaved on his head, rye-blonde hair teased and spiked to one side, an array of earrings adorning his ears with a 15mm gauge in each lobe, both eyebrows were pierced twice with spider-bite piercings on his lower lip. Kai's eyes dragged along the man's face, his eyes almost bulging from his sockets. The man was heavily tattooed, starting at his neck, along his clavicle, down his arms and ending just above his wrists. He didn't want to think how much this man was inked as he looked back to his brother with a questioning gaze.

"Oh, right." Chadwick grinned, looking back to the man. "This is my brother, Kai."

"What? You have a brother, now? Woah, shit man, he looks just like you."

"He's my actual brother. Like… Biological."

"Mad." The man grinned, the spider-bite piercings following his lips in a curve. Kai shook the man's hand politely when it was offered. "Nice to meet you- wait… You're Kai Hiwatari!? I literally just watched your match on the tellie." He looked to Chadwick. "Bro, this kid is your brother!?"

Kid…!? Kai clenched his jaw, unamused by the title.

"Dude, your match was so rad! I'm a huge fan, legit! Wait, that explains why you used to be so good at blading." The man turned his copper eyes back to Chadwick.

"Yeah." The amethyst-eyed man chuckled, looking back to Kai. "This is Spike. He's a good friend of mine. He's also my doubles partner."

"Doubles?" Kai raised an eyebrow. Did he mean doubles as in beyblading? And what kind of a name was Spike!? Ridiculous. "As in… Beyblading?"

"Oh, God, I wish." Spike sighed, his hands on his hip's moments later. "We'd make a mad tag-team. But, no. We're pole dancing partners." He grinned back at Kai.

"Oh."

"What do you mean 'oh'?" Chadwick stuck his tongue out, looking to Spike. "And yes, we would make a mad tag-team. But that's not why we're here." He held a hand up, resting the other on his hip. "Needed some help and you're the only person I know who can help."

"Aw, I'm touched." Spike laughed. "What is it?"

"How confident are you in putting a blade together for my brother?" Chadwick smiled sweetly, his smile growing when Spike squealed with delight.

Kai watched the man run to the door and lock it before turning the open sign around and looking back at them. It was, admittedly, the first time Kai had heard a grown man squeal before; something he hoped he'd never have to hear again.

"Follow me, lads." Spike motioned, leading them to the back room and planting himself down at a workstation; his hand extended for them to sit opposite him. "Alright, show me what I'm working with here."

Kai looked to his brother hesitantly, not wanting to hand Dranzer over to a total stranger.

"It'll be fine." Chadwick assured him. "Spike's been my best friend for almost ten years. You can trust him."

"Chad and I used to blade together back in the day." Spike beamed, feeling starstruck when Dranzer was delicately placed in his hands. "Oh my gosh, she's perfect." He gushed, looking the blade over and nodding before tediously taking it apart and reviewing the damage. "Jeez, she's taken a beating. This blade needs to be completely remodelled." He admitted, handing the bit back to Kai and turning the parts over in his pale hands.

"Can you do anything for it?" Chadwick asked, leaning his elbows on the table and resting his head in his hands.

"Not really. But I did get some sweet new parts in." Spike turned his copper eyes to Kai. "If you're okay, I think I can build you a new blade. The engine gear might be salvageable, but we'll have to wait and see how it runs."

"If Chad trusts you, then I guess I do, too." Kai shrugged, leaning back in the chair and watching the man shake with excitement.

"You won't regret this. Fuck, I'm so excited. I'm holding 'the' Dranzer. Life goals, right here." Spike had stars in his eyes as he spread the damaged parts on the bench in front of him, pulling a magnifying scope close, along with a tray of tools. "Not sure how long this'll take. You guys are free to wander around or come back after."

"I'd rather stay." Kai said firmly, not wanting to stray far from his beloved Beyblade. The man just nodded as he fiddled with the blade, cautiously adjusting the magnifying scope and turning the parts over in his thick fingers. "How'd you meet?" He asked neither of the men in particular. Spike let a chuckle escape his lips as Chadwick groaned. He raised an eyebrow in confusion, sensing a story coming on.

"It was rather funny, actually." Spike began, pushing the scope away and measuring the blade out before scribbling the dimensions down. "I actually started off as Sabrina's friend, since we're about a year apart. I went back to hers one day after school and this nerd was there." He pointed the ruler to Chadwick, not looking up while he scribbled on a piece of paper.

"Nerd!? How rude." Chadwick huffed, crossing his arms.

"Yeah. He was a huge nerd. Scratch that, he's still a huge nerd. Top of the class, and everything had to be perfect." Spike grinned, finally looking up. "So, one day, during PE,"

"No, not the PE story!" Chadwick exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Oh, yes, the PE story." Spike cleared his throat, reaching behind him and opening a box of parts; carefully pulling them out one at a time. "Chad and I were partnered up, since we were in the same year level and I was crazy good at sports. So, we were doing self-defence drills since it was mandatory. This guy," he nods to the freckled man, "is paired with me and we're being trained next by the self-defence instructor. Who, by the way, was a smoking piece of meat."

"Right…" Kai followed along, a smirk curling on his lips as his brother hid his flustered face. He liked where this was going.

"So, Chad's up next. The guy is ready, shows Chad where to grab him and gets ready to lay down some moves. It was so quiet; you could literally hear a pin drop. In front of our PE class, this guy, right here, gets the biggest hard on for the instructor. But me, being the kind soul that I am, quickly grabbed the dork and high-tailed to the bathroom." Spike flipped some parts over in his fingers, nodding to himself as he looked back and grinned cheekily. "It was a sight to behold!"

Kai looked to his brother who had turned beetroot red, his face hidden behind his hands as he groaned dramatically. Kai was living for this. "You got a boner from your fitness instructor?"

"It wasn't even that bad!" Chadwick cried, lowering his hands and looking to Spike. "It wasn't even that big!"

"Chad, bro, your pants were tight as. That boner was hard and massive, and you know it." Spike grinned, jabbing a finger in his direction. He looked back to Kai, amusement twinkling in his eyes. "So, we sat in the bathroom for the whole class; locked in a shower cubicle and fuck, did the rumours spread like wildfire."

"Rumours?" Kai cocked an eyebrow high.

"Oh yeah. My favourite one was Chad screaming so loud because of the fantastic gobbie I gave him, the entire school could hear him."

"Gobbie!? Seriously!?" Chadwick dragged his hands down his face, groaning.

"What's… do I even want to know?" Kai leered to his brother.

Chadwick sighed, feeling utterly defeated. "It's a blowjob."

"…"

"Yeah."

"And another one was-"

"Can you just fix his Beyblade!?" Chadwick hid his face again, possibly never going to live this moment down. "Kai doesn't need to hear my embarrassing boner stories."

"Whatever you say." Spike shrugged, the grin never leaving his face. Without looking up, his gaze softened as he spoke to his friend. "Congratulations, by the way."

"Thanks." Chadwick lowered his hands, his face still flustered from the embarrassing story.

"You and Kurt were just made for each other." Spike looked to his friend. "I know you rang me when it happened, but I'm glad you came around. You guys planned anything yet?"

"We've been engaged for a few days, man." Chadwick snickered; his attention drawn to the glinting gold ring on his finger. "But I'm so happy. Kurt makes me so happy and I don't know what I did to deserve him."

"I think you do." Spike chuckled softly. "You're just a ray of sunshine and rainbows."

"Pff." Chadwick scrunched his nose as his smile grew. "Well, when we start planning, I'll let you in on all the details." He promised.

"You'd better." Spike grinned, looking back to the parts on the table moments later. "So, Kai, enjoying Sydney so far?"

"I guess." Kai shrugged, watching the man tinker with his Beyblade. "It's one of the nicer places we've been to on this circuit."

"Rad." Spike grinned, sitting back and looking to him with bits of Beyblade scattered on the table. "So, I'll be blunt. This blade is fucked. I can build a new model, but it may take a few hours." He slid the paper across to Kai, measurements and a rough design scrawled on the surface. "The design I've come up with is a little different than your previous model. It would be able to take way more of a beating while maintaining sturdy endurance and utilising Dranzer's full potential."

Kai was impressed, he couldn't deny that; as he looked the design over. It was sketched accurately, the measurements and balance almost perfect as he studied the sketch further. He was sceptical, at first, when he was introduced to this tattooed man; who seemingly knew how to craft and build powerful beyblades. But after sitting down and listening to the light-hearted banter between Spike and Chadwick, he realised he should trust his brother's judgement more; especially since he obviously knew the right people.

The only question was: How much would the damage be?

"This looks fine. But how much are you asking for it?" He asked, handing the paper back and realising he may've come across a tad rude.

"Oh," Spike smiled, taking the paper back. "No charge. I owe your brother a lot, so this ones on the house." He winked, causing Kai to grunt.

Looking back to his brother, Kai realised there was still a whole life he didn't know about, along with the people his brother knew and had built connections with. It was hard to believe he was the same person a week ago; having suffered multiple panic attacks and requiring surgery from a stress-related incident. He couldn't understand how someone could be beaten so badly and have so much negativity thrown at them, and still manage to smile and laugh every day. It made him wonder if he would've turned out the same way; if not for the abbey and his grandfather's rigorous training and psychological abuse.

Chadwick looked to Kai, noticing his brother staring at him, and beamed contently; his nose scrunching as he did. He was ecstatic he was able to help Kai, even if it was just a simple gesture like this. They had fourteen years to make up for, and he wasn't entirely sure where to start.

"Are you happy sitting here? Or would you like to get something to eat?" Chadwick asked, amethyst eyes soft and warm towards the colder, distant, pair.

Looking to Spike and then back to Chadwick, Kai just gave a small nod and stood from the chair. "Sure." Was his short reply as his brother stood and stretched; the man sighing contently when his shoulders clicked.

"Want anything?" Chadwick asked Spike, straightening his shirt when copper eyes looked up.

"Hmm, a mocha and one of those cream-cheese bagels."

"You're so gross." Chadwick snorted. "Be back soon." He turned, motioning for Kai to follow as he left the room.

Kai waited for his brother to leave before turning to Spike, a questioning glance settling on his face. "You said you owed him. What for?"

Spike looked up; all cheerfulness gone as he stared at Kai with a steady gaze. "Chad saved my life, even when his had turned to shit. I ran away and tried to kill myself. But your brother, he put everything on the line for me and brought me out of the confides of my mind. He told me it was okay to love myself and that he'd always accept me for who I was. Your brother is a legend, and I owe him my life."

"So… you knew him before he met Kurt? Before… that stuff happened?" Kai felt like he was testing the water here, noticing the frown settling on Spike's face.

"Yes. I understand you still don't know a lot about him but asking me won't help you find closure. All you need to know is, he's my best friend and every time he smiles, he somehow makes the clouds part for the sun to shine. Who knows, maybe you'll catch some of that sunshine, too." Spike curved his lips in a cheerful grin, his eyes darting back to the task at hand.

"Kai?" Chadwick poked his head back in the room, looking to his brother. "You coming?"

"Yeah." Kai pondered what Spike had said, silently following his brother from the room as they departed the shop from a back entrance and casually made their way to a café on the corner. Dragging his eyes up, he realised Spike hadn't been exaggerating about his brother; a pleasant smile plastered on tanned lips.

"Everything alright?" Chadwick asked, blinking as he smiled down at Kai.

Kai just nodded. Although it seemed like the obvious choice not to meddle in his brother's life more than he already had, Kai couldn't help but feel a wave of excitement rushing over him at the thought of getting to know Chadwick and be involved in each other's lives. A week ago, he wouldn't think it would be possible, especially since Kurt appeared protective of his bubbly brother; which he understood. But having heard more and more positive things about a man who had been given so much grief made him want to experience that sunshine even more; as Spike had put it.

The next step would be confronting his grandfather and demanding answers he'd been desperately seeking for the last two weeks. Come heaven and hell, Kai would get those answers; no matter what.

* * *

"Pwoah! You've got a really strong kick!" Kurt laughed, catching the ball as Hilary kicked it to him. "Something tells me you've done this before." He grinned at her.

"Well, it's tough keeping Tyson and Daichi in line. But a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do, right?" She flicked her hair to the side, relishing in Tyson's flustered face.

"Amen, sister." Kurt cheered, handballing the footy to Tyson. "How're you feeling?"

"Heaps better." Tyson caught the ball and looked to the dark-skinned man; his mood having lightened. He hadn't felt so at peace in a while, making him realise the thought of battling Max for a spot in the finals and possibly meeting Kai there had been weighing him down. It felt good to pour his frustration into something other than beyblading. "Reckon I'd make a good footy player?" He handballed the red ball back to Kurt

"Hm, you'll just need to grow another foot and pack on some muscle. Other than that, yeah I reckon so." Kurt chuckled, catching the ball in his large hands. "If Kai's anything like Chad, he'll love your arms and butt the most."

Hilary cackled as Tyson's face went a deep shade of red, his mouth dropping open as he pictured Kai all over him while firmly groping his ass. No… he couldn't think of that right now! He needed to focus on his battle. But… the thought of Kai's hands roaming over his arms and squeezing his butt. Oh, he was in trouble.

"I think you broke him, mate." Baz stood next to Kurt with a yellow footy shoved under a burly arm.

"Ah, he'll be right." Kurt waved it off, digging his phone from his pocket as it rang. "Oh ho, ho. Speak of the devil." He grinned, sliding his thumb across the screen to answer it. "Why, hello there gorgeous. Me? Suspicious? Never." He chuckled and focused his chocolate eyes on the red football. "Alright. I'll see you soon, beautiful. Love you." Kurt sighed, hanging up and looking to his teammates. "Well, duty calls. I'll see you boys next week." He exchanged a 'bro hug' with the three men, turning to Hilary and Tyson moments later. "Do you guys need a lift anywhere?"

"Oh, no, we'll be okay." Hilary smiled politely. "Our hotel is just over there. But thank you anyway, Kurt." She said sweetly.

"Any time. Looking forward to your match tomorrow, Tyson." Kurt held his hand out and clasped the teens hand firmly. "You'll do great. Chad and I will be cheering for you."

"Thank you." Tyson smiled confidently, firmly shaking Kurt's hand before walking back to the hotel with Hilary. "That was… really fun."

"Well, it's good to know someone else has experience falling helplessly in love with a Hiwatari." Hilary grinned cheekily as they strolled back to the hotel, a light-hearted laugh leaving her lips as Tyson blushed; content he'd managed to push the uncertainty from his mind about his battle tomorrow.

* * *

**Safe to say Chadwick and Kai are slowly beginning to bond, even if it is over something as simple as a new Beyblade. I also wanted to include some interactions, again, with Tyson and Kurt since they're both helplessly in love with a Hiwatari ;)  
This story will be wrapping up in another few chapters, since we've delved pretty far and the Australian tournament is coming to a close. I sincerely hope you guys like Spike, and yeah… Since they never really explained where they get their new beyblades from, I figured Chadwick might know someone who can design and craft sick blades ;)**

**After all: what are brothers for? **

**Thanks so much guys! And any feedback is good feedback :)**

**-SD**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sup!**

**Thanks for the positive feedback on the last chapter regarding Spike, my Beyblade geek/punk/advocate x)  
I realise I was a little bleak when I introduced Spike, especially when he'd told Kai what Chad had done for him in the past. This chapter will go into waaaaay more depth; since I couldn't really squeeze any of it in the last chapter without making it close to 15k words long…**

**This chapter is primarily a flashback chapter, specifically; a Chad and Spike flashback chapter. Unfortunately, no Tyson Kai in this one, but do not fear! There will be plenty of Tyson and Kai interaction (wink, wink) in the next one! :)**

**As always, thanks to those of you who've favourited/followed, reviewed, and those of you who're just along for the ride :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Chad… Can… Can I tell you something?" Copper eyes looked to Chadwick as they walked along a bridge overlooking a river, trees and grassy hills bordering the hefty drop to the body of water. _

"_Hm? Yeah, of course." Chadwick smiled, leaning against the railing as he and his friend stopped to admire the view. _

"_I don't know how to…" She sighed, running a hand through thick rye-blonde hair as teeth worried her bottom lip. _

"_Just take your time." He soothed, leaning against the railing and smiling with warm eyes. _

"_I've… been having doubts about myself. About who I really am. About… who I'm meant to be." Scared eyes looked to relaxed ones. "It's been happening for a while, and I… I think I've come to terms with who I am. But… I'm scared, and I didn't know who else to turn to…" _

_Chadwick placed his hand on hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze. _

"_I… I was born as a girl but… I've never felt like I was meant to be one. I-I hate my body, and my voice and… Chad…" Copper eyes looked to amethyst ones. "I was meant to be male, I know it. A-and… and I understand if… if this is too much. I'm sorry." _

_They stood in silence for what felt like an eternity, the minutes dragging by agonisingly slow. Neither spoke as Chadwick digested the information, the smile never leaving his face as he held his friend's hand; still squeezing it reassuringly. _

"_I see." He said, causing frantic eyes to look at him. "So, your preferred pronoun is 'he'?" _

"_Y-yes…" _

"_Do you… have a preferred name?" He beamed. _

"_I-I haven't… really thought of one yet. Maybe… just Spike, until I've chosen a new name." He voiced, his nerves beginning to relax. _

"_Spike? Hah, rad."_

"_Th-thanks…" Spike blushed, feeling flustered but relieved. _

"_No, thank you for trusting me." He squeezed his friend's hand again, the two smiling at each other. "I know it wasn't easy, but never be afraid to embrace who you are." He grinned, causing Spike to snicker. "I mean, you're the first person I came out to…"_

"_Only because I saw your boner in PE."_

"_Fair." The two laughed, looking back out to the relaxing view. "Have you… started transitioning?" _

"_I've been binding and working on my voice. I um… was hoping you could… help me. With some things…" His voice wavered nervously, causing his shoulders to hunch. _

"_Of course. Spike, I'll be here with you every step of the way. Okay? You're my friend and I want to see you happy and love yourself." _

"_Fuck, you're the best." Spike sobbed, embracing Chadwick and crying into his shoulder. "You have no idea how relieved I feel right now. This huge weight's been lifted from my chest." _

"_I'm glad." The two friends stood in silence once more, the leaves rustling in the wind and the sound of birds twittering the only noises breaking the comfortable silence._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_Chadwick sat on his bed staring at the wall ahead, his forearms and wrists had been given fresh dressings that morning by his mother. His eyes were almost lifeless as he sat in silence, the wind outside being the only sound breaking through the eerie silence in his room. _

_He wore an oversized woollen jumper that had been rolled up to his elbows, allowing the dressings on his arms to settle and not get dislodged by the knitted material rubbing against them. His hair almost shrouded his eyes, which still had dark circles underneath due to a lack of sleep and inadequate nourishment. His lips were chapped and his cheeks somewhat hallowed since he had trouble eating moderate portions and couldn't keep much down. _

_He'd been discharged from the hospital just days before, the teen having slit his wrists open and found laying almost lifelessly in the bathtub; puddles of blood surrounding his paling body. Cate was beside herself, as any mother would be faced in that situation, causing her to scream and howl at her son who'd attempted to kill himself. _

_When asked why he'd done it, he could only reply in a raspy voice and mentally kicked himself for sounding so pathetic. _

"_I wanted the pain to stop…" He'd said, bringing Cate to tears and holding him tightly. He'd never felt so selfish in his entire life until that moment, causing him to weep and cling to his mother; something he hadn't done for years. _

_Slowly dragging his eyes to his open door, he heard Sabrina talking to their mum frantically, his eyebrows lowering in confusion. He'd never heard his sister speak so fast and panicked before, piquing his curiosity._

"_He just sent me this obscure message and now he won't answer the phone." She panicked, stopping outside Chadwick's room and holding the phone to her ear again. "Spike, it's me. Please pick up. Don't do anything stupid." She pleaded, dropping the phone and crying into her hands. _

"_Bri, I'm sure he's fine." Cate tried to calm the girl, rubbing her shoulder soothingly. "You know what Spike's like."_

"_Mum, he literally messaged 'goodbye' and nothing else! He doesn't do that." _

_Life came back to amethyst eyes, Chadwick's eyebrows shooting up after his sister had cried to their mum. His heart pounded in his chest, realising what it meant. Gathering whatever strength he had at that moment, Chadwick stood from his bed with a grunt and slipped into an old pair of sneakers. He wobbled to the door, determination settling on his face as a fire ignited in his soul. _

"_Chad, honey, you should be resting." Cate cooed, still holding Sabrina as she cried in her arms. "Honey, go back to bed."_

"_Spike…" He breathed, looking to his sister. _

"_Chad, he's-he's going to kill himself. I don't know where he is. I'm scared." She sobbed, puffy emerald eyes looking to amethyst ones. "He's my friend." _

_Chadwick didn't wait around for any more details. Darting past the two, he made a mad dash for the door and bolted out to the street; ignoring the screams and cries from Cate to come back. He couldn't go back; he couldn't let Spike go through with it. Especially since he'd spent so much time with him in the hospital, the Brit making him feel better and taking his mind off the situation, even if it was just for a little while. _

_But… where would he have gone? Chadwick raced through the quiet streets, his mind buzzing anxiously as he thought of all the places he and Spike had gone, all their hide-away spots where they'd go to be alone, outside society's cruel grasp. _

_Slowing to a jog, he took heavy breaths; his legs feeling like jelly as he approached a bridge overlooking the river, the drop being over thirty feet. Lo and behold, Spike stood on the other side of the rail; his copper eyes downcast to river rapids while his hands clenched the railing. _

"_Sp-Spike." Chadwick called breathlessly, stumbling to the bridge and stopping when defeating eyes looked to him. _

"_Don't come any closer!" Spike screamed, tears falling from his eyes as he leaned forward, ready to jump._

"_Spike, pl-please. Don't do-do this." Chadwick pleaded, supporting himself on the handrail and watching his distressed friend. _

"_That's rich, coming from you." Spike spat, his eyes narrowing as more and more tears spilled out. He was hurt when he'd been told Chadwick had tried to take his own life, his heart sinking when he visited his friend in the hospital, blood-stained bandages covering his wrists and forearms from the self-inflicted wounds. To see his friend looking so defeated and lifeless, made him realise maybe he wasn't meant for this world either. _

"_I know." Chadwick breathed, his heart still racing as he stared at his friend, his eyes pleading for the other not to jump. "Just, pl-please. T-ta-talk to me." He stayed glued to the spot, trying to ignore his lungs screaming at him from the mad dash. _

"_About what?" _

"_Anything." _

_Spike looked back to his friend, a lump forming in his throat as he sobbed. "You want me to talk?" _

"_Y-yes."_

"_Chad, I was so bloody angry with you. After you told me to embrace who I was, you had the gall to go and do what you did." Spike cried, his grip tightening on the rail. "You're the only person I've confided in with my identity and sexuality, and you're the only person I trusted enough to help me see the road ahead. But… You…" He choked, unable to finish as fresh tears spilled down his pale cheeks. _

"_I'm sorry." Chadwick murmured, daring to take a few steps forward while his friend sobbed. "I know it w-was selfish of m-me, and I-I'm sorry I hurt you." He stopped mere meters away from his friend. "Spike, please."_

"_How can I even trust you!? After all we'd done together. We had a Beyblade team, for fucks sake! I respected your decision not to Beyblade anymore after the team broke up. Fuck, I even stood by when Hiro fucking Granger had his tongue down your throat!" Spike's voice broke as he screamed at his friend, copper eyes filled with hurt. "I came in to see you every day while you were recovering from all the shit you went through."_

"_I know."_

"_Shut up! You don't know anything!" Spike cried, looking back to the drop in front of him. _

"_Spike," Chadwick reached out, his breathing coming out in irregular wheezes. "Every day you came to see me was th-the highlight of m-my day. I-I was so scared an-and sometimes I didn't know how I-I'd survived." He watched his friend look back to him, his jaw tensing while he held the railing. "Wh-when I cut myself… I wasn't think-thinking straight. Everything hurts so much, an-and I just wanted it to st-stop. Spike, pl-please. You're my best friend a-and I d-d-don't know what I'd do with-without you. I'm sorry, b-but please, I-I'm here." _

"_You're such a jerk." Spike sobbed, dropping his chin to his chest as he wept. _

"_C-call me wh-what you want. B-but you're my fr-friend and we'll get thr-through this together." Chadwick inched closer to his friend, holding a dainty hand out for him to take. "I-I promise." _

_Spike watched his friend extend a hand to him, noticing the blood seeping through the white bandages wrapped securely around his arms. He felt a rush of air sweep past them, his heart beginning to settle as the wind soothed him. Looking back to his friend's face, his stomach dropped hearing the other struggling for air, the flush on his freckled cheeks along with the dark circles under tired amethyst eyes. Swallowing whatever uncertainty he had, Spike took hold of his friend's hand and climbed back over the railing to safety, dropping to his knees moments later and holding his friend close. _

"_You're such a fucking moron, Chad."_

"_I know." _

_They sat against the railing of the bridge, staring up at the overcast sky as birds twittered and flew past them; the sound calming both their nerves. _

"_How did you know where to find me?" Spike asked, not looking to Chadwick while they recovered. _

"_I-it was where yo-you came out to m-me." Chadwick smiled to his friend, ignoring the painful throbbing of his wounded arms. "C-call me corny, bu-but it was an important st-step in our friendship." His smile widened. _

"_Hah." Spike snorted, looking to his friend. "Yeah, that was pretty corny." He scooted closer to Chadwick and slung an arm around his shoulders. "But I'll let it slide."_

"_Thanks." _

_The two laughed, relaxing against the railing as they finally calmed down; the tension having lifted. "I should've been there for you more…" Spike looked to his lap, not looking up when he heard Chadwick grunt next to him. _

"_Y-you were. If an-anything, I sh-should've been there fo-for you." Chadwick looked to his friend, relaxing into his side. "I-I'm sorry I wasn't."_

"_Well, you're here now." Spike looked to Chadwick, resting his head against the other's. "We're both selfish pricks, so I guess our friendship was meant to be." He chuckled, closing his eyes when his friend snorted next to him. "Thank you."_

"_Hm?"_

"_For finding me. For having faith in me… For listening to me. Fuck, for just being here. I owe you my life." _

"_You don't owe m-me anything." Chadwick whispered, closing his eyes as he began to feel dizzy. _

"_I do. I'll pay you back. I promise." Spike opened his eyes once more, looking to his friend. "Let's get you home, eh? Your mum is gonna have a fit when she sees this." He motioned to his friend's arms, grimacing as he helped him to stand. _

"_Pr-probably." _

"_Definitely."_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"_Judging by the spring in your step, something goods happened." Spike chuckled as Chadwick approached and got ready to warm up for their pole class. "Spill." _

"_I… I met someone." Chadwick smiled awkwardly, hugging the brass pole and leaning against it for support. _

"_Oh?" Spike raised an eyebrow, a quirky smirk curling on his lips. _

"_H-he's been com-coming to the studio for o-over a month. He just… sits and-and watches me dance." _

"_Oh yeah. Is he hot?" _

"_Sp-Spike!" _

"_Seriously! Is he hot?"_

_Chadwick blushed, looking at the floor as his cheeks became hot. "He-he's so handsome."_

"_Oooooh, handsome? Even better. Well, tell me all about him. What's his name? What does he do? Have you guys kissed yet? How big is his-" _

"_Spike!" _

"_Sorry. Continue." _

"_His name's Kurt a-and he pla-plays football. And no, we hav-haven't kissed." _

"_Shame." Spike shrugged, leaning against the pole. "Do you want to?" _

"_Y-yes. Oh God, so badly." _

"_You should do something sexy. I mean, if he's been coming back to the studio for a month to see you, it's obvious he likes you. Like, REALLY likes you." Spike interjected, waving his hand around while he spoke. _

"_I-I don't know wh-what to do." Chadwick grumbled, putting his head in his hands. "I-I don't know how to-to be sexy." _

"_Chad, that's a load of shit and you know it. You're plenty sexy, and obviously Kurt thinks you are, too. What've you been working on?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Is there anything you're struggling with?" Spike gasped, causing Chadwick to jolt. "You should get him to spot you! He's a footballer, right? So, he shouldn't have any trouble 'assisting' you." _

"_Bu-but I don't have anything I'm wo-working on." _

"_Think of something! Didn't you say you wanted to try splitting in a handstand?" _

"_Yeah, but-"_

"_Shush!" Chadwick's mouth snapped shut. "It requires a fuck-ton of core strength and co-ordination. Chad, bro, trust me. Kurt's mouth will be watering if you ask him to help you with that. I guarantee it." _

"_But…"_

"_But what?" Spike raised an eyebrow._

"_What if… he doesn't li-like what he sees? I-I-I stutter an-and have nightmares and-and-"_

"_Chad, if you keep thinking negatively then you won't get anywhere." Spike stood before his friend, grasping his shoulders with pale hands. "Trust me, yeah? If Kurt's really the one, then he won't let that stuff get in the way. You won't know unless you try." _

_Amethyst eyes widened as his friend spoke, his words piercing through him as determination began to bubble inside him. Spike was right, he wouldn't know unless he tried. He wanted Kurt to know he was interested, he wanted to kiss Kurt so badly, to be held in those deliciously massive arms and squeeze that round ass. _

"_You-you're right. Thanks." _

"_Anytime. You were there for me, so I'm going to do everything I can to be there for you." He held his friend close, carding soothing fingers through messy two-toned hair. "Promise." _

"_Alright, good evening." Their instructor came in and grinned, her shoes hanging loosely from petite fingers. "You two warmed up?" She beamed, dropping the shoes and turning the stereo on. "Inverts and leg hangs today." _

_The friends groaned, knowing the pain and bruises in store for them by the end of the class. They went back to their poles and got ready to start, hope and willpower igniting in amethyst eyes._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Kai sat in his and Tala's shared hotel room after being dropped off by Kurt and Chadwick, the two Hiwatari's exchanging an awkward hug before parting ways. Kai could admit he'd never really hugged anyone before, the sensation oddly comforting. Especially since it was from his older sibling.

He and his brother had managed to chat and wander around Sydney for hours while his Beyblade was worked on. Though, Chadwick did most of the talking; which Kai was grateful for. He had gained new admiration for his older brother after hearing Spike tell him how the man saved his life; even while his own mental health had deteriorated significantly from the incident. It made him understand how much someone was willing to stick their neck out for the people they loved, which made him comprehend the depth of Chadwick and Kurt's relationship.

Looking down at his newly modelled Dranzer, he couldn't help but admire the craftsmanship that went into creating the Beyblade; the colours and shapes complimenting each other so well. He smirked, realising he was probably indebted to his brother now, something he didn't think about until now.

"We're going to have to go all the way, Dranzer. I don't like being in debt to people." He hummed when the Beyblade warmed in his hands, the bit glowing warmly at her master. "Who knows, maybe this time next year we'll have an extra blader on the team." He smiled confidently, looking out his window and watching Tyson wander from the hotel looking a little down. Standing from the bed, he silently left the hotel room, not even bothering to leave Tala and the others a note.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

"_You never told me how you got Draconda." Kai stirred his coffee in the café they'd taken refuge in, the smell of freshly ground beans wafting through the air. He'd come to notice his brother had fine taste, whether it be with coffee, friends or partners. He smirked thinking about it. _

"_Hm, weird story. I taught Sabrina how to blade when we were younger. It was bizarre, even though I'd lost my memories from the abbey, beyblading just seemed so familiar and natural to me. Even without having bitbeasts, she was a total newbie and couldn't understand how I kept beating her." He chuckled, sipping his coffee and sighing contently. "It happened when I was around twelve. We were on a family trip in the blue mountains, which are gorgeous by the way," he exaggerated to Kai. "We both kind of… felt this presence luring us in. What we saw, I can't even begin to describe it." _

"_I see." Kai voiced, taking a cautious sip of his beverage and eyed his brother. _

"_It was like… there they were, intertwining and lighting up the sky. I thought they were dancing at first, they just moved so gracefully, and it was beautiful. But after watching them for a while, we realised they were fighting to maintain some kind of hierarchy with each other." Chadwick set Draconda on the table and smiled lovingly at the red blade before looking back to Kai. "I know it sounds cheesy as hell, but fate brought us all together that day."_

"_What do you mean by the bitbeasts were fighting in a hierarchy?" Kai raised a brow, relaxing in the padded chair. _

"_I did some research when we got home from our trip. Draconda and Dramon were said to be caught in a constant power struggle and only a handful of people have ever wielded them before us. But the people who have managed to wield them have always been siblings or friends, so the dragons don't stray far from the other." _

_Kai had never heard anything like this before, his eyes widening with the fresh information. He'd seen both Dramon and Draconda in battle now, and after learning Chadwick had grown up with the Wilson's most of his life, everything pieced together._

"_So, they're powerful together, then?" _

"_Not necessarily. Dramon can be irrational at times and rush in without taking commands, which is Bri all over." Chadwick snickered. "Until Sabrina learns to harness his power and has better control over him, she'll never beat me. It's why she gets so frustrated sometimes and why her and Calvin don't mix well on a team." _

"_But if you were there…"_

"_It wouldn't be fair." Chadwick said softly, taking another sip of his coffee and looking back to his blade. "Plus, these two haven't battled in harmony so there's no telling what could happen. And after being dormant for so long, Draconda may not battle the same way with Dramon anymore. I suppose it's my fault, in a way."_

"_It's not your fault." Kai said sternly, Dranzer's bit burning in his pocket. "As you said, circumstances changed. But Draconda has remained vigilant at your side, even after all this time, which is a clear indication he won't back down." _

_Chadwick stared, dumbstruck, as Kai spoke. He understood his younger brother wasn't much of a talker, but boy when he spoke, it was nothing but wisdom beyond his years. It was endearing, in a way, to be comforted by the teen. _

"_What?" Kai raised an eyebrow at his brother's dumb look. _

"_Nothing." Chadwick grinned. _

"_Hm." _

"_So… tell me about your adventures. You got lost in Europe and battled a weird group of beybladers. Please tell me there more to this story than just that."_

"_Ugh. It's long and you probably don't want to hear everything."_

"_We've got nothing but time, Kai." Chadwick swirled his coffee and relaxed back in the plush chair. "Humour me." _

_And Kai did. _

_He told his brother everything from the start, how he'd had a Beyblade gang and when he and Tyson had first met. Their first battle, the first time he'd seen another bitbeast aside from Dranzer and their battles during the preliminaries. The team they formed, their first tournament in China and their second in America. The trouble they'd had with the Allstars in the beginning and Max's uncertainty to battle against his mum's team. He'd decided to leave out the part about training a kid to beat Tyson, just to see the look on his face from being overconfident towards their host. Their boat trip to Russia that was cut short in England thanks to Mr. Dickenson and each of the Majestics they'd battled and then met again for a small tournament to see who'd go on to battle in Russia. _

"_Woah, woah, hold up. You guys seriously travelled around Europe to battle each member of a European team because of a vendetta Tyson had with Robert on your boat ride?" Chadwick snorted, not able to comprehend how the kid had made so many rivals-turned-friends in a single year of beyblading. "That's great, honestly. He has great charisma; I can see why you like him so much." He chuckled. _

"_Hm…" Kai fought a faint blush on his pale cheeks from the comment. "Yeah… Wasn't my idea. But we won, regardless, and ended up getting on a train to Moscow." Kai bit his lip, not prepared to tell his brother about his reconnection with Black Dranzer and the terrible things he did while he was in possession of the dark bitbeast. Especially since that was the reason, they'd been separated in the first place._

"_I see. Well, it helps having people you've built trust with to battle your opponents. Makes it more involving." Chadwick beamed, folding his hands behind his head. _

"_Yeah."_

"_Well," he looked to the clock on the café wall and then back to Kai. "Spike will probably be finished by now if you wanted to head back?" He stood from the chair, rubbing his backside as it went numb. "I just need to get his order and we'll head over." _

"_Hm." Kai nodded, following his brother to the counter and folding his arms over his chest. _

"_Back for more, hey?" A girl with bright orange hair and a faint British accent grinned at Chadwick. _

"_It's for Spike this time." He chuckled, pulling his wallet out and handing her a twenty. "Mocha with cream and a cream-cheese bagel." _

"_Ugh, Spike is so gross." She giggled, punching in the order and handing him some change. _

"_You're telling me." He agreed._

"_And who's the cutie you're with? Are you and Kurt still together?" She asked, copper eyes focusing on the coffee machine. _

"_We are. He proposed to me." _

"_What!? Chad, that's awesome! Show me the ring." She squealed when he held his hand out, the gold ring glinting under the café's bright lights. "It's perfect. You and Kurt are so perf for each other. When's the wedding." _

"_Lil, we've only been engaged for three days." He chuckled nervously at the girl. _

"_So!? Oh my God, how exciting! You planning an engagement party? If so, when? I need to write it in my calendar." _

"_We'll let you know when we've set a date." Chadwick looked to Kai, smiling apologetically at his brother's confused face. "Sorry, I forgot to introduce you guys. This is Lily, Spike's sister."_

"_Pleasure." Lily grinned. "I suppose you've been pretty busy with work?"_

"_Yeah. It's been almost non-stop. But I've taken some time off to relax a little before getting back into it. This is Kai by the way, my brother." He gestured to the teen next to him._

"_Oh what? You never told me you had a brother. What else are you keeping from me?" A pout formed on Lily's lips as she finished making the drink and pulled a bagel from the cabinet, cutting it open and smearing a hefty layer of cream-cheese on it. _

"_It was a shock for both of us." Chadwick admitted, pulling the drink close. "We kind of just found out…" _

"_Oh, damn." She popped the bagel in a paper bag and handed it over. "Yeah, that would be a shock. But happy for you. He's adorable."_

"_Hah, thanks."_

_Kai's eyebrow twitched, not impressed being addressed as 'adorable' or 'cutie'. He wasn't five, for goodness sake. _

"_Well, we'd better get going. Spike's making him a new blade, so he'll probably be done by now." Chadwick nodded to the girl, blowing her an air kiss. _

"_All good. Give that dork my love. We'll have to come over for lunch soon. Bye hun." Lily waved, turning to serve the next customer as the two walked from the café. _

"_Sorry about Lily, she can be a little full on sometimes." Chadwick voiced to Kai; the smile having never left his face as they walked back to Spike's shop. "But she likes you."_

"_Hm." Kai grumbled, looking to his brother as they crossed the street. "You seem to bring out the best in people." He mumbled, looking ahead as his brother whipped his eyes to him. _

"_I… what?"_

_Kai just shrugged, digging his hands in his pockets as they continued. "Everyone just enjoys your company. It's like, your smile is contagious and makes them happy and shit." _

"_You… really think that?" Chadwick blinked, touched by Kai's kind words. _

"_Well, yeah. It's obvious." They walked in silence the rest of the way, going in through the back entrance and closing the door behind them. _

_Upon entering the room, they watched Spike apply the final details to the blade before buffing it and assembling the parts. Copper eyes looked up to the brothers as they walked in, a broad smile forming on his lips. "Just in time." He said, walking to the brothers and sitting down at the workstation with a content sigh. "Ooh, bagel." He took the goods from his friend after setting the newly built Beyblade on the table. "Take her for a spin." He nodded to Kai, biting into the bagel and moaning. "So good!" _

"_Lily sends her love."_

"_Aw, that bitch. I love her." Spike grinned, sipping his mocha and groaning. "My sister makes the best mochas, hands down." _

"_I believe you." _

_Kai held the blade in his hand, looking it over and admiring the craftsmanship of his new Dranzer. The blue was a gorgeous royal blue, the detailing so intricate while the reds and greens complimented well with the overall design. Taking Dranzer's bit from his pocket, he pressed her into the centre; the bit glowing with contentment. _

"_You guys can use the dish in the store. Just be careful, she's gonna pack a punch." Spike nodded to Kai, gorging his bagel moments later. _

"_Right." Kai mumbled, he and Chadwick left the room and stood opposite each other in the shop. Setting his new blade in the launcher, he held it before him; his shoulders tensing as he prepared to release her into the dish; Chadwick setting up and nodding to him when he was ready. _

_The power that erupted from Dranzer when she was released sent the two stumbling back, the blue Beyblade clashing into the red one, almost knocking it from the dish. The two blades battled for dominance, Dranzer being somewhat stronger than Draconda at this point with her new modifications. _

"_Oh, I installed a new engine gear as well." Spike licked his fingers as he emerged from the room, grinning at Kai under a heavy gaze. _

"_Perfect." Kai smirked, eyeing his brother and watching a bead of sweat trickle down his temple. "This time, I'll beat you."_

"_I don't doubt that." Chadwick grimaced, looking to Draconda. "Let's go! Infernal combustion!" _

"_Dranzer! Blazing gig!" The blue blade slowed momentarily, the brothers watching confused and looking to Spike for an answer. _

"_Just wait." Spike winked, leaning against the wall and admiring his handywork. _

_It suddenly came to life, the gear kicking in and igniting the blade in a spectacular show of blue flames. Dranzer emerged, screeching to the red dragon that opposed her seconds later. The beasts clashed in an impressive display of blue and white flames, the three men shielding their faces as the temperature rose several degrees; causing the sprinkler system to set off, the three of them drenched moments later. _

_Looking to the dish once the heat had subsided, the red blade had been knocked from the dish and lay next to Chadwick's feet; the blue one still spinning rapidly and ready for more. Spike smirked, pleased with himself as he stood next to Chadwick and draped an arm around his shoulder. "Well, what'd'ya think? Powerful, right?" _

"_Damn." Chadwick whispered, looking to Kai as he outstretched his hand and caught the blade with ease. "You've outdone yourself. Are… Are you sure you don't want anything for it?" He asked, looking to his friend. _

"_You've done more for me than I could ever repay." Spike turned to Kai; a confident smirk plastered on his pierced lips. "It was an honour to build a Beyblade for you, Kai. Take her and win the championships" He outstretched his hand, the smirk widening when Kai grasped it firmly and shook on it. _

"_Just watch us."_

* * *

**Since we never really know where everyone gets their newly modelled blades from, I thought it would be fun to have a character actually create it from scratch, cos why not I guess… ha ha! The blade that was modelled is, of course, Dranzer GT and I hope I did it justice… -prays-**

**As Kai learns more about Chadwick he's coming to realise the impression his brother is leaving behind with people who've been important through the previous ten years, which will become important much later (hint: sequel fic)  
Chad and Spike's friendship has been built on years of trust, especially after the PE incident… ;) . Though, revealing your identity to someone you care about is bloody hard which is why I wanted to have this first thing in the chapter and follow it up with the hardships they faced after the incident and after Chadwick self-harmed. Their friendship is solid and like Chadwick and Kurt's relationship; I really wanted to portray it as though they're platonic soulmates :)**

**Phew… I hope I explained that okay…ish… **

**Thank you so much everyone! The next chapter may take a little longer to update, but I'll have that one up soon :')  
It will be plentiful of Tyson and Kai, so I'm very appreciative for your patience  
**

**Any feedback is good feedback! :)  
**

**-SD**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone!**

**Thanks so much for sticking to the story for this long! I wasn't actually anticipating it would continue for this long, but surprise!  
Also, thanks for your patience. I know you guys are here for the Tyson and Kai content, so wait no longer because there is plentiful of Tyson and Kai in this chapter ;)**

**I wanna thank everyone again for the positive feedback regarding Chadwick, it's honestly a relief to bring him back after going through a rework. I'm also very touched by the positivity from Chadwick and Kurt's relationship! I know how difficult it is introducing two OCs who're together while trying to tell a story with the canon characters. You guys are honestly too awesome :') **

**As always, a big thanks to those who've favourited/followed, reviewed and those of you who're just tagging along for the ride. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tyson made his way through the hotel lobby and outside into the cool afternoon air. His nerves had calmed considerably after spending time with Kurt and Hilary playing football, which ultimately took his mind off his match with Max tomorrow.

He'd seen Kai get out of Kurt and Chadwick's car with the older Hiwatari, the two exchanging quick words before awkwardly hugging one another; causing Tyson's heart to melt at the sight. He'd wondered if he should speak with Kai again to help settle his nerves, the thought dying when he realised this was a battle he needed to face on his own.

The midnight-haired blader had overheard a few of the others talking about an oriental themed garden inside the CBD, piquing his curiosity as he wandered further from the hotel and towards the gardens.

He walked through Sydney's Chinatown, admiring the lights, gates and displays down the quaint street. The smell of food wafted from the restaurants and made him remember he'd eaten barely anything during the day, even after playing footy for a few hours. He'd have to make a mental note to check the food out on his way back.

Walking through the entrance to the gardens he suddenly relaxed when the familiar smell of native trees and flowers hit his senses, causing him to breathe deeply and let a steady sigh escape moments later. The gardens were gorgeous, an intricate pond design in the centre with colourful koi carps gliding effortlessly through the water. Gazebos had been set up along with closed off tea houses and a small pagoda in the centre. He was in heaven.

Making his way further through the gardens, he stood in front of a maple tree and admired the fresh leaves sprouting, the afternoon sun hitting it perfectly. "I really needed this." He whispered to himself, looking down to the small stone buddas amongst some shrubs and letting a small chuckle escape his lips. They looked just like the ones in his grandpa's garden, pieces of fruit often left as an offering by the old man.

"Twice in a day, what a record." Tyson turned and blinked in surprise, Kurt's grinning face greeting him with Chadwick's hand clasped in his dark one. "How'd you enjoy the footy?"

"Oh yeah, it was awesome." Tyson smiled awkwardly. "Thanks for letting us play."

"Ah, no trouble at all mate. Looked like you needed the distraction."

"Mm, you are an excellent distraction." Chadwick kissed the man's cheek, chuckling sweetly when he was pulled closer to Kurt's side.

"Only for you, love." Kurt rubbed their noses together, his chocolate eyes looking back to Tyson shortly after. "You alone?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Needed some air and I heard about this place from some of the others." Tyson secretly hoped Kai would come find him so they could hang out a little more. But, alas, it appeared as though he was on his own. Again.

"We just got here." Chadwick beamed at Tyson. "We haven't been for a while and figured it would be a nice place to walk." Amethyst eyes looked up and smiled warmly. "Well, looks like you won't be alone after all." He grinned slyly to Tyson.

The Dragoon blader raised an eyebrow in confusion, both shooting up moments later as he turned and saw Kai walking towards him slowly, his whole presence just perfect… A blush crept along Tyson's cheeks as Kai stopped next to him, eyeing him steadily.

"Hey." Kai breathed.

"H-hey." Tyson blinked, looking to Chadwick and wondering if this was his doing.

"I had nothing to do with this!" The freckled man held his hands up defensively, knowing that stare all too well.

"Sorry." Tyson bowed his head apologetically, looking back to Kai. He wasn't about to complain about his crush… boyfriend… being here. If anything, he was relieved Kai was here; the feeling of helplessness washing away.

"Aw this is cute." Kurt grinned, looking to his fiancé with a twinkle in his eye. "It's a double date."

"Oh!" Chadwick piped up, an excited smile on his face. "Great idea, love."

"I'm full of great ideas." Kurt puffed his chest out, feeling accomplished.

"Hmm. I guess." Chadwick snorted, covering his mouth while he snickered at his handsome fiancé. Looking back to his brother and Tyson, his smile softened. "Well, shall we?" He walked with Kurt, holding his arm with dainty hands as Kai and Tyson trailed behind them.

"How did you know where I was?" Tyson asked, utterly confused.

"Saw you walking and figured you'd go somewhere familiar." Kai shrugged, feeling somewhat accomplished with himself. "How're you feeling?" He already knew the answer, but he figured Tyson would want to blow off some steam and get some weight off his chest. It wasn't easy, battling your friend for a top spot in the finals. He knew, especially since he'd done battle with Rei. Although, Kai was able to control his emotions and impulses much more than his ex-teammates were; causing him to wonder if that was a good trait or not.

"Not bad, I suppose." Tyson admitted, his eyes wandering over the gardens as they walked further and further. "Hilary and I played some football with Kurt today, so that really helped take my mind off things. I didn't realise how tense I was until I almost got knocked out with a football." He snorted.

"Yeah, I heard about that one the way back to the hotel." Kai smirked, not being able to drown out Kurt excitedly telling Chadwick about teaching Tyson and Hilary a bit of footy and playing with them. It was honestly like listening to a kid tell their parents how much they loved Easter or Christmas, the teen being thoroughly impressed how interested his brother appeared to be while the dark-skinned man babbled on.

"O-oh."

"Sounds like it worked. Right?" Kai raised a brow, shifting amethyst eyes to mahogany ones.

"Yeah." Tyson agreed, uncertain what else to say. Were they really on a date? Was this actually happening? Tyson almost had to pinch himself, especially after Kurt had suggested they were on a double date, and it was the cutest shit ever. Which, the stormy blader couldn't deny, it really was. "I heard you spent the afternoon with Chad." Tyson looked to Kai, noticing his face relaxing significantly.

"Hm. It was alright. He knows a lot of people and seems to leave an impression wherever he goes." Kai voiced, looking back to his brother and Kurt walking together and laughing like love-struck dorks. He couldn't help but smile when the dark-skinned man pulled away from Chadwick momentarily, the freckled man looking utterly confused as though he'd done something wrong. The gorgeous smile returned to his lips when Kurt bounded back with a blossom in between his thumb and forefinger, his other hand pushing strands of slate hair away to sit the flower behind his lovers' ear. Kai snorted, shaking his head at the gesture.

"I've never seen two people who love each other more than they do." Tyson watched the exchange, his lips curling in an appreciative smile when Kurt hoisted Chadwick up in his burly arms and spun them around, the two-tone-haired man laughing and wrapping his arms around his fiancé's broad shoulders.

"Yeah." Kai could only agree as they wandered through the gardens, the two men having wrapped an arm around each other as they admired the oriental trees and flowers, Chadwick's face lit up when they stopped at the koi pond and watched the colourful fish glide underneath them.

"They're so graceful." He sighed, leaning on the stone railing and watching the fish contently. He hummed when Kurt placed a strong hand to his waist, pulling him close and planting a tender kiss to his temple.

"Not as graceful as you."

"You're such a sap." Chadwick snickered.

"Only for you." Kurt whispered, nuzzling a freckled cheek with his nose and delicately kissing the dip between his neck and jaw. "I love you so much."

Chadwick leaned into the touch, a pleasant shudder running through him as dark lips pressed against his neck. Turning his head to the side, he caught Kurt's lips in his tanned ones; sighing into the tender kiss.

"You think we'd ever be that lovey dovey?" Tyson pondered, suddenly snapping his mouth shut when he realised that wasn't in his mind. Daring to look at Kai, his anxiety washed away when pale lips quirked in an amused smirk.

"Is that what you want?"

"We-well I mean… I don't think we'll ever be THAT lovey dovey. Uh… well, I-I wouldn't be opposed to it. I mean… you know… only if you-" Getting shoved behind a veil of willow leaves and Kai's lips on his shut him up instantly, mahogany eyes closing as he smiled into the chaste kiss; sad when they parted after a mere few seconds.

"Can't promise I'll be like that." He motioned to his brother, looking back to Tyson. He pulled the Dragoon blader from behind the shady veil and back onto the stone path, ignoring the confused stares from his brother and Kurt.

"Y-yeah. I mean, that's okay with me. Everyone's different, right?" Tyson chuckled nervously, thankful when Kai just nodded in agreement and looked to the two men when they walked back over. "Where to?"

"It's starting to get a bit dark." Kurt nodded to Tyson and Kai. "We were going to head over for some dinner. You guys in?"

"Where, exactly, is dinner?" Kai stared at his brother.

"Down Chinatown." Chadwick beamed, motioning to the street Tyson had wandered through not long ago. "There's some really nice places down there. Kurt loves the dumplings."

"Mm can't go wrong with dumplings. And beer. So good."

"I…I guess we're in." Tyson grinned, his appetite having come back as they left the gardens and followed the men down into the bustling street full of people having finished work for the day and wanting to take a load off. "Woah, it's way busier than earlier."

"It's happy hour." Kurt chimed, leading them into a small restaurant and gesturing for his lover to slide into one of the booths, planting himself down shortly after. "Mm, I'm starving." He picked up a menu and studied it, his eyes lighting up. "Oh, the duck is definitely calling to me."

"I'm sure it is, love." Chadwick noted, grinning at his lover.

"So, Chad," Tyson spoke, catching the man's attention. "Are you getting back into competitive beyblading?"

"Hmm, I don't think so. I was thinking about doing some coaching, but I'll have to see how I'm feeling. I still have clients and classes to attend."

"I see. Well, if you're ever around after the championships we should have a beybattle. Can't wait to see what you've got."

"Hah, of course." Chadwick beamed, a small blush dusting his cheeks as he looked back to the menu with Kurt. "Hmm. Everything looks good. What do you think?" He looked up to chocolate eyes for an answer.

"No salads." Kurt chided, pouting at his fiancé.

"Fine." Amethyst eyes wandered over the menu again. "Hm maybe a curry. The chicken one." He pointed with a petite finger to a chicken and rice curry dish.

"Solid choice, as always. You guys know what you want yet?" Kurt looked to the teens, closing the menu and pulling his wallet out.

"O-oh… uh." Tyson studied the menu and trying to opt for the cheapest meal. He felt awkward as he got older when others paid for his meals. Especially in a nice place like this. He didn't want them to fork out too much for him…

"Choose whatever you like." Chadwick voiced calmly, smiling at the teen.

"Okay…"

"Curry sounds good." Kai grumbled to his brother, folding his arms over his chest and leaning back in the padded seat.

"Mm, good choice." Chadwick commented, grinning to Tyson. "What'll it be?"

Tyson scanned the menu again and feeling as though he was being put on the spot. What did he want? What would be nice? Everything sounded amazing… Swallowing a nervous lump in his throat, he looked to Kurt with an awkward smile. "Uh, Mongolian duck sounds good…"

"Pwoah good choice. I had that last time, top notch." He grinned, taking the menus and wandering to the counter to order and pay.

"Thanks for paying." Tyson looked to Chadwick, blushing when a pleasant smile was thrown at him.

"No trouble. Kurt and I don't eat out very often so it's a nice treat." He dragged his eyes to Kurt's rounded ass, resting his cheek on his hand and humming appreciatively. "Mm. Love those pants."

"Chad, seriously?" Kai cocked an eyebrow at his drooling brother, a sight he hoped he'd never have to witness again. "Close your mouth, people are staring."

"So?" Chadwick looked to Kai, lowering his eyebrows in confusion. "If you think I should be ashamed by admiring my fiancé in public, then you're wrong. I've embraced who I am, and I don't care what people think. Once you do that, you'll never look back."

"I'm not like you."

"I wasn't saying you were…"

"You seem to imply it."

"No, I didn't!" Chadwick raised his eyebrows, disbelief written on his face. All he'd said was how he'd embraced his sexuality and weren't afraid of people's judgmental stares and comments. How was that being taken so far out of context!?

Tyson felt awkwardly caught in the middle of the brothers' heated argument, causing him to slowly sink down in the chair and hunch his shoulders. He and Hiro had their fair share of arguments and disagreements but hearing it from Kai and Chadwick was an entirely different level. He noticed, even though Chadwick appeared calm and cheerful ninety percent of the time; there was that ten percent that could explode at any minute. Just like Kai. He inwardly smirked to himself, humoured at how they were so similar and how neither Hiwatari could see it.

"Whatever." Kai grunted, finishing the argument.

"Ugh." Chadwick crossed his arms and huffed, pouting and looking away as Kurt walked back and plopped down next to him.

Chocolate eyes looked between the two brothers, both having their arms crossed and refusing to look at the other. Kurt raised an eyebrow in question, looking to his lover. "Uh… Everything alright?"

"Fine." Chadwick grumbled, looking to his fiancé and dropping his arms to his sides with his pout deepening. "What?"

"You're so cute when you're mad." Kurt laughed, throwing an arm around slender shoulders and pulling the man close. "You're getting hangry, I can tell." He kissed the freckled cheek and carded thick fingers through slate hair.

"A little." The tanned man grumbled. He hadn't really eaten anything since breakfast this morning since he hadn't found the time to get anything during the day, being too busy spending time with Kai while his Beyblade was being remodelled.

"Sorry." Kai muttered, keeping his eyes glued to the wall as Chadwick hummed and looked to him. The teen had to keep reminding himself that his brother had been brought up completely different and wasn't ashamed of who he was or throwing affection and admiration for his fiancé. He also needed to remind himself that Chadwick stuck his neck out for Kai and had a close friend build him a new Beyblade; something the older Hiwatari didn't have to do but wanted to out of kindness. "I'm just…"

"I know, I know." Chadwick sighed, nudging his brother's foot under the table and offering a small smile when cold amethyst eyes looked to his warm ones. "I'll tone it down, if that's what you want."

"No… it's not. I, ugh-" He put his face in his hands and growled at himself.

"It's great that you can be yourself." Tyson smiled at Chadwick, ignoring Kai's side-stare. "I was always told to be myself and not worry what other people thought of me. But… there's always that feeling of uncertainty. You know? Like, I shouldn't care what people think but I do."

"I think that's just everyone in general, mate. I didn't tell anyone about my sexuality for years, and I was terrified when I came out to my mum. It was hard, at first, especially since this cutie right here was my first serious relationship." Kurt smiled to his fiancé as the other beamed back.

"When I met Kurt's mum for the first time, she didn't want anything to do with me. It took her almost a full year to come around and accept that we were together, and now she and my mum get together every Sunday for coffee and catch up." The freckled man chuckled lightly, looking between the two teens. "It took me a while to come out of my shell and embrace who I was. I wouldn't have had the courage to do it without Kurt's support, and that's why I love him so much." His face scrunched up as he smiled admiringly to his fiancé.

"Aw, babe." The dark-skinned man pulled his lover close for a small kiss. "I know my arms and ass add to that, too." Kurt supplied, laughing when Chadwick blushed with an innocent grin on his face. He looked back to the teens. "But I guess what we're trying to say is, it's different for everyone, and it can be scary coming out to your friends and family. Just have faith in yourself and the people you love." Chocolate eyes looked up when one of the staff brought over a tray of drinks. "Cheers, Li."

"Anytime. So, you propose yet?" Li was a short woman with greying hair and a happy smile on her face. She placed the four glasses on the table and looked to Chadwick when he nodded happily. "Show." The man snickered, holding his hand out and beaming when Li held his hand with her small ones and nodded with approval. "Very nice, good size. How many karats?" She looked to Kurt with an accusing stare.

"Only the best for my man." Kurt supplied innocently to Li.

"Not what I asked." Li glared, her hands still holding Chadwick's.

"Ugh, you're a slave driver. It's twenty-four-karat."

Tyson almost had to slap himself. Twenty-four karat gold!? That was probably worth way more than what he'd earn in his entire life. He remembered, though, that Kurt was a successful football player and a twenty-four-karat gold ring would be basic for them to afford.

She nodded to Chadwick with a wink. "Kurt's a good man, he takes care of you."

"Always." Chadwick beamed.

"You get my boy platinum for the real ring, yes?" She looked back to Kurt with a questioning stare.

"Real ring!? What does that look like on his finger?" Kurt spluttered, feeling cornered.

"When you're married. And make sure I get an invite. I'll supply the dumplings."

Kurt gasped, stars in his eyes while his fiancé laughed next to him. "Li, did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"Always, darling. Food won't be long." She nodded, leaving the table to return to the kitchen.

"She's always sweet for you." Kurt looked to Chadwick, sipping his lager and leering playfully. "What's your secret?"

"Hm," Chadwick looked up and counted on his fingers while he rubbed it in a little, "listening to her talk about her daughters, her interests, how her day is and giving her skincare advice. Compliments help, too." He replied, sweetly.

"Too much effort." Kurt held up a hand and took another sip of his lager.

"You guys sure know a lot of people." Tyson commented, gingerly sipping the beverage that was slid in front of him by Kurt. His eyes lit up moments later. "This is amazing. What is this?"

"It's just a lemon-lime bitter. Never had one?" Kurt grinned, draping his arm around the back of the chair and tickling his fiancé's bare shoulder. He wiggled his eyebrows to his lover when a surprised grunt escaped, followed by a playful slap to his chest.

"No. Is this… alcoholic?" Tyson asked, feeling stupid when Kurt snorted.

"What do you take me for? Nah, it's just a soft drink. Don't stress. I didn't know what to get you guys, so I just got his majesties favourite." The dark-skinned man snapped his cheeky grin to his fiancé.

"Can't deny, I do feel somewhat regal at times." Chadwick flicked slate hair from his face, earning a groan from his brother.

"Oof, don't I know it."

Their food was brought over not long after Li given them their drinks, Tyson's eyes bulging out of his socket when three trays of dumplings were brought over; two of the trays in front of Kurt along with a Peking duck dish. "Judging by the gawk on your face, you're either impressed or disgusted by how many dumplings I'm about to consume." Kurt laughed at Tyson's face, plucking a pair of chopsticks apart and holding a tray in his large hand.

"Oh, no, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Hah, chill, dude." Kurt snickered, shoving a dumpling in his mouth and moaning. "So good. Li makes the best dumplings. Babe, you can't use a spoon in a place like this." He said with a mouthful of dumpling, watching his fiancé scoop his curry with a spoon.

"Yes, I can. Kurt, you know I don't know how to use chopsticks." Chadwick semi-glared at the man while he shoved a loaded spoonful in his mouth.

"It's okay, I don't really like using chopsticks, either." Tyson grinned at Chadwick and Kurt, using a fork for his dish. "My grandpa is really lenient and doesn't make me use chopsticks at home."

Chadwick gave Kurt a shit-eating look with a raised eyebrow, shovelling another spoonful in his mouth while his lips curled in a victorious smile.

"Uncultured! But since you're gorgeous, I'll let it slide." Kurt pressed another dumpling in his mouth, picking another one up and hovering it over to his fiancé. He hummed to get the other's attention, gesturing for him to try it. "It's good."

Kai silently ate his curry, internally grumbling how delicious it was, and watched his brother eat the dumpling Kurt offered. He smirked when Chadwick grimaced, Kurt's face full of confusion like he'd just been rejected.

"What? What's wrong with it?"

"It's shrimp…" Chadwick mumbled, feeling embarrassed while he swallowed the dumpling. "I don't like shrimp."

"Oh… Sorry beautiful." Kurt looked remorseful, picking up a piece of his duck and offered it to him. "This is nicer. Trust me." He felt accomplished when his lover took the offering and hummed with satisfaction, taking a bit of his curry when it was offered to him. "Mm, delish."

Tyson tried not to watch too much of the exchange, feeling as though he was invading their privacy by staring at them. The dish he'd chosen was amazing, the duck was glazed with a Mongolian marinade that just complimented the noodles and vegetables accompanying it. The two men had ridiculously good taste, it seemed.

Kai didn't know whether to be impressed or disgusted when Kurt was the first to finish his meal, along with both trays of dumplings. The man relaxed in the seat and sighed contently, unbuttoning his pants and taking a sip of Chadwick's drink. His brother, on the other hand, had eaten less than half the dish and looked like he couldn't eat anymore. For someone who did a lot of dancing and now getting back into beyblading, the man didn't seem to be able to eat very much.

"Babe, you should eat a little more." Kurt chided, looking at the dish. "You've eaten hardly anything."

"I can't eat anymore. I'm full." Chadwick pouted, feeling uncomfortable. "The rice was really filling."

"You barely touched the rice." Kurt snorted, pushing it around with his chopsticks. "Eat a little more, please. I'll finish it off."

"I said I can't eat anymore." Chadwick grumbled, looking to his fiancé.

"It's because you eat too many salads." Kurt muttered, pulling the dish in front of him and taking a deep breath; preparing himself for a food coma tonight.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chadwick bit, appearing frustrated.

"All I'm saying is you should be eating more protein and carbs. You do a lot of physical activities, and sometimes salads just aren't enough." Kurt tried sounding reasonable, frustration showing on his face when his fiancé crossed his arms and averted his eyes. "Don't give me that."

Tyson began to wonder if this was the reason the two didn't dine out very often… Glancing cautiously to Kai, he knew the other had the exact same thoughts running through his mind. Tyson almost felt sorry for Chadwick, but he knew Kurt had a point… He felt his heart sink a little when the freckled man whispered almost inaudibly to the dark-skinned man.

"You know I can't eat a lot because of this stupid disease." He bit back tears, leaning his elbows on the table and hiding his face in his hands. If Kurt didn't feel like an asshole before, he certainly felt like one now.

"Babe… I'm sorry." He rubbed circular motions on his lover's back, mentally smacking himself. He leaned in close and whispered quietly in his ear, causing the man to produce a watery smile and peer at him through the gaps of his fingers. Dark lips kissed the slate covered forehead, chocolate eyes looking to the teen's moments later. "You guys ready to head out?"

"O-oh… yeah. Th-thanks again, for dinner." Tyson stood and bowed politely, leaving the booth with Kai and waiting for the men to follow suit. "We'll have to return the favour sometime, if you're ever in Japan. I know some great local places."

"Do they make dumplings?" Kurt had a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Of course! And Okonomiyaki, too!"

"Mm! I love those. Babe, we're going for Japanese next time."

"I don't want to think about food right now." Chadwick grumbled, holding onto Kurt's arm with one hand while another hovered over his mouth. "Kurt… I think I'm going to be sick."

Kurt stopped and looked for the fastest route to a bathroom, spotting it within less than a second and hurriedly walking with his fiancé, leaving Kai and Tyson to watch after them as they weaved through the busy restaurant. Mahogany looked to amethyst as the two left the restaurant and sat on a bench outside, the cool night air comforting against their flushed skin.

"Must suck not being able to eat a lot…" Tyson murmured, slowly looking to Kai. "I feel kinda bad."

"You shouldn't feel bad, Tyson." Kai said pointedly, keeping his eyes on the bathroom door in the restaurant. "They offered and we just happened to be here. I'm sure this isn't the first time this has happened, either."

"Yeah… you're right." Tyson agreed, looking up to the night sky and admiring the moon and few visible stars. "So… I guess this was like our first date, then." He swallowed, wondering if it was selfish of him to admit that. Daring to look to Kai, he felt himself relax as pale lips quirked in a small smile.

"Yeah. I guess it was." Kai breathed, keeping his eyes forward. He agreed that it was a date, even if it was a little tense and his brother's fiancé basically paid for the whole thing. Things could've ended on a better note, but he was sitting outside with his crush… boyfriend. Kai felt his cheeks heat up at the thought. Were they boyfriends, now? He just grunted and watched Kurt emerge from the bathroom and jog towards them.

"Hey. Um… he's pretty sick, so you'll have to make your own way back." Kurt said apologetically, looking between them. "Do you guys need cash for a taxi or…?"

"Oh, no, it's fine. Our hotel isn't far from here." Tyson provided, standing before Kurt and having to crane his neck to look at the man. He kept forgetting how tall this guy was…

"Well, if you guys are sure. Sorry we couldn't leave together. Your brother would've enjoyed walking you guys back." He looked to Kai, sighing moments later. "We might not make it tomorrow, Tyson, but we'll be watching it from home." Kurt promised the stormy blader, holding out a large hand for him to shake. "Just remember to breathe and give it your all, yeah?"

"Thanks, Kurt." Tyson smiled, taking the dark-skinned man's hand in his and shaking on it. "You guys have done so much for us already, I can't even begin to repay you. I hope Chad feels better soon… he didn't look too well."

"Sometimes it just happens." Kurt shrugged, slapping Tyson on the shoulder and nodding confidently. "Just don't worry about us and do your best. I'm sure we'll be in touch." He gave a lopsided smile. "Well, I'd better see if he's alright. I've just kind of… left him alone." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, winking to the two teens. "Have a good night guys. Don't do anything we wouldn't." He grinned, leaving them to watch after him as he disappeared back in the restaurant.

Don't do anything they wouldn't… what was that supposed to mean?

Looking to the faint blush on Kai's cheek, it suddenly sunk in as Tyson's lips formed a perfect 'o'; his cheeks heating up moments later.

"Come on," Kai muttered, looking to Tyson. "We should head back." He motioned with his head in the direction of their hotel, leading the way as Tyson nodded and followed him. They walked quietly back to the hotel, neither looking at the other as they wandered in through the extravagant lobby and towards the elevators to their floor.

Tyson fidgeted the entire time in the elevator, their floor at the very top of the building. What would he say anyway? 'Hey, Kai, thanks for coming to find me. Sorry it got ruined by your brother getting sick.' Or 'Kai, I want you to press me against the wall and kiss me senseless.' That one made the stormy blader blush and keep his eyes plastered on the wall, a small bead of sweat trickling down his forehead. Oh boy, he was in trouble.

"Tyson, I-" Kai was stopped in his tracks as gloved hands grabbed him by the front of his jacket with tanned lips pressing hungrily against his. His eyes widened at the sensation, not expecting this at all. Letting whatever he was going to say die in his throat, Kai held Tyson's wrists delicately and tilted his head to the side; deepening the kiss while probing his tongue through unsuspecting lips.

He felt electricity course through him as their tongues wrestled for dominance, Kai's eyebrows rose as Tyson put up a fight; feeling engulfed by the lingering taste of the Mongolian dish he'd had earlier. Mixed with the curry Kai had, it was divine.

Tyson grunted in surprise when Kai turned up the heat, shifting their positions and pressing him firmly against the wall of the elevator, pale hands sliding up and through his midnight hair and coming to rest on the back of his neck. His lower regions throbbed almost painfully as Kai's tongue dominated him, making him weak at the knees and clinging to his jacket to stay upright. This was absolute bliss!

They parted after a bit, Kai's forehead pressing against his as their breathing came out in laboured bursts. Tyson dared to look up to amethyst eyes, his breath almost catching in his throat from the hungry look in Kai's eyes, the sheer desire to take things further. All he had to do was say the word and Kai would be sharing a bed with him tonight, those pale hands trailing across his heated skin while those delicious lips peppered hot kisses along his neck and chest, those eyes drinking in every part of his body making him shudder with excitement at the mere thought of it all.

Kai stared at Tyson, waiting for him to make the call. Waiting for him to invite him back to the room and make out with the midnight-haired blader. He just smiled softly when Tyson hesitated, bringing a pale hand forward and resting it on his cheek. He already knew the answer.

"I'm sorry…" Tyson whispered, kicking himself at having lost his chance at a night with Kai.

"I'm not going anywhere." Kai promised, kissing the others forehead and allowing his lips to linger for a while. Chadwick had rubbed off on him, it seemed. Not that he was complaining.

"Thank you." Tyson bit back tears, wrapping his arms around Kai's waist and burying his face into the other's toned chest, inhaling his scent and sighing contently. "When the championships are over, let's go somewhere." Tyson mumbled into the purple shirt, sniffling and looking up at Kai's handsome face. "Okay?"

Kai smirked, wiping away a stray tear with his thumb and nodding. "Yeah."

They departed the elevator once it pinged to their floor, the two walking slowly to their rooms, Tyson's being the first as he turned to Kai and rubbed his forearm sheepishly. Just like the first night they'd kissed, the two-toned haired blader hooked his finger under Tyson's chin and pressed a gentle kiss to tanned lips; his pale ones curling into a smile as the other moaned contently and wrapped his arms around the back of his neck.

Unlike the kiss they shared earlier, this one was innocent and gentle; both enjoying the subtle taste lingering from the Chinese they'd eaten along with the bitter-sweet taste of the soft drink. Tyson was the first to break the kiss, mahogany eyes looking to amethyst ones as they silently bid one another good night before he disappeared into his room and pressed his back against the door; he hovered tanned fingertips over his lips while his heart beat a million miles a minute, a lovestruck grin on his face.

* * *

**I just HAD to slide a double date chapter in here. It was screaming at me one night a few chapters back to do this. I sincerely hope I filled the Tyson and Kai quota in this chapter, it was so fun writing the elevator kiss ;)**

**I've probably also made it very obvious Chadwick knows a lot of people and has built fantastic relationships with them. Li wants her boy taken care of, naturally, as any second or third mother would! **

**Thanks so much everyone, again, for sticking to it for this long! The next chapter will be the last match of the tournament, which means this fic probably has another two or three chapters left. For those of you who've been enjoying the ride I'm planning to write a sequel fic to this one, but it won't be until much later so my creative juices can refresh. **

**Until next chapter! Any feedback is good feedback :)**

**-SD**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone!  
Thank you so much for waiting so patiently for this update. It's taken me a little longer to write this one since I wasn't sure where to take it, it's also a little shorter than the last few chapters I've been updating so it should be a bit of an easier read!  
Sadly, there will be no TysonxKai in this chapter, but there is a VERY steamy Chadwick and Kurt section near the end of this one. And when I say steamy, I mean sex steamy ;)**

**Thanks so much to those of you who've favourited/followed, reviewed and those of you who're just along for the ride!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Gooooood morning Beyblade fanatics! Brad Best here!"

"And AJ Topper! We're coming to you live from Sydney, Australia, where we're about to kick off the final round of the Australian tournament! Tensions seem to be running high as the two teams prepare to set up for a shot in the finals!"

"You said it, AJ. The question is, who will make it?"

"BBA Revolution had a rocky start to the Beyblade world tournament circuit but have seemed to catch themselves a lucky break! The Allstars, however, have had a solid run through the tournament; only losing to the White Tigers in Egypt and the Blitzkrieg Boys in Spain."

"Nailed it on the head, as always. The second round of the tournament will be getting underway very shortly, what are your thoughts so far on the tournament so far; AJ?"

"The Dragons didn't seem to be a match for the brother-sister tag-team duo, F-Dynasty; having lost so easily in the lead up to the finals. The Blitzkrieg Boys appeared to have a difficult time fighting back against the White Tigers. But it's obvious they're the crowd favourite at every tournament, Brad."

"Let's crossover live to DJ Jazzman as our Beybladers get themselves set up and ready to let it rip."

"Thanks Brad! Hello and welcome everyone, to the final day of the Australian tournament! Let's give a round of applause for our teams competing today! To my left is the PPB Allstars, Max and Rick being the lead bladers from that team! And to my right the BBA Revolution with two-time world champion Tyson, and his partner Daichi!"

The crowd roared as both teams walked from the corridors and approached the team benches, staring each other down from opposite sides of the dish. Daichi puffed his chest out, determined to win after running into Tala after coming out of the bathroom. Awkward moment, yes, but who was he to complain? Especially when he and the redheaded Russian had a score to settle.

Tyson stared at Max, his confidence having returned after yesterday and again this morning while training with Daichi. He wasn't about to back down to anyone in order to get to the finals. Even if it was against Max. His best friend.

"Alright, players! Let's get this party started! We're about to get our first match underway. Who will be victorious? The powerhouse Rick or the manoeuvrable Daichi!? Only time will tell as our bladers get ready to set up!"

"You ready, Daichi?" Tyson looked to his partner, a confident smile on his face when the boy nodded. "Ricks powerful, so give it everything you've got."

"You can count on me! Let's get to the finals. I have a score to settle with Tala."

Tyson snorted, giving his partner a curt nod. "Roger that." They swiftly high-fived each other before Daichi approached the dish, ready to battle Rick and take his place in the finals.

"Get ready, kid, cos I'm about to pummel you into the ground. You and your puny blade are no match for me and my Rock Bison." Rick snorted, crossing his burly arms and glaring at the kid before him. Honestly, he thought, they just let anyone Beyblade these days…

"Oh, please, I've wrestled pigs bigger than your cow!" Daichi grinned, chuckling at Rick's offended eyebrow twitch. "Mm, I can already taste the steaks your cow will be coughing up."

"You little brat!"

"Bladers ready!?" DJ announced, holding his hand at the ready as he began the countdown. "In three… Two… One… LET IT RIIIIP!"

* * *

Kurt sat on the plush sofa in their extravagant loungeroom with a mug of strong coffee and an empty bowl he'd had some cereal in. He watched with growing interest as Daichi and Rick launched their blades into the dish, thoroughly impressed by the sheer strength that kid possessed.

"That kids got a strong arm." He grinned, sipping his coffee and sighing contently. "Ah, perfect. Oof, watch out kid." He commented as Rick's blade came up strong, almost knocking him completely out of the dish. "Nice one. That's it, stand your ground mate." Kurt relaxed into the sofa, almost wincing as the announcer screamed into the microphone. "Well… at least he's excited, I guess." He chuckled.

It had been somewhat of a struggle getting Chadwick home last night since his fiancé wasn't in any state to get up or walk. They'd sat in the bathroom for close to an hour after he'd been sick, his body trembling from the slight shock. Kurt was grateful, though, his fiancé didn't go into shock or pass out at all, having seemingly found a way to work around that.

He had to get Li to watch him while he brought the car closer so he wouldn't have far to walk, the small Chinese woman glaring at him the entire time and rubbing circles on Chadwick's back to soothe him. Once Kurt brought the car closer, Li had given them some medicinal herbs along with a peppermint and green tea she'd made that was supposed to be good for the gut.

"_He just needs to drink this and have a good night's sleep. You take care of him, got it?" _She'd told Kurt, pointing an accusing finger at him. She seemed to be more protective of his fiancé than his own mother was; which seemed strange and adorable at the same time.

Looking to the ceiling, Kurt smiled and wandered to the kitchen to put the kettle on upon hearing Chadwick moving around upstairs. Daichi had overpowered Rick in an impressive display of strength and willpower, which Kurt couldn't help but be impressed by the kid having beaten someone who was obviously much older and seemed to be a strong opponent… and full of themselves, too.

Kurt snorted, preparing the peppermint and green tea; adding in a few of the herb's Li had instructed and took it out for it to steep for his lover. Placing it on the coffee table and looking up, he grinned at Chadwick; wanting to feel completely turned on right now if it weren't for the fact he'd had a vomit fest last night.

"Hey beautiful. How'd you sleep?" He beamed, patting the cushion and draping an arm around his lover when he dropped down next to him. "Made you some tea. It'll help."

"Thanks." Chadwick grumbled; his slate hair dishevelled around his face with the slight smear of saliva on his freckled cheek. Accepting the mug from strong hands, he blew on the warm drink and sipped it; sighing when it soothed him. Not only did Li make fantastic dumplings, she also made outrageously good teas.

Kurt drank up his poorly fiancé with hungry eyes, always enjoying seeing the other in his jumpers which were way too big for him. He was adorable, Kurt thought as he grinned. Chadwick wore one of Kurt's warm hoodies which was too big for him but made him feel comfortable and oddly a bit better, a pair of loose tracksuit pants and bed socks his mum had given him one year for Christmas. He didn't like wearing socks around the house, usually, but his feet were cold, and it was a good excuse to wear the pastel blue pug socks.

"You're so adorable." Kurt kissed his fiancé's cheek and massaged a spot on his head with his fingertips while he sipped the tea Li had given them. "Did you sleep alright?"

"Yeah. I did." Chadwick nodded, his voice still a little gravelly from last night. The tea seemed to be hitting the spot as the beyblading came back on with the announcers getting ready for the next match. "Who won the first round?"

"That kid, Daichi. He's got a really strong arm, and I can't believe he managed to beat a grown ass man more than twice his size. I tell ya, babe, that kid is going places." He looked to Chadwick and raised an eyebrow when a quirky smile was given. "What?"

"You're so into it." Chadwick snorted, kissing Kurt's cheek and leaning against his strong body while he folded his legs next to him on the couch. "I love you, so much." Chadwick sighed, relaxing against his handsome fiancé.

"And I love you, gorgeous, honestly. I can't wait to walk down the aisle with you." He cuddled closer, chuckling lightly when the other started crying. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just really emotional because I've been throwing up all night. I love you too and this tea is amazing." Chadwick sobbed, sipping his tea and watching Tyson and Max step up to the dish. Sniffling, he looked back to Kurt. "Well, here's the moment of truth."

"Yeah… He can do it. That kid's come way too far not to make it. Plus, he's got someone to meet in the finals." He winked, causing Chadwick to snicker and nod in agreement.

* * *

This was it, the moment of truth. Tyson stood with his chin high and his chest out as he made his way to the dish to oppose Max. His best friend.

All through Daichi's match with Rick, Tyson had been absentmindedly staring at Max the entire time instead of cheering his teammate on. He'd felt bad, in a way, since the kid had come so far and grown so much in such a short amount of time. Tyson would have to congratulate him after. But for now…

Standing opposite Max on the podium, DJ unveiled the dish which resembled Uluru in the Northern Territory in Australia's outback. Aside from the replica of the famous rock, the dish was basic but had the element of surprise; making Tyson swallow a heavy lump in his throat and smile dryly at his friend.

"I'm ready, Tyson. I'm ready to battle you and claim our spot in the finals!" Max announced, getting Draciel ready to launch as DJ finished introducing the two of them. "You have no idea how much I've been stressing over this battle, but I know today's the day I'll finally beat you."

Tyson smirked, throwing Max off a little, as he prepared Dragoon and sighed with relief as his blade gave off a reassuring pulse. "Believe me, I do." Tyson admitted, locking Dragoon in his launcher and holding it out; his shoulders tensing as the countdown begun.

"Bladers ready!? In three… two… one… LET IT RIIIIIIP!" He shouted, standing clear as Dragoon and Draciel were released furiously into the dish.

"The years we've known each other and been on a team, I wanted to catch up to you so badly, Tyson. Every time I thought I'd caught up; it turns out we were always one step behind you in everything. You learnt so many skills from everyone you've battled, and it made me jealous I couldn't compete on your level." Max ground out, clenching his fist as the stormy-blader listened intently. "But today's the day I finally prove I'm a match for you and take you out! You'll see, The Allstars will take the championships!"

"I'll admit," Tyson began, looking up as Dragoon and Draciel collided in the dish; steadily pushing back against each other. "When you left the team, I was hurt. I couldn't understand why my friends were turning on me. I was selfish and just wanted to battle as a team for another championships. But seeing you guys so determined to get to the top, to dethrone me, I finally understood why." Tyson looked to Dragoon as it pulled away and went in for another go, hoping to throw Draciel off its perfect defence and balance. "The lead up to this match and getting to the finals, it's been on my mind since we got here. I hated the thought of battling my best friend to get to the top, but I realised that it's all fair in love and war."

Max blinked, taken aback by Tyson's bold statement. Did he honestly feel that way for the entire lead up to this match? Should he have asked how his friend had been feeling about this battle? "Tyson… I… I didn't realise."

"I know, and it's fine. I wanted to battle you at your best, Max, and I'm thankful that you and Draciel are giving it your all in this match. I knew this wasn't going to be an easy victory, and I'm so honoured to be battling you after how far we've come. I just hope after this match, no matter who wins, we can still be friends."

"Tyson… of course we will be!" Max exclaimed, tears springing to his eyes. "We'll never stop being friends! No matter who wins the match or the championships! You've always been there and supported me through thick and thin! Without you, I don't think I would be half the beyblader I am today. I owe it to the team. I owe it to you."

"Maxie…"

Max beamed, tears trickling down his freckled cheeks at their resolve. "So, thank you Tyson. And I'm sorry you had to go through that on your own. Battling with your emotions about today, I know it wasn't easy." Pointing to his friend, he grinned. "But I'm still not going down without a fight. DRACIEL!"

Tyson snorted, getting himself ready to counter Max's attack as the two beyblades went at it in the dish, sparks flying as the replica Uluru began to crumble under the pressure of Max's Gravity Control. He was one tough customer, he had to give him that much. But he and Dragoon were no pushovers, either.

"I wouldn't expect anything less! NOW! DRAGOON!"

"GO! GRAVITY CONTROL!"

"GALAXY STROM!"

Dragoon and Draciel emerged, squaring the other up and getting prepared to make their moves; neither backing down as they grappled and pushed against the other's defences; the foundations of the dish beginning to crumble under the intense weight of both beyblades attacks.

* * *

"Shit." Kurt watched with wide eyes as the two beyblades went all out, thoroughly impressed by the sheer power and determination of both beybladers. Even though they were watching the match from home, he could really feel the ferocity coming from the two beasts as they battled wind and wave with the other.

"He's not the world champ for nothing." Chadwick smirked; colour having returned to his face as he hugged the warm mug of tea close; his eyes never leaving the match as he watched intently. The amethyst-eyed man understood the teens uncertainty to battle his best friend, understood the frustration from being the spotlight for so long and having to uphold a title to please so many people. It made him delighted to see that Tyson had overcome his doubts to dominate the match and finish the battle with a friendly handshake and embrace with his friend.

This is what sportsmanship was.

This is what it truly meant to be a beyblader.

Chadwick smiled, happy with the outcome and excited for Kai and Tyson to be one step closer to battling one another in the finals.

"That battle was awesome. Way better than your brother's match with that Rei guy." Kurt grinned, looking to his fiancé and feeling his forehead. "Wow, you feel heaps better than last night. That tea really hit the spot, huh?"

"It did, honestly. Li makes fantastic herbal teas and remedies." Chadwick looked down into the mug, watching the stray tealeaves slowly floating to the bottom. "I'm sorry about last night. I… You're right. I should be eating more."

"Babe…" Kurt began, pulling his lover close and kissing his cheek. "You don't need to apologise. I was the dick last night, remember? I know this… disease restricts your weight gain. I should've thought before I opened my mouth."

"Well," Chadwick smiled, downing the rest of his tea and looking to his handsome fiancé. "From now on, I'll eat more meat. And more carbs! If we're going to go on runs together in the morning, I need to keep up. Don't I?"

"Oof, don't get me started. You know I love seeing you in activewear. Shapes your ass so nicely." Kurt grinned, pulling his lover close and pressing dark lips to tanned ones. The kiss was tender and slow as Kurt took the mug from Chadwick's dainty hands and placed it on the coffee table, pushing his lover back onto the sofa and kneeling over him; groaning with delight as toned legs wrapped around his waist; bringing his hips down and grinding against the others. "Mm, babe." Kurt whispered, ravishing his lover's neck with hot peppered kisses.

"Kurt." Chadwick moaned, tilting his head to the side as dark lips pressed harder against his neck; sending shivers coursing through his body as his lower regions came to life. "Kurt… I want you." Amethyst eyes looked up to heated chocolate ones, pleading for his fiancé to take him.

"You sure?" Kurt asked, not wanting his gorgeous lover to feel uncomfortable.

"Yes."

"Okay." Kurt whispered as he slid strong hands underneath the thick hooded jumper and across heated skin, biting his lip as Chadwick groaned and turned his head to the side; dark lips attaching to the pulse in the other's neck.

"Ah!" Slender hands carded through thick hair as his nipples were teased and his neck gently sucked at, causing him to bite his lip and push his hips harder against Kurt's. "Kurt…"

"Mm, babe." Kurt mumbled, pulling away from his lover's neck, quickly admiring the slow growing hickey before trailing kisses down a tanned and toned abdomen, allowing his lips to linger lovingly against Chadwick's abdominal scars. Chocolate eyes looked up as amethyst ones looked down. "You're so gorgeous." He praised quietly, sliding his hands down and pushing at the hem of the thick sweatpants around slender hips.

Never letting his eyes stray from the other's, Kurt pushed the clothing down and took hold of the hard member in his large hand, biting his lip as his lover mewed and moaned while he circled his thick thumb around the head. Letting a confident smirk curl on his lips, Kurt took his fiancé all the way, groaning when fingers scrambled and attached to his thick tresses.

This time, there would be no surprise house guests to ruin his lover's climax. This time it would be spectacular, and he'd make sure the other felt good. Rocking his head back and forth, Kurt relished in Chadwick's moans and groaned contently when those delicate fingers curled through his hair; an indication his lover wanted him to go faster. Without missing a beat, Kurt hallowed his cheeks and obeyed, his hands holding slender hips down.

It didn't take long until Chadwick was begging Kurt to go faster, the roof of his mouth going dry from the sharp breaths he took in. The strong hands on his hips made him crave more, the erotic sensation returning as Kurt's hot mouth sucked harder and faster, causing his eyelids to flutter as his body screamed for release.

"K-Kurt… I-I…" He couldn't finish his sentence as his abdomen clenched tightly, his ass squeezing as Kurt took him deeper with his head engulfed down his lover's throat. "AH!" Arching his back and curling his toes, his release came moments later when Kurt began to pull back; sweat beading down his tanned and freckled face as his fiancé swallowed everything he had to offer, causing a delightful shudder to wash over him when that hot tongue dragged along his length.

Watching his lover's chest heave from the climax, Kurt lowered himself carefully and rest his head on Chadwick's chest, a small smile gracing his lips as he listened to the other's heart beating excitedly. Dragging his chocolate eyes up, he drank in his fiancé's dishevelled hair glued to his sweat drenched forehead accompanied by flustered cheeks and parted lips. God, he was perfect.

After a few minutes, Chadwick caught his breath and looked at his lover with a heated gaze, trailing his petite fingertips along the other's sturdy jaw. A gorgeous smile spread on his lips as his nose scrunched in delight.

"How was that, beautiful? Was that okay?" Kurt asked, planting a quick kiss to Chadwick's lips.

"It was amazing." The other beamed, his heated gaze still watching his lover as dainty fingers slowly trailed down along his thick neck, along his broad chest, down chiselled abs and finally coming to rest on the huge and painful bulge in his pants.

"Babe," Kurt whispered, biting his lip as Chadwick's gentle touch circled his throbbing erection. "You… You don't have to." He breathed, the breath hitching in his throat when he was fondled so delicately, he thought he'd explode.

"I want to." Chadwick smiled, sitting up and pushing Kurt back onto the sofa, amethyst eyes watching chocolate ones lowering with lust. Kneeling over his dark-skinned lover, Chadwick leaned over and pressed tanned lips to Kurt's thick neck, nipping and sucking at the spot above his pulse; smirking when a low moan escaped dark lips. He hooked dainty fingers under the loose waistband and lowered the old sweatpants from refined hips; his hand attached moments later to the rock-hard length.

"Mm…" Kurt groaned, closing his eyes and drowning in pleasure as his neck was sucked and his man pumped. While it was true the two of them didn't indulge often in foreplay and sex, Chadwick always managed to surprise Kurt to no ends with his erotic touch and skilled tongue.

Kurt cracked his eyes open, watching with a heated gaze as his fiancé prepared himself; his length becoming harder in an instant while he watched the other's face contort in pleasure with lust-filled eyes watching him the entire time. Kurt honestly felt like he was about to explode when Chadwick lined himself up while his mouth dropped open with a low moan escaping those delectable lips. Once he was engulfed, Kurt felt everything come to life as his large hands attached to narrow hips to steady his lover.

"Ju-just make sure… to tell me if you've… h-had enough…" Kurt spluttered, his eyes lidding as his fiancé bounced on his rock-hard erection, his own hips coming to life as skin slapped skin; the sound almost driving Kurt to climax as the roof of his mouth went dry from the sharp breaths he took in. It took every fibre in his being not to explode as he watched his lovers face scrunch with pleasure, amethyst eyes closed as frizzy slate hair stuck to his sweat-drenched forehead and his half-hard shaft bouncing with his hips. "Fuck..." Kurt moaned, his eyes beginning to roll back as Chadwick moaned and mewed; the sound driving him crazy. "Babe… fuck…"

"Kurt!" Chadwick moaned, rocking his hips faster as Kurt pounded into him; thick fingers still attached to his hips as they grinded together, breathing and moaning in perfect unison. Forcing amethyst eyes open, Chadwick looked down as one of the hands detached from his hip and carded through his matted hair and coming to rest on his cheek; the thick thumb massaging circles on the spot under his eye.

"I love you so much, Chad. I love you."

"K-Kurt." Chadwick cried, biting his lip as the thumb wiped away his salty tears; everything clenching as his second wave came. "Ah!"

"Argh! Babe! Fuck!" Kurt moaned, the walls closing in as his lover climaxed once more. He watched the love of his life come down from his high, leaning over with his hands shakily supporting him on Kurt's broad chest. Grinding his teeth, Kurt planted his feet and gave his few final thrusts before climaxing; pushing himself deep as Chadwick moaned quietly and collapsed on his wide chest, their hearts beating rapidly as they lay sated and spent. "Fuck me." Kurt breathed.

"I… I just… did." Chadwick laughed breathlessly, looking up lovingly into chocolate eyes.

"Hah, yeah you did." Kurt snickered, pulling his lover up and kissing him senseless. He groaned when those dainty fingers he loved so much carded through his thick hair and down his sweaty face. "Mm," he groaned, watching those eyes he adored watching him lovingly. "Was that okay?"

Chadwick beamed, laughing afterwards as he pressed his face between Kurt's neck and shoulder, coiling his finger around his curly hair. "Yes, love." He peeked a glance to his fiancé, the dopey smile never leaving his tanned lips. "I love you too. So much."

* * *

"Tyson! You did it!" Kenny shouted, tears streaming down his cheeks at the realisation they were one step closer to the finals and one step closer to claiming the championship title. He bounded to his friend and embraced him firmly around the waist only to be pulled off by Hilary moments later.

"Give him some space, Chief. Honestly." She sighed, looking to Tyson and smiling reassuringly at him. "We're so proud of you, Tyson. You really did it."

"Yeah! That match was awesome! Way to give Max a run for his money." Daichi grinned. "Next up, the finals!"

"Yeah… Max was no push over. He really put Dragoon through one hell of a beating…" Tyson tailed off, exposing the semi-pressure crushed Beyblade. Dragoon almost fell apart in his hands as Kenny screamed in disbelief while Hilary covered her mouth in shock.

"Dragoon! He's almost been completely destroyed!" Kenny shrieked, sobbing while he held the battered blade in his shaky hands. "No…"

"What're we going to do now?" Hilary pondered, looking worriedly between Kenny and Tyson.

"We're just going to have to wait until we're back in Japan. There won't be enough time to get a new Beyblade remodelled for Tyson here." Kenny stressed, handing the blade back to Tyson and looking between everyone on the team. "I'm confident we can build a new blade before the finals."

"Count on it, chief." Tyson replied confidently. He and Max had said their peace and promised to hang out once the championships were over, which he couldn't be more relieved about. He just smirked to himself, feeling ridiculous about stressing over something like this only for it to turn around positively. "Come on, guys. Let's head back to the hotel so we can get packed up. I um…" The team looked to him as he trailed off again. "Wanna head back and see Chad and Kurt before we leave."

Hilary smirked, crossing her arms and dropping a hip. "You want a battle? Tyson, there's no way you'd be a match for him right now, especially with Dragoon looking like that." She made her point valid as Tyson sighed in defeat.

"Yeah… you're right. I do want to thank them, though. For their help." He grinned sheepishly, the team all seeming to agree in unison as they walked back to the locker room and get ready to head back to the hotel for their last night in Sydney.

* * *

**See what I mean? Steamy.  
Kurt is nothing but a gentleman and always makes sure Chadwick is comfortable and not doing anything he doesn't feel good about.  
The build up to Tyson's battle with Max was necessary I felt, since Tyson had so many self-doubts about being the champion and battling his friend; especially in the series. I deliberately didn't focus so much on the battles since we'll keep that as the show's job, the point I was trying to write was between the episodes and behind the scenes. This includes Tyson and Kai's slow budding relationship and Tyson battling with feelings of helplessness.**

**Thank you, guys, for sticking to the story for this long! I'm honestly so happy you guys are enjoying it. The last chapter, sadly, will be the last one. Everything has fallen into place and the circuit is getting ready to head to Tokyo for the finals.**

**I am planning to write a sort of sequel to this, so if you guys are interested t stick around after the final update I'd be one happy little Aussie :)**

**Again, thank you guys so, so much! And any feedback is good feedback!**

**-SD**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey all! **

**So first of all, I deeply apologise for this taking so bloody long to get here. I had a few family and personal issues going on over here and just found it difficult to get to this chapter. But thank you so, so much for your patience and your understanding!  
Second of all, Hooray! We did it! Final chapter.  
**

**Thank you to everybody who continued to stick with this fic from the start, and thank you to everyone who've favourited/followed, reviewed and just plain reading! You guys are too awesome!**

**Here we go!**

* * *

"You didn't have to come with me, ya know." Tyson grumbled to Kai as they walked from the hotel all the way to Chadwick and Kurt's house just outside the city.

"When's the next time were going to have alone time like this?" Kai raised an eyebrow with an amused smirk curling on his face.

"I… guess that's true." Tyson agreed, thankful no one had asked where he was going and why Kai was accompanying him. If they even noticed Kai with him at all. The stoic Russian was sneaky like that, something Tyson wasn't certain if he admired or not.

It was another sunny day in Sydney, the weather almost too perfect to be flying back to Tokyo for the finals. Tyson was relieved, though, to finally be going home after being on the road for these past few months. He wasn't a stranger to being away from home for these long periods of time, though the homesickness had begun to settle in last night after the closing ceremony for the Australian section of the world championships. The ceremony had finished just before midnight with the younger beybladers heading back to their rooms and not being able to stay awake and celebrate with the older teens and adults.

Walking silently up a steep hill in Sydney's suburban streets, Kai nodded in the direction of the house; the ground finally levelled out as they wandered through the gates and up the drive towards the front door. Looking to the garden bed, a smile spread of Tyson's tanned lips at the array of bright flowers planted and surrounded by cute garden ornaments.

"He really has colourful taste, huh?" Tyson grinned to Kai, stopping at the front door as the other pressed the doorbell.

"Hm, I guess." Kai shrugged. He looked up when the door was pulled open by Kurt, a smile on his dark lips.

"Oh, hey guys. We uh… weren't expecting you." His smile turned sheepish as he stepped to the side for them to come in, reminding them to remove their shoes as he closed the door and led them through the hall and into the dining room. "Babe, your brother's here." Kurt chuckled, taking a seat next to an elderly woman.

Kai felt butterflies in his stomach. __Brother__. The term made him smile inwardly as he walked with Tyson to the table and sat down next to his older brother, blinking at the woman sitting opposite him.

"Oh!" She perked up, putting her mug of tea down. "You're the boy I met on the bridge!"

"Nice to… see you again." Kai murmured, feeling Tyson staring at him with confusion.

"Nan, this is Kai. My brother." Chadwick smiled at the elderly woman, sipping the tea Li had given him.

"Your… brother…?" Joyce blinked, suddenly gasping when she remembered the resemblance. "Oh my! Is it true? Oh, heavens! Dear, you found your family." She cried, taking her grandson's petite hand in hers and squeezing it. "When you were younger, when your mother first brought you home, you used to cry out for someone named Kai." Chadwick swallowed, not remembering any of this. "You probably don't remember because you were so traumatised, but I remember bringing over a container of Anzac biscuits I'd made that morning and holding you tightly while you cried and chewed on one of the biscuits."

"I… don't remember any of this." Chadwick admitted, looking remorsefully at Joyce.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, dear." She smiled sweetly, taking another sip of her tea. "You were young and frightened; it took a lot to calm you down back then. I'm just glad to see the man you've become today." She gave his hand a gentle pat and looked to Kurt with a grateful smile. "You've settled down and made a life for yourself. And soon you'll be meeting this dashing young man at the altar." Looking back to Chadwick, Joyce beamed with happy tears gliding down her cheeks. "I'm so proud of you."

"Nan…" Chadwick sniffled, feeling flustered by the endearing words.

"Well, it's true. Hold on to Kurt, he's one of the good ones." Joyce chuckled.

"Oh, I plan to." Chadwick grinned, finally looking to Kai. "So, what brings you here?"

"It was me…" Tyson mumbled, catching the older Hiwatari's attention. "I, uh, wanted to thank you guys for everything you've done for me. For us… You really helped us out of a sticky situation and helped me feel better and more confident in my abilities."

"Aw, anytime man." Chadwick smiled, looking to Kurt. "I think Kurt's the one to thank, though. From the sounds of it, he helped you more than anything I did over the last couple of weeks. Aside from, you know…"

"Yes, I heard from your mother about that hospital trip." Joyce said accusingly, semi-glaring at the man.

"Nan, it wasn't anything serious…"

"Nothing serious…!?"

The next twenty minutes was spent with Joyce telling Chadwick off for not taking better care of himself and for allowing himself to work himself half to death and not calling her to help with tasks around the house since she didn't do much in her spare time and liked to spend time with him and Kurt. Kai and Tyson just sat and watched the entire ordeal unfold, the midnight-haired blader trying not to laugh as the man was scolded and put in his place by the elderly woman; even more amused when an embarrassed flush appeared across his cheeks.

"Joyce, would you like another tea?" Kurt asked politely, smiling sweetly at the woman.

"Oh, I would love to, but I really need to be heading off. The gardener is coming soon, and I promised her a piece of marble cake and a coffee. But thank you, Kurt." Joyce smiled, standing from the chair and walking with the two men to the front door to head home. "Stay safe and take care of yourself." She told Chadwick, kissing his cheeks and holding him tightly. "I meant what I said. I'm so proud of you. Keep up the good work." She beamed, looking to Kurt and holding his large hands in her small ones. "Thank you for taking care of him. You have no idea how touched and relieved we are to have someone like you taking care of our boy."

"Of course, Joyce." Kurt smiled back at the woman, accepting the praise. "I love your grandson and I'd do anything for him."

"That makes me very happy." She waved to them, walking to her small hatchback and driving away moments later.

"I love your nan. She's so savage." Kurt grinned at his fiancé, laughing when he was nudged in the side. "I'm only speaking the truth."

"Yeah, yeah." Chadwick waved it off, walking back inside and sitting back down with Tyson and Kai at the table. "Can we get you guys anything to drink? A snack? Are you guys hungry at all?"

"Oh, no thanks. How're you feeling, by the way? After the other night?" Tyson felt himself tense when those warm eyes turned a little apologetic.

"Yeah, heaps better, thanks. Sorry the night got ruined, but I hadn't eaten much all day and sometimes my stomach just rejects food if I've not given it enough."

"That… sucks."

"It really does. But the woman who owns that restaurant, Li, she gave me some medicinal tea she makes herself and it really seemed to do the trick."

"That's a relief at least." Tyson smiled, glad to hear the man had recovered from the other night and was looking chipper. "Chad… can… I ask you something?"

Kai looked to Tyson, not expecting the blader to be asking his brother any serious questions. He was under the impression they were here to thank them for their hospitality and leave it at that. Apparently, the Dragoon blader had other plans.

"Of course." Chadwick gave a small smile, relaxing in the chair and looking to Kurt when he placed a gentle hand on his freckled shoulder.

"Another tea, beautiful?"

"Yes please. Thank you, love." With a quick peck from Kurt, amethyst eyes looked back to mahogany ones. "What's up?"

"I was wondering what happened to you and my brother." He watched Chadwick tense at the mention of Hiro, his jaw tightening as he averted his eyes. "I… sorry… You don't have to answer it."

"No, it's fine." A sigh left tanned lips as the man rest his elbows on the wooden table and planted his chin on his hands. "What exactly would you like to know?"

"You two were on a team, right? How did you meet and become on the same team? How long were you guys beyblading together for? What happened to make you guys disband the team?"

Chadwick took a deep breath, calming his nerves and allowing the breath to release steadily. "Okay. Well… I had a Beyblade team down here with a few friends and we managed to win every local and, eventually, every state and national tournament. The BBA took an interest in us and flew us as guests to the tournament in Tokyo where we met Hiro and his team. We were rivals in the beginning, my team defeating his to claim the title. And after that two of my teammates called it quits and that's when Mr. Dickenson persuaded Hiro and I to join our teams together."

"By that stage, he only had one teammate left and the same went for me. We had nothing to lose so we agreed to join our teams together. Everything ran smoothly for the first few months, we worked fairly well together and often fed each other ideas and strategies. And… A few months into it all, things started happening between Hiro and I." Chadwick worried his bottom lip between his teeth, closing his eyes at the unwanted memories coming back. "We ended up sleeping together and jeopardised the entire team because of our mistake."

Tyson was gobsmacked, not believing what he was hearing. His brother and Kai's brother had SLEPT together? As in… had sexual intercourse!? There was no way Hiro would keep this a secret from him for so long.

"No… there's no way!" Tyson exclaimed, standing from his seat with a hurt expression on his face. "I…"

"Tyson, it happened a long time ago. Hiro and I were… discovering who we were, I suppose, which is how it kind of happened. It didn't last long enough for it to become anything, anyway, since we ended up having a huge fight about who should lead the team into the world championships that year."

"I… I remember that." Tyson whispered, remembering his brother storming to his room one night after a bad day at practice. "In the end, the team didn't qualify for the championships… I remember Hiro telling me."

"Yeah. Things happened, beyblading was becoming a second option for me since I started taking up dancing. My heart wasn't in the game anymore and there was no point trying to battle on a team with someone who couldn't cope being given orders by a foreigner. Our final day as a team, Hiro and I ended up having a battle to settle everything. I beat him easily and… he just turned and left straight after the battle. No farewell, no handshake. Nothing. I think that was when he sort of disappeared, too."

"It was." Tyson nodded, remembering everything clearly. "He packed up and left one day to travel with my dad to do archaeological digs. It hurt, seeing my brother wanting nothing to do with me and gramps, especially after we'd just lost our mother the previous year. I felt so alone."

"I'm sorry, Tyson." Chadwick looked remorsefully to the teen. "If I could take back everything that happened, I would. Hiro and I were young and naïve and didn't really know what to expect at all. I'm just sorry you had to find out like this, through me."

"How was it possible I'd never met you while you and my brother were on the same team?" The more Tyson dug for answers, the more he realised how little he actually knew about his brother. Why couldn't Hiro just have told him?

"My friend and I were set up in accommodation offered by Mr. Dickenson just outside Tokyo, so it's a possibility you might've just been at school or busy while we trained at the BBA centre. I do recall asking Hiro to show us around Tokyo a bit and he got defensive about it. So, I'm not sure if that has anything to do with his growing hostility."

"Hun, literally everything you've said about this guy just sounds off." Kurt placed a mug of tea in front of his fiancé and took a seat next to him; draping a strong arm around his dainty shoulders.

"Hiro and I were similar in the sense that we didn't like being told what to do, especially by people we thought were below us. So, it just ended up being a power struggle and it just wasn't healthy." Chadwick looked to Kurt. "I had no idea about his mother passing, though. He didn't seem different when it happened." He looked back to Tyson. "Though, I do remember he was spending more time with the team than usual at one point."

"That… would've been when she died." Tyson tensed, holding back tears when Kai placed a reassuring hand on his thigh under the table. "Hiro hardly came home, and when he did, he was always in a bad mood. Like, it was everyone else's fault our mum died. I just… he didn't even ask me how I was feeling about it."

"Tyson," Chadwick started, reaching over and placing a reassuring hand to his shoulder. "I'm sorry Hiro wasn't there for you when it was important and I'm sorry about everything that happened between us." He squeezed the other's shoulder, a small smile on his lips. "But I want you to know if you ever need to get anything else off your chest, Kurt and I are happy to listen."

"You… you don't need to do that." Tyson spluttered, tears beginning to trickle down his cheeks. "You guys have done so much already. I… I couldn't ask that of you!"

"Hm, well," Kurt grinned, catching everyone's attention. "We have a giant theatre room and a full bottle of bubbly in the wine cellar. You catching my drift?"

"Kurt, love, they're underage. I will not be held accountable for giving minors alcohol." Chadwick crossed his arms.

"Wait, you guys have a wine cellar!?" Tyson exclaimed, ignoring Kai's grunt next to him.

"Of course we do. Sometimes we have guests over, and someone insisted we needed a wine cellar." Kurt smiled playfully at his fiancé. "Right, beautiful?"

"Yes, well, you never know when you'll need a bottle of red." The other blushed, waving his hands around to prove his point.

Tyson just grinned. These guys were the best rich people he'd known so far. How could he refuse an opportunity to sit in a huge theatre room and watch a movie on a huge screen? His smile droped when he realised they were on a time limit… He needed to be back for his team. He couldn't do the same to his team as Hiro did to him.

"Thanks for the offer… But Kai and I should get going. Our flight leaves soon back to Tokyo, and I figured I'd better be back with my team."

Chadwick smiled at the kid sitting opposite him, a warm sensation washing through him. Tyson was a good kid at heart, his brother was wise to stick with him even after all the confusion and pain everything had obviously caused them.

"Do you guys want a lift back to the hotel? You did well walking here all the way from there."

"That would um… be really nice. Thanks." Tyson grinned sheepishly before he and Kai stood from the table, the navy-haired teen wandering to the front door to put his shoes on, not registering Kai hadn't gone with him.

The pale-skinned teen walked around the table to stand before his brother, the man having stood from his seat with a warm smile plastered on his tanned lips.

"I guess this is goodbye." Kai stated, feeling weird about the situation. He'd just found out he had a brother less than two weeks ago and now he had to say goodbye, probably to never see each other again.

"It doesn't have to be forever, Kai." Chadwick smiled as he stepped forward and dared to pull the teen into a firm embrace, his heart soaring as he felt fingers glide up the back of his singlet before clenching into the material with the teen's face buried in his shoulder. "I'm so glad we met, I'm so relieved to know I'm not alone. That we have each other."

"Stop… talking…" Kai grumbled as he held his brother tighter, a strange emotion washing over him and refusing to leave as dainty fingers glided through his hair as Chadwick shushed him quietly.

"We'll see each other again, I promise. Now that we've found each other again, it'll take more than an ocean to stop me from seeing you." Chadwick beamed as Kai finally pulled away.

"Take care." Kai said as he looked up to his brother's face and managed to crack a small smile before letting it drop and stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I'll um… call you some time."

"Hah, I'd like that." Chadwick beamed and walked to the door with them as Kurt stepped into a pair of runners and pulled his carkeys from his pocket. "See you soon, love."

"Alright beautiful." Kurt pulled his fiance in for a kiss, smiling as it lingered for a little longer before turning and humming when a hand smacked his butt. "Thanks."

"Bye Chad, it was really nice meeting you. And… and thank you for everything." Tyson bowed his head politely before standing and smiling up at the tanned and freckled man.

"No sweat, Tyson. You're a good kid. Good luck at the championships." Chadwick winked. "We'll be watching."

"Great!" Tyson grinned before turning and jogging to the silver mustang as it roared to life. He got in the backseat and waved through the tinted window before Kai pulled the seat back and got in the front, not even jealous his crush… boyfriend, got to ride shotgun. He waved from the tinted window as Kurt shifted the car into reverse, Chad standing at the door waving back with a kind smile on his face.

"Alright." Tyson grinned as he looked to Kai while cool amethyst eyes turned to glance back at him with a small smirk on pale lips. "Finals, here we come!"

* * *

**And we've reached the end!**

**I'm sincerely hoping I covered all the bases and made sure to fill in as many blanks as I could. I also sincerely hoped everyone enjoyed my boys, along with Tyson and Kai of course!  
I was a little nervous bringing Chadwick back after so long, but in the end I'm truly glad I did! He was fantastic to work with again and even more so with Kurt.  
**

**Thank you so, so much to everybody and I sincerely hoped you enjoyed the ride!**

**Much love,**

**~SD**


End file.
